El Tango De Roxanne
by Htuiba
Summary: Moulin Rouge AU: Año 1900, en Montmartre, el club nocturno 'El Tango De Roxanne' tiene tres reglas: Sin libertad, sin celos, sin amor; si rompes las reglas, ella podría matarte; y Blaine estaba a punto de romperlas todas por el diamante azul, Kurt. (Este fic tiene un final feliz ;)) - Traducción
1. El violinista

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

Original: s/9108777/1/El-Tango-De-Roxanne

Autora: u/4367083/just-an-artist-pl

* * *

><p>Obviamente estuve inspirada por Moulin Rouge. ;)<p>

No me pertenece nada.

**El Tango de Roxanne**

Sinopsis: Año 1900. Blaine tiene 22 años y es un violinista. Su madre lo dejó a él y a su padre hace 14 años y después que su padre murió, prometió cumplir el último deseo de su padre. '_Encuentra a tu madre, encuentra a Rose y dale las cartas. Quiero que sepa lo que pasó en los pasados catorce años'._A pesar de que no le importaba ella, mantuvo su promesa y la encontró en Montmartre. Quería darle las cartas e irse y nunca encontrarla de nuevo. Pero un diamante azul cambió todo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1. El violinista<p>

Mi padre fue un hombre amable, de mente abierta e inteligente y amaba hablar sobre mi madre. Mi madre quien me abandonó cuando tenía ocho años. Se fue sin una palabra, una carta, sin nada que se acercara a una despedida. Nos despertamos en un frio día de Octubre y se había ido. No entendí por qué o a donde se fue y mi padre tampoco. Sólo esperamos, días, semanas, meses y luego años, pero nunca regresó. Me rendí con ella mientras mi padre esperaba. Esperó hasta el día de su muerte y la amó hasta su último aliento. Ella era su mundo, su todo y trató de convencerme de lo maravillosa mujer que era. Básicamente, me explicó cuan maravilloso el amor era y mi madre fue solamente su ejemplo, su experiencia de amor. Bueno, me dije eso porque no era como si odiara a mi madre. Simplemente no me importaba. Tenía ocho, dejó a su hijo y a mi padre volviéndonos hombres quebrados. A pesar que sonreía, reía, soñaba y se preocupaba por mi como un padre debería – cuanto más viejo me volvía más comprendía lo mal que estaba.

Recuerdo el día que nos dejó como si hubiera pasado ayer. El día anterior todo estaba simplemente bien. Salimos a caminar, riendo, sonriendo y toque algo de música en mi violín. Mi madre siempre dijo cuan increíblemente talentoso era y cuanto disfrutaba mi música. Era amorosa, se preocupaba por nosotros y vi cuanto se querían. Pero un niño de ocho años no entendía que esto era amor. En la noche cocinamos juntos, mi padre hablaba sobre sus estudiantes y su examen final, mientras mi madre enjugaba la salsa de mi cara y mi camisa. Sus dedos siempre eran cálidos, cuidadosos y su risa sonaba tan bella cuando me observaba y a mi conducta alimentaria. Decía que era como un cochorro siempre hambriento, comiendo como si alguien pudiera quitarme la comida. Después de la cena fuimos a la sala de estar y mientras mi padre me estaba leyendo, mi madre sólo me sostuvo hasta que me quedé dormido. Fue perfecto para mí.

La siguiente mañana desperté y como cada mañana me colé en la habitación de mis padres y estaba vacía. El armario de mi mamá estaba abierto, la ropa estaba tirada en el piso, la cama estaba destendida y yo estaba confuso. Rápidamente me bajé, llamando a mi madre, mi padre, pero nadie respondía hasta que encontré a mi padre sentado en la cocina con una taza de café. Me miró, sonriendo tristemente y dijo que mi madre se fue y no sabía a donde. Pregunté por qué se fue, pero él no tenía respuesta para esto. Así que esperamos, pero ella nunca volvió. Las primeras semanas no fueron fáciles para mi papá. Intenté hacerlo sonreír, sonreír como solía hacerlo pero su cálida sonrisa nunca volvió y después de dos años le dije que no la necesitábamos. Pero mis palabras lo lastimaron y él estaba temeroso de que yo tuviera la idea equivocada de lo que es amar a alguien. Acerca de amar a alguien y ser correspondido. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a contarme sobre ella, sobre el amor y de alguna manera lo superamos.

Mi padre trabajaba como profesor y yo tomaba clases de violín, y algunos años después me convertí en uno de los mejores violinistas en nuestro pequeño pueblo. Era 1900 el momento de los músicos, pintores, escritores y yo era uno de ellos. Toqué en las calles, en los teatros cuando era que lo necesitaban para una obra y mi vida iba bastante bien. Pero siempre había algo que faltaba, incluso si nuestra vida era buena.

Era porque perdí a mi madre.

Como dije, en realidad no me importaba, pero algo más.

Amor. En cualquier momento mi padre hablaba sobre el amor, cuán hermoso era y me preguntaba si alguna vez me ocurriría. Me pregunté veintidós años cuando me ocurriría. ¿Cuándo sentiría esas mariposas? Cuando perdería el piso bajo mis pies y simplemente volaría sin importar a donde me llevaría. Olvidaría mi nombre, olvidaría respirar, comer y simplemente soñaría con esa única persona, únicamente sentir el rápido latido de mi corazón y estar temeroso de que explotaría porque todo sería demasiado.

Quería entender de que estaba hablando mi padre pero mis propias necesidades no eran importantes ya que mi padre se enfermó. Dos días antes de que muriera me dijo que escribió cartas a mi madre pero nunca supo a donde debía mandarlas porque no sabíamos dónde estaba ella. Sabía que estaba a punto de morir y me pidió cumplir su último deseo.

_Encuentra a tu madre, encuentra a Rose, y dale las cartas. Quiero que sepa lo que pasó en los últimos catorce años. Sobre ti, sobre nuestra vida. Solamente tuve diez años para decirle cuanto la amaba. Diez años no es nada, Blaine. Diez años son como una hora, un agradable sueño. Pero sabes… nunca hay suficiente tiempo para mostrar cuanto amas a alguien. _

Quería decirle que quizás ella ya tenía otra familia, que tal vez nos olvidó, quizás ya estaba muerta, pero no dije nada porque habría estado mal. Sino que le di mi palabra y luego murió, después de su entierro nuestra casa estaba en silencio. Demasiado tranquila que no podía apenas soportarlo. Todo era frío, oscuro y yo estaba feliz de que me dio algo para seguir adelante, salir de esta casa.

Tomé algo de ropa, nuestro dinero y encontré las cartas escondidas en su armario dentro de una pequeña caja de madera. Exactamente catorce cartas, exactamente el número de años que no estuvo con nosotros. Sabía que le escribía una carta al final de cada año pero la última debió terminarla antes porque sabía que moriría. En ese momento, por primera vez en mi vida sentí algo parecido a odio por mi madre. Él la amaba demasiado, sólo se preocupaba por mí y ella, y ¿ella? ¿Ella no lo sabía? ¿No le importaba? No entendí nada, pero mantuve mi promesa, me fui y comencé a preguntar si alguien recordaba a mi madre y dónde podría estar.

Había suficiente gente en nuestro pueblo que recordaba a mi madre y me dijeron que hablaba de convertirse en una actriz, ir a América y comenzar una nueva vida. ¿Así que esa era mi madre?; me pregunté. ¿Una mujer madura, una madre, dejando a su familia atrás, siendo egoísta? Quizás estaba equivocado, tal vez lo que pensaba era injusto porque sabía cómo se sentía tener un sueño y esperar que ese sueño se volviera realidad un día. Pero aun así, era mi madre, una esposa y tenía sus responsabilidades. Y el odio, la ira que sentía por ella encontró sus raíces debido a la muerte de mi padre.

En enero de 1900 descubrí que ella estaba viviendo cerca de Paris, en Montmartre una pequeña aldea en una colina. Todas las personas que conocí en mi camino hacia Montmartre me decían que debía evitar ese lugar porque era la aldea del pecado. Pero tan pronto como di el primer paso en este pueblo encontré la prueba de que todos estaban equivocados. Este lugar era el centro de todos los diferentes artistas. Artistas como yo y en algún lugar estaba mi madre.

* * *

><p>Me sentí abrumado por las todas las diferentes personas que vi, la libertad, el arte, la música. Pensé que sabía lo suficiente sobre ella porque había tocado en las calles, conocí a otros músicos en las calles de Londres, toque para tantas obras en los teatros, pero aquí todo era un poco más. Más colores, más bellos sonidos, más rostros, con más viva. Claro que era diferente de lo que conocía, y entendía lo que la gente decía cuando llamaban a Montmartre la aldea de los pecados, pero para mí ear una fuente de inspiración.<p>

Mi plan era encontrar a mi madre, darle las cartas, como prometí y seguir adelante. Este era mi plan, pero cambió. Caminé a lo largo de la carretera principal a través de la aldea y encontré un grupo de violinista de pie en frente de una enorme amplitud con diferentes anuncios. Me acerqué y me metí a través del grupo, porque era más que pequeño que los otros. No era tan pequeño en absoluto, pero aun así. Mis ojos captaron el enorme poster rojo con letras doradas:

_El Tango de Roxanne_

_Está buscando un nuevo violinista_

_las audiciones comienzan el_

_15 de enero a las 9 p.m._

Levanté una ceja, al escuchar las muchas voces emocionadas y no entendía por qué estaban tan emocionados. No tenía idea de que era 'El Tango de Roxanne'. No tenía idea de por qué casi todos parecían hablar de eso. Así que pregunté.

―¿Qué es 'El Tango de Roxanne'? ―Y todos a mi alrededor dejaron de respirar. Una mano tomó mi hombro y puse la mano en mi sombrero para que no se cayera. Un hombre de aproximados veinticinco años me miró con ojos marrones ensanchados y negó con la cabeza.

―Chico, ¿hablas en serio?

Otra manó tomó mi hombro y estaba mirando a unos ojos azules.

―Estas bromeando, ¿cierto?

Más voces, más preguntas y mi cabeza estaba girando. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con ellos?

―¡Soy de Londres! ―casi grité y alguien tomó mi mano y me halo fuera del grupo. Todo lo que hice fue, asegurarme de no caer sobre mis pies, mientras el hombre que tomaba mi mano dijo:

―¡Caballeros, silencio! Vayan y practiquen en lugar de confundir a una joven alma. ―Y lo hicieron, se fueron y entonces sólo estábamos yo y el hombre al que pude finalmente mirar. No era tan viejo, era (tal vez) tres años mayor que yo, pero su voz era profunda y lo hacía sonar como un hombre mayor.

―Músicos locos ―el hombre con el pelo castaño resopló y me sonrió.

―Uhm… ¿gracias?

―Francis ―me dió su mano y dejé caer mi maleta y la tomó.

―Blaine.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y miró alrededor, mientras sus manos se deslizaron hacia atrás en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

―Así que eres de Londres y eres un violinista. ―Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

―Sí. En realidad estoy buscando a mi madre.

―¿Tu madre?

Asentí lentamente mientras que las personas a nuestro alrededor se preocupaban por sus propias cosas.

―Su nombre es Rose Anderson. Supuse que como es una mujer inglesa la gente podría conocerla aquí.

―Dudó que alguien conozca a Rose Anderson.

Había algo en sus ojos, algo en su voz que no encajaba. Sonaba como si la conociera, o al menos a alguien que tenía su nombre. Alguien que alguna vez tuvo su nombre pero… tragué mientras el pensamiento me golpeó. Tenía la esperanza de que no estuviera muerta pero era como que… como que sonaba a ello.

―¿Usted… la conoce?

Francis miró el rededor, luego a mí y bajó cerca de mi oído y susurró:―: Aquí no.

Dejamos las calles, a las personas, todos los oídos que no deberían escuchar lo que Francis quería decirme y la idea de que pudiera ser uno de los malos, un ladrón o quienquiera no cruzó mi mente ni por un segundo. Claro que traía un montón de dinero en mi maleta, mi costoso violín y las cartas para mi madre pero siempre y cuando no dijera nada de mi dinero pensé que estaba a salvo.

Fuimos a una vieja casa, por las escaleras alrededor de la pared exterior y subimos a través de una ventana a una habitación pequeña. No había mucho más que una cama, un escritorio, un armario y muchos libros apilados ante la pared vacía. Francis cerró las cortinas, empujó una silla a mi dirección y abrió la puerta al pasillo.

―¡Claire! ¡CLAIRE!

―¿Qué coño pasa ahora, Franc?

Simplemente me senté ahí, mirando a Francis y escuchando a la molesta mujer gritando en respuesta desde algún lugar en la misma planta. Escuché furiosos pasos pesados, como una niña que estaba caminando sobre el suelo y entonces la vi. Claire, una mujer de alrededor de 40 años, delgada, con el pelo de color rojo oscuro, ojos marrones y excesivo maquillaje en el rostro. Su vestido era lila claro, su pecho a punto de desbordarse y algunas personas llamaría erótico a lo que llevaba puesto. Únicamente la miraba porque nunca vi un vestido como ese.

―Entra.

La arrastró dentro de la habitación, cerró la puerta y ella se puso las manos en las caderas y masculló algo:

―Espero que sea importante.

―Lo es, créeme.

Me señaló y la mujer siguió callada, mirándome como si fuera algo que nunca había visto antes hasta que su cara se convirtió en una expresión molesta mientras me sentí incómodo.

―Está buscando a Rose Anderson.

Y luego su rostro se ensombreció y dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

Algunos minutos pasaron. Francis cerró la ventana, Claire se sentó el borde de la cama y Francis se apoyó en el escritorio, ambos mirándome. No sabía que decir o hacer así que permanecí callado y esperé hasta que Claire finalmente habló.

―Se parece a ella. Al menos tiene los mismos rizos negros.

―Así que conocen a mi madre.

―Bueno yo la conozco. Francis es demasiado joven para conocerla.

―Me has dicho suficiente sobre ella.

No entendí nada. Absolutamente nada. Estaban hablando de ella como si ya estuviera muerta y si ese era el caso, entonces podía seguir y hacer lo que quisiera. Encontrar un trabajo y vivir la liberta de un artista. Porque aquí parecía ser más fácil que en Londres.

―¿Está muerta? ―finalmente pregunté porque mi joven alma estaba muriendo de hambre por más. Más música, más gente nueva. Sólo más lo que en este pequeño pueblo se escondía. Y entonces ambos se rieron y negaron con las cabezas.

―Tu madre está viva y es muy conocida aquí. Pero nadie la conoce bajo el nombre de Rose.

Así que, mi madre estaba viva pero ya no se llamaba Rose. Bien, lo entendí.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es su nombre ahora?

―No tiene ni idea. Pobre chico.

―¿Podrían ser tan amables en decirme lo que pasa?

Estaba nervioso, inseguro si realmente quería saber lo que era todo esto sobre mi madre. Parecían como si no quisieran decirme nada, pero tuvieran que hacerlo.

―El nombre de tu madre es Roxanne. Roxanne al igual que el club nocturno 'El Tango de Roxanne'

―Espere… ¿un club nocturno? Quiere decir como… ―¿Al igual que dónde las mujeres venden su cuerpo por dinero? ¿Al igual que dónde un hombre va para tener un buen rato? Como… ¿qué?

―Como dije. Conozco a Rose pero ella cambió. Cambió demasiado y no precisamente de buena manera.

―Pero quería ir a América. Quería volverse una actriz.

―Oh lo hacía. Quería. Pero ¿por qué crees que llaman a Montmartre la aldea del pecado? Ella encontró un pecado y se hizo adicta y exitosa.

Claire intercambió una mirada con Francis quien suspiró y cruzó sus brazos en el pecho mientras yo seguía sin entender nada.

―Rose vino aquí hace diez años y trabajo como cortesana por cinco años. Éramos realmente buenas amigas y me dijo sobre ti y tu padre, y cuánto lamentaba dejarlos solos. Pero sabía que cometió un error y no podía volver. Así que simplemente se quedó aquí y comenzó una nueva vida. Era nuestra estrella en el club nocturno y cuando el dueño murió, ella tomó el club y lo llamó 'El Tango de Roxanne'. Gente de toda Europa vino a ver el mágico espectáculo, a encontrar un buen rato con nuestros chicos y chicas. Fue un muy buen tiempo, en realidad. Pero entonces se volvió una mujer fría, enfocada en ganar dinero y más dinero.

De acuerdo, entendí que mi madre se volvió en alguna cosa fría pero no entendí que tenía que ver conmigo. Un club nocturno podía ser un negocio difícil estaba seguro de eso a pesar de que nunca había estado en uno pero aun así… los miré con curiosidad.

―Ella es cruel y peligrosa. Viste el anuncio, ¿verdad? Adivina lo que le pasó a nuestro violinista.

―¿Murió?

Francis negó con la cabeza y su cara era dura―: Lo mataron.

Me sacudí de nuevo en la silla, mis ojos se agrandaron y la imagen que tenia del lugar fue lentamente cubierta por algunas sombras. Pensé que este lugar representaba la libertad, la vida que quería vivir, la música, arte, simplemente todo lo que para mí era el paraíso. Nunca cruzó mi mente que algo así podía pasar aquí. Pero ¿qué sabía yo? Sólo tenía 22 años y honestamente no sabía nada sobre la vida u otros lugares más que el pequeño pueblo cercano a Londres donde solía vivir. Pero no era solamente que el paraíso que pensé hallar se convertía lentamente en algo diferente, me pregunté …

―Pero… ¿por qué me están diciendo esto? Sólo vine para darle algo y entonces quiero comenzar con mi propia vida. Claro que puede ser mi madre ―nunca pensé que Claire o Francis me mentirían por alguna loca razón―: pero no me importa ella. Me dejó y eso es todo.

―Te estamos diciendo esto para pedirte ayuda.

―¿Ayuda? ¿A mí?

Claire cruzó las piernas y obtuve una muy buena vista debajo de su vestido y tragué. Oh Dios, ¿todas las mujeres estaban vestidas así en el club nocturno?

―Tu madre mató a ese chico. O al menos permitió que alguien lo matara. Él, Jean y Francis estaban juntos y trabajando en el de Roxanne, eso pasó porque rompieron las reglas.

Incliné mi cabeza y observé la cara Francis, el dolor en sus ojos, enojo y sus labios apretados en una línea delgada como tratando de no llorar. Se veía… con el corazón roto. Parecía que alguien le quitó algo importante para él y entonces, lentamente entendí lo que Claire estaba diciendo.

―Quieres decir como… una pareja ―y Claire asintió mientras Francis tomó un profundo respiro y me miró como si yo fuera el único que podía arreglar todo.

―Ella es cruel y peligrosa cuando juegas contra sus reglas. Ha pasado un año así y es imposible dejar el club nocturno si ya eres parte de él. Por supuesto que ella no te dice eso y nadie realmente lo sabe. Es todo tras las cortinas y ella tiene oídos casi en todos lados.

Mire alrededor, nerviosamente, temeroso y ambos se rieron.

―Estas seguro aquí, no te preocupes chico.

Me froté la frente, fruncí las cejas y traté de averiguar lo que tenía que ver conmigo. Entendí que mi madre ya no era mi madre, a pesar de que era difícil de imaginar.

―¿Y por qué necesitan mi ayuda?

―Ella tiene un punto débil. Tú y tu papá. Y quizás si puedes hablar con ella, si tan sólo pudiera verte tal vez eso traería de vuelta a la mujer que una vez conocí. Era una maravillosa y amable mujer que quería hacer su sueño realidad. Hasta que se volvió adicta al éxito y al dinero.

―Entonces que, ¿quieren matarla? ―Incluso si la odiaba, incluso si no la quería en mi vida, la idea de matar a mi propia madre me aterraba. La idea de matar a cualquier otro ser humano me aterraba. Todo lo que quería ser era un músico, un violinista y vivir por un tiempo antes de, quizás un día tener mi propia familia.

―Dios, chico, por supuesto que no. Quiero decir que seguramente nunca la perdonaré por lo que le hizo a Jean pero al final ambos sabíamos lo que estamos haciendo. Conocemos las reglas, la conocemos a ella, pero hicimos lo que hicimos y fue nuestra culpa. Y Jean amaba el club nocturno, a la genta de ahí. Éramos una familia. Solamente necesitamos algunos cambios porque algunos de nosotros queremos abandonar por propia voluntad. Pero es imposible.

Pensé sobre la audición y sobre la posibilidad de vivir aquí y tocar para el famoso club nocturno. Cualquiera que fuera el precio no lo valía, me dije. No importa cuánto dinero obtendría, no importa cuán famoso pudiera volverme, no quería vender mi libertad a mi madre y estar vinculado con ella. Nunca.

―Lo siento pero no puedo. Entiendo que tengan un tiempo difícil, que no es justo lo que ella está haciendo y que es cruel e inexcusable. Pero ella ya no es parte de mi vida. Sólo quiero cumplir la promesa que le di a mi padre.

Todas estas cosas de quitar la libertad de otras personas, matar gente, ser adicto al éxito y dinero, sonaba como una mala pesadilla para mí. ¿Era eso lo que se trataba un club nocturno? ¿Personas tristes que desgastan la ropa de lujo, ropa erótica y mostrando la piel? ¿Vendiendo sus cuerpos, sus diferentes clases de amor para conseguir algo de dinero, mientras que mi madre obtenía la mayor parte del dinero?

―¿Alguna vez fuiste a un club nocturno? ―Claire me preguntó y negué con la cabeza.

―Probablemente tienes la idea equivocada de un club nocturno después de lo que te hemos dicho ―Francis rió y se acercó colocando una mano en mi hombro.

―Hagamos un trato. Esta noche vamos al de Roxanne y puedes hacerte tu propia opinión. Si aún crees que no puedes ayudarnos, te dejaremos en paz.

Estuve de acuerdo porque, primero, estaba curioso; segundo, sabría donde podía encontrar a mi madre.

* * *

><p>Dejé mis pertenencias en el cuarto de Francis y en la noche estábamos fuera del club nocturno. Descubrí que él era uno de los que protegía a los bailarines, cantantes, a las personas que estaban vendiendo sus cuerpos para darles a hombres y mujeres un buen rato, entretenerlos con sus habilidades en el baile, canto, mostrándoles lo que tenían. Tenía sentido para mí por qué un hombre como el, alto, saludable y con el cuerpo muy bien formado trabajara para el club nocturno. Me dijo que de vez en cuando algunos hombres querían más de lo que acordaban y no todos los cortesanos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerse. También me enteré de que no eran sólo hombres anhelando el cuerpo de una mujer. También hombres anhelando un hombre. O mujeres para mujeres. Algo que no veías en público pero sabías de ello. Y mi madre sabía cuánto dinero ganaba porque tenía esta oferta. No me importaba y nunca en mi vida pensé en algo como esto. Mi concentración estaba en mis propias cosas.<p>

Estábamos vestidos de esmóquines negros, camisa blanca y corbatín, y un sombrero de copa como todos los hombres a nuestro entorno.

―Hoy es una de esas noches especiales. Primero ves el espectáculo usual. Después de eso el espectáculo especial empieza, del que sólo conoces o escuchas de él si conoces a la gente adecuada.

Sabia de lo que estaba hablando y nuevamente entendía porque llamaban a este lugar la aldea del pecado. Fuimos dentro, dejado la lluvia detrás de nosotros y subimos las escaleras así que podía tener una excelente vista de todo. En el fondo sentía cuan nervioso estaba y además un poco temeroso porque vería - después de 14 años - a mi madre. Mientras nos sentamos en uno de los muchos rincones de salón jugué con mis dedos bajo la mesa, los ojos enfocados hacia el suelo debajo de nosotros. Nunca vi un teatro como este. Era más como un enorme salón, con dos pisos, dos escenarios, la enorme cortina toda rojo oscuro, luces doradas por todas partes, en el piso, paredes, techo. Lucia increíble. Los hombres se movían juntos, una gran multitud de hombre vestido negro de pie en frente del escenario principal, todos hablando y llenando la habitación con ruido. Y luego unos minutos después las luces se apagaron y la cortina se abrió. Todas las luces estaban enfocadas en una mujer que llevaba un vestido ajustado chispeante de color rojo sangre, ojos dorados y cabello negro rizado. Su piel era pálida, sus labios rojos y poco a poco una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sentí cómo todo el mundo a mi alrededor contuvo la respiración. La reconocí, sabía quién era.

Roxanne, mi madre.

Detrás de ella habían mujeres, vestidas con faldas y corsés como Claire y cuando la música comenzó y mi madre empezó a caminar fuera del escenario las mujeres la siguieron. Cantaban, bailaban junto a ella. Había faldas volando arriba y abajo, mostrando piernas cubiertas en medias negras, rojas y blancas. Los hombres parados en los lados derecho e izquierdo, moviéndose con la música, aplaudiendo, y claramente disfrutando lo que las mujeres estaban mostrando. Mi madre regresó al escenario, las mujeres giraron en su dirección y entonces aplaudió sus manos y todo el piso fue cubierto por hombres y mujeres bailando.

Vi los colores, un campo en constante movimiento en una coreografía bien conocida. Conocían el espectáculo, sabían que hacer y después de una hora las mujeres se fueron, algunos hombres las siguieron y me quité el sombrero de la cabeza, y respiré profundamente.

Necesité algunos minutos dejando que todo lo que vi y Francis tenía razón. La imagen que tenia del club nocturno estaba totalmente equivocada. Claro que eran todo tipo de traviesos, un poco enfocados en una sola cosa, pero al mismo tiempo todos se estaban divirtiendo, un buen rato y pasara lo que pasara detrás en las habitaciones, tras las cortinas, era un secreto para todo el mundo que nunca ha estado allí.

Aparte del espectáculo y la música, estaba únicamente concentrado en mi madre. Ella siempre caminaba por el escenario, mandando besos a la multitud, cantando a la par y no le era difícil conseguir toda la atención. Pero era claro que ella mandaba en el club, era claro que ella controlaba este lugar. La mujer que una vez conocí ya no estaba ahí. Claro que lucía como mi madre pero era más vieja, era más fuerte y, como Claire me dijo, fría.

―¿Estás bien chico?

―Sí, estoy bien.

Todo lo que veía simplemente me convencía más de que no quería estar aquí. Por ella. Realmente me gusto lo que vi, me encantó la actuación, la música, los vestuarios y todo. Pero tan pronto como vi su rostro, cuánto cambió, quise escapar.

Más y más personas se iban y nuevas personas entraban. Esta vez sin embargo, no eran sólo los hombres que llenaban el salón también las mujeres. Estaban de pie delante del escenario, hablando, riendo y mi madre les sonreía, como un gato al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que la gente aquí quería. Para mí su sonrisa era simplemente fría.

―Sé porque están aquí ―dijo y agitó su dedo índice, mientras todos reían―: Esta noche tendrán un espectáculo diferente. Un espectáculo más sensual, más lento y más embriagador. Nuestros diamantes azul y rojo brillarán más luminoso como nunca y quizás, un afortunado de ustedes, almas perdidas, tendrá el honor de pasar la noche con ellos.

Aplaudió y la cortina se abrió una vez más y las luces se apagaron. Me incliné hacia delante, estaba curioso y quería ver que era tan diferente comparado con el espectáculo de hace un momento. Una luz roja brilló en el lado derecho del escenario y vi a una chica de cabello negro con piel bronceada. Llevaba un corsé rojo y negro, una falda corta de color rojo y en los brazos, en el cuello y en el pelo que llevaba brillantes perlas negras. Se veía hermosa pero además muy peligrosa, especialmente cuando abrió sus ojos negros. Detrás de ella habían más mujeres todas vistiendo faldas blancas y corsés.

―¿Quién es ella?

―Santana, el diamante rojo.

Y luego estaba la luz azul, brillando en el lado izquierdo y lo que vi me hizo olvidar donde estaba y que quería hacer. Nunca antes en mi vida vi algo tan hermoso como él. El cabello castaño a la perfección peinado, suave piel pálida, como porcelana. Labios finos y de color rosa, cara como un ángel y un cuerpo frágil y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Usaba unos entallados pantalones blancos, una entallada camiseta blanca sin mangas y pequeñas perlas azules alrededor de su cuello y brazos. Abrió los ojos y casi me perdí en ellos. A pesar de que estaba en el primer piso, varios metros lejos de él, vi el profundo azul y verde de sus ojos. Vi el cielo en ellos, la luz, el paraíso que intentaba encontrar. Vi el sinfín de belleza y mi boca se secó. ¿Cómo podía alguien, tan hermoso, tan puro, estar aquí? ¿Cómo podía alguien comprar su cuerpo?

―¿Quién… quién es él? ―Mi voz era áspera, casi en un susurro.

―Kurt, el diamante azul.

La música comenzó, un violín seguido por una flauta y ambos comenzaron a moverse uno al otro como los bailarines tras ellos. Se miraron, no sonriendo, caminando uno alrededor del otro y luego mientras la música fue más rápido, más instrumentos estaban tocando, bailaban juntos y Francis tomó mi hombro y me llevó de nuevo a sentarme. Quería protestar, quería ver el movimiento de su cuerpo, los delicados, seguros y elegantes movimientos y me pregunté cómo podía un simple humano mover su cuerpo como él lo hacía.

―Ahí están nuestras estrellas secretas. Nuestros diamantes. Roxanne los trata muy bien y se asegura que nadie los toque sin su permiso. Sólo el que paga más obtiene un poco de tiempo a solas con Kurt o Santana.

Los vi dejar el escenario, caminando a través de la multitud, moviéndose como si fueran los dueños de este lugar y colocando sus dedos en los hombros, la mandíbula o en el pecho, deslizándolos y sonriendo. Y entonces cantaban, bailaban a su alrededor, con ellos, con el otro y todo lo que yo veía era a Kurt, brillando, ojos azules, sus movimientos impresionantes, con una sonrisa que estaba seguro que no era su verdadera sonrisa.

―Increíble, ¿hm?

―Son realmente diamantes ―asentí y mientras me calmaba lentamente, sentí lo que mi corazón estaba haciendo. Estaba latiendo fuerte y rápido contra mi pecho. Casi doliendo pero de buena manera.

* * *

><p>Honestamente les digo que no podría sentirme más honrado de que la autora me diera permiso para traerles está historia en español. Así que <em>GRACIAS<em> **just-an-artist-pl**. Siempre que puedan, por favor pasen a ver está historia en su versión original, vean las increíbles historias que están en el perfil de la autora; y recuerden que yo trasmitiré su opinión a la autora, que dicho sea de paso, entiende algo de español.

Creo que sobra decir que TODAS las historias que traduzco me encantan; y aunque a veces las encuentro ya terminadas, me considero un GRAN FAN, porque provocan en mí el deseo de compartir con más personas las sensaciones que me trasmiten al leerlo. Por eso siempre les agradezco; más allá del tiempo que me toma traducir, me encanta poder decirle a los creadores de las historias «Ves, no sólo yo lo pienso; los lectores en español también aman tu trabajo».

Como quizás sabrán, me gusta tener una fecha para actualizar y procuro en la medida de mis posibilidades cumplir, así que analizando mi situación actual, creo que la periodicidad de este fic será una vez la semana los viernes; si más que decir, procedo a mi ritual...

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	2. La audición

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Mientras lean este capítulo (y en el futuro será así también) Puse un * o ** (o más) a cualquier canción que se toque. Encontraran los enlaces al final del capítulo =) (no me importa por qué el código html no funcione… o que sea tan estúpida para esto xD). ¡Disfrútenlo!<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2. La audición<p>

Después del espectáculo, regresamos con Claire quien nos estaba esperando, junto con otras dos personas. Philipp el bailarín alto, delgado, ojos negros y cabeza insulsa; y Julia, largo cabello lacio y rubio, ojos verdes y muy pequeña. Ella era responsable del vestuario. Ambos alrededor de los 40 años y conocían a mi madre tan bien como Claire. Pero mi mente estaba aún en el de Roxanne, aun imaginando al hermoso chico que vi. Aun mostrándome esos ojos verde-azules, como el océano. Profundo, desconocido pero tan, tan hermoso.

―El chico está completamente fuera de este mundo ―Claire rió mientras me quité la chaqueta.

―¿Qué?

―¿Ven? La magia del club nocturno ya lo ha capturado.

Simplemente asentí e intenté olvidarme de Kurt, por ahora y saludar a Philipp y Julia. Nos sentamos juntos sobre una manta, en la pequeña habitación donde conocí a Claire. A nuestro rededor habían velas prendidas, en los libros, en el escritorio, y en medio de nosotros entre platos llenos de frutas, pan, queso y tocino.

―Come, Blaine, debes estar hambriento ―Francis me sacudió por el hombro y se echó a reír. Nuevamente asentí, casi olvidando la habilidad de hablar y tomé un amanzana roja del cuenco de madera.

―Está totalmente ausente. No es de extrañar, recuerdo la primera vez que fui al club y vi a Roxanne ―Philipp dijo y masticó en el queso que metió en su boca.

No estaba ausente por mi madre, francamente ella no tenía espacio en mi mente. Únicamente estaban esos ojos azules, la pálida piel, el cuerpo moviéndose tan elegante, como si nada pudiera derribarlo, como si fuera alguna criatura mágica o un ángel. Algo así, pero definitivamente no humano. Ningún humano podría tener tanta gracia y al mismo tiempo ser un pecado total.

―¿Estás bien? ―Julia preguntó y finalmente encontré las palabras para hablar.

―Sí, sí. Simplemente fue… nuevo. Nunca vi a algui… algo como eso antes.

_Concéntrate_, me dije, _concéntrate._

―Es difícil imaginar que detrás de la cortina mi madre pudiera ser esta cruel personas que me describen.

―Es una actriz después de todo. Es su trabajo es llevar una cara falsa y hacer creer a las personas que es real ―Claire dijo y abrió su pelo rojo oscuro, por lo que cubrió sus hombros desnudos.

―Lo es, verdad. Pero conozco su sonrisa real, la recuerdo y lo que vi esta noche no es mi madre.

Ella era fría, su sonrisa era fría, sus ojos eran fríos pero nadie podía verlo. Nadie que no la conociera tan bien como yo, o lo que creía conocer sobre ella y las personas en este cuarto.

―¿Y todas las personas le pertenecen? ¿Y nadie puede dejar el club nocturno? Dijeron que era casi imposible irse.

―Alguien tiene que pagar por tu libertad. Seguro que puedes simplemente irte, pero créeme, te cazara. Pero sabes, Roxanne puede ser un poco perra espeluznante, pero aun somos familia ―Claire dijo y ni siquiera estaba molesto por como la llamó.

―Así que ¿todos ustedes están ahí porque quieren?

―No todos nosotros. La mayoría de nosotros no tenemos otro lugar para ir y, siempre y cuando usted siga sus reglas tienes una buena vida ahí. Pero algunos de nosotros no están ahí porque lo decidieron. No tienen otra opción o fueron comprados por Roxanne ―Julia me explicó.

―¿Comprados? ―Le pregunté y tiré mi manzana en una papelera y cogí un trozo de queso.

―Sí. Cada tres meses ella cierra el club por una semana y busca gente nueva. Está haciendo esto porque todos tenemos nuestro propio precio y cada mes perdemos como seis bailarines. Ellos no son tan caros como nuestros diamantes, por ejemplo ―Philipp dijo e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en ese chico nuevamente.

―Así que, ¿cuál es tu plan ahora Blaine? ―Francis me preguntó y Me tragué el queso que quedaba en mi boca. No pensé en que quería hacer luego, después que vi a mi madre, el club nocturno y después de todas las cosas que me dijeron. Era claro para mí que mi madre hizo algunos negocios sucios e incluso si las personas a mí alrededor estaban bien con su vida y querían quedarse, estaba seguro que no todos pensaban así. Todo lo que querían de mi era que hablaran con mi madre, intentar encontrar la simpatía, la mujer que fue una vez. Porque yo era su punto débil y quizás, si sabía que mi padre y su esposo o el hombre que una vez amo, estaba muerto, tal vez cambiaría algo en su interior. Sí, estaba seguro que podía hacer algo, pero no me importaba. No me importaba ella, si no sobre algo más y ella era parte de ello, tristemente.

―Creo que necesito una noche para dormir al respecto.

* * *

><p>No había dormido en absoluto. Eran las 3 a.m. y estaba sentado en la ventana viendo la lluvia caer. Todos los demás estaban dormidos en sus habitaciones y me daban el tiempo a solas que necesitaba. Suspirando me pasé la mano por mis rizos y me froté los ojos porque estaba tan exhausto y desorientado. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer?<p>

Todo lo que quería, cuando di mi primer paso fuera de Londres era encontrar a mi madre, darle las malditas cartas y mantenerla fuera de mi vida para bien. Luego quería quedarme en Montmartre, tal vez por un año o dos, ganar algo de dinero e ir a América para convertirme en un famoso violinista. O me quedaría en Francia o iría a España, cualquier lugar pero lejos de ella. Como fuera, la idea de dejar este pueblo me dolía porque significaba que no vería a Kurt de nuevo. Y esto era algo que no entendía. Cualquier cosa que intentara recordar que quería, cual era mi plan, este diamante azul cruzaba mi mente y sentía un tirón frío dentro de mi corazón. Quería más, necesitaba más. La idea de no volver a ver a Kurt nuevamente dolía demasiado y sabía que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida si simplemente me iba.

¿Pero qué estaba esperando? La única forma de acercarme a él, más cerca que sólo estar sentado en el primer piso y mirar su actuación, era ser parte del club nocturno. Perder mi libertad, estar cerca de mi madre y quizás quedarme para siempre. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan adicto de este chico que ni siquiera conocía? Nunca hablé con él, no sabía nada. Pero la simple memoria de su rostro, sus movimientos, todo su ser, me quitaba el aliento y mi corazón estaba acelerado.

Así que ¿qué estaba esperando? ¿Que pudiéramos ser amigos o qué? ¿Qué si resultaba ser un idiota? ¿Qué si era la misma fría persona que mi madre? ¿Por qué cosa sobre la tierra renunciaría a mi libertad, por un chico del que no conocía nada, pero me gustaría verlo y decepcionarme al final?

Gemí y casi corrí mis dos manos sobre mi cara.

No importa con qué frecuencia me decía que debería irme o que no quería a mi madre alrededor mío. No tenía sentido. Era adicto, necesitaba saber más. Necesitaba verlo nuevamente y no solamente una vez.

La aldea del pecado tenía un pecado para mí. Un hermoso, agraciado pecado y me sentía como un loco chico extraño.

Me dormí hasta después del mediodía y me sentí aliviado de que pude dormir. Después que me admití que realmente necesitaba saber más sobre Kurt, mi cuerpo se rindió y el regalo fue el descanso que necesitaba. Afortunadamente no soñé sobre nada y solamente me desperté porque llamaron a mi puerta. Recostado sobre mí estómago giré mi cabeza a la derecha y murmuré―: ¿Sí? ―y Francis entró con una taza de café.

―Oh, maravilloso ―su voz baja vibró a través de la habitación mientras reía―: Pensamos que nunca te podrías despertar.

―Lamento decepcionarlos ―murmuré y lentamente me senté y me froté los ojos con la palma de mi mano. Compartimos una sonrisa y agradecido tomé la taza de su mano mientras la sostenía.

―Guau, está bueno ―dije y tomé otro sorbo.

―El café especial de Philipp. Pensó que podrías necesitar uno después de tu primera noche en el club.

Se sentó y sonrió.

―No fue tan mala.

―Lo creo. Bueno, quería decirte que la comida está lista y Claire está en rabia porque cocinó demasiado para nosotros y nadie está ahí aun.

Miré a Francis y lentamente eso cruzó mi mente. Estás personas me ayudaban y no me conocían. Todo lo que querían era mi ayuda para hacer sus vidas un poco más fáciles. Sabían que quizá no los ayudaría, que quizás diría que no y me iría, pero no les importaba. De hecho me dieron un lugar para dormir, comer y sin querer dinero o nada de mí. Ahí estaba la culpa que sentía, profunda culpa pero ni dije nada, sonreí y asentí.

Francis se fue y tomé una ducha rápida, me puse algo de ropa fresca (una simple camisa blanca, suspensores y pantalones oscuros) y me apoye en el marco de la ventana, mientras el viento soplaba al interior mi cuarto y el sol estaba brillando sobre la calle mojada, los muchos tejados y sabía que no tenía otra opción. No podía ignorar el grito de mi corazón, simplemente no podía. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, por qué estaba tan adicto y necesitaba saber más sobre el diamante azul.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era, volverme un miembro del club nocturno y esperar que mi madre no me reconociera. La última vez que me vió fue hace 14 años y me dije que funcionaría. Así no estaría a mi alrededor, invitándome a salir. Podría andar por ahí, hacer trabajo y ella pensaría que era un talentoso violinista. Sí, iría a esa audición y obtendría el trabajo. Intentaría acercarme a Kurt, intentaría conocerlo y tan pronto como mi curiosidad fuera satisfecha le diría a ella quién soy, le daría las cartas y, porque era mi madre fácilmente me iría del club y recobraría mi libertad, porque era su hijo, y ella me amaba y nunca haría nada para herirme. Por lo menos me dije que iba a ser fácil, como lo inventé en mi mente.

Rápidamente bajé por las viejas escaleras de madera, bajé al primer piso donde estaba la cocina y vi a Claire agitando furiosamente una cuchara de madera delante de la cara de Francis.

―Cálmate, Claire. No es mi culpa que Philipp esté obsesionado con sus lecciones de baile y Julia no tuviera hambre. Oh… mira. Ahí está Blaine.

Le di una amplia sonrisa y de repente el enojo en su rostro se desvaneció y vino a mí.

―Hola cielo ―tomó mi cara y me dió un beso en la mejilla. Vi su cabello rojo oscuro mientras iba de regreso al mostrador y colocó la sartén sobre la mesa. Era una vieja cocina, gris, y marrón con sólo una gran mesa en el centro de la habitación y dos bancos, pero me encantó. De verdad.

―Toma asiento. He cocinado mi sopa especial de tomate. Te encantará.

Sacudí la cabeza y sentí esa maravillosa sensación cálida que solía sentir antes de que mi padre muriera. Era la sensación de ser importante, saber que alguien se preocupaba por mí, la sensación de tener un padre que te quiera sin reservas. Así se sentía, era una locura porque conocía a estas personas por sólo un día, pero sentí esto y sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes.

―Gracias, pero tengo que decirles algo.

Ambos me miraron, ojos ensanchados, las sonrisas se esfumaron y me acerqué más, me encogí de hombros, suspiré y lo supe, una vez que mis palabras salieran, ya no había vuelta atrás. Estás personas confiaban en mí, esperaban que pudiera ayudarlos a recuperar a sus viejos amigos, recuperar un poco de vida sin pensar que no eran realmente libre.

―Estoy dentro. Intentaré ayudarlos.

Claire gritó de felicidad y alivio y Francis saltó, me abrazó demasiado fuerte y me dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla.

―¡Amo a este chico!

―¡Gracias Blaine!

Dieron unas palmaditas en mi cabeza, sonreían con los ojos brillantes y todo lo quería hacer era reír porque su felicidad me hacía feliz. Pero no dije nada sobre por qué quería realmente unirme al club.

Después de la comida nos sentamos juntos en la cocina y bebimos algo de vino. Era un delicioso vino rojo y lentamente acepté como sería mi vida por las siguientes semanas o meses. No estaba seguro cuánto me quedaría o cuándo mi curiosidad estaría satisfecha pero no quería pasar_ años_ cerca de mi madre.

―¿Supongo que quieres ir a la audición? ―Francis me preguntó mientras Claire lavaba los platos.

―Sí. Soy un muy buen violinista y creo que puedo lograrlo. Pero tengo una petición antes de intentarlo. Necesito tiempo. Tiempo para averiguar quién es Roxanne y además no quiero que sepa que soy su hijo. Supongo que después de 14 años no me reconocerá.

―Sí, esa es una buena idea. ―Claire dijo y regresó a los platos.

―Creo que si simplemente entro y le digo quién soy, lo que quiero y que mi padre ya no vive, no cambiaría nada. Si la conozco averiguaré como cambiarla.

―Bueno ninguno de nosotros puede decir que te pedimos ayuda o que te conocemos. Ella estaría rabiosa y creería que la traicionamos o que queríamos matarla o lo que sea ―Francis concordó conmigo y estaba incluso más calmado por dentro. Por un lado quería saber quién era ella, simplemente porque una vez fue una parte importante de mi vida. Pero principalmente porque era más fácil para mí realmente cambiar algo si conocía su punto débil, que odiaba, de que gustaba y todo lo demás.

―Hoy es jueves, ¿cierto? Así que mañana es la audición. Creo que debería practicar y si consigo el trabajo necesito encontrar un lugar para vivir.

―Oh no, tendrás una habitación si consigues el trabajo. Está casa pertenece a Roxanne y dentro del teatro hay varias habitaciones también. No te preocupes por eso.

* * *

><p>El viernes llegó rápido, demasiado rápido. Estaba nervioso detrás del escenario, escuchando a los otros violinistas que estaban tocando. De pie junto a mi Claire, claramente insatisfecha. Los otros chicos eran buenos, lo tenía que admitir, pero aún tocaban algunas notas mal y no sabía si el jurado lo reconocería. No sabía que tanto sabían de música. Algunos de ellos eran realmente increíbles y esto me ponía realmente nervioso. Así que traté de calmarme, para alentarme. Era el último y eso significaba que me recordarían más fácilmente que a los otros 12 violinistas. Sin embargo confiaba en mis habilidades. Era bueno, amaba la música más que nada y en cualquier momento que cometía un error, practicaba incluso más arduo hasta que pudiera tocar una impecable canción.<p>

―Muy bien, tu turno chico.

Levanté la vista, tallé mis manos sudadas a lo largo de mis pantalones y tomé el violín. Una última respiración profunda y luego caminé al escenario y vi a cinco personas. Estaban Philipp sentado en el extremo izquierdo, Francis me sonreía – _¡detente idiota!_ – mi madre, un hombre que no conocía y luego lo vi, la única persona que alguna vez me hizo olvidar respirar. El diamante azul, Kurt. Sus brillantes ojos azules estaban enfocados en una hoja de papel y aunque no llevaba traje, sino sólo una camisa blanca y pantalones de color marrón oscuro, todavía se veía tan hermoso, aún hacía cada movimiento con demasiada gracia, tan elegante que era difícil concentrarse en otra cosa más.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―Francis me preguntó cuando llegué al centro del escenario.

―Blaine Anderson ―y mi madre no levantó la vista, simplemente miró en su hoja de papel y escribió algo. Con suerte no me reconoció porque cuan probable podría ser que yo fuera el único Blaine Anderson en este mundo. Era imposible y además ¿por qué debería estar su hijo aquí? Sí, realmente esperaba que no me reconociera y mientras veía sus ojos, mirándome, sus oscuros ojos, lo vi. No reconocía así propio hijo, el niño que había tenido dentro de su cuerpo por nueve meses.

―Bien entonces, por favor comienza ―el hombre con la barba y cabello negro dijo.

Evité mirar a Kurt, ya que podía sentir sus ojos en mí y no confiaba en mí para actuar que eso no provocaba algo en mí. Tenía que hacerlo bien, increíble y entonces podría pensar sobre como acercármele. Posicioné, el violín en mi hombro, barbilla en la mentonera y luego empecé a tocar. (*)

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, toqué nota tras nota, una adorable melodía lenta que había escuchado de camino a París. Todo lo que estaba faltando era un piano pero también funcionaba sin él. No había ningún pensamiento en mi cabeza, ninguna voz, nada. Solamente escuchaba mi violín, dejaba que mis dedos se deslizaran sobre las cuerdas, guiando el arco y después de menos de tres minutos terminé. Lentamente abrí los ojos, vi el casi vacío teatro y las cinco personas mirándome. Francis sonrió con satisfacción, Philipp sonrió, el otro hombre pasó el dedo índice hacia arriba y abajo de su barbilla y mi madre escribió algo. ¿Y Kurt? Mi corazón gritaba que _lo viera_, pero mi cordura dijo que _no_. Así que me quedé mirando a mi madre.

―¿Qué piensas, Maurice? ―Roxanne le preguntó al hombre junto a ella.

―¿Tienes algo más… dinámico?

―Uhm, seguro.

¿Dinámico? Por supuesto, esto era un club nocturno. De nuevo tomé un profundo respiro, me posicioné y comencé a tocar. (**)

Rápido, moviendo los sonidos que hice mal de nuevo, profundicé en el sonido y mi sangre corría a través de mis venas. Mis dedos estaban hormigueando, mi boca se volvió una sonrisa y realmente me encantó la forma en que podía mostrarles lo que tengo. Esta vez lo hice seguro de que no serían de dos minutos de duración.

Cuando terminé la canción escuché y vi a Francis y Philipp aplaudiendo, mi madre escribió algo - otra vez - y Maurice me sonreía. Y Kurt… está vez lo miré y no vi nada. Sin felicidad, sin sorpresa, simplemente ojos verde-azules mirándome y yo estaba inseguro. Usualmente las personas estaban sorprendidas, o sonriendo como locas, aplaudiendo y pidiendo más. Pero no Kurt y dolía. En verdad dolía.

―Gracias ―Maurice dijo e hice una reverencia y dejé el escenario. Me sentía enfermo, estaba decepcionado de mí y sabía que era ridículo, pero realmente esperaba que tan pronto como Kurt me escuchara tocar, podría verlo sonreír. Sonreír porque hice algo. Sonreír porque quería ver su sonrisa no fingida. Fallé.

―¡Blaine estuviste magnífico! ―Claire saltó hacia mí y me dio un abrazo apretado.

―Gracias ―sonreí en respuesta, al menos lo intenté.

* * *

><p>Tomó una hora y luego lo supe con seguridad. Obtuve el trabajo. Era el nuevo violinista y el primer paso estaba hecho. Francis fue el primero en venir tras el escenario y me dijo el resultado. Claramente me hizo feliz pero aun así, el hecho de que no impresioné a Kurt me molestó demasiado. Los otros violinistas se fueron, algunos me desearon suerte, algunos sólo me sonrieron claramente celosos, pero no me podía importar menos. Sentado sobre la caja de madera, mientras Francis y Claire de pie junto a mí, miré como mi madre abrazaba a Philipp, luego a Maurice y eventualmente a Kurt y los celos corrieron por mi cuerpo. Pero no por mucho. Vino a nosotros, me sonrió y que, de repente ella me abofeteó.<p>

…_¿qué?_

―Bienvenido a El Tango de Roxanne ―su voz era dulce pero sólo sentí el dolor amargo en mi mejilla. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

―Simplemente asegúrate de saber quién manda aquí ―Y luego me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño y necesitara un poco de alabanza.

―Francis, muéstrale su habitación y explícale las reglas. Mañana Maurice te mostrará los alrededores y te reunirás con los otros músicos ―y se fue.

_Qué fue eso_, articulé pero Francis sacudió la cabeza. Estaban en lo correcto, completamente correcto. Mi madre era una bruja, una persona cruel. ¿Quién abofeteaba a alguien sólo para asegurarse de que supieran, quien mandaba en este lugar? ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio hacia algo así? Me quejé algo y me sentí la mano de Francis en mi hombro.

―Nos veremos en mi cuarto y tomarás tus cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sólo asentí y después de un rato era el único que quedaba en el escenario. Está mujer me ponía tan molesto que quería ir tras ella, gritarle y decirle quién era y lo que nos hizo. Porque por ella mi padre fue un hombre destrozado, por sufrió por 14 años. Por quererla y extrañarla se enfermó y murió. Simplemente que no era el momento correcto y no tenía otra opción que intentar calmarme. Poco a poco me levanté y fui a través del pequeño corredor que me sacaría del maldito teatro. Sí, por esta noche odiaba este lugar. Una mano se apretaba contra mi mejilla fuerte, la otra sostenía mi amado violín y justo en el momento cuando quise abrir la puerta oí pasos rápidos y…

―¡Espera!

Me di la vuelta y lo vi en la penumbra. Piel pálida, cabello castaño y esos hermosos, oh, tan hermosos ojos azules. Debía estar soñando, pensé y el dolor procedente de mi mejilla fue olvidado en ese momento. Algo más captó mi atención, algo que creía no vería hasta mañana.

Se detuvo, un pequeño espacio entre nosotros y no podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro y ni siquiera quería. Quizás esta era la primera y última vez que podría mirarlo de cerca. Estaba impecable. En verdad lo estaba. Todo era simplemente perfecto para mí. Su cabello, sus cejas, esos deliciosos labios delgados y entonces abrió la boca y habló nuevamente.

―Aquí, refrescará la mejilla y evitará un moretón o hinchazón.

Forcé a mis ojos a descender a sus manos y sostenía una pequeña caja blanca.

―Oh… uhm… gracias ―maldición, casi tartamudeaba. Tomé la caja de sus manos y me aseguré de no tocarlo demasiado aunque realmente quería, de verdad. Era sólo que quién sabía quién nos estaban mirando o si incluso estaba bien que nos quedáramos aquí juntos, que le hablara. Maldición, todo era simplemente tan complicado y ni siquiera había comenzado realmente. ¡Nada! Acababa de obtener el trabajo, intentaba entender que perdí mi libertad pero gané la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Kurt. Sólo…

―Estuviste bien, Blaine.

Mi cabeza se sacudió, demasiado rápido que casi dolió y levanté las cejas.

―¿De verdad?

―De verdad. Nunca he escuchado a alguien tan bueno como tú.

―Gracias.

_¡Pensaba que soy bueno! ¡Pensaba que soy bueno!_

Quería brincar, sonreír como un idiota, abrazarlo y gritarlo al mundo. Por supuesto que no lo hice. Sólo estuve de pie y no podía creer que él estuviera frente a mí y me dijera todas estas cosas de las que dudaba hace una hora.

―Te acostumbrarás a este lugar. No es tan malo.

No, la gente estaba bien sólo mi madre era un ser humano loco.

―Tienes razón, supongo. Bueno me… debería irme.

Kurt asintió y sonrió. _Sonrió_ y era la más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en mi vida. Honesta, cálida y dulce y simplemente… no importaba lo que hiciera, él era tan hermoso. _Cielos, debo de estar enfermo o algo_, pensé.

―Cuídate.

Di la vuelta, abrí la puerta y sonreí con tanta fuerza que mi mejilla dolió aún más.

* * *

><p>* watch?v=6LTZdZDEjTs<p>

** watch?v=z0M8VIvqbpM

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	3. Reglas

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3. Las reglas<p>

Francis me dijo que tendría mi propia habitación la cual resultó estar en la misma casa en la que ya vivía. Claro que esperaba obtener un cuarto en el teatro, porque Kurt estaba ahí también, pero no dije nada. No quería ser egoísta. Ya tenía este trabajo, estaba más cerca de Kurt de lo que había esperado y ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era no arruinar las cosas. Mi madre era cruel y fría, y el recuerdo de cómo me pegó hacia mi sangre hervir. Así que trataba de mantenerla fuera de mis pensamientos y fue fácil porque Kurt era todo en lo que podía pensar. Tan pronto como regresé, Claire, Philipp, Julia y Francis estaban vitoreando, sonriendo, saltando y tan, tan felices de que lo conseguí. Me abrazaron, besaron mis mejillas y me sentí agotado después de los incontables abrazos.

Llevamos mis cosas a mi cuarto, que estaba en la planta superior (como el cuarto de Francis) con una ventaja en la que podía mirar dentro de las habitaciones del club nocturno. Así que tan pronto pasó la medianoche y todos estaban durmiendo, di un paso vacilante hacia la ventana, con las luces apagadas, completamente en silencio y observé las varias ventanas. Algunas ya estaban oscuras, otras no. Escuchaba música, hombres celebrando dentro del teatro (por suerte no estaba en el lado donde estaba la entrada, porque mi sueño era algo sagrado para mi) así que era lo suficientemente silencioso para poder dormir.

Me senté en el borde de la ventana, doblando la rodilla izquierda al pecho y buscaba lo que esperaba ver. Pero todo lo que vi fueron rostros desconocidos, cortinas cerradas, sombras moviéndose y no a Kurt.

Eran diamantes. Kurt y Santana era diamantes y por puesto nadie debía verlos fuera del espectáculo. Estaban ocultos y sólo aquellos que pagarían por ellos debían verlos. Estaban ocultos así nadie podría saber dónde estaban y nadie podría llevárselos o incluso saber que existían.

* * *

><p>El sábado llegó y fuimos al club nocturno bastante temprano. Francis aún estaba feliz y emocionado por el hecho de que fuera parte de la multitud, parte del club y que podía convertir a mi madre en algo bueno. Bueno, sí, lo intentaría pero no ahora. Entrando al salón vi a todas las personas que estaban trabajando para mi madre. En el escenario, escaleras, sillas, en todos lados y estaban cantando, bailando o simplemente hablando. Era algo nuevo para mí verlos, para ellos probablemente no, ropa ordinaria (aunque las mujeres aún mostraban suficiente piel) pero me relajó porque pensé que sería el único vistiendo simples pantalones, una camisa y un chaleco oscuro. Pero aun así, veía la diferencia entre ellos y yo.<p>

―Miren, chico lindo está aquí ―Oí una risita de mujer y Francis sonrió ampliamente.

―No lo asusten.

Sólo sonreí y seguí a Francis al escenario. Me explicó que en el salón y estaba el corazón del teatro. Bajo del salón al sótano donde las costureras trabajaban y más instrumentos se mantenían. A medida que estudiaba el salón vi en las escaleras del lado izquierdo que conducían a la primera planta (misma del lado derecho) donde todos los instrumentos estaban. La sola idea de que tan cercana y perfecta vista obtendría, me emocionaba.

―Blaine… ―Francis dio una palmada a mi brazo.

―Lo siento… ―no lo escuché después de imaginar que perfecta vista tendría de Kurt.

―Ah ya veo, encontraste tu lugar ―sus ojos se movieron hacia arriba―: pero no te acostumbres a ello. A veces tocaras enfrente del escenario, como un orquesta. Puede ser un club nocturno pero es un teatro o lo será.

―¿Lo será?

Fuimos detrás del escenario, dónde algunas mujeres estaban sentadas en viejas caja, riendo sobre algo y tomando vino. Por encima de nosotros en el techo estaban cuerdas colgando, focos en muchos colores diferentes. Sí, como un teatro, pensé.

―Claire vino después de que te dormiste y me dijo que a Roxanne y Maurice se les ocurrió la idea de hacer del club nocturno también en un teatro. Ya sabes, cada vez que ella sale nosotros no tendremos que cerrar el club nocturno, en su lugar seremos un teatro durante una semana o más.

―¿Así no tiene que estar temerosa de que alguna persona pueda tocar a sus diamantes? ¿O hacer algo estúpido?

Francis me sonrió, sus ojos azules muy abiertos con seguridad―: No sólo bonita, también inteligente.

Bueno, no fue tan difícil para mí averiguarlo. Un teatro era algo calmado, entretenido en una manera diferente a un club nocturno y la audiencia era principalmente gente que quería ver una buena obra y no dormir o cualquier cosa con las actrices y actores. Era un placer para el alma y no precisamente para el cuerpo.

―Tengo algunas experiencias de teatro. No como actor, obviamente, pero sé algunas cosas.

―Oh así que…

―¡Francis, Roxanne quiere verte! ―ambos giramos y vimos a Claire―: Puedes dejar al chico solo. Maurice estará aquí en una hora.

Francis suspiró y rodó sus ojos marrones y sonreí a Claire mientras se iba escaleras arriba.

―Dios, lo que sea. Simplemente ve por ahí y conoce este lugar. En realidad no es tan enorme. Pero asegúrate de estar aquí en una hora.

* * *

><p>Quizá era estúpido o algo, pero estaba realmente emocionado de caminar por ahí, simplemente porque podía hacerlo. Estaba trabajando para el club nocturno, podía andar por ahí sin nadie deteniéndome. Y podía buscar a Kurt y decir que simplemente me perdí o algo. Era nuevo, no conocía nada y nadie podía culparme por ir donde quiera que quería. Era una simple estructura. Detrás del escenario estaban todos los trajes, espejos, maquillaje y tras ello había un colorido pasillo dorado y marrón con escaleras en los dos extremos, y a lo largo del corredor habían puertas por un lado. Era más como un hotel y no estaba realmente sorprendido. Fui escaleras arriba, dos pisos con incontables cuartos, y luego en la planta superior sólo había tres puertas. Una marrón que conduciendo a la azotea, otra azul y la última roja, y supe dónde estaba, o esperaba estar ahí. Elegí la puerta café, la abrí y habían escaleras nuevamente guiándome a la azotea. Fuera miré hacia abajo, me apoyé en la barandilla oscura y vi un jardín, un enorme jardín. Un enorme jardín. Arboles desnudos (aún era enero), blanqueadores, un riachuelo y que sabía, tan pronto como la primavera llegara se vería increíble. A lo largo de las paredes habían ramas, probablemente flores o algo. Miré a la derecha, a través del balcón y vi en el lado derecho un pabellón de techo rojo. Estaba hecho de madera pintada de blanco y vidrio; alto y abierto a todos los lados, pero las gruesas cortinas estaban bloqueando la vista al interior. La otra era similar a está sólo que con gruesas cortinas azules. Fui al lado izquierdo, mirando a la puerta al pabellón y tragué duro antes de abrir la puerta.<p>

Asomé mi cabeza al interior y vi una enorme, maravillosa habitación. A lo largo de la parte interior del pabellón estaba un enorme sofá gris con muchas almohadas blancas, pisos de madera oscura y del techo del pabellón habían velos blancos colgando. Di un paso dentro y miré al lado izquierdo dónde estaba la habitación. Paredes azules con el techo como el cielo cuando amanecía, una gran cama de color marrón oscuro (con muchísimas almohadas), armario y una mesa de centro, un escritorio con un espejo, maquillaje, crema para el rostro y joyería. Parecía como si estuviera en las nubes del cielo y nunca pensé que el azul pudiera lucir tan bien como color de una habitación.

―¿Blaine? ―la puerta del corredor se abrió y Kurt entró y yo salté hacía atrás y caí sobre mis pies. _Oh mierda, maldición,_ maldije dentro de mi cabeza. Dónde quiera que lo veía me sentía como un idiota porque estaba solamente mirándolo y olvidaba respirar. No importaba si vestía un traje o simplemente una camisa y pantalones, siempre se veía tan hermoso, como si no perteneciera aquí. No, debió escapar de un cuento de hadas y se extravió.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste a mi alcoba?

―La… la puerta del pabellón estaba abierta ―tartamudeé y él se rió. Esperaba que no se estuviera riendo de mi por ser un idiota.

―Oh, olvidé poner seguro a la puerta.

Caminó a mi lado, rápido y puso seguro a la puerta y tuve la oportunidad de levantar la vista, mirar su espalda, su culo y mi boca se hizo agua. ¿Qué era lo que me pasa? ¿Qué era este sentimiento dentro de mi corazón? ¿Qué le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo? Estaba temblando, inhalando mientras reconocía cuán difícil era respirar y luego se dio la vuelta y me puse de pie.

―Lo siento. No sabía que este era tu alcoba ―pero esperaba que lo fuera.

―Bueno no debes decirle a Roxanne que estuviste aquí sin mi permiso. Además no debes decirle que olvidé poner seguro a mi puerta ―dijo mientras me puse de pie y no me atrevía a hacer ni un movimiento, y se acercaba y sus ojos azules, tan claros, tan cerca que vi el leve verde en ellos.

―Tu mejilla se ve bien.

―¡Oh, ah! Sí, tu crema ayudó demasiado. Gracias, Kurt ―se sentía bien decir su nombre mientras le estaba hablando y vi su sonrisita cuando mencioné su nombre.

―Y vi tu actuación, fue increíble ―añadí.

―Así que ¿te gustan los hombres?

_Maldición_, pensé. Francis me dijo que no debía decirle a nadie que lo conocía o a Claire antes de entrar al club. Así que no podía contarle sobre eso.

―Uhm... no. Bueno... no lo sé. ¿Quizá? Nunca he estado enamorado de nadie ―ya no era virgen pero nunca sentí lo que mi padre siempre me decía.

―Eres un chico afortunado ―suspiró y se dirigió a su escritorio, sentándose y mirando al espejo. ¿Chico afortunado? ¿Yo? ¿Por nunca estar enamorado de nadie? Mi boca estaba abierta, mis ojos estudiando a Kurt mientras se peinaba.

―¿No crees en el amor?

―¿Tú sí?

―Por supuesto ―dije más alto de lo que quería:― El es una de las mejores cosas que alguna vez nos puede pasar. Amar a alguien y ser correspondido. El amor es como… volver a casa. El amor es como el aire para… nuestra alma y corazón. Es una bendición, cura todas las heridas. El amor nos lleva a lugares con los que nunca podríamos soñar, nos hace débiles, fuertes y a veces el amor... nos hace que hagamos cosas estúpidas.

Tomé un respiro profundo, persiguiendo a los pensamientos que corrían por mi mente.

―Olvidamos respirar, olvidamos la tristeza y sentimos felicidad. Queremos mantener esta… esta luz, esta comodidad, este hogar. Es cálido, es todo lo que necesitamos, lo que queremos… encontrar. Puede ser cada color, cada forma. Es simplemente… todo lo que estamos esperando. Viene a nosotros, de repente, rápido, ni siquiera podemos verlo, pero es de repente… allí está y lo único que queremos es conservarlo.

No quería creer que Kurt no creía en el amor y entones, poco a poco me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. Exactamente todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Todo lo que no entendía hasta que lo dije en alto.

_Estaba enamorado. _

―Suena como si ya has estado enamorado ―Kurt dijo y seguía sonriendo.

―No… eso es lo que mi padre me contó y creo en ello. Creo en el amor.

Él cerró sus ojos, negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

―Mejor te olvidas de eso y vienes conmigo. Vas supuestamente a verte con Maurice, ¿cierto?

Simplemente asentí y lo seguí escaleras abajo. Me pregunté por qué creer en el amor era algo tan malo. No podía ser malo. Sabía que el amor podía lastimar, el amor podía volver loca y triste a una persona, y el amor mató a mi padre. Pero siempre me dijo que nunca debía dejar de creer en el amor, porque tanto como podía lastimar, las cosas buenas que el amor nos hacía eran mucho más intensa, mucho más importantes, todo lo que necesitábamos.

¿Tal vez Kurt tuvo una mala experiencia de amor? ¿Quizás fue lastimado por alguien? Pero, ¿quién demonios iba a hacer eso? ¿Quién no amaría a Kurt y haría todo para conservar su amor cuando era correspondido? Esa persona debía ser ciega, el tonto más grande de la historia.

Encontramos a Maurice en el escenario y a los otros músicos. No podía concentrarme en cada rostro que veía y cada nombre que oía porque ahí estaba Kurt, la perfecta distracción para mí y necesitaba mirarlo. Especialmente desde que entendía lo que me estaba pasando, por qué era tan adicto a él, por qué pensaba que era como un veneno siempre pensando en él, deseando poder estar cerca de él. Amor. La cosa de la que sólo oí hablar, de lo qye sólo soñaba, estaba aquí, tan cerca y tan lejos, y no sabía qué hacer. Kurt pensaba que el amor era algo malo, sin importancia y nada que estuviera anhelando. Además, ¿por qué se enamoraría de mí? Era un simple chico, un violinista, no tan hermoso como Kurt. No tenía gracia, no era tan elegante como él.

Afortunadamente no era de los que se rinden fácilmente. Lo convencería de lo contrario, le mostraría que el amor no es tan malo. Quería mostrarle en que creía yo.

* * *

><p>Practiqué con los otros músicos por dos horas y afortunadamente tenía suficiente experiencia en tocar en una orquesta y el hecho de que conocía un montón de canciones, me hacía más fácil aprender nuevas. Era talentoso, sin duda y me aseguré de mostrárselos. Necesitaba este trabajo, necesitaba estar cerca de Kurt (que estaba mirándonos durante la práctica). Sudados y un poco cansados nos sepamos y Maurice me elogió y dijo que tenía suerte de tenerme. Con suerte le diría esto a mi madre.<p>

―¿Y tú qué crees Kurt? ―Maurice le preguntó mientras nos sentábamos en el borde el escenario.

―Creo que encaja perfectamente y es muy talentoso. De verdad.

Sonreí satisfecho, casi sonrojado.

―Y será perfecto para nuestras actuaciones. Santana estará contenta también. De cualquier manera, los veo después.

Y Kurt se fue, mientras Maurice se puso de pie―: Te veo está noche, Blaine.

―Te veo ―lo vio irse, saludando a Francis, que venía sobre el escenario y sonriéndome. Me calmó ver su sonrisa, ya que durante unos segundos tuve miedo de que mi madre lo llamó, porque sabía algo sobre nuestro plan. Pero su sonrisa me convenció de que estaba equivocado.

―¿Buen comienzo?

―Muy bueno ―oh y cuán bueno fue, a pesar de esta cosa del amor que Kurt creía todavía era un poco difícil de manejar. Pensaría en eso más tarde.

―Entendí este lugar, supongo, y tengo que decir que tienen algunos lugares bonitos aquí. Como el enorme jardín.

Francis sonrió con suficiencia, se sentó junto a mí mientras las personas a nuestro alrededor estaban bailando, practicando y un chico estaba tocando el piano. Sí, este lugar no era tan malo después de todo cuando ignoraba las cosas malas que me habían dicho.

―Hay una última cosa que necesito decirte ―Francis dijo mientras veíamos a los bailarines bailando. Diez parejas se estaban moviendo igual, cada paso, cada arco, cada giro.

―Las reglas, ¿cierto?

―Sí ―asintió lentamente, con los codos sobre sus rodillas mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

―Desde que somos un club nocturno y la mayoría aquí vende sus cuerpos, Roxanne hizo tres reglas. La primera; sólo puedes dejar este club cuando alguien paga por tu libertad. Si tratas de escapar te encontrará. Segunda; sin celos. Los celos son veneno para el club. Hay bailarines que son mejores que otros, o músicos, o prostituto tienen más clientes que los otros. Tercera: nada de amor.

No… ¿qué? Moví mi cabeza hacia un lado, demasiado rápido que mi cuello casi dolió.

―El amor te hace celoso, el amor puede hacerte hacer cosas locas y el amor es además veneno para los negocios. Simplemente imagina que anduvieras con alguien aquí, un prostituto y ella o él ¿tenga un cliente? Yo no podría vivir con eso.

―Pero… pero no podemos controlar de quién nos enamoramos.

―Por supuesto que no, pero esas sin las reglas ―se inclinó hacia mí, en susurro―: Es por eso que te necesitamos también. Porque las reglas son una locura.

―Pero… ¿qué si pasa? ¿Qué si alguien se enamora aquí?

―Te aseguras que no lo sepa. Es por eso que mató a mi novio, Blaine. Sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, lo sabíamos. Pero fuimos demasiado descuidados.

* * *

><p>Era mi primera noche como el nuevo violinista del club y no recordaba ni una maldita cosa. Simplemente estaba tocando el violín con la mente en blanco y esperando que el espectáculo terminara. Y mientras ese momento llegaba me di cuenta después de todo el mundo se había ido. Bajé al primer piso del escenario, vistiendo un traje negro y sentándome en una silla, junto al escenario. Mi violín en la mano derecha, mis ojos enfocados en el piso.<p>

Kurt me dijo ese día, mientras hablábamos sobre el amor; _mejor olvida eso._ Después que Francis me dijo las reglas supe porque lo decía. Nadie en este maldito club era libre. Nadie tenía su libertad, nadie era libre de amar, nadie era libre de sentir en absoluto. No en realidad. Si eso pasaba te aseguras que mi madre no lo sepa. Tienes que esconder tus sentimientos, tienes que quedarte en el club hasta que alguien pague por tu libertad, por tu derecho a ser humano. Era una locura, mi madre estaba loca y yo no quería creer que esta regla existía por el dinero. ¿Ella hizo estás reglas porque quería el dinero? ¿Está era mi madre? ¿La mujer que mi padre amó hasta el día de su muerte? Incluso si mi padre estaba muerto, aún me entristecía y me lastimaba, estaba feliz de él que no supiera esto. Su corazón ya estaba suficientemente roto.

¿Y yo? Estaba enamorado, enamorado del diamante azul, de Kurt. Quien vendía su cuerpo, él que era la estrella del espectáculo especial. Él que era el más hermoso ser humano en este mundo. Me pregunté si lo era porque él quería. Me pregunté, si alguna vez podría corresponderme y si era así, nos daría una oportunidad a pesar de esas estúpidas reglas. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y al mismo tiempo me pregunté ¿cómo debería manejar esto solo?

Prometí ayudarlos a cambiar a mi madre - si era posible - pero todo lo que quería ahora era conocer mejor a Kurt, averiguar si este amor que sentía era de verdad, si duraría, si podía corresponderme. Está obsesión, está necesidad de más, este dolor dentro de mí a causa de las reglas casi no podía soportarlo. Deseaba que mi padre estuviera aún vivo, deseaba tener a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que pudiera ayudarme porque necesitaba a Kurt. Necesitaba estar con él al igual que necesitaba aire para respirar. Pero estando solo era algo muy peligroso. Intentar esto significaba que tendría que romper las reglas y que mi vida, además de la de Kurt, estaba en peligro.

―¿Aún estás aquí? ―escuché a Claire hablando y la vi bajando del escenario. Su rojo cabello suelto, sus ojos café estudiando mi cansado rostro y puso una mano en mi resbaladizo pelo, los rizos ya escapando de la gomina. Al igual que una madre pasó la mano por él y suspiré.

―Ne… necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

><p>Claire no estaba molesta, de hecho me abrazó y sonrió cuando estuvimos de vuelta en mi cuarto y le dije sobre mis sentimientos, sobre cuánto quería a Kurt incluso si no lo conocía en absoluto. Todo lo que sabía era que él era la criatura viviente más hermosa en este mundo.<p>

―Sé que prometí ayudarlos y lo haré. No porque me importe mi madre, sino porque estás reglas son demasiado peligrosas para que intente algo. Pero tengo que hacerlo, Tengo que intentarlo, antes no sé lo que sucederá.

Había muchas cosas que podían pasar cada maldito día y me espantaba. Podía perderlo antes de que siquiera consiguiera estar con él. Algún rico podía aparecer, tener el dinero que mi madre quería, estar obsesionado con Kurt y ella diría que sí y Kurt también, porque, hola, este podría ser su pase para ser libre. O qué si alguien descubría como me sentía por Kurt - quiero decir en cualquier momento que lo veía, era tan difícil apartar la vista y no mostrar mi admiración por él. Quién sabe si hacía grandes ojos en forma de corazón, quién sabía si todos veían la estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro cuando lo veía. Quién sabe cuán obvia era mi cara cuando él estaba a mi alrededor. Alguien podía deducirlo, decirle a mi madre y estaría jodido antes incluso de tener la oportunidad de intentar cualquier cosa.

―Y me preocupo por ti y Francis porque me permitieron dormir aquí y me dieron un lugar para quedarme.

Claire asintió, sus manos puesta en su regazo, en la tela de su falda amarilla y suspiró, sonriendo dulcemente.

―Realmente te dio muy fuerte, ¿hm?

Asentí rápidamente, con ojos ensanchados y tragué. Oh sí, este sentimiento, este amor - creía que era amor – me dio realmente muy fuerte.

―Simplemente temo que salgas herido, Blaine. Kurt es…

―No, por favor. Quiero que Kurt me cuente sobre él.

Claro que quería saber todo, pero no de los otros. Quería preguntarle, él debía ser el que quería decirme algo sobre sí, y Claire sonrió. Entendía.

―Bueno, no puedo detenerte. Y creo que deberías decírselo a Francis, Philipp y Julia también. Philipp y Julia son muy cercanos a Kurt y son de confianza. Y a Francis por lo que les pasó a él y a Jean.

―¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde lo de Jean…?

―Ya dos meses. Sabes que no era como si fueran descuidados y a Jean realmente le encantaba este club nocturno y nosotros. Así que fue a Roxanne, esperando un cambio y le dijo que estaba enamorado. No que estaba enamorado de Francis, simplemente que estaba enamorado y que era la mejor cosa que le pudo haber pasado. Nos dijo lo que hizo y, Francis y él tuvieron una gran pelea. Tres días después alguien mató a Jean y todos sabíamos que pasaría.

Tomé mi labio inferior entre mis dientes y bajé la vista. Lo que le pasó a Francis era terrible y realmente lo lamentaba por él. Pero sabiendo que mi madre sólo lo supo porque Jean le dijo la verdad, me daba esperanza y sentí incluso más pena por pensar así.

―¿Crees que Francis me apoyará?

―Por supuesto. Quiero decir, está herido, extraña a Jean, pero está además molesto por lo que hizo y todo lo que Francis quiere ahora es un cambio. Y sabes, tú eres su hijo y Kurt y Santana son muy cercanos a ella también. Roxanne de verdad escucha lo que ellos le dicen. Tal vez esto se vuelva algo incluso mejor para nosotros. Yo y los otros seríamos las últimas personas en detenerte de a amar a alguien. No será fácil, lo verás. Pero te apoyaremos.

Nunca he sido una persona que se decae con facilidad. Siempre intentaba encontrar la luz, la esperanza y hacer lo mejor sin importar que situación estaba viviendo. A veces, sí, a veces tenía mi fase triste porque todavía era simple ser humano. Pero en ese momento, sabiendo que me apoyarían, sabiendo que quizás podía funcionar, que tal vez mis sentimientos encontrarían un lugar en el corazón de Kurt. Eso fue suficiente para mí para seguir adelante.

―¿Tú… crees que puedo gustarle? Me refiero… ¿a Kurt?

Se puso de pie, sonrió y me apretó las mejillas con su pulgar y dedo índice.

―Realmente me sorprendería si no.

* * *

><p>Marzo llegó y ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando. Las noches eran largas y la mayoría del tiempo estaba practicando, tocando y durmiendo hasta que encontré un ritmo así que pude hacer otras cosas también. Estaba hablando con Francis, Claire, Julia y Philipp sobre lo que quería hacer y cómo y cuándo debería comenzar a acercarme a mi madre, pero también a Kurt. Las primeras semanas ella estaba realmente sobre para mí. Nunca me abofeteó de nuevo pero su fría mirada estaba siempre en mí, a cada paso que daba y después de un mes me dio su primera sonrisa y supe que confiaba en mí, fue Claire quien me lo explicó. Mi madre estaba lista y me aceptaba.<p>

Hasta entonces me mantuve lejos de Kurt. Nunca fui de nuevo a su alcoba, nunca lo seguí y nunca hablaba con él a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Así que era principalmente cuando los músicos tenían sus encuentros y él y Santana eran parte de ello. Decidían que música debería ser tocada durante su espectáculo.

Así que después de un mes mi madre confiaba en mí y finalmente podía dejar la distancia que había mantenido con Kurt. Por fin podía hacer lo que necesitaba y lo que tenía que hacer.

Estábamos sentados en las incontables sillas justo ante el escenario. Kurt estaba sentado frente a mí, susurrando algo al oído de Santana y me quedé mirándolo fijamente, olvidando donde estaba. La parte de atrás de su cuello, sus hombros, todo simplemente tan hermoso que me pregunté cómo se veía sin esa camisa. Brillante, hombros delgados, la piel tan perfecta y suave que quería poner mis labios en su cuello y tomar una pequeña muestra de ello. Tal vez sabría cómo primavera, quizás como algo dulce y frío.

―¡Oye! ―Francis siseó y golpeó la parte trasera de mi cabeza―: ¡Concéntrate!

―Lo siento ―froté el lugar donde me pegó y me enderecé. Tenía razón, este era el lugar equivocado para ensoñaciones.

Maurice iba sobre el escenario, frotándose la barbilla - se afeitó la barba hace una semana - mientras que Philipp habló con él y luego asintió lentamente y ambos se pararon frente a nosotros, sonriendo.

―Hemos estado hablando de esto por semanas pero ahora es oficial. ¡Nos convertiremos en un teatro también! ―Maurice dijo y algunos estaban aplaudiendo, algunos suspirando y Kurt y Santana sonriéndose. ¡Oh! ¿Así que le gustaba la idea?

―Ya que es marzo y Roxanne nos dejará pronto durante dos semanas, necesitamos crear una obra. ¿Tenemos algunos talentosos escritores aquí?

―¡Somos talentosas moviendo las caderas! ―Una mujer dijo por detrás y el salón se llenó de risas durante algunos segundos.

―Y no se olvide del baile, el canto y también actuar demasiado ―Philipp señaló con el dedo en dirección a ella y sonrió enarcando las cejas.

―¿Cuándo se va? ―pregunté a Francis mientras todos estaban ocupados riendo.

―A mediados de abril.

―De cualquier manera ―Maurice aclaró su garganta― Necesitamos una obra y un guion al final de la semana que viene. ¿Algunos voluntarios?

Nadie levantó la mano y, probablemente, porque nadie tenía una idea de cómo escribir una obra de teatro.

―Vamos chicos. Al menos quiero seis personas.

Vi a Santana susurrando algo a Kurt y entonces ambos levantaron sus manos. Sentí pánico y mis pensamientos estaban corriendo. Si simplemente levantaba mi mano podría ser parte de su grupo, podría estar cerca de Kurt sin tener que excusarme. Solamente temía que fuera demasiado obvio. Pero entonces Francis levantó la mano, Philipp estaba mirándome y lentamente levantó mi mano también. Oh mi pobre corazón estaba corriendo demasiado rápido para mi propio bien. Philipp levantó su mano y Julia también. Seis personas.

―Oh cuán perfecto ―Maurice dijo y sonrió maliciosamente a Philipp.

―La costurera, nuestros artistas más talentosos, los bailarines, el guardián y el violinista.

―El complemento perfecto, duh ―Philipp se encogió de hombros―: Podemos trabajar en la música, los vestuarios y el baile mientras creamos una increíble obra.

―Creo que con Blaine eres capaz de crear algo bueno. Actuabas en los teatros, ¿me equivoco?

―Sí, es verdad.

Honestamente, no tenía idea de cómo escribir una obra. Sí, había tenido algunas conversaciones con algunos escritores, mi padre tenía un montón de libros que leí, pero nunca estuve realmente interesado en escribir. La única cosa que hice en el pasado fue tocar mi violín. Bueno, lo que sea. Lo que importaba era que podría finalmente hacer lo que había querido por semanas. Por fin.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	4. Historias

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4. Historias<p>

Kurt estaba riendo, Francis estaba brindado en mi cama y Philipp se puso un sombrero ridículamente grande con plumas verdes, lápiz labial rojo en los labios y miraba a Francis, mientras Santana negaba con la cabeza. Era el quinto día y estábamos jugando, de nuevo.

―Y te digo que mi corazón está capturado en el momento que te vi, que vi tus rizos de oro, Philipp. Tu culo moviéndose con tal gracia y…

―¿Te estás burlando de mí? ―Philipp miró a Francis, sin entretenerse mientras toqué una melodía dramática en mi violín.

―Mademoiselle*, ¿qué piensa usted de mí? ―Francis brincó de la cama, Kurt apretó la mano contra su boca y Santana gimió―: Nunca podría bromear sobre tu belleza.

―Bien, es suficiente.

Philipp se quitó el sombrero, lo tiró a Francis y golpeó su cara. Dejé de tocar y sonreí con malicia mientras Julia se secaba los ojos porque se estaba riendo muy fuerte.

A pesar de que mi cuarto no era tan grande, encajábamos justo. Sólo tenía una cama, un armario, mi escrito, tres sillas y un sofá. Las paredes eran de un ligero viejo anaranjado y el suelo de color marrón oscuro. Simple y viejo pero suficiente para mí.

―Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tenemos hasta ahora? ―Philipp preguntó y se frotó la calva cabeza.

―Sólo necesitamos un final. Santana y yo escribimos el principio y, Francis y Philipp la parte principal. ¿Así que supongo que Kurt y Blaine deberían pensar cómo termina?

Miré a Julia, agradecido y además inseguro, mientras me miraba tratando de decirme; _está es tu oportunidad_. Kurt no dijo nada, sólo miró a Santana quien se encogió de hombros y bostezó.

―¿Qué piensas, Kurt? ―Philipp le preguntó.

―Pienso que sería justo. Mientras tanto, tú y los bailarines pueden pensar acerca de la presentación y, Julia y Santana pueden comenzar ya con los vestuarios.

―¿Y tú, Blaine? ―Francis sonrió con malicia y quería abofetearlo por eso.

―Uhm... ¿qué hay de Maurice? Necesita leer el guion primero, ¿cierto?

―¡Nah! Le encantará. Tiene drama, es realista, algo que totalmente le encanta.

―Entonces… sí, por qué no.

Se pusieron de pie, sonriendo y ya que era tarde dejaron lentamente mi cuarto, deseándole buena noche, hasta que estuvieron sólo Kurt y Santana, quienes se pararon en el marco de la puerta.

―Te estaré esperando en mi alcoba, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Alrededor del mediodía?

―Perfecto ―respiré.

* * *

><p>No podía dormir así que me senté en una silla junto a la ventana y observé el techo del club nocturno. Era tarde, el espectáculo seguía, la música amortigua y todo en lo que podía pensar, era en mañana. Estaría solo con él, en su alcoba, tratando de averiguar un final para la obra. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer, lo entendía, pero estaba emocionado y aterrado también, porque esto era todo lo que quería hacer en las pasadas semanas. Pero no, intenté ignorarlo, traté de no ser demasiado obvio sobre lo que sentía por él. Así que decidí mantener mi distancia con Kurt, como Francis dijo hasta que mi madre ya no cuidara cada paso que daba.<p>

De alguna manera dormí por unas horas y al mediodía hice mi camino a la alcoba de Kurt. Inhalé, froté las manos sudorosas en mis pantalones y corrí la mano por mis rizos. Dios, ¿qué si no le gustan mis rizos? ¡Debí alisarlos! Pero era demasiado tarde y llamé a la madera pintada de azul.

―¡Entra!

Sólo su voz y mi aliento estaban temblando. Abrí la puerta, llamando por valor como un mantra y entré. No estaba en su cama, ni en su escritorio - cerré la puerta - estaba sentado en un enorme sofá blanco, bajo el pabellón, una manta azul oscuro cubría sus piernas mientras leía el guion. Bueno lo que teníamos hasta ahora.

―Hola ―sonreí y devolvió la sonrisa.

―Hola, siéntate. Creo que ya tengo un final.

―¿Sí? ―pregunté mientras mis piernas estaban temblando pero intentaba caminar derecho y tan pronto como alcancé el sofá me senté, manteniendo suficiente espacio entre nosotros así que podía mirar sus notas.

―Sí. A pesar de que no es un final feliz.

Me entregó las notas, las tomé y se apoyó en el respaldo, observándome. Lo leí y mi boca quedo abierta mientras lo miraba, sus exhaustos ojos azules. Quería preguntarle por qué se veía así, si no estuvo durmiendo y trabajó toda la noche en ello. Pero preguntaría eso después, tal vez.

―Esto es realmente malo ―era un drama.

―Quiero decir ―Kurt comenzó y leyó las notas de Santana y Julia:― Comienza con Elisa casándose con Louis, el chico rico, y luego se enamora de Peter y se embaraza de él. Pero no puede dejar a Louis porque Peter es pobre, nada más que es el amor de su vida. Pero seguían viéndose hasta que su hijo Benjamin tuvo 16 y lo averiguó.

―Y entonces le explican lo que sucedió en el pasado ―continué hablando―: Le explican lo que es el verdadero amor y él los ayuda a esconder su relación. Entonces Amber, la hermana de Louis, lo descubre, se lo dice a su hermano y planean matar a Peter. Y afortunadamente Benjamin se entera, advierte a su madre y a su verdadero padre y los ayuda a escapar a América porque Peter finalmente tiene dinero.

Kurt asintió, se movió, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo, la cabeza en su cuello y mirando al techo del pabellón.

―Pero no lo lograron. Louis y Amber los encontraron, y Elisa se lanza delante de la pistola y la bala, la que se suponía mataría a Peter, la mató. Y Louis, totalmente conmocionado dejó caer la pistola, Peter la tomó mientras el amor de su vida moría en sus brazos y le disparó a Louis. Amber gritó, lloró y mató a Peter y después él a ella. Benjamin es el único que queda, pero ahora es rico y puede hacer lo que quiera.

Mis ojos estaban enfocados en Kurt quien sonreía y yo realmente me preguntaba, ¿qué le pasó que no quiere creer en el amor, o en nada bueno en absoluto?

―¿Pero además pudo ver que su madre decidió que siempre debes elegir a tu amor verdadero? ¿No importa cuánto tome?

Volvió la cabeza hacia mí, luciendo como si me preguntará si iba en serio pero aun sonriendo.

―¿Incluso encuentras algo bueno cuando no hay nada?

―Simplemente me gusta algún tipo de final feliz.

Suspiró ―: Bueno, vivir aquí hace los finales felices irreales.

Estuvimos en silencio por segundos, mirando a cualquier lugar menos al otro y me di cuenta que él tenía razón. Este lugar te quitaba la libertad, de todas maneras. Entendí por qué era mejor no estar celoso por el otro, ¿pero no permitir amar? ¿No permitir dejar este lugar? ¿Quién escogía tal vida?

―¿Por qué estás aquí, Blaine? ―preguntó, y envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus piernas dobladas―: Quiero decir, claro que eres un violinista pero ¿trabajar en un club nocturno? También podrías trabajar en un teatro.

Presioné mis labios, lo miré por un rato y busqué una razón. No podía decirle la verdad, que vine aquí por él y mi madre. La primera razón era demasiado loca para decirla y me avergonzaba, y la segunda metería a Kurt en demasiados problemas.

―Fue la primera oportunidad de tener un trabajo.

―¿Perder tu libertad por dinero?

Oh Dos, ¿qué estaba él pensando? ¿Que no me importaba nada más que el dinero? Las ganas de abofetearme estaban trepando en mi mente, pero me reprimí.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? ―pregunté en respuesta, incluso si me sentía inseguro de preguntar eso. Joder me ponía tan nervioso cuando él estaba cerca, se volvía difícil concentrarse en nada.

Kurt parpadeó, dos veces y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

―Es lo mejor que puedo hacer ―se puso de pie, caminando a la mesa de centro - agraciado, pecaminoso a pesar de que simplemente caminó - junto al sofá y tomó un vaso de agua con la mano―: actuar, bailar y darle a algunos hombres un buen rato ―un sorbo:― Es la forma más fácil de ganar dinero y pagar mi deuda. Viéndome bien, sabiendo como satisfacer a un hombre y no creyendo que el amor tenga beneficios.

―Pero… ―me puse de pie, sintiendo la ira dentro de mí, sintiendo desconfianza y todo lo que quería hacer era besarlo, decirle que no debía hacer esto. Malgastarse para algunos hombres – y apuesto que algunos de ellos estaban simplemente cachondos, repugnantes y a pesar de que Kurt no quisiera compartir su cama con ellos, tenía que hacerlo―. ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Simplemente, dándote y sin preocuparte por el amor, ¿por nada? ¿No quieres ser libre algún día? ¿Enamorarte y deja que te engulla? Una vez que hayas pagado tus deudas, una vez que alguien compre tu libertad, ¿no quieres hacerlo?

―Estoy haciendo esto desde hace cinco años, desde que tenía dieciocho. Comprendo que no puedas entender lo que estoy haciendo, ya que crees en algo tonto como el amor. Aparte este es mi cuerpo y si quiero venderlo, lo hago.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ambos en silencio nuevamente e intenté calmarme porque dolía escuchar eso. Me dolía que estuviera pensando de esa manera, que llamara a la cosa más grande en este mundo tonta. Como si fuera sólo una estúpida idea, algo en que únicamente los tontos creían. Bien, prefería ser un tonto que alguna criatura fría como mi madre.

―Eres demasiado hermoso Kurt ―no pude detener a mi boca de hablar― Demasiado hermoso para venderte a cualquiera. Deberías entregarte a alguien que te adore, quien te ame y no a algún hombre que conoces por cinco minutos.

Sabía que era su trabajo, sé que era su manera de obtener más de lo que muchos sólo por su actuación. Lo entendía pero aun así dolía demasiado simplemente saber que se entregaba por dinero.

―Estás metiendo la nariz en cosas que no son de tu incumbencia, Blaine.

Su voz era tranquila, alerta y dejé de respirar. ¿Crucé la línea? ¿Arruiné lo que no pude siquiera empezar? ¿Escuchó lo que le estaba diciendo? Le dije que era demasiado precioso para hacer tal cosa, pero simplemente lo ignoró como… si no creía en lo que yo creía.

―Te estoy diciendo como es Kurt y probablemente no lo ves.

―¿Eres mi terapeuta? ―rió y volví al sofá, recogiendo las notas y entregándomelas―: Soy plenamente consciente de lo que soy, lo que tengo y de lo que soy capaz.

―No lo estás. De otro modo no harías no lo que estás haciendo. Entiendo que necesitas pagar tus deudas, entiendo que estás acostumbrado a hacer esto. Pero no ves lo que yo veo ―dije casi desesperado.

―No me conoces, Blaine. Simplemente tienes una tonta obsesión conmigo. Bueno, eso sólo prueba que mi actuación es buena.

Claro que tenía una obsesión, nunca lo negué, ni siquiera a mí. Pero no por si actuación. No por la máscara que estaba usando. No vi eso, pero mucho más, mucho más.

―Estás equivocado. Puedo mostrarte que estás equivocado.

Tomé las notas de su mano y me tragué la rabia porque estar enojado con él era algo que no quería.

―¿Nos quedamos con ese final?

―Ya veremos ―fue todo lo que dije hasta que me di la vuelta y quise irme.

―Y, Blaine ―dijo antes de que abriera la puerta y lo miré una última vez, mientras sus ojos azules simplemente me miraban, como si quisiera recordarme que estaba equivocado―: Si quieres mostrarme algo, tienes que pagar por ello.

* * *

><p>No había manera de que pagara por algo como eso. Iba contra de lo que creía y lo que mi padre me había dicho. Pagar por amor no era una opción, nunca jamás. Si mi amor por él sería para siempre un sueño, algo que nunca podría tener, nunca llamarlo mío, que así sea. Prefería ser un violinista con el corazón roto que forzarlo a nada y no ser mejor que cualquier otro que paga por una noche con Kurt. Y en cualquier momento que recordaba lo que me dijo sentía corazón doler. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? ¿Cómo podía pensar que sólo era un producto, simplemente un cuerpo por el que cualquiera podría pagar y usarlo? Quería hablar de eso con Claire o Francis, cualquiera, pero me dirían probablemente lo mismo que Kurt dijo. Es su trabajo y no tenía deudas, con mi madre como me enteré más tarde. Sabía que no me diría por qué tenía esas deudas, así que pregunté y no me gustó. Pero tenía que saberlo así quizás había una manera en que pudiera ayudarlo. Y había una. Tenía dinero, demasiado dinero y tal vez podría pagar su deuda, quizás incluso pagar por su libertad. ¿Y qué hay de mi libertad? ¿Qué sobre mi promesa de hablar con mi madre? Era egoísta, porque incluso si pudiera pagar por su libertad, lo perdería y era la única cosa que me mantenía en el club nocturno, este burdel y teatro.<p>

Era casi finales de marzo y evitaba a Kurt tanto como era posible y no dio ninguna señal de estar siendo molestado por eso. No pagaría por él y no le importaba, y ambos tuvimos bastante distracción. La obra. En el día que todos estábamos practicando y yo estaba realmente feliz de que no era uno de esos actores de modo que no me veía forzado a interactuar con Kurt. No, ahí entre el piano, la guitar y trompetas estaba mi lugar y mi violín me calmaba.

Por la noche el negocio habitual pasaba y siempre hice lo que tenía que hacer - tocar el violín - me iba directamente a casa, dormía algunas horas y practicaba nuevamente o pasaba mi tiempo libre con Claire en la cocina. Como fuera, después de tres semanas de evitarnos, estaba realmente miserable y no podía decir que dolía más. El hecho de que Kurt creía todas esas cosas que me dijo o el hecho de que nos estábamos evitando. O yo estaba evitando Kurt, porque quién sabía si él se preocupaba en absoluto por mí.

―Deberías hablar con él, Blaine ―Claire dijo mientras yo miraba a mi taza de té.

―No lo sé. Ni siquiera entiendo lo que es ser un cortesano o prostituto o lo que sea.

Lo que sea que hicieran estaba claro para mí, pero la manera en que Kurt pensaba sobre ello estaba simplemente mal.

―Algunos, como Kurt, necesitan le dinero pero al mismo tiempo están bien con lo que hacen. Y algunos de nosotros incluso lo disfrutamos. Ellos toman su decisión.

―Lo entiendo. Pero simplemente… ―si era honesto, no me importaba nadie más que Kurt. Si los otros lo hacían porque querían o por el dinero, bien. Pero ellos probablemente se preocupaban más si mismos que Kurt, quien sólo se regalaba. O era lo que yo creía que hacía. Bueno él lo hizo sonar así.

―Deberías hablar con él. Verás que no es tal como él lo dijo ―Claire me apretó el hombro mientras caminaba.

Solté un bufido airadamente, pero decidí seguir su consejo. Tenía que arreglarlo. Pero decidí que lo haría después de que todos se calmaran, porque todos estábamos muy ocupado con la obra y en el espectáculo de la noche. Dos semas más tarde - casi mediados de abril - la última noche del espectáculo pasó y mi madre preparó todo para su partida. Los invitados se fueron, algunos de pie en los corredores esperando su turno para visitar a las mujeres y los hombres, mientras que Francis y algunos otros hombres fuertes sondeaban a los clientes, tomaban el dinero y los guiaban a las recámaras o afuera si no eran dignos de confianza o no tenía suficiente dinero. Afortunadamente, pensé, no todo el mundo tendría la oportunidad de dormir o lo que sea con Kurt o cualquier otro.

―¡Blaine! ―Francis siseó mientras yo esperaba en las escaleras del primer piso. Me puse de pie, subí las escaleras y me sonrió abiertamente―: Se irá mañana temprano. Sin clientes por casi tres semanas, ella estará fuera más de lo esperado.

―Bien ―sonreí y eso me hizo realmente feliz. Usaría esas tres semanas sabiamente y le mostraría a Kurt de lo que estaba hablando.

―Bien, ahora ve y consigue algo de…

Pero fue interrumpido porque algunos guardias gritaban su nombre desde el… ¡tercer piso!

―¡Aquí es un mocoso asqueroso en la habitación azul!

Francis literalmente brincó las escaleras y lo seguí sin darme cuenta. El pánico, el frío y agudo pánico corrió por mis venas, directo a mi corazón y rogué que Kurt estuviera bien.

Al llegar a la tercera planta, vi cómo Francis arrastró a un hombre fuera de la habitación de Kurt y estaba sorprendido de que no pareciera un hombre asqueroso, más como alguien de confianza. De traje, alrededor de 30 años y el pelo castaño resbaladizo. El otro guardián agarró el brazo del hombre y Francis le gruñó algo antes de que me mirara.

―Ve con Kurt y asegúrate que está bien. Tiraré este imbécil y luego volveré.

Todo lo que hice fue asentir y fui a la puerta, esperando hasta que Francis se fuera y miré adentro. Sólo había una luz encendida, la cama con oscuro dosel, con sábanas blancas y casi transparentes dejadas sin hacer y Kurt sentado al borde de la misma, su cabeza en sus manos, corriendo a través de su cabello. Vistiendo pantalones negros, su camisa en el suelo y suspiró. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, no dije nada hasta que levanté la vista. Era difícil para mí ver su rostro, sus ojos porque la luz estaba detrás de él y Kurt estaba en el reino de las sombras. En el momento que di un paso y me aseguraré que estaba bien, Kurt hablo.

―Puedes irte. Estoy buen. No es la primera vez que pasa.

Kurt se puso de pie, la luz cayó sobre su espalda desnuda y su piel literalmente brilló. Pálido, casi blanco pero todavía saludablemente. Se detuvo en el espejo pasando su mano sobre el pecho, buscando tal vez marcas o arañazos, pero no había ninguno. Por suerte no había nada de eso. Sus ojos se estaban moviendo, me miraba a través del espejo y gimió en voz baja.

―Puedes irte, Blaine. Todo está bien ―luego volvió a mirar al espejo, poniendo la mano sobre la madera y colgado la cabeza.

No estaba bien, lo ví en sus ojos. No había brillo, no había nada del brillo azul que adoraba ver. Había algo más, miedo, dolor, incluso tristeza y me dolió ver esto. No importaba si había ocurrido en el pasado, no importaba siquiera si estaba acostumbrado. Lo que importaba era que estaba herido, que necesitaba consuelo y me pregunté si alguna vez obtuvo eso cuando algo así pasó. Mis ojos dorados miraron la cama, vi la manta azul oscuro y la tomé, la quité de la cama y fui hacia él.

―Está bien ―dije en voz baja mientras cubría su espalda desnuda con la manta y su cabeza se alzó, sus ojos en mí con sorpresa hasta que lentamente se rindió. Giró hacia mí, su expresión se suavizó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras envolví la manta alrededor de sus hombros y su pecho desnudo para que la piel ya no estuviera expuesta.

Dolía verlo así, dolía verlo tan exhausto, tan decaído.

Quité mis manos, sonreí un poco y susurré otra vez―: Está bien. Estoy aquí.

Un sollozo y luego apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. Me quedé inmóvil, escuché su llanto, sentí cómo se estremeció y luego, poco a poco puse mis brazos alrededor de él, lo abrazó cerca y seguro.

―Él… era asqueroso ―Kurt susurró y me sentí impotente, todavía.

―Se fue. No volverá.

Si alguna vez veía a ese tipo de nuevo - pero no lo haría porque no recordaba su rostro – tenía que golpearlo tan mal que no iba a recordar por qué le pegué. No cambiaría nada, lo sabía, pero me dolía, le dolía a Kurt lo que hizo y no podía evitar desearle todo el mal en este mundo a ese gilipollas.

―Ven, siéntate.

Fuimos a su cama, mi brazo aún en sus hombros y nos sentamos, mientras que la puerta se abrió y Francis estaba allí y encendió la luz.

―¡Kurt! ¿Estás bien?

Kurt levantó la vista, asintió lentamente y limpió sus lágrimas. Estaba lejos de estar bien, sólo una mirada a su rostro y todos verían que no estaba bien.

―¿Debería ir por Roxanne? Ya sabe lo que pasó, pero ya sabes que…

―Está bien, gracias Francis ―Kurt lo interrumpió y asintió.

―¿Necesitas algo? ―pero Kurt negó con la cabeza y entonces Francis me miró, me miró, señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta de que debía irme también. Una última vez miré a Kurt, su exhausta expresión, su cabello desordenado – que solía ser tan perfectamente estilizado – y sólo porque sabía que nadie ni nada podría suceder esta noche de nuevo, encontré la voluntad para ponerme de pie. Nuestras vistas se encontraron y sonreí mientras giraba y quería irme pero agarró mi mano con la suya, fría y ligeramente temblando.

―¿Puedes… puedes quedarte? ¿Puede?

Primero nos miramos, luego Kurt movió su vista a Francis y yo hice lo mismo. Oh Dios… esto no estaba pasando. ¿Qué debería hacer? No sabía cómo ayudarlo.

―Claro. Concedido.

Francis me miró y quería sacudir mi cabeza, decir no, llévame contigo, pero él solamente cerró la puerta y estuvimos solos, nuevamente. El coraje que sentí hace unos minutos se había ido y dejó este nerviosismo, esta sensación de estar impotente porque quería ayudar, pero ¿cómo?

―¿Yo… puedo hacer… algo? ―Aunque sonara como la persona más estúpida del mundo, necesitaba preguntar esto. Kurt soltó mi mano, se metió en su cama y arregló las almohadas. Lo ayudé, arreglé las mantas y le oí todavía sollozando.

―Simplemente… quédate aquí y cuéntame una de tus estúpidas historias de amor, que tanto te gustan.

Mi sonrisa volvió aunque nada estaba bien, pero lo estaría, estaba seguro de eso.

―Claro.

Kurt se recostó, la cabeza hundiéndose en la suave y blanca almohada y dejó espacio suficiente para mí en el lado izquierdo de la cama con dosel. Me quité los zapatos, mi traje y cubrí su cuerpo con otra manta. Sostuvo la otra, la envolvió alrededor de él antes, como si fuera su sustento y todo lo que quería hacer era cuidar de él hasta que estuviera bien de nuevo. Sus ojos azules, aún llorosos, estaban mirándome y me metí en la cama, me senté con las piernas cruzadas de cara a él. Oh no, no me recostaría, no después de lo que pasó y quizás asustarlo. Porque no sabía lo que pasó, él sólo dijo que el tipo era asqueroso así que mi imaginación podía producir cualquier cosa.

―¿He de irme tan pronto como te duermas?

―No ―susurró y cogió mi mano de nuevo. Dios, sus manos eran tan frías, tan frágiles, como si alguien aspiró la calidez de su cuerpo―. Sólo… quédate aquí y… cuéntame esa estúpida historia, así olvidaré lo que pasó.

―Pero… ¿Roxanne?

―Está bien.

Suspiré, apreté su mano, se limpió las lágrimas con la mano libre y luego, poco a poco - porque no estaba seguro de si estaba bien o si no lo asustaría, o lo que sea – me recosté junto a él.

―Hace muchos años había un hombre y una mujer, ambos profundamente enamorados. Tenían un hijo y vivían felizmente juntos ―le dije en un casi susurro― : Fueron felices por ocho años hasta que la esposa de repente se fue y en ninguna parte pudo ser encontrada.

―¿Creía que era una historia de amor? ―murmuró y me reí en voz baja.

―Lo es, sólo espera.

Se acurrucó más cerca, todavía tomando mi mano, sus labios y su nariz apoyados en mi hombro y sentí su aliento allí―: Eso espero.

Me di la vuelta, de lado para mirarlo de frente, colocando mi otra mano encima de nuestras manos que sostenían y él – tragué saliva esperando que no lo notara – entrelazó los dedos.

Fuera lo que fuera que le hizo hacer eso, lo que sea que necesitara se lo daría, no importa lo que me hiciera. Así que seguí hablando mientras él se quedó tan cerca como antes.

―Y estuvieron buscándola, esperando, pero ella nunca regresó. El padre aún lleno de esperanza pero el hijo no estaba seguro de eso. Y años después su padre la encontró. Una malvada bruja la había puesto bajo un hechizo.

Oí su apenas respiración, se sentía cálida, cayendo apoyado en mi hombro y vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

―Y por su amor, rompió el hechizo y fueron felices otra vez.

* * *

><p>* Señorita. Francés<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	5. Sueños

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5. Sueños<p>

No era extraño en absoluto, no para mí. Nunca me enamoré de un chico, nuca dormí así junto a un chico, tomados de la mano, dándole comodidad y mirándolo con paz. Sí, sentía paz, sentía está maravillosa calidez dentro de mi corazón, sentía que quería estar aquí y para siempre y nunca irme. Sintiendo algo como esto, sintiendo este 'volviendo a casa' nunca fue tan claro para mí como en este mismo momento. Es por eso que no era extraño para mí. Y por primera vez desde que comencé a trabajar aquí, podía mirarlo sin temer que alguien pudiera mirarme y juzgarme o incluso peor, descubrir que amaba a este joven. Nadie debía saber esto. Suspiré en silencio mientras lo veía durmiendo, aun tomando su mano porque nunca la soltó. Mientras dormía me mantuve despierto la mayoría del tiempo. Está era quizás la única oportunidad real de estar así de cerca y tener una vista cercana de él y su belleza simplemente me dejaba sin aliento. Su cálido cabello castaño, sus pestañas temblorosas, la piel pura y suave como la porcelana, labios tan rosas, tan besables. Simplemente todo lo que veía, no podía ser tan hermoso, no podría ser real. Pero lo era, todo su agraciado ser era real. ¿Cómo podía un ser humano hacerme esto? ¿Cómo puede ser legal y no un pecado? Suspiré, reprimiendo el querer tocar su mejilla, pasar la mano por su cabello, porque ya la había pasado suficiente hace unas horas. No era correcto y no estaba permitido tocar a alguien en tan vulnerable momento. Él confiaba en mí, o yo creía que lo hacía porque me dejó estar aquí y no quería arruinarlo porque, tal vez, simplemente quizás todo comenzaría justo ahora.

Los ojos de Kurt se movían detrás de sus párpados y luego, poco a poco los abrió y las hermosas orbes azules pusieron mi mente en blanco. Ahí estaba el cielo, el océano y las estrellas. Había tantas cosas que nunca entendería pero quería ahogarme en esos ojos.

Me miró, miró a nuestras manos entrelazadas y su rostro se ensombreció, como su estuviera recordando por qué estábamos como estábamos.

Yo estaba nervioso, él siempre me ponía nervioso así que no dije nada, incluso mientras soltaba mi mano no dije nada.

Kurt se alejó, se puso de pie y conservó la sábana consigo. Me senté, observaba mientras se acercaba a su clóset y sacaba una camisa blanca. Mi corazón estaba corriendo, inmediatamente extrañé su calidez contra mí, extrañé mirarlo de cerca.

―¿Estás… estás bien? ―encontré el valor para preguntar.

―Sí, claro. No fue la primera vez ―dijo como si no hubiera nada de que preocuparse, calmado, como si fuera totalmente obvio. Mis ojos estaban mirándolo, mi labio inferior atrapado entre mis dientes y una sensación extraña se arrastró por mi columna vertebral. Era fría, sombría… estaba inseguro.

―Pero anoche tú…

―¿Qué pasó anoche?

Me interrumpió, tiró la manta sobre la cama, girando así que sólo pude ver su espalda desnuda antes de que la camisa cubriera la piel.

No dije nada, no quería decir lo que pensaba, porque la verdad me asustaba. Porque sabía que esto era probablemente sólo mi ilusión. Pero aun así él lloró frente a mí, buscó mi consuelo, quería que me quedara aquí. Fue él, no yo, así que ¿cómo podría no tener esperanzas?

―Tú… estabas llorando y… querías que me quedara.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, la camisa abotonada y no había sonrisa en su cara, sin brillo en los ojos, simplemente una relajada expresión.

―Tal vez sólo fui amable contigo.

―¿Amable? ―casi me reí pero no había nada gracioso en ello. Fue a su espejo, hizo se cabello y yo me puse de pie, mis piernas temblando.

―Pero… estabas…

―Blaine ―dijo con paciencia―: Se le llama actuar. Lamento que quizás tengas una obsesión conmigo o lo que sea, pero este es mi trabajo. Tengo que usar la careta que quieran ver.

Estaba mintiendo, me dije que está mintiendo porque sus lágrimas fueron demasiado reales y Kurt parecía ser esa clase de persona que nuca muestra cómo se siente realmente. ¿Por qué me mentiría y me dejaría quedarme? ¿Por qué lo haría sin pedir nada? ¿Sin dinero, nada?

―Mira, Blaine. Aquí tenemos reglas y las conoces. Y el amor no es parte de mi vida, incluso sin las reglas ―me sonrió dulcemente―: Ese fui yo siendo amable y dándote algo por lo que usualmente tienes que pagar.

―Sí… sí, que tonto de mi parte.

No le creía.

* * *

><p>Roxanne se fue y de repente todo cambió. Todos estaban más felices, calmados e incluso vi a algunas personas besándose, abrazándose. Y esto era solamente posible porque mi madre no estaba aquí. Ella se fue y de repente todo cambió. De seguro lo sabía pero pensé, tanto como no lo viera, actuaría como si no lo supiera. No era estúpida. Y mientras todos parecían estar felices y disfrutando la ausencia de mi madre, yo estaba todo menos feliz. No estaba triste tampoco, era simplemente… que extrañaba a mi padre. Él sabía mucho sobre el amor, siempre tenía una respuesta cuando era sobre el amor y realmente deseaba que estuviera allí conmigo. Esta impotencia me enfermaba y si no tenía que estar en el club para las prácticas o preparar nada para la obra, me quedaba en mi cuarto o en el enorme jardín, el cual era parte del club. Era primavera, eran mediados de abril y todo era verde y por todas partes había flores, a lo largo de las paredes, alrededor del riachuelo. Tres días habían pasado desde la última vez que intercambié una palabra con Kurt. No podía ser tan cruel y hacerme tonto, jugar conmigo. Si le hubiera pagado para hacer eso, sí, entonces quizás lo creería. ¿Pero así? No. No había manera que él dejará a nadie acercarse tanto sin ganar algo de dinero. Quería hablar sobre eso con Francis, o Claire pero simplemente extrañaba a mi padre. Él me conocía, sabía demasiado sobre el amor y quería preguntarle ¿qué debería hacer? No quería ser el tonto, profundamente enamorado y corriendo tras él como un perrito enfermo de amor. La cosa era que yo era un cachorro enfermo de amor y realmente quería seguirlo, hablar con él.<p>

Alguien llamó a mi puerta mientras está sentado en la ventana y veía a Julia entrando al cuarto.

―Hola ―sonrió con sus ojos verdes enfocados en mí.

―Hola ―intenté sonreí mientras ella cerraba la puerta, acercándose y corriendo una mano a través de mis rizos. Ambas, ella y Claire eran realmente cariñosas conmigo. Siempre me abrazaban, besaban mis mejillas y me trataban como si fuera su propio hijo. Y a veces me dí cuenta que lo que extrañaba era mi niñez. El amor de una madre, la manera en que sólo una madre podía estar ahí para ti. Pero no cambiaba nada. Mi verdadera madre ya no era mi madre. Ella era mi jefa ahora y no sabía quién era yo.

―Siempre estás aquí, Blaine. Recuerdo irte hablar de ¿ganar el corazón de Kurt?

―Es… ―Suspiré y bajé la cabeza―: No es tan fácil.

Estaba herido, sabía que sus palabras no eran verdad pero aún me herían. Dijo que solamente era amable conmigo, básicamente dijo que sólo me usó y me preguntaba si tenía alguna idea de lo que me estaba haciendo. Realmente lo quería, todo, mi cuerpo entero extrañaba su calor, pero dolía.

―Tienes que intentarlo más firmemente Blaine ―mis ojos regresaron a ella―: Conozco a Kurt desde el primer día que vino a nosotros. Y créeme, él te estaba mirando pero no lo viste porque evitabas mirarlo.

―Simplemente no sé cómo. Nunca he estado enamorado y si no le gusto, no pero forzarlo a pasar tiempo conmigo.

Ella se agachó, puso una mano en mi brazo y me sonrió. Sonrió como mi padre solía hacerlo cuando estaba seguro de algo.

―Él sólo me mira porque no le agrado o lo que sea.

―Tu madre ya se ha ido durante dos semanas o más. ¿Ves cómo todo el mundo es diferente sin ella, verdad?

Asentí lentamente.

―Y está es ahora tu oportunidad. Las reglas básicamente no existen mientras ella se ha ido y la próxima vez que esto sucederá será en agosto.

Al igual que un cachorro pateado la miré y ella acariciaba mi mejilla―: Saldrá bien.

* * *

><p>Era el primer día de nuestra obra y hasta ahora todo ha ido bien. Los músicos nos sentamos en el primer piso, vista perfecta de la audiencia y del escenario. Había gente con trajes bonitos y vestidos, joyas, la clase más alta y sentados rectos en sus sillas disfrutando de la obra. Y luego estaban nuestros actores, vistiendo ropa ordinaria. No demasiada piel, no demasiado maquillaje, simplemente normal como cada ciudadano. El último acto estaba casi terminado y mientras tocaba el violín los veía. Santana y Francis eran la madre de Elisa y su amor Peter, Thomas (el otro guardián que conocí cuando pasé la noche con Kurt) era el esposo celoso, Louis y su hermana Amber era interpretada por una niña cuyo nombre he olvidado, Kurt estaba interpretando al hijo Benjamin y era extraño verlo así. Apoyando a su madre, haciendo todo para que pudiera estar con su amor, mientras que Kurt afirmaba que no creía en algo así. Era auténtico, era bueno y yo estaba, de nuevo, inseguro. ¿Tal vez él realmente podía actuar tan bien? Por supuesto que podía, sin duda. Pero, ¿por qué quería que me quedara sin pedir un pago? Él tenía deudas, hacia todo esto por dinero. Simplemente era extraño.<p>

Después de la obra, después del aplauso cuando todos se habían ido, me senté solo en el primer piso, sosteniendo mi violín y viendo a mis amigos abrazándose en el escenario. Se alabaron mutuamente, sonrieron y uno tras otro se fueron detrás del escenario, a sus habitaciones o a algún otro lugar. La obra fue bien, mejor de lo esperado y mi madre estaría contenta. Sí, todo estaba bien esperándome y a Kurt. Suspirando bajé, sonreí a Julia quien fue con los otros mientras subí las escaleras a la planta superior y fui por la puerta marrón. En el balcón me quedé mirando el pabellón azul, vi que la luz estaba encendida y trague duro mientras mis pesados pies comenzaron a moverse a lo largo de la oscura barandilla. Julia tenía razón, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que intentarlo todo hasta que Kurt me lo dijera, directo y claro que debería detenerme y entonces me detendría. Pero esto de evitarnos era demasiado para mí y mi madre se había ido. Está era mi oportunidad, justo ahora y la próxima vendría probablemente en agosto. Inhalé profundamente, subí hasta la barandilla - que era lo suficientemente gruesa como para que yo pudiera estar de pie en la parte superior de la misma - y coloqué el violín cuando empecé a tocar. (*)

Estaba nervioso, sí, pero necesitaba mantener la calma o de otro modo podría haberme caído. Pero lo valía, me dije.

Él me escucharía y luego saldría, me miraría parado aquí y escucharía, entendería. Está seguro de eso y no me importaba si actuaba como un tonto, idiota romántico. La noche, las estrellas, un pabellón y yo, vestido con un traje, tocando en la azotea, no me importaba en absoluto. Lo valía.

La puerta se abrió y primero Kurt parecía molesto, luego sorprendido mientras me veía y luego en pánico y preocupación. Mi respuesta a su reacción fue una cara sonriendo mientras seguí tocando.

―¿Estás loco? ¡Bájate! ―siseó y estiró los brazos, pero tenía demasiado miedo que fuese él quien podría hacerme caer.

―Sólo cuando podamos hablar.

Allí estaba, esta expresión testaruda y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho. Bien, yo podía ser terco también, así que comencé a caminar a lo largo de la barandilla, sin mirar abajo porque era realmente larga la caída. No me bajaría, no hasta que dijera sí.

―¡Blaine! ¡Te vas a caer! ¡Bájate por el amor de Dios!

―¿Y luego hablamos?

Kurt no dijo nada, sólo me miró, me observó mientras seguía balanceándome y tocando.

―¡Dios, bien! Simplemente… baja.

La sonrisa en mi rostro era tan amplia, mis mejillas dolían y terminé la melodía y bajé de un salto. Suspiró, y luego resopló ese momento y me dio una mirada de enojo hasta que ambos fuimos dentro, lo seguí. Dejé mi violín en un sillón y me quité la chaqueta del traje y la dejé allí también. Estábamos en silencio, mi sonrisa desapareció y Kurt no me miró. Estaba caminando a su espejo, luego a su cama con dosel, sentándose en la orilla. Nuevamente me sentí como en una nube, todo como el cielo azul y debajo de nosotros un suelo de madera de color marrón oscuro.

―¿Tú… estabas preocupado? ―Pregunté incluso era estúpido pero este silencio me ponía otra vez nervioso.

―Casi te caes desde la azotea, Blaine. Por supuesto que estaba preocupado. ¿En que estabas pensando? ―Me miró, aún enojado.

―Yo… estaba tocando para ti ―admití porque decir que me gustaba, que lo amaba, se sentía mal. Bueno tenía más miedo que se riera de esto.

―Blaine, en serio. Esto es halagador y creo que cada hombre o mujer apreciaría tu acción. Pero yo no. Ya te dije que no…

―Sé lo que me dijiste, Kurt ―lo interrumpí mientras se ponía de pie y parecía que enfurecía―: Lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no puedo evitarlo. Nunca… nunca me sentí así y simplemente… necesitaba intentarlo, ¿bien?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, la suya todavía enojada, la mía insegura y luego, poco a poco pareció estar exhausto, tiró su cabello y sacudió la cabeza. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, su labio inferir entre sus dientes y sentí pena porque yo era la razón de que luciera tan incómodo. Ahí se iba, mi gran idea de darle una serenata y quizás tocar su corazón con violín.

―Desearía que nunca hubieras llegado a este club nocturno ―dijo en voz baja.

Contuve la respiración mientras escuchaba sus palabras. Sentí mi corazón detenerse por algunos segundos y mi mente estaba en blanco. Este choque de frío, este dolor corría a través de mi cuerpo y lentamente se arrastró hasta mi corazón. ¿Fue demasiado? ¿De verdad me odiaba? Claro, cómo pude siquiera pensar que le gustaría. Yo un simple violinista, sin gracia, ni tan hermoso como él, simplemente un ordinario chico que ves en las calles todos los días. ¿Era está la verdad? ¿Era está la sensación de un corazón roto? ¿Cayendo y esperando el doloroso choque?

Kurt gimió, se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el dedo índice y se dio la vuelta, frente a su cama.

―Si no me soportas, si realmente no me quieres aquí me iré, sólo dilo y me iré de este club nocturno.

―¿Qué? ―dió la vuelta, sus ojos ensanchados ya que sabía lo que yo estaba diciendo. Sabía que si haría esto, rompería las reglas y mi madre probablemente me mataría. Pero no me importaba. Si realmente me odiaba, iría a mi madre, le diría la verdad, intentaría cambiarla y luego me iría, vivo o muerto. En este momento no era importante para mí, en este momento estaba disgustado por mis propias palabras, en este momento, era egoísta.

―Lo... lo siento. Pero si... su realmente quieres que me vaya, me iré. No te molestaré de nuevo. Entiendo que sólo soy un tipo para ti, con una obsesión, porque tú eres tú. Probablemente has conocido suficientes idiotas como yo. Simplemente… ―simplemente quería una oportunidad. Una pequeña oportunidad para mostrarle que estaba equivocado, que el amor era maravilloso, que no tenía que vender su cuerpo para pagar sus deudas. Yo lo ayudaría, pagaría sus deudas y luego cambiaría el club y podríamos ser libres, irnos, vivir. Pero las palabras nunca dejaron mi boca. De hecho estaba mirando a mis pies y quería desaparecer. Probablemente él se compadeció de mí.

―No… no quiero que lo hagas, pero desearía que lo hicieras.

Levanté la vista mientras Kurt se sentaba de nuevo y se frotó la cara, se pasó las manos por el pelo castaño y sus ojos azules brillaban. ¿Estaba… quería… a punto de llorar? No me atreví a moverme, así que me quedé allí, medio bajo el pabellón medio dentro de la habitación y mis ojos en él.

―No entiendo, Kurt. Yo…

―Exactamente, no entiendes ―me interrumpió y estábamos mirándonos. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojos también y todo lo que quería era envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y darle algo de consuelo. El mismo consuelo que le di esta noche especial.

―Simplemente entraste a mi vida, hablando sobre el amor y cuán importante es. Haces esos ojos grandes y la sonrisa porque realmente crees en lo que estás diciendo. Ya conoces las reglas, sabes lo que está pasando aquí, pero no entiendes, Blaine. Sólo sigues haciendo esto.

No sabía de dónde salió eso pero el dolor se desvaneció lentamente y encontré el valor de moverme, di un paso más cerca, mientras Kurt hundió la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

―Lo siento, Kurt ― Le dije mientras me agaché para mirarlo a los ojos. Que estaban llorosos, azul profundo y buscando ayuda, justo en mis ojos.

Simplemente nos miramos, ambos en silencio y yo verdaderamente cansado para entender lo que estaba diciendo. Sólo vi la lágrima corriendo por su mejilla y la limpie con el pulgar. Cielos, ¿por qué siempre lucía tan hermoso sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo?

―No entiendes, ¿verdad?

―Entiendo que estás llorando por algo que hice.

Y eso era algo que nunca quería hacer. Herirlo.

―Está es mi vida, Blaine. Pensaba que iba a seguir haciendo esto hasta que pagara todas mis deudas. Y entonces, un día alguien compraría mi liberad y me iría volando. Pero tu simplemente ―sollozó y respiró sacudiendo―: viniste aquí y… y todo lo que quería hacer era dejar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo.

―Dejar de hacer, ¿qué? ―Pregunté lentamente porque yo nunca le dije que dejara algo.

―Pensé que era obvio, pero ahora lo sé.

Puse mis cejas hacia arriba y todavía esperaba una explicación. Todo sonaba horrible por la forma en que lo dijo, como si yo quisiera arruinar su vida, como si fuera mi trabajo hacerlo, lo hizo sonar así pero nunca fue mi intención.

―Mentí. Estaba actuando. Quería que te quedaras. Pero tenía miedo. Tengo tanto miedo me gustaría que simplemente te fueras, me gustaría que nunca hubieras venido aquí. Pero estás aquí, tus palabras nunca me han dejado por tres meses y esto es malo. Esto es realmente malo para mí. Tengo deudas, tengo un trabajo que paga mis deudas y creía firmemente que el amor era nada que yo necesitaba. Por todos estos años. Y entonces estabas ahí y todo lo que quería hacer era estar contigo pero… ―sollozó de nuevo y no dijo nada. No tenía que decir nada porque lo entendía. No estaba actuando, no me odiaba, quería lo que yo pero conocía las reglas. Kurt vivió mucho más tiempo aquí que yo y probablemente vio a más gente rompiendo las reglas de lo que yo era consciente. Yo sólo sabía sobre Jean y ni siquiera lo vi. Kurt lo vió, Kurt estaba aquí y vivió con las reglas durante cinco años y nunca pensó en romperlas. Simplemente quería pagar sus deudas, quería tener alguna clase de liberad, una carga menos.

―No tengas miedo ―le susurré y lo puse en un fuerte abrazo―: Estoy aquí, te ayudaré. Pagaremos tus deudas y luego seremos libres.

―Ella te matará, no podemos… ni siquiera sabemos si esto durará. ¿Qué si esto no es nada y nosotros pensamos que es algo?

Su voz temblaba, alto y sus manos sostenían mis brazos tan fuerte que casi dolía. Las lágrimas fluían en mi camisa, cálidas y húmedas podía sentirlas en el hombro a través de la tela. No, no podía creer eso porque en el fondo yo sabía que no era verdad. Estos sentimientos entre nosotros significaba algo, algo tan grande que no podía ponerlo en palabras, pero lo sentía. Justo dentro de mi corazón sentía que esto era algo. Me aparté de su sacudimiento, el cuerpo frío y lo enfrenté, mis manos en sus mejillas. Ojos llorosos, mejillas enrojecidas e incluso si todavía era precioso me dolía verlo así. Asustado, triste y perdido. Su vida usual había terminado cuando entré en su vida. Y lo mismo me pasó la primera vez que lo vi. No, esto era algo especial, estaba absolutamente seguro de eso. Una última vez se limpió las lágrimas, sonrió y lentamente sus hombros cayeron, se calmó y entonces lo besé gentilmente. Estaba húmedo, caliente y suave también salado debido a las lágrimas, pero, Dios, se sentía mejor de lo que esperaba. El segundo en que sentí sus labios contra los míos, sentí como me correspondía, tomé una profunda respiración por mi nariz y disfruté de mi sangre corriendo a través de mis venas, disfrutado de este fuerte sentimiento que me hacía estremecer. Ahí estaba, volando, sintiendo tanto que no podía fijar el punto donde comenzó, no podía decir lo que era, pero me mareó, mi mente estaba en silencio y mi cuerpo lleno con tanta calidez y felicidad. Esto era correcto, esto era algo grande y todo lo que quería era conservarlo, quedarme aquí y nunca dejarlo ir.

Me aparté después de algunos segundos, noté como dejó de llorar, sollozó por última vez y me limité a sonreír.

―¿Esto se sintió como nada?

Parpadeó claro, azul profundo mirando mi cara y luego deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su mejilla apoyada en mi hombro mientras sopló―: No.

Y todo lo que hice fue sostenerlo cerca, darle comodidad, seguridad y tratar de demostrar que realmente era en serio todo lo que dije.

―Se me ocurrirá algo. Lo prometo.

* * *

><p>(*) watch?v=84WLtcbgs8Q

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	6. Paraíso

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Ugh, no he dicho nada en un rato. ¡Hola chicos! ¡Sí aquí está el capítulo 6! Algunos podrían preguntarse cuándo voy a subir los otros dos fanfictions que tengo. ¡No se preocupen, estoy trabajando en ellos! Mi cabeza simplemente no está en el lugar correcto para los otros fanfictions ;_; *lo siente terriblemente* Quiero saber lo que piensan y disfruten un poco de relleno.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6. Paraíso<p>

Dijo que estaba bien, cuando le pregunté si debía pasar la noche. Le pregunté si necesitaba algo y simplemente dijo que un beso más y luego todo lo que quería era dormir. Quería algo de tiempo para pensar y cuando vió mis ojos confusos y preocupados, sólo sonrió y tocó gentilmente mi mejilla. Dijo que no había ninguna necesidad de preocuparse, de estar confundido, simplemente necesitaba tiempo para pensar, pero que me quería. Quería estar conmigo pero todo esto era nuevo para él, como para mí. Asentí, lo besé una última vez y dejé su alcoba. Dejándolo solo así, con los ojos todavía rojos, claramente asustado sobre lo que queríamos hacer, ser y las muchas cosas que estaban en contra de esto, dejando un sentimiento incómodo en mi interior. No podía decir lo que sentía, lo que era exactamente, pero me molestaba y no pude dormir cuando estuve de vuelta en mi cuarto y me acosté en la cama.

Estaban estás terribles reglas y mi madre quién probablemente me mataría - o a él, o a ambos - si alguna vez descubría lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No dijimos que estuviéramos juntos, no estábamos de acuerdo en nada, simplemente sabíamos que lo que fuera que sintiéramos por el otro, era grande. Tan grande, que no importaba cuán duro peleara contra ello, era demasiado débil. Pero honestamente, no quería hacer nada contra lo que sentía por él. No había nada malo con amar; no había nada malo con dos personas amándose. A pesar de que Kurt no dijera nada de lo que sentía por mí, dijo que quería estar conmigo. Y eso lo asustaba muchísimo. Lo que exactamente lo asustaba aún no estaba claro para mí, pero preguntaría. Y necesitaba hablar con Francis.

Después de unas horas de sueño, bajé a donde Francis y Philipp se estaban riendo sobre algo y sentados en la larga mesa de madera, mientras que Claire elabora un poco de café. Disfrutaba el aroma del café y entonces vi a Francis sonriente y Philipp arqueó las cejas y me miró con una sonrisa significativa.

―Dejen de mirarme así ―dije, pero no podía parar la amplia sonrisa que comenzó a propagarse en mi cara. Aún había cosas para averiguar entre Kurt y yo, pero por ahora era feliz. Di un paso adelante.

―Así que ¿las cosas fueron bien? ―Claire preguntó y le dió a cada quien una taza de café.

―Algo así. Sólo tengo que averiguar algunas cosas y Kurt también.

―Así que ¿quieres intentarlo? ―Philipp preguntó después que tomó un sorbo de su café.

―Creo que sí, pero no lo sé. Kurt quiere pensárselo.

Me sonrieron, me animaron y no sabía porque merecía a estas personas como amigos pero estaba más que agradecido por tenerlos. Comenzaron a hablar sobre la obra, sobre como Philipp quería cambiar algunos movimientos de baile y como Maurice dijo que tenía una alucinante idea para una canción pero no sabía si podían usarla en la obra. Claire me dijo que debería verlo después porque quería mi opinión sobre eso.

Después de una hora la sensación de aturdimiento se desvaneció y miré a Francis, mientras Philipp se fue y Claire iba al centro a comprar algo para la cenar.

―¿Sin detalles, Blaine? ―Francis me pregunto, sus ojos azules estaban chispeando hacia mí. Lentamente negué con la cabeza y miré en mi taza.

―Necesito preguntarte algo… personal. Sobre Jean.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y asintió lentamente, mientras sus ojos me miraban.

―Me preguntaba, y no me entiendas mal, pero me preguntaba ¿por qué solamente Jean tuvo que ser asesinado? Quiero decir que ambos rompieron las reglas y sé que, matándolo a él es un castigo para ti pero…

―¿Por qué sólo él?

Terminó mi oración y todo lo que hice fue asentir. Preguntando eso, algo que de seguro aún le dolía y siempre le dolería, me hacía sentir como un chico malo. Abriendo heridas, obligando a los recuerdos para que regresaran a la superficie de un tiempo que nunca volvería otra vez, era algo que no quería hacer. Pero necesitaba saber por qué ella sólo mató a Jean. Kurt temía que pudiera pasarle, o a mí, a ambos si estábamos de acuerdo en ir más lejos, haciendo esto más grave. Y para mantenerlo a salvo, para asegurarme de que algo como esto nunca le pasaría, necesitaba saber todo.

―Roxanne piensa prácticamente. He estado por mucho más tiempo en el club y soy el guardia número uno aquí. Perderme habría sido una pérdida mayor para ella que perder a Jean. Mientras no me viera rompiendo las reglas ella no haría nada. El error de Jean fue decirle lo que hizo, a pesar de que su contribución no era tan importante como la mía. Y nunca le dijo que se trataba de mí, de quién estaba enamorado, pero estoy seguro que ella lo sabía.

Por unos segundos no dije nada.

―Eso quiere decir que Kurt estaría a salvo, ¿cierto?

―Básicamente, sí ―estaba alegre de que no intentó mentirme―: Siempre es así. Jean no fue el primero al que asesina y todos sabemos que ella va en serio. Así que todos nos aseguramos que no sepa si alguien está rompiendo las reglas. Jean fue simplemente estúpido y yo estaba totalmente enojado con él.

Francis se revolvió el pelo, gimió y sacudió la cabeza.

―Lo lamento, Francis.

―No, está bien, en serio. Duele, por supuesto, pero no puedo cambiarlo.

―Es verdad, y lo entiendo. Aunque sabía que mi padre estaba por morir, aún duele. A veces realmente lo extraño.

Extrañaba sus palabras, su confianza en que las cosas resultarían bien. Me dio esa confianza, pero a veces no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para mantenerla viva.

―¿Le dijiste a Kurt sobre todo eso?

―No. No quiero meterlo en más problemas, aún no hemos acordado nada. Él quiere pensar en todo y quizás dirá que no quiere intentarlo. He intentado todo, ahora depende de él.

―¿Y sobre tu madre?

Eso era algo que mantenía fuera de mi mente. Les prometí que hablaría con mi madre tan pronto como llegara a entenderla. Pero en todo lo que estaba enfocado era en Kurt y sentí culpa.

―Lo siento. Estaba tan loco por Kurt y aún lo estoy.

―Blaine ―Francis se rió y palmeó mi espalda demasiado duro―: No te preocupes. Eres una persona libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Y entiendo que necesitas tiempo. Me refiero a que la última vez que la viste fue hace catorce años, eras un pequeño niño y tienes un recuerdo totalmente diferente de tu madre. Y estás enamorado por primera vez bajo realmente… malas circunstancias. Te apoyaremos.

―Todos ustedes son demasiado amables conmigo ―mi sonrisa se desvaneció, la culpa que sentía estaba escrita en toda mi cara y lo miré―: Mantengo mi promesa. Lo haré. Aún quedan dos semanas en las que puedo aclarar las cosas con Kurt. Y entonces haré lo que he prometido.

―Escucha, Blaine. Sabemos que no te agrada tu madre y entenderemos si no quieres estar cerca de ella. Es un enorme sacrificio de tu parte renunciar a tu libertad por nosotros. No lo tomes como asunto personal, si…

―Es personal, Francis ―lo interrumpí y nos miramos por un rato―. Es personal. No sólo porque es sobre mi madre. Pero si las cosas salen bien para mí y Kurt será una cosa aún más personal para mí. Los quiero chicos, no quiero verlos viviendo en una jaula de oro. Los pasados cuatro meses fueron increíbles y los veo como mi familia.

¿Cuándo pasó esto?, ¿cuándo los consideré como mi familia?, no lo sé, pero lo eran.

No sé cuándo los acepté como mi familia, pero ahora lo eran.

Después que mi padre murió no tenía a nadie, absolutamente nadie. Nunca me había sentido perdido o solo antes de su muerte, porque sabía lo que pasaría y estaba listo para ello - pero después que conocí a Francis y Claire y luego a Philipp y Julia noté cuán solo estaba.

―Quiero que mi familia este segura y quiero estar con la persona que amo. Sin esconderse, sin mentiras, sin temer ser asesinado simplemente porque yo… amo a alguien. Por lo tanto, es un asunto personal. No voy a dejar que ella te haga algo, o a Claire o cualquier otra persona. No la dejaré llevarse a la persona que amo. Si puedo cambiarlo, si puedo hacer cualquier cosa para mejorar las cosas, la haré. Soy su hijo y me escuchará tan pronto como averigüe la mejor manera de hablar con ella.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos, su aguada sonrisa y entonces me abrazó. Las palabras no fueron necesarias. En absoluto. Sabía que contaban conmigo, Yo sabía que ellos ponían toda su esperanza en mis hombros y estaba bien con eso.

* * *

><p>Después de la cena me fui a mi cuarto porque quería estar lejos de Kurt y darle el espacio que necesitaba. Afortunadamente Maurice vino a mí y me habló de que querían crear una nueva canción y una presentación especial para el descanso de 10 minutos que ocurría durante nuestra obra. No la necesitábamos por ahora, pero él quería tener algo especial para el verano, cuando mi madre nos dejaría otra vez. Está distracción era totalmente bienvenida y toqué mi violín; ojalá llegara a algo. No había notas tranquilas, sin notas felices, más partes dramáticas y eso no era una sorpresa para mí. Este lugar me hacía muy difícil no pensar de una manera dramática. Sin mi madre todos estaban en calma y felices, y cuando ella estaba aquí todos estábamos un poco tensos, algo que nunca había notado antes. Deseaba que estuviera calmado, pero no lo estaba, porque me preguntaba cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Kurt llegar a alguna conclusión útil. Solamente quedaban dos semanas y luego nuestra pequeña libertad se iría por otros tres meses. No podría ir a él cuando sea que quisiera, o míralo, algo. La posibilidad de que mi madre notara algo sospechoso era demasiada alta y nos podría poner en peligro real. Y Kurt tenía miedo y tenía sus deudas para pagar y su… trabajo. Entendía que un cortesano era una clase más alta que un prostituto, así que Kurt tenía algunas influencias sobre lo que quería hacer con sus clientes. También mi madre tenía algo que decir en este asunto y por lo que yo sabía – o lo que creía saber – eran muy exigentes en lo que se trataba a los clientes de Kurt y Santana. Incluso si esto era verdad, no importaba. Al final había alguien tocando a Kurt, que lograba ser tocado por él, ser besado o incluso tener sexo con él y eso hacía a mi sangre hervir. Mientras que las notas altas se metían en mi oído y me movía mi arco sobre las cuerdas, mi mente daba vueltas. Manos tocándolo, desconocidos rostros besando sus labios, susurrando al oído de Kurt… estaba tocando más rápido, sentí las cuerdas vibrando, sentía como mis manos comenzaban a doler, más imágenes aparecieron en mi mente y luego un repiqueteo doloroso corrió por mi cuerpo. Mi violín cayó, seguido por mi arco y apreté la mano contra mi cara mientras que respiraba rápidamente, como si no pudiera obtener suficiente aire en mis pulmones.<p>

―Mierda ―gruñí, me senté en la cama y froté mi cara.

* * *

><p>A la puesta del sol aún estaba sentado en mi cama, en mi habitación de color naranja claro, hojas de papel con notas tiradas en el piso y miraba el cielo a través de mi ventana. Estaba hambriento, estaba sediento, simplemente intentaba averiguar cómo lidiar con el trabajo de Kurt. Nunca pensé demasiado en el trabajo de Kurt. No era estúpido, sabía que él era un actor, un cantante y le pagaban por su actuación y además vendía su cuerpo para pagar sus deudas… y aún ni siquiera sabía cómo las obtuvo en primer lugar. Le di mi promesa de ayudarlo, pagar sus deudas y que encontraría algo mejor. Pero no había absolutamente ninguna manera de que él pudiera dejar de dormir - o lo que sea que estaba haciendo - con otros hombres. Eso habría sido sospechoso y mi madre nos atraparía antes de que yo fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Mis labios estaban presionados juntos mientras imaginaba a Kurt con cualquier otro hombre, tocándolo, haciéndole cosas para dar a su cliente un buen rato. Él, probablemente desnudo, dejando que un extraño lo toque, lo bese o cualquier cosa que el otro hombre quisiera de él… La simple imagen me enojaba, hacía a mi sangre hervir y dolía tanto que entendía más y más por qué Kurt no creía en los finales felices. No era una sorpresa bajo estas circunstancias. La furia que sentí por todos los hombres que lo habían estado tocando, se convirtió en ira contra mí mismo. Kurt tenía razón, yo entré en su vida, hablé del amor y cuán maravilloso es, hablé sobre cuán hermoso es y que no necesitaba vender su cuerpo - actuar sería suficiente - sin saber ni una cosa sobre su vida. Sin importar cómo podría pagar sus deudas. Simplemente lo quería para mí. ¿Qué si no podía ayudarlo en absoluto?<p>

Gruñí bajo y me froté los ojos cansados. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba así? Nunca. Simplemente no sabía nada sobre Kurt y mi madre. No sabía nada de lo que él estaba haciendo detrás de su puerta, o qué acordó hacer con mi madre o por qué tenía sus deudas. No sabía nada y eso me volvía loco. ¿Por qué nunca le pregunté?

―¿Estás bien?

Escuché su voz, sacudí la cabeza hacia la puerta y tan pronto como lo vi, olvidé todo. Estaba de pie, reclinado contra el marco de la puerta, vistiendo una camisa azul claro, lo que hacía a sus ojos incluso más azules, oscuros pantalones entallados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Sí… simplemente estaba pensando.

―Debía ser algo desagradable, si te hace ver como si tuvieras dolor de cabeza.

Entró, cerró la puerta tras él y arrastró los pies a la derecha para poder sentarse junto a mí. Estiré mis piernas, mirándolo mientras se reclinaba contra la cabecera y entretejía sus dedos, posicionándolos en su vientre.

―Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste y… lo siento, Kurt. No sé nada sobre tu vida, tu pasado o por qué estás aquí. Simplemente… en verdad nunca me sentí así antes y todo lo que quería hacer era… averiguar, lo que es… hacerte feliz, creo.

Cualquier cosa que hacía, cualquier cosa que le decía, mis intenciones eran todas buenas. En mi mente todo era perfecto, fácil, pero ahora veía cuánto no sabía… Ignoraba, si lo que quería era bueno para él o para cualquier otra persona.

―¿Has cambiado de opinión? ―me preguntó con su clara y maravillosa voz calmada.

―No. Simplemente… me gustas, en verdad, me gustas. Pero no sé nada de ti, tus deudas, por qué estás aquí y simplemente lamento si te hice daño. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Significas demasiado para mí que no importa lo que pase, me quedo con lo que dije y pensaré en algo.

Lentamente asintió, sus ojos se fueron a sus manos y ambos estuvimos en silencio por unos segundos.

―Lo siento también… por todas las cosas que te he dicho.

―No tienes por qué. Tienes tus razones y me dijiste que tienes miedo y lo entiendo.

―Sí, lo tengo. Pero también he estado pensando sobre todo esto.

Se inclinó hacia delante, nuestras rodillas casi tocándose y mientras yo lo miraba, sus ojos se centraron en las sábanas, sentí que mi corazón comenzó a correr de nuevo.

―Como tú, nunca sentí nada como esto antes y he conocido demasiados… hombres. Y tenemos estás reglas y sabes lo que pasa si alguien las rompe.

―Nada te va a pasar, Kurt. Absolutamente nada.

No, si alguien sería asesinado, ese sería yo. Solamente era un simple violinista, con casi cuatro meses aquí y Kurt era la estrella, el diamante azul y todos querían verlo y tener la oportunidad de estar a solas con él. Él era el que traía un montón de dinero a este club nocturno y yo era el que podía ser fácilmente reemplazado. Él era la reina* del tablero de ajedrez, mientras que yo era sólo un peón reemplazable.

―Esto no es sólo acerca de ti o de mí. ―suspiró, tomó mi mano y la apretó ligeramente―Es sobre nosotros. Si comenzamos con… un nosotros.

Mi sonrisa regreso y observé nuestras manos, cuán perfectamente encajaban juntas, cuán hermosas lucían juntas. Incluso me sentí hermoso cuando vi esto, porque alguien como Kurt me quería.

―Quiero un nosotros, Kurt. En verdad lo quiero.

―¿Qué hay de que sea un cortesano? Sabes lo que hago, ¿cierto?

―Dormir con… ¿otros hombres? ―sí, cuestioné. No es que no supiera lo que un cortesano hacía, pero quizás él estaba haciendo algo diferente o yo era ingenuo.

―No siempre. Algunos sólo quieren verme desnudo y algunos simplemente quieren ser tocados. Al final depende de cuánto paguen por mí.

Acaricié sus nudillos con el pulgar, percibía la piel suave y cálida que me hizo sentir como si estuviera tocando chispas y seguí escuchado sus palabras. Hombres pagaban por sus servicios, y tenían que pagar un alto precio por él, estaba seguro de eso. Aun así, no importaba cuánto pagaran, no importa cuánto lo querían, nadie podría pagar jamás por su amor. El amor no es algo que alguien pudiera comprar. El amor ocurría, de repente y, o bien eres correspondido o no.

―¿Sabes qué no puedo dejar de hacerlo?

―Lo sé ―me enfermaba. Imaginar que - otra vez - otro hombre lo tocaría, besaría, dormiría con él, pero sabía que no había manera para que dejara de hacerlo―: Y lidiaré con eso hasta que seamos libres.

―¿De verdad crees que podemos llegar tan lejos? Me refiero a que seguro hay algo entre nosotros, algunos sentimientos que no podemos negar y estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo. Es sólo que, este club nocturno no es el lugar perfecto para… el amor. Es más como estar consciente de que la bebida que te dan podría ser veneno, pero se bebe de todos modos y sabes que podría matarte.

―El amor siempre vale la pena intentarlo. ―sonreí y miré dentro de sus ojos azules.

―Yo podría estar jugando contigo.

―No. No lo harías ―negué con la cabeza, sonrió y supe que nunca lo haría.

―¿Qué si quiero que pagues?

―No querrías eso y yo tampoco.

―¿Y qué si no funciona? ―Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás, apretando mi mano y sonreí, casi sonriendo.

―Incluso si no funciona, lo vale. Un día en el nombre del amor. Un día podemos ser quien realmente somos. Un día feliz, sueños que recordaríamos y esperaríamos que volviera a pasar de nuevo. Un día con la persona que hace tu vida tan maravillosa, ni siquiera sabías que era posible.

Kurt sonrió y me miraba como si le estuviera diciendo algunas cosas estúpidas y estaba sonriendo.

―Un día en el paraíso. Nuestro paraíso personal.

Mis ojos dorados se movieron hasta nuestras manos, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Kurt hasta que lo sentí apretando mi mano de nuevo y poco a poco moví mis ojos de nuevo a su rostro.

―Tú y tus tontas palabras románticas.

―Sí ―me reí entre dientes―: Pueden ser tontas, pero al menos soy honesto.

―Me gusta eso, que seas tonto. Y… me gustas.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y me sonrojé un poco. Todavía era tan irreal para mí que a alguien como Kurt le gustara yo, que me dejara tomar su mano y besarlo. Dejarme mostrarle en lo que creía, incluso si él no creía. Por eso me acerqué más, en mis rodillas y mis manos me sostenían de la cama – así no me recostaría sobre él – y me incline hacia él cuando estuve arriba. Ambos cerramos los ojos; mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido y en el momento que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, todo lo que percibía era a Kurt. Su respiración, sus suaves labios, su calidez y mientras colocaba sus manos suavemente sobre mis mejillas para acercarme más, tarareé feliz y él sonrió en el beso.

* * *

><p>Cuando afuera ya estaba oscuro, estábamos recostados en la cama, completamente vestidos. Algunas velas estaban encendidas en mi escritorio y el buró tras la cama y todo lo que hicimos en las pasadas horas fue besarnos, ponernos cómodos y acariciar nuestros brazos, caras, abrazarnos y sonreír. Simplemente exploramos lo que no estaba escondido por ropa. No importa qué parte de piel había tocado siempre era suave, cálida y tan hermosa que sentía la urgencia de mantenerlo aquí, para siempre y nunca dejarlo ir y permitirle hacer lo que debía. Por ahora lo tenía tan cerca de mí, tocando su mejillas y hundiéndome más y más en esos ojos azules.<p>

―Nunca he hecho esto antes ―susurró mientras nuestras caras estaban cerca, descansando en mi almohada.

―¿Qué?

―Simplemente recostarme, ser amable y feliz. Eso no es lo que mis clientes quieren.

Lo besé otra vez, tratando de hacer que esos pensamientos y recuerdos se desvanecieran y él me sonrió como si supiera lo que estaba tratando de hacer. Mi mano bajó a su hombro, mientras la otra corrió por su suave cabello y traté de no parpadear porque quería grabar esta imagen en mi memoria. Kurt se acercó, acariciándose mi cuello y hurgó perezosamente en el dobladillo de mi camisa.

―Te daré esto tantas veces como quieras ―murmuré contra su frente y sentí su sonrisa en mi cuello. Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace cuatro meses que me recostaría aquí, con Kurt, el diamante azul y el más hermoso ser humano, me habría reído.

―¿Blaine?

―¿Hm?

―No tienes que pagar mis deudas.

―Pero yo quiero. Como dije, pensaré en algo… y esto es algo que puedo hacer.

Respiré su esencia, mientras que la pregunta que tenía en mi cabeza, desde el primer día que me dijo sobre sus deudas, regresó. Mis dedos seguían corriendo suavemente por su cabello, mis labios presionaron otro beso en su frente y luego pregunté, a pesar de que quería disfrutar un poco más de este momento sin preocupaciones.

―¿Viniste aquí por tus deudas?

―No… las hice cuando llegué aquí. ― y se acurrucó más cerca, en busca de mi proximidad y envolví mi brazo alrededor de su espalda y lo abrace.

―No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres.

―Está bien ―besó mi cuello, suspiró y descansó contra el―: Roxanne me compró cuando tenía diecisiete. Mis padre murieron hace mucho y vivía con mi tía y tío. Íbamos juntos, pero el dinero que ella les dio por mí fue suficiente, así que no les importó si estaba con ellos o no. Y necesitaban el dinero. Primero fui un costurero, como Julia, y cuando Roxanne se apropió del club nocturno todo cambió lentamente. No había reglas pero ella quería que este espectáculo fuera especial, solo para hombres y mujeres. Y desde que supo que me atraían los hombres y a Santana las mujeres, nos volvimos prostitutos. Yo aún era virgen, inexperto y no quería hacer lo que deseaban. ¿Pero a dónde debía ir? No tenía a dónde ir y vivir en las calles me asustaba.

Mientras hablaba, mientras el odio que sentía por mi madre crecía más y más, me quedé en silencio y dibujé círculos reconfortantes sobre su espalda.

―Los primeros meses fueron terribles para mí. Los clientes venían pero no podía hacer lo que querían. La mayoría de veces terminaba llorando y cuantos más clientes rechazaba, más deudas hacía. Y tenía un montón de clientes. A veces cinco en una noche, nunca al mismo tiempo pero uno tras otro. Me tomó casi un año hasta que acepté lo que debía hacer y no quería tener más deudas. Pero las generaba de todas maneras. Algunos hombres eran simplemente asquerosos y los rechazaba. Entonces, un día, conocí a este chico, Raul. Encantador y hermoso, y perdí mi virginidad con él. Tenía tontos diecinueve, y después de dos semanas desapareció no sólo con mi dinero sino también el de Roxanne, lo que significaba que tenía aún más deudas junto con las que ya tenía.

No podía negar que escuchar como perdió su virginidad con un tipo que sólo quería robar su dinero, me dolía y enojaba. Primero perdió a sus padres, fue criado por personas que no se preocupaban realmente por él y luego fue puesto en un papel que nunca quiso hacer. En ese momento entendí por qué estaba en contra de todo lo que yo le dije. Por qué era difícil para él creer en lo que yo creía.

―Después de lo que pasó con Raul, me dije que el amor era estúpido, el amor era malo y sabía que rechazando a los clientes y esperando algo así como la fortuna o el destino, por alguien que me salvaría y me daría una vida mejor y diferente, era estúpido. No cambiaría nada. Acepté mi vida, creía que esto era como debía ser. Roxanne y yo nos volvimos amigos después de eso, ella vio lo duro que me refiné y me volví el diamante azul. Todo iba bien y después de que ella hizo estas reglas yo estuve bien con eso. Yo no quería amor, no necesitaba libertad y los celos nunca fueron algo por lo que tenía que estar preocupado.

Era claro, todo. Fui criado por mi padre, el hombre que creía en el amor como lo más grande en la tierra, el hombre que me dió todo simplemente para hacerme feliz. Quien intentó ser una madre y un padre al mismo tiempo, y lo admiraba. Kurt nunca tuvo eso, de hecho sólo conoció a un chico que le mintió, llevando una máscara y aprendiendo de él, porque actuar y rechazar todo lo que no estaba permitido hacía la vida más fácil en este lugar.

―Y luego llegaste aquí y me acordé de todo lo que soñaba ―se echó para atrás para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos―: Hiciste esos grandes ojos ―me acarició la ceja―: porque todo era nuevo para ti. Y sonreíste tan brillante como si no tuvieras nada de qué preocuparte ―sus suaves dedos estaban en mi mejilla y le di esa sonrisa―: Has tocado tu violín, todo el mundo podía hablar contigo, reír contigo y lo único que quería era dejar de hacer lo que tengo que hacer y estar contigo. Quería soñar mi sueño otra vez.

―¿Cuál es tu sueño?

―Volverme actor, ir a América y tener una vida sin preocuparme por deudas o no tener suficiente dinero.

Inhalé, sonreí ampliamente y envolví los brazos alrededor de él, atrayendo a Kurt más cerca para que nuestras rodillas se tocaran, sus manos en mi pecho y luego exhalé―: Yo también. Bueno, no lo de ser actor, pero ir a América, volverme violinista y quizás escribir algunas obras. Creo que hacemos un buen trabajo. Pero tenemos que trabajar en eso del "final feliz".

Rodó sus hermosos ojos azules, se echó a reír y devolví la sonrisa. Era mucho mejor verlo así, tranquilo, sin fingir y relajado.

―Un día volaremos lejos. Te ayudaré a pagar tus deudas y comprar tu libertad, como lo has soñado.

―¿Y quién comprará tu libertad? No es como si simplemente puedas irte de este lugar.

―No te preocupes. Hay razones por las que estoy aquí… a pesar de que fuiste y ahora también eres una razón.

Frunció el ceño, me miró a los ojos y trató de averiguar lo que quería decir. Ahora no era el momento en que podía decirle sobre mi madre, mi padre y lo que prometí hacer. En este momento sólo quería disfrutar de todo esto, llegar a conocerlo, ponernos suficientemente cómodos, y, sobre todo, poder confiar en el otro. Decirle lo que quería hacer lo podía asustar, porque era peligroso lo que Francis y los otros estaban planeando. Nadie podía decir que iba a cambiar, sólo por mí; ella también podría ponerse furiosa y sentirse traicionada.

―¿Pero me lo dirás un día?

―Por supuesto. Cuando confíes en mí y yo en ti. Quiero decir que confío en ti, pero por ahora es demasiado peligroso y aún necesito averiguar algunas cosas.

―Blaine, ya estamos en demasiados problemas, creo que uno más o menos no cambiaría nada.

―Tal vez ―susurré, lo besé nuevamente y finalmente él sonrió de vuelta.

― Primero quiero que estemos cómodos, conocernos mejor y luego te diré todo. Seguro que lo haré, pero sólo nos quedan dos semanas y no quiero que te preocupes por mí todo el tiempo. Simplemente… quiere esto antes de tener que compartirte.

―¿Dos semanas viviendo en una burbuja llamada paraíso?

―Claro. Aunque fuera sólo un día, una hora, prefiero tener al menos un momento en el paraíso contigo, que nunca.

Silencio, compartimos una mirada y luego sonrió, asintió y dijo―: Confío en ti.

Sabía que lo hacíamos, de alguna manera, pero todavía tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

―Vale la pena ―prometí y nos besamos otra vez.

* * *

><p>* para aquellos que no conozcan de ajedrez, la reina es una pieza más valiosa que el mismo rey; así que aquí no importa el género, la metáfora es correcta tal cual.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	7. Promesa

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7. Promesa<p>

Santana era una persona honesta.

―Duende enfermo de amor.

A veces era ruda pero sabía que además era amiga cercana de Kurt.

―Y un dama que rompe camas.

Y a veces no sabía si debía ignorarla, reírme de ella o ser rudo también.

―Con suerte no romperás a tu enano, Kurt ―dijo y mordió una manzana mientras estábamos en la planta baja del club nocturno, el lugar donde las costureras estaban trabajando y donde Julia y Santana arreglaban algunos vestuarios―: Espero sepas que Kurt tiene algunas locas manías ―sus ojos negros estaban mirándome. Julia y Santana estaban sentadas frente a una gran mesa trabajando – aunque Santana tomaba descansos – y Kurt estaba sentado sobre la mesa, remendando el agujero a una chaqueta. Me puse de pie frente a él, mis manos en sus muslos mientras observaba a Santana y trataba de entenderla.

―Yo nunca rompí una cama, Santana. Francis la rompió porque el cliente era un idiota y no se quería ir.

―Eso no cambia el hecho, de que tienes algunas locas manías.

―No la escuches ―susurró en mi oído y besó mi sien.

―Necesito algo de tela roja ―Julia le sonrió y Santana se puso de pie, fue al otro lado de la habitación donde todas las diferentes telas estaban. Seda, lana todo ordenado en una enorme estantería. No importaba a donde mirara – había vestuarios, faldas, trajes y en la mesa estaban los alfileres, el algodón, todo lo que una costurera necesitaba.

―No me mal intérpretes, Kurt. Estoy feliz por ustedes, me refiero a que sin mí ni siquiera estarías con él. Simplemente te digo lo que veo y lo que Roxanne podría ver si no asientan la cabeza ―dijo, blanqueando los ojos y dando a Julia la tela roja.

Kurt suspiró, puso la chaqueta – cuando la terminó – a un lado y envolví mis brazos alrededor d e su cintura y lo sostuve cerca. Todavía quedaban once días hasta que mi madre regresara y entonces tendríamos que dejar de ser tan empalagosos.

―Lo sabemos Santana ―Kurt le espetó y puso sus manos en mis brazos.

―Déjalos disfrutar el tiempo que les queda ―Julia le sonrió y Santana nos miró, un poco molesta.

―Sólo quiero asegurarme de que nadie será asesinado, porque no pueden esconder sus ojos de enamorados. Brillan como si estuvieran en llamas e incluso si trato de ignorarlo, no puedo.

Tiró la manzana en una papelera, alisó su vestido rojo mientras se ponía de pie e iba a los vestidores, colgando de un carril de ropa.

―¿Le hablaste de mí? ―pregunté y lo acerqué más, de pie entre sus piernas mientras sus brazos se movían alrededor de mis hombros y asintió lentamente.

―Bueno, ella me conoce, hemos estado trabajando por años y pasando demasiado tiempo juntos. De hecho, ella fue quien supo lo que estaba pasándome la primera vez que te vi.

―Así queee... ¿debería agradecerle? ―sonreí torcidamente y Kurt rió silenciosamente.

―Mejor no. Su ego es demasiado grande y podría ser todavía más grande.

Se inclinó, sonriendo en el beso y cada vez que nos besamos, cuando nos tocábamos sentía este increíble calor que atravesaba cada parte de mi cuerpo. Era el sentimiento más grande que había experimentado hasta ahora y esta adicción, este pecado – como alguien lo llamaría – era completamente bienvenido. Amaba la electricidad cuando nos besábamos, amaba la sensación de su piel bajo mis dedos, cuando estábamos simplemente recostados, cuando él hablaba, reía. A veces de verdad creía que esto era un largo y hermoso sueño, y deseaba nunca despertar de nuevo.

―Caray, oculten sus erecciones ―Santana dijo teatralmente.

Suspirando molesto Kurt se retiró, mientras le di un beso en la mejilla y empezó a arreglar mi cuello.

―Deberías irte. Maurice te está esperando.

―Ah ―recordé―: Tienes razón. ―Me tomó mucho quitar las manos de Kurt y tomar mi violín.

―¿Te veo más tarde? ―pregunté y giré hacia Kurt.

―Estaré esperándote después de la obra en tu cuarto, así no molestaremos a la Señorita Gruñona.

―¿Te das cuenta que puedo oírte, Kurt? ―dijo ella y nos reímos.

―¿Un beso más? ―pedí con ojos agrandados y robé tres rápidos beso a Kurt.

―Esos fueron tres, Blaine.

―Todas las cosas buenas vienen en tres.

Después de practicar, Maurice quiso hablar conmigo. Primero pensé que quería decir algo acerca de que Kurt y yo estuviéramos juntos, porque así era, lo estábamos y todos lo sabían. De verdad creí que alguien diría algo en contra, pero no, la mayoría de las personas fueron de apoyo. Claro que hubo algunas declaraciones descaradas, algunos me advirtieron de porque era veneno estar con un cortesano y algunos incluso hicieron apuestas sobre cuánto tiempo podríamos estar juntos. Así es como eran y estaba acostumbrado así que no estaba molesto con ellos. Siempre y cuando nadie nos hiciera daño, o tratara de hacer cualquier cosa para separarnos, me encogería de hombros ante sus palabras. Mientras los otros músicos salían del escenario, riendo, hablando y acordando tomar algo juntos, Maurice me llevó a un lado.

―Escucha, Blaine. La próxima semana queremos hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Claire. Cumple 45 años y nuestra última obra será este sábado así que hay suficiente tiempo para preparar todo.

―¡Oh! No sabía que era su cumpleaños tan pronto.

Maurice rió de buena gana―: Ella intenta todo para que nadie lo recuerde. Como sea. Necesito que te asegures de que no averigüe lo que estamos planeando. Sé que te pedí crear una canción y sé que Kurt y tú están completamente enamorados y quieren disfrutarlo, pero quiero que este día sea perfecto. Incluso puedes pedir a Kurt que te ayude.

―Uhm... ¿y no necesitas nada más?

―No. Ya todo está planeado, sólo necesitaba a alguien que la distrajera el sábado.

―Puedes contar conmi... con nosotros.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción Maurice salió y yo también. Rápidamente corrí al edificio junto al club, abrí la puerta y fui escaleras arriba. Sudado, un poco cansado llegué a la planta superior, y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. Kurt ya estaba ahí, sentado en mi cama y estaba además Claire riéndose con él. Tanto como quería a Claire de verdad pensé que estaría a solas con él. Porque así es como era. El único momento en que podíamos estar a solas era cuando dormíamos. Durante el día él estaba principalmente ayudando a Julia o practicando para la obra y yo estaba practicando con los músicos o trabajando en la canción para el descanso. Sabía que sólo sería así hasta la noche del sábado pero aun así, todo en lo que podía pensar era pasar algo de tiempo a solas con él.

―Hola Claire ―sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo y mientras miré a Kurt toda mi cara se iluminó. Olvidado estaba mi violín, mi cuerpo sudado y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, gentilmente y su sonrisa me debilitó―: Hola hermoso.

Zumbó alegremente en el beso y se echó a reír mientras nuestros labios se separaban.

―Espero que sean así de felices por un largo tiempo. Su llanto era terrible, como si fueras un bebé en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto ―ella rió y me sonrojé porque tenía razón. Me lamentaba sobre cómo Kurt me odiaría, cómo nunca podría estar con él y a veces estaba preocupado que sacaba mi enojo. Afortunadamente eran pacientes conmigo o simplemente me ignoraban cuando estaba siendo dramático.

―Siempre y cuando él me quiera, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, Claire ―dije y besé la frente de Kurt―: Tomo una ducha rápida y luego estoy de regreso. ―Kurt asintió y se volvió para mirar a Claire como yo lo hice mientras me daba la vuelta y la miraba, moviendo mis ojos hacia la puerta para aclarar que debería irse antes de que me fuera. Todo lo que hizo fue sonreír con satisfacción, me sonrojé y salí.

30 minutos más tarde, sintiéndome mucho más presentable después de la ducha y vistiendo ropa fresca, Me froté el cabello seco con una toalla y abrí la puerta de mi habitación. Estaba solamente Kurt, de pie en medio del cuarto y me sentí incluso mejor porque no había nadie más ahí.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―pregunté con alegre voz y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Lentamente giró la cabeza, sonriéndome y necesité – como siempre – algunos segundos para darme cuenta de que era real, que de verdad él estaba aquí y era por mí, porque quería estar conmigo. Inhalando profundamente para calmar mi corazón, que crecía más grande y más grande, me quité la toalla de la cabeza, dejándola sobre la silla.

―Dejaste algunas notas en el piso y estoy sorprendido. Esto suena bastante dramático si estoy en lo correcto.

―Bueno, estamos viviendo bajo circunstancias bastante dramáticas, ¿o no?

―¿Oh? ―sorprendido puso las notas en mi cama―: ¿Qué le pasó al chico que cree en los finales felices?

Caminé hacia él, sonriendo como un idiota y suspiré contento mientras mis brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura―: Este chico todavía cree en finales felices y no dejará de hacerlo incluso si crees que es tonto.

―Ya te dije que me gusta tu lado tonto ―susurró, sus manos descansando sobre mi pecho mientras nuestros ojos bajaron a los labios del otro, retrocedí y me incliné para compartir un tierno beso. Después de unos segundos nuestras frentes se apoyaron, ojos cerrados y sentí sus dedos vagando suavemente sobre mi clavícula.

―No puedo esperar hasta que sea sábado. Nuestra última obra, no más trabajo por toda una semana y con suerte tendremos más tiempo a solas.

Kurt simplemente asintió lentamente, su labio inferior entre sus dientes como si tratara de no decir nada. No tenía que decir nada porque sabía lo que estaba pensando.

―Oye ―dije acariciando mi nariz contra su mejilla y sus ojos azules estaban mirando a los míos mientras me inclinaba un poco hacia atrás―: Lo sé, cuando Roxanne esté de regreso, no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos, que tenemos que escondernos y ser verdaderamente cuidadosos. Pero todavía nos veremos y después de tres meses seremos libres de nuevo... más o menos. Y tal vez sea estúpido ser tan empalagosos hasta que vuelva, pero como he dicho, vale la pena, ¿no?

―No será fácil.

―Tenemos amigos, nos ayudaran. Y nos tenemos a nosotros ―intenté animarlo y a mí mismo.

―¿Final feliz?

Asentí y sonreí. Él no sabía que yo era el hijo de Roxanne, no sabía lo que queríamos hacer y por ahora no se lo diría. No porque no confiara en Kurt. No decía nada porque no tenía idea de cómo hacer lo que prometí. Tan pronto como mi madre estuviera de vuelta tendría que resolver eso.

―Así que, ¿de qué estaban hablando Claire y tú? ―Pregunté, necesitaba distraerme de mis pensamientos y llevé a Kurt de la mano conmigo a la cama.

―En realidad de ti y de mi ―dijo mientras nos sentábamos, uno junto al otro y apoyados contra la cabecera―: Y además de que ella y los otros nos ayudarán. Es algo tranquilizador saber que no estamos solos en esto, no en realidad. Y está verdaderamente feliz por nosotros y de verme así de feliz.

Ese era Kurt. Nunca fue muy elocuentes acerca de cómo se sintió durante la semana en que nuestra relación comenzó. Al principio me dijo como se sentía pero tras eso estuvo reservado. Le dije cuan hermoso era, que me gustaba estar cerca de él, que me gustaba él y su sonrisa, todo el tiempo decía lo que pensaba y su acercamiento físico era suficiente para saber, que él sentía lo mismo.

Por eso no estaba sorprendido de que no dijera nada más y simplemente me mirara, leyendo en mi expresión si entendía lo que intentaba decir y yo apretaba su mano en respuesta.

―Estuve pensando en tus deudas y no sé cuánto tienes que pagar todavía... pero tengo como veinte mil francos.

―Tienes... ¿qué? ―me miró con ojos ensanchados―: Blaine... ¿cómo?

―No los robé ni nada ―bromeé y vi cómo se calmó poco a poco―: Mi padre me lo dejó, luego que muriera, hace un año. Me sorprendió que dejara tanto. Pero creo que guardó el dinero para que me pudiera ir a América y vivir mi sueño.

Mientras hablaba de mi padre sonreí por el recuerdo que tenía de él. Aún me entristecía que ya no estuviera conmigo, todavía dolía a veces porque las cosas se dificultaban cada vez más y todo lo que quería hacer era hablar con él, preguntarle qué debería hacer. Si hubiera pasado de repente creo que no habría aceptado su muerte tan fácilmente. Pero no sucedió de repente, lo supe mucho tiempo antes de que muriera, que me dejaría pronto. Es por eso que fue soportable, algo así. Luego que mis pensamientos me dejaran, noté el silencio y giré la cabeza hacia Kurt, viendo sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

―No me mires así, no hay necesidad ―apreté su mano y se acercó más, sus manos sobre mi pecho y sus labios presionando un beso en mi hombro mientras estábamos recostados uno junto al otro.

―¿Qué hay de tu madre?

―Ella... nos dejó cuando yo tenía ocho ―y esperaba que no preguntara más, porque no había manera de que pudiera decirle la verdad. Él no le diría nada a mi madre, por supuesto que no pero como siempre había de ser consciente de que alguien pudiera leer mi cara, o la de Francis, o Claire y notar que algo sospechoso estaba pasando. Especialmente mi madre con ojos y oídos por todos lados, menos aquí.

―Lo siento ―susurró.

―Nah ―objeté y acaricié su brazo con mi pulgar mientras el suyo hacía lo mismo en mi pecho―: Está bien, en serio. ¿Te parezco un hombre afligido?

―No ―murmuró y presioné mis labios contra su sien―: Pero no quiero tu dinero.

―¿Qué?

―Tu papá te lo dejó para ti, Blaine. Lo guardó para que pudieras vivir tu sueño y hacer lo que quieres. Mis deudas son mías, es mi culpa tenerlas y tengo que pagarlas. No quiero que me lo des y pierdas más y más.

―Kurt ―suspiré lentamente, acariciando su pelo―: Ya te dije que es algo que quiero y puedo hacer. E incluso si no estuviéramos juntos lo haría de cualquier modo. Simplemente tómalo, acepta que a veces nos pasan cosas buenas de la nada. Eventualmente quiero que seas feliz y eso me hace feliz.

Era tan simple como eso. No importaba si me correspondía o no, todo lo que quería era hacerlo feliz, porque eso me hacía feliz y tenía el dinero, podía hacer algo y nunca había sido una persona egoísta. Especialmente desde que supe por qué estaba aquí y por qué tenía deudas, se sentía casi como un deber. Porque mi madre lo compró, le dijo que se volviera prostituto a pesar de que no estaba listo o no quería serlo – de verdad esperaba que no hubiera sido forzado a volverse prostituto – no podía hacerlo y generó deudas. Quería preguntarle si fue forzado, porque dijo que primero no quiso hacerlo pero no tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Pero por ahora, quería conservar este momento, quería disfrutarlo y simplemente sentirlo junto a mí, inhalar su dulce aroma. Como el color azul, como la mañana, como Kurt.

Pero luego, lentamente, su mano dejó la mía y se incorporó, sus ojos azules mirando en los míos y sus labiso ligeramente abiertos, como si quisiera decir algo. Silencio.

―¿Qué ―Respiré con una sonrisa y se acercó, besándome suavemente. Nuestros besos fueron siempre dulces, todavía un poco inseguros, pero no esta vez. Luego de unos segundos se incorporó, con ambas manos y yo estaba completamente enfocado en sus labios, su lengua estaba pidiendo entrar y no me di cuenta que estaba recostado sobre mí. Separando mis labios lo dejé entrar, deslice una de mis manos en su pelo para mantenerlo cerca, mientras dejé que mi cabeza se hundiera en la almohada. Fue candente, sudoroso, todo labios y lenguas y simplemente tan perfecto que no me importó nada más. Había calor arrastrándose a través de mi cuerpo, la necesidad de más, besando como si sería nuestro último beso, aunque no lo fue. Había deseo, mi cabeza estaba mareada, mis labios querían fundirse con los suyos, quería ser uno con él y con todos estos sentimientos que tenía que eran tan nuevos, tan grandes que me asustaba a veces. Nunca quería para esto, nunca quería rendirme. Para siempre, todo lo que quería y necesitaba tener era esto, para siempre.

Una gran gemido se le escapó después de que se separaron nuestros labios para tomar un poco de aliento, que ambos necesitábamos. No pasó mucho tiempo y estábamos besándonos de nuevo, esta vez fue descuidadamente, necesitados y se movió de nuevo de modo que estaba sentado sobre mí, mientras sus manos estaban desabrochando mi camisa.

―Kurt ―murmuré contra sus labios, intentando pensar pero cuando sentí sus caderas contra las mías, sentí su pene medio erecto contra el mío, casi me pierdo. Se siguió moviendo, ambos gimiendo en la boca mientras nos besamos, el calor creciendo mezclado con la excitación y arrastrándose hasta mi pene. Dios, lo quería, quería compartir esto con él, pero no ahora.

―Kurt, espera ―Casi supliqué y sostuve sus caderas suavemente, deteniendo su movimiento. Inhalé profundamente, intentando calmarme, para no simplemente dirigir mis caderas hacia arriba y pedir más. Un aliento, un segundo y luego, poco a poco abrí los ojos.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, los suyos oscuros y brillantes de excitación y tan pronto como pude capturé un pensamiento claro y vi la pequeña herida escondida en el azul profundo.

―Lo siento ―susurró y sus labios se volvieron una línea delgada.

―No... Dios no, Kurt. No lo sientas ―sentí algo como pánico, dolió porque vi el dolor en sus ojos y todo lo que hice fue sentarme, pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y abrazarlo cerca―: Quiero hacerlo, de verdad.

No podía pensar en otro cosa más porque, duh, todavía era un hombre joven con necesidades y en cualquier momento que pensaba en él me excitaba. Pero estar realmente dispuesto a hacerlo, conociéndolo y su historia, no lo quería de esta manera.

―¿Pero? ―preguntó, retrocedió y cerró los ojos, todavía inseguro, todavía algo herido. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser así en este momento?

―No estoy contigo sólo porque luces hermoso y eres algo famoso. No te quiero por tu apariencia. Como... todos los otros. ―Rogué a quien estuviera sobre nosotros, quien fuera que oyera mi plegaria, que Kurt entendiera lo que estaba diciendo―: Quiero que signifique algo, hacerlo cuando... cuando se sienta correcto, ¿sabes? No sé cómo se sentirá... pero justo ahora no se siente correcto.

Estaba sentado en mi regazo, sus manos todavía en mi pecho y las tomé con las mías, sosteniéndolas e intentando mirar en sus ojos. Pero agachó la cabeza, no dijo nada y no supe qué decir. Dije lo que pensaba y era en serio. Dormir con Kurt era una de las cosas que quería hacer, por supuesto. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en llamarlo mío, completamente y saber todo sobre él, por fuera y por dentro. Simplemente era que todavía no estábamos ahí.

―Supongo... solamente que estoy acostumbrado a esto, ¿sabes? Es algo que pasa habitualmente porque ha sido mi trabajo por años... hacer cosas como esa. Además me contaste lo que pasó con tu familia y lo que quieres hacer... por mí... y yo ―tragó duro y vi cuán difícil era para el decirme esto. Cuán difícil era para él abrirme su mente y corazón―. Yo... probablemente siento que... necesito darte algo por ello, pero no tengo demasiado. Sólo... a mí mismo. ―Nos vulnerábamos cada vez que decíamos cuáles eran nuestros sentimientos, pensamientos y mientras más nos abríamos, más dolería si algo salía mal. Pero al mismo tiempo creamos un vínculo, fuerte, sólo entre nosotros y sería eso lo que nos mantendría juntos. No importaba cuan lejos estuviera él, o por cuánto tiempo o con quién. Esto era lo único que nadie nos podría arrebatar.

―Además es... nuevo. Todo esto es nuevo y es todo lo que nunca quise. Pero ahora lo tengo y quiero conservarlo.

Una cálida sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, acariciando sus nudillos con mis pulgares y mojando mis labios con la lengua – mi boca se sentía de verdad seca luego del pequeño pánico que sentí.

―Gracias ―dije simplemente.

―¿Gracias? ―por fin me miró, con curiosidad en los ojos y asentí lentamente.

―Por contarme esto. Sé que no es fácil para ti ―un latido ―: Y nunca... jamás sientas que tienes que hacer esto... como usualmente haces con tus clientes. Soy tu novio, me importas, como... demasiado. Y nunca querría que sientas que debes darme algo o hacer algo por mí. Cualquier cosa que estemos haciendo, lo haremos porque ambos queremos. Creo que esto es... lo que hay que hacer ya que esto es nuevo para mí también. Y... dándome esto, simplemente tú, tu honestidad, tu corazón, es suficiente. Es todo lo que quiero.

―Para alguien que proclama que esto le es nuevo, pareces estar bastante seguro de cómo funciona ―susurró, sonriendo y le devolví la sonrisa porque debía. En cualquier momento que él estuviera sonriendo, yo tenía que sonreír también.

―Es simplemente como me siento y se siente bien.

Su mano se alejó de la mía sólo para que pudiera pasar el brazo por mi cuello y sostenerme cerca. Mi brazo lo abrazó también, cerca, fuerte y rió―: Eres muy malo para este negocio.

La semana se fue muy rápido y todo me parecía como un sueño. Ya habíamos estado juntos por más de dos semanas, pero eran las dos mejores semanas de mi vida. Especialmente la semana pasada fue simplemente maravillosa. No había obra, sin trabajo, simplemente nosotros disfrutando el tiempo libre que teníamos. Claro que había vestuarios por ser arreglados, habitaciones que limpiar; compras que hacer, pero comparado con el negocio actual, eran como vacaciones. El tiempo que esperaba tendríamos a solas, de verdad llegó. Tras ayudar a Julia con los vestuarios o tomar el almuerzo y cena juntos con los otros, íbamos a su alcoba o a la mía y a veces tocaba el violín, hablábamos, leíamos un libro juntos o simplemente estábamos juntos. Esa era mi parte favorita si era honesto. Simplemente recostados ahí, compartiendo algunos besos, mirándonos, sonriendo y ni Kurt ni yo diríamos nada.

De verdad usaba este momento para conocerlo mejor y viceversa. Kurt me dijo como no fie forzado a ser prostituto sino que fue la mejor manera de hacer mucho dinero en poco tiempo, lo que me calmó de alguna manera porque en realidad estaba esperando que hubiera sido forzado. Por suerte no fue el caso, de otro modo, no sé qué le habría hecho a mi madre. Además hablamos de sus clientes, sobre lo que usualmente hace y no pude ocultar el hecho de que daba nauseas. Imaginando que alguien solamente necesitaba pagar suficiente dinero por Kurt y obtendría algo que nadie debería compartir por dinero, sino con la persona de la que se está enamorado... no quería pensar en eso porque no podía evitar que Kurt lo hiciera. Así que intenté ver lo bueno de esto, lo cual era, él no tenía que hacerlo todas las noches. Él era costoso, el precio por sus servicios era alto y esto era todo lo que me mantenía cuerdo.

A pesar de todo estaba bien, estábamos bien, nos conocíamos mejor día con día, él todavía mantenía cierta distancia entre nosotros y lo entendía, tenía que hacerlo. Por el momento era suficiente que solamente yo creyera en nosotros, que diera todo mientras él intentaba proteger nuestros corazones si todo fallaba. Por ahora, era suficiente.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―todo el mundo aplaudió cuando entramos, Claire estaba de pie frente a Kurt y yo, las manos presionadas en la boca. Todo mundo estaba ahí, todo estaba decorado, había una larga mesa con comida y bebidas, filas con las sillas y mesas en la parte izquierda de la sala y justo frente al escenario estaban nuestros músicos de pie. Todos estaban sonriendo, felices y mirando a Claire quien se giró y dio a Kurt y a mí una mirada significativa―: Por eso me sacaron. ¡Sabía que algo era sospechoso!

Reí, Kurt sonrió y besé su mejilla mientras la encaminábamos a los otros. Comenzamos a cantar juntos 'Feliz Cumpleaños', la conmovimos hasta las lágrimas y sólo hizo caso omiso y nos llamó idiotas y dijo cuanto nos quería. Tras eso todos le dimos un regalo, nuevamente le deseamos lo mejor personalmente y luego nos sentamos a comer. Todo mundo estaba riendo, todos estaban tan calmados y felices y supe que extrañaría estas semanas sin las garras de mi madre tras nosotros. Estas tres semanas pasadas todos pudieron hacer y ser lo que realmente eran. Podían tomarse las manos, podían besar a la persona que amaban, no tenían que esconder nada. No era perfecto, no, sino que fue mejor.

Luego de una hora o algo así Maurice se me acercó, llevándome lejos de Kurt mientras me él me estaba alimentando – porque me estaba hacienda el tonto y lo quería mientras él simplemente reía y me alimentaba – y me dio mi violín. Oh sí, casi olvidé lo que todavía tenía y quería hacer.

―¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! ―Maurice gritó y todo mundo se giró con sus ojos en nosotros y sus voces bajaron.

―¡Es tiempo de bailar para celebrar a nuestra cumpleañera!

Se giró hacía mí y los otros músicos y asintió. (*)

Cuando comencé a tocar, vi como Santana tomaba las manos de Claire y la llevaba a la mitad del salón. Lentamente un paso tras otro, comenzó a saltar, tomando la mano de alguien que todavía estaba sentado y levantándolo con Claire hasta que fueron un circulo, bailando a su alrededor. Primero fue Santana quien bailó con Claire, luego Francis la abrazó estrechamente y un poco fuerte, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro arremolinándose a su alrededor. Había aplausos con las manos en cualquier momento que alguien bailaba con Claire y luego todos estaban bailando mientras seguíamos tocando.

Mis ojos miraron a la multitud hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando. Encontré los ojos azules, su impresionante sonrisa y vi que estaba bailando con Claire y me hizo feliz verlo con tanta paz. De verdad deseaba que fuera así para siempre. Sólo nosotros y la gente a nuestro alrededor, un grupo de actores, costureras y músicos dirigiendo un teatro. Sin reglas, sin secretos, sin esconderse. De verdad lo deseaba, mientras tocaba las últimas notas y al final todos estaban aplaudiendo, aplaudiendo a nosotros los músicos y Kurt estaba mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro, que pudiéramos vivir así por siempre.

La fiesta terminó poco a poco tras medianoche, porque todos sabíamos que mi madre volvería mañana alrededor del mediodía y había todavía algunas cosas que necesitaban ser hechas. Estaba esperando a Kurt, sentado enfrente del piano mientras el salón estaba casi vacío. Dije mi buenas noches a mis amigos, los vi dejar el club nocturno uno tras otro y tan pronto como estuve solo mis ojos estaban fijaron en las teclas blancas y negras justo frente a mí. Mi padre siempre amó tocar el piano, especialmente junto conmigo y mi violín. Era un sonido que realmente amaba y la perfecta distracción para ambos tras la partida de mi madre. Incluso lo intenté con el piano y mi padre siempre dijo cuan bueno era con él, pero nunca me dio esa sensación de cuando estaba moviendo mi arco sobre las cuerdas blancas de mi violín. El momento cuando el sonido se sentía bien en mi oído, cuando sentía las cuerdas bajo mis dedos, el arco en la mano y sabiendo, que yo era quien creaba ese hermoso sonido, sintiendo cada nota corriendo a través de mi cuerpo. Era lo que quería. Pero sepan, que al ver esas teclas, recordando la época en que yo estaba escuchando melodías de mi padre, fue lo que realmente me golpeó.

Él nunca volvería, nunca tocaría conmigo de nuevo, nunca hablaría conmigo otra vez. Se había ido para siempre y nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que me gustaba oírle tocar. Una exhausta sonrisa pequeña fue todo lo que pude hacer mientras mis dedos tocaban las frías teclas sin hacer ni un sonido. Mi corazón se sentía pesado, mi cuerpo cansado y tal vez estaba agotado y asombrado por toda la felicidad que vi esta noche. Toda la felicidad que quería ver cada día. Aquí. Junto con Kurt. Y tan pronto como escuché pasos inmediatamente supe que era Kurt y giré, sonriéndole mientras se acercaba más hasta sentarse en el banquillo del piano. Su expresión estaba cansada también, como si estuviéramos cansados de todo el baile y las risas.

―¿Quieres tocar algo?

―No. Estoy demasiado cansado para eso y no soy tan bueno tocando el piano.

Sonrió, tomó mi mano con la suya y otra vez disfruté de la cálida sensación que siempre se las arreglaba para enviar a través de mi cuerpo cuando me tocaba.

―Deberíamos irnos a dormir entonces. Y espero nos podamos quedar en mi habitación está noche.

―Lo que quieras ―respiré y nos pusimos de pie, nos tomamos las manos y salimos del salón.

Todo el camino hasta su habitación lo tomé la mano y tal vez demasiado fuerte, justo como él. Tal vez era nuestra última noche juntos por los últimos 3 meses y sólo pensar en ello, cómo los próximos meses se vislumbraban, sentí un nudo en la garganta. Sabíamos que este día llegaríamos, sabíamos que sólo teníamos algunos días en que podíamos ser descuidados, felices y estar juntos sin miedo. Lo sabíamos. Era simplemente demasiado real en este preciso momento para mí. Y para Kurt.

Llegamos a su habitación, aun tomándonos las manos mientras él cerraba la puerta y le ponía seguro. Ahí estábamos, en la alcoba azul, bajo la tenue luz de la luna brillando a través de las ventanas, a través de las blancas y finas cortinas y nos sentimos como si estuviéramos en el cielo de la noche en una nube, sólo nosotros dos. Kurt se acercó, me besó gentilmente y luego nos quitamos las camisas, sin palabras, tomándonos nuestro tiempo pero aún con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. El momento para llorar no era allí y no había necesidad de estar triste. Sólo porque nuestra libertad se iba por 3 meses, solamente porque nuestro paraíso se acababa por ahora y el que necesitáramos ser cuidadosos no significaba que no nos veríamos en absoluto. Sería diferente, por supuesto, pero estaba listo para lidiar con ello. Porque justo ahora Kurt era la persona más importante de mi vida y no estaba listo para dejarlo ir, si no tenía que hacerlo.

Ahí de pie sólo en ropa interior, mis ojos mirando a sus orbes azules y sin decir nada me metí a la cama, justo tras él y me recosté justo a esta hermosa persona, junto a esta cálida y suave piel, junto a la única persona que hacía a mi corazón latir fuera de control.

Recostado bajo las mantas, nuestras cabezas descansando en las almohadas, solamente mirándonos, dejando que nuestras manos a través del cabello del otro, sobre la piel, mandíbula y labios como si ambos quisieran memorizar todo no sólo mirarnos, sino también tocando. Como si ambos quisiéramos grabar la imagen del otro para siempre en nuestras cabezas y luego susurré, acercándome y besando su nariz.

―Estará bien.

―¿Y si no? ―Susurró y lo estaba esperando. Este era Kurt, el que aún tenía dudas, quien quería recordarnos que todo esto podía volverse malo y herir como nada. Este era el Kurt que quería lo mismo que yo pero tenía una experiencia completamente diferente.

―No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Entiendo que estás preocupado pero lo que necesitamos es ―quería decir nuestro amor, amarnos, creer en nuestro amor, pero ni yo estaba seguro o preparado para decir estas palabras―: confiar en el otro.

―Confió en ti, Blaine. Pero además vi lo que les pasó a los otros que escondieron su relación con un prostituto. Simplemente... no lo terminó pero... no quiero que salgas herido o algo.

Oh Dios... realmente lo amaba. De verdad lo hacía. Simplemente escuchando sus palabras, sólo una mirada en esos ojos azules y lo supe.

―Ayúdame. Y te ayudaré y lo lograremos. Estará bien.

Y con eso no dijimos nada. Kurt no asintió, no me dio ninguna respuesta, sólo una pequeña sonrisa y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, besándome como si pudiera ser nuestro último beso. Profundo, casi desesperado, su lengua pidiendo entrar y se lo permití, dándole lo que quería. Lo que yo también quería. Nos besábamos por un tiempo, abrazándonos cerca, su pecho presionado contra el mío, nuestras piernas se enredaron, nuestras pollas semi-erectas pegadas apretadas y ya era casi demasiado, demasiado calor, demasiado de todo sobre Kurt, rompió nuestro beso y le acaricie en el cuello.

Mi aliento se sentía caliente contra su hombro, su contra mi piel, pero no era el momento adecuado para hacer más. No quería ser uno de muchos. No quería dormir con él porque estaba acostumbrado. Quería hacerlo correcto, que fuera especial, y significara algo que ambos nunca olvidaríamos e incluso si lo valía tenía que esperar por 3 meses... lo valdría. Creía que sí.

―Estará bien, lo prometo. ―Fueron mis últimas palabras, antes de besar su hombro, su mejilla, sentí como besó mi piel y nos abrazamos cerca, tan cerca y nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

><p>(*) watch?v=SlY_I8ZHW-Q<p>

* * *

><p>Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error tipográfico u ortográfico, este capítulo lo subo a escasos minutos de salir de viaje y mis actividades cotidianas no me permitieron revisarlo con anterioridad. Todo error será corregido a la brevedad posible.<p>

¡Felices vacaciones (para quienes tengan) y feliz fin de semana!

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	8. Henry

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8. Henry<p>

Era cálido donde estaba recostado, suave y familiar. Había brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, respiración contra mi pecho y mis dedos estaban tocando suave piel. Era perfecto si no hubiera este martilleo en mi cabeza.

_Blaine... _

Hice un ruido de molestia, sostuve a Kurt más cerca de mi cuerpo, pero los golpes no se detuvieron.

_¡Blaine!_

El golpeteo se hizo más y más fuerte y entonces oí a Kurt hablando, sintiendo su mano en mi brazo, sacudiéndome para despertarme. El golpeteo no era un dolo de cabeza, era la puerta de Kurt. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de Kurt como si la vida dependiera de ello.

―¡Blaine! ―Oí a Francis gritando y abrí los ojos para ver a Kurt.

―Está de vuelta ―susurró y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

―Mierda ―siseé y me senté, demasiado rápido, y pasé sobre Kurt, fuera de la cama y abrí la puerta para ver a Francis, claramente no estaba divertido.

―De prisa chico. Tienes cinco minutos.

Asentí, cerré la puerta y me giré para encontrar a Kurt sentado en la cama y entregándome mi ropa. Las mantas estaban alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriendo la hermosa visión de lo que estuve disfrutando la noche anterior y que tal vez así estaba bien. Viéndolo haría incluso más difícil dejarlo, tomé mi camisa, me la puse y me incliné hacía él, besando a Kurt mientras él sostenía mi rostro. Nuestros labios nunca se separaron mientras me deslizaba dentro de mis pantalones, abotonaba mi camisa e incluso cuando me puse los calcetines. Fue un poco ridículo como me movía, cómo me echaba hacia atrás y hacia adelante de nuevo y cada vez que me movía con torpeza se reía tontamente o sonreía en el beso.

―Deseo que pudieras quedarte ―susurró y me sorprendió un poco. Oyendo a Kurt decir eso, abriéndose y permitiéndome echar un vistazo a su mente significaba mucho para mí y, por supuesto, para él. Esto hizo que el muro que había construido alrededor de sí mismo se derribara, pieza por pieza, y esto, tal vez, sólo para mí, para nosotros.

―Yo también ―murmuré y suspiré contra sus labios.

―Necesitamos ser cuidadosos ―Kurt dijo entre besos.

―Lo sé.

―Y no hagas estupideces, Blaine.

―No lo haré ―me reí entre dientes mientras recordaba como intenté convencerlo que me escuchara.

Sus labios besaron mi mejilla mientras envolvía sus brazos en mis hombros, los míos deslizándose alrededor de su cuerpo y sosteniéndonos estrechamente, sólo respirando en el otro, no estando listos para salir de nuestro paraíso. Sin estar listos para enfrentar como serían las cosas por los siguientes tres meses.

Nuevamente, Francis estaba llamando a la puerta, más fuerte y posé mis manos acunando el rostro de Kurt, robando un último beso antes de mirar en esos perfectos ojos azules con un ligero atisbo de verde.

―Nos veremos pronto, ¿de acuerdo? Hallaremos la manera.

Kurt asintió, besándome de nuevo y luego retrocedió―: Deberías irte.

―Jesus ―Francis siseó y golpeó mí nunca mientras corríamos por las escaleras hasta el salón―: Sé que tienes que lidiar con tus hormonas pero creo que tu vida es más importante.

―Lo siento ―me disculpé y tallé mí nunca. Oh, claro, mis hormonas o lo que fuera que corría por mi cuerpo con locura y a veces me era difícil que simplemente no hacer nada más allá de los besos y tocar. Como fuera, no quería ir más lejos hasta que se sintiera correcto. Pero mientras me apresuraba a bajar las escaleras, sintiendo crecer la distancia entre Kurt y yo, casi me arrepentía que no hubiéramos ido más lejos. Oh si, mis hormonas estaban locas, no seguían a mi corazón (que era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa). Por eso no me arrepentía de nada. Nunca quería arrepentirme de nada que hubiéramos hecho, porque lo habría valido.

―¿Cuándo volvió?

―Hace una hora. Claire y yo pudimos distraerla lo suficiente antes que decidiera visitar a Kurt y Santana. Gracias a Sarah y Philipp puede alertarlos.

Le agradecí y caminamos más lento mientras llegamos al escenario y Claire estaba sentada tras bambalinas junto con Julia. Ella me dio una cálida sonrisa, Julia se echó a reír y sentí cómo me sonrojé y luego sonrió.

―Contrólate ― Francis gruñó y caminó hacia las dos mujeres―: Ella lo notará.

Tenía razón, debía dejar de actuar como un idiota enamorado, pero no era fácil porque mi mente regresaba a Kurt. Frunció el ceño, me miró y sacudí mi cuerpo y traté de actuar con normalidad.

―¿Trajo a alguien con ella? ―Francis preguntó luego de mirarme.

―Sólo dos chicas y un chico. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ―Claire dijo y miró a Julia.

―Henry Lenol. He oído que está interesado en nuestra obra.

Claire puso un gesto pensativo, Francis resopló y Julia sonrió.

―Es la primera vez que trae a un tipo con ella y parece ser rico, juzgando por su ropa ―Claire dijo.

―¿De qué te preocupas? Roxanne probablemente haga algunos negocios con él y está solamente interesada en el dinero que pueda ganar.

―Probablemente. Oh, y Blaine, ella quiere verte.

―¿A mí? ―tragué nerviosamente. Sabía que tenía que verla y hablarle en algún momento pero no pensaba que pasaría el primer día que volviera.

―No te preocupes. Ella no lo sabe ―Francis susurró.

―De acuerdo... bien. Um, ¿ahora? ―Asintieron.

* * *

><p>Mientras me paré frente a su puerta y miré a la madera café oscura, miré mis pies e intenté calmarme. No había manera que ella supiera sobre Kurt y yo. Éramos amigos, todos éramos amigos y nadie diría lo que somos. Eso no pasó cuando Francis y Jean estuvieron juntos, no había pasado en ninguna otra ocasión. Era siempre mi madre quien descubría estas cosas o a las personas que estaban involucradas, como Jean, que le contó a ella lo que estaba pasando. Por eso mantenía mi esperanza en toda la gente aquí porque Kurt y yo no éramos los únicos guardando un secreto. Estaba Thomas, el joven guardia que además quería ser libre y pensaba en escapar. Marie, que tenía un hijo y un esposo esperándola. Tantos de nosotros que teníamos secretos, fuera y dentro del club. No había nada de qué preocuparse, me dije, tomé un respiro profundo y llamé a la puerta.<p>

―¡Entra! ―mi madre dijo y abrí la puerta. Era una recamara y oficina. Muros de rojo oscuro, negro piso de madera y un escritorio tras el cual estaba sentada mi madre. Dos sillas frente a ella, y en una de ellas un hombre sentado, quizás cerca de los 30 años con cabello rubio oscuro, ojos cafés y vistiendo un caro traje negro.

―Quería verme ―afortunadamente mi voz sonó firme. Ella me miró, todavía como si fuera sólo un chico que trabajaba para ella y no sabiendo quien era realmente. ¿Estaba mal que no me importara? Porque no me importaba. Ella nos abandonó, quería una vida sin nosotros y estaba bien con eso. Lo único que sentía por ella era enojo, profundo enojo por la muerte de mi padre, porque él la esperó cada maldito día y luego la encontré aquí, arrebatando la libertad a estas personas. A Kurt.

―Primeramente, hiciste un buen trabajo con la obra. Segundo, este es Henry Lenol un buen amigo mío que está interesado en la obra y el club en general.

―Hola ―se puso de pie y extendí mi mano, saludándolo y diciendo mi nombre.

―Henry se quedará con nosotros por un tiempo y quiero que le muestres los alrededores.

Me desconcerté por sus palabras. ¿Por qué debería mostrarle los alrededores cuando había personas como Francis que conocían el lugar por más tiempo y mejor que yo? No tenía sentido para mí y me hacía sentir incomodo de alguna manera. Eventualmente vio mi expresión y dijo―: Le encanta el sonido del violín. Quiero que la pase bien aquí y ya que eres el mejor violinista, estoy segura que harás sentir a nuestro invitado bienvenido, ¿cierto?

―Por supuesto ―el alivio corrió a través de mi cuerpo.

―Bien ―dijo, Henry sonrió y devolví la sonrisa, inseguro si debía irme o quedarme.

―Mañana como a las once de la mañana, Henry te esperará en el salón, ¿entendido?

―Sí, señora.

Si era todo lo que tenía que hacer estaba bien. No estaba en posición de pedir nada y de lejos parecía que era un amigo, o al menos algún tipo rico interesado en el club y quizás decidirían trabajar juntos. Lo que sabía, ni siquiera me importaba. Todo lo que necesitaba era averiguar cómo podría pasar algo de tiempo con Kurt, sin ser sospechoso.

―Bien, ahora descansa un poco porque mañana volveremos al negocio usual.

* * *

><p>De regreso a mi cuarto pensé en este tipo Henry, eventualmente todavía necesitaba averiguar la mejor manera de realmente decirle a mi madre lo que pasaba y hacerle entender que lo que estaba haciendo, no estaba bien. Estaba mal quitarle la libertad a una persona, o no permitirle amar a una persona. Lo que más me molestaba era que ella podía simplemente seguir con eso. Mataba personas y las compraba con una sonrisa en la cara. Sin importarle ninguna otra persona a su alrededor, sin importar nada más que el dinero. O eso parecía. Quizás es tipo Henry sería la clave para saber más de ella.<p>

Cuando entre al edificio fui al sótano, la cocina y busqué a Francis. Pero nadie estaba ahí. Me fui, escaleras arriba y lo llamé mientras alcancé el piso más alto.

―¡Regresaste! ― asomó la cabeza fuera de su habitación y me dio una gran sonrisa.

―Sí. Soy la nueva distracción de este tipo que trajo.

―¿Bromeas?

―Nop ―reí y Francis rió conmigo.

―Estas personas ricas que nunca ven tras las cortinas de un club nocturno pueden ser realmente molestas. No entienden nuestra vida. Oh, chico, lo siento por ti.

―En realidad, pienso este tal Henry podría ser la clave para mí.

Ladeé la cabeza, mostrándole que me siguiera a mi cuarto y lo hizo. Dentro cerró la puerta, miré fuera de la ventana para asegurarme que no había nadie que no debiera oírnos. Sí, Kurt me puso algo paranoico porque él estaba tan asustado de que ella averiguara lo que estábamos haciendo. Y quizás ser un poco paranoico no era algo malo en absoluto porque normalmente yo era más descuidado y seguía mis sentimientos. Esta vez sin embargo eso sería lo más estúpido por hacer.

―Ya que pasaré algo de tiempo con este tipo, apuesto que mi madre estará con él también. Lo cual es bueno para llegar a conocerla. Si comienzo a estar cerca de ella, sin una razón, podría sospechar y, con Kurt y yo juntos, no puedo arriesgarme.

Francis se pasó los dedos por la barbilla, una expresión pensativa y luego sus ojos azul oscuro me miraron y una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios.

―Bueno, parece que la Fortuna esta de tu lado.

Eso parece, pensé, al menos podía acercarme a mi madre lo que era al mismo tiempo verdaderamente peligroso. Estar cerca de ella significaba que debía ser verdaderamente cuidadoso con mis palabras y con mis acciones, así ella no notaría nada entre Kurt y yo. Como fuera, sabía que no soy un buen actor cuando se trata de mis sentimientos. Lo que fuera que sentía, felicidad, tristeza, amor, quería mostrarlo y me encantaba mostrarlo porque no había nada malo con sentir algo. Excepto que aquí era algo malo si no querías meterte en problemas.

―Eso espero. Me haría todo más fácil. Pero todavía estamos Kurt y yo, ¿sabes? Me refiero a que sé que no podemos simplemente actuar como lo hacíamos cuando ella se fue. Por eso quería preguntarte cómo le hicieron Jean y tú para esconder su relación.

Preguntar algo como esto probablemente abría viejas heridas y honestamente, me incomodaba preguntarlo. Francis era mi amigo, éramos muy cercanos y no quería lastimarlo con mis palabras, pero al mismo tiempo sólo necesitaba estar con Kurt. Francis me sonrió y me quitó un poco de la culpa que sentía y se sentó en una silla mientras caminé a mi cama y me senté también.

―Fue realmente fácil para nosotros porque vivíamos aquí pero a veces era difícil. Especialmente cuando estábamos trabajando. Usualmente nos quedábamos aquí porque era más seguro. Kurt sin embargo es un actor y el diamante del espectáculo especial. Roxanne siempre tiene un ojo sobre él y Santana... no pongas esa cara, Blaine.

Oh si, vio mi desesperación porque todo sonaba a que no había manera de que pudiera pasar algo de tiempo con Kurt, no con mi madre observando cada paso como un gato.

―No es como si Kurt no pudiera hacer lo que quiera. Puede porque, duh, su opinión y la de Santana son realmente importantes para ella e incluso lo son sus deseos. Ellos traen el dinero. Pero, para hacerte feliz, él tiene permitido venir aquí, sólo necesitas ser cuidadoso y no pasar la noche con él. Todavía tiene trabajo que hacer.

Pensar en su trabajo me enfermaba, como siempre.

―Así que, no te preocupes chico, verás a tu amorcito. Simplemente, no actúes como un tipo enfermo de amor cuando estemos en el club.

* * *

><p>Esperé por Kurt hasta que casi estuvo oscuro afuera. Si era verdad lo que Francis me dijo entonces, ¿por qué él no venía a mí? La respuesta sensata era que él y Santana estaban con Roxanne, hablando, comiendo, lo que fuera y ella lo mantenía ocupado. Esa era la respuesta más lógica pero mi mente me mostraba diferentes cosas, locas y temerosas. ¿Y si ella averiguaba algo y mantenía a Kurt alejado de mí? ¿Y si alguien le contó de nosotros y venía por mí, en la noche, y simplemente me mataba? ¿Y si Kurt decidió parar esto por algo que mi madre dijo? Estaba sentado nerviosamente junto a mi ventana, viendo al Sol bajar y tomé un respiro profundo, molesto a causa de mis pensamientos. Especialmente porque no podía simplemente ir al club y asegurarme que todo estaba bien. No había manera de que pudiera actuar cerca de Kurt como si no hubiera nada entre nosotros, como si no estuviera preocupado, porque lo estaba. Cuando alguien llamó a mi puerta, sonó más fuerte de lo que en realidad fue y un frío recorrió mi espina dorsal.<p>

―¿Sí? ―Y fue Kurt quien abrió la puerta y me sonrió. Todo mi cuerpo se relajó y me puse de pie, apresurándome a él y atrayéndolo en un abrazo apretado.

Tarareó, correspondió el abrazo y me susurró directo al oído―: ¿Me extrañaste?

―Por supuesto ―dije corriendo mi mano de arriba a abajo en su espalda sólo para sentirlo y asegurarme que esto era real. Luego me retiré lentamente, compartiendo un largo y dulce beso con él, porque, quién sabía si podría hacerlo mañana.

―No tengo mucho tiempo. Sólo necesitaba verte y asegurarme que estás bien ―dijo luego que rompimos nuestro beso y simplemente apoyamos la frente con la del otro.

―Las cosas están bien. La vi y me dijo que entretuviera al tal Henry y le mostrara el lugar mañana. Le encanta el sonido del violín.

―Hm, a los ricos les encantan las cosas clásicas y eres muy talentoso así que estoy seguro que lo entretendrás.

Le sonreí, amplia y felizmente―: ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿La viste?

Nos sentamos en mi cama, sostuve su mano con la mía, mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

―Sí. Santana y yo la vimos para cenar y hablar de su viaje, la obra y cosas. Además conocí a Henry y parece que está interesado en el club y la obra. Probablemente sólo sea un tipo rico que traerá dinero a la casa.

―Así que, ¿todo está bien? ¿Ella no sabe nada?

―No. No lo creo. Fue ella misma y nos trató como siempre. Incluso conocí a Henry. Es como cualquier otro rico, dudo que esté aquí por mucho tiempo.

―¿Es la primera vez que alguien como él está interesado en el club?

Kurt asintió y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.

―Está interesado en el espectáculo especial y la obra. Así que debo dar lo mejor de mí mañana en la noche.

―No te preocupes ―dije en voz baja y besé su cabello―: Siempre eres asombroso. Siempre lo estabas cuando veía tu actuación.

―Así que... ¿básicamente siempre estás acosándome?

Me reí entre dientes, acaricié mi nariz en su cabello y respiré profundamente. Su cabello estaba tan suave, como siempre, su esencia como la reciente mañana y su calidez, tan cerca de mí era todo lo que quería, cada día.

―Solamente ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? No sólo por Roxanne sino con Henry. Él no conoce esté lugar o las reglas ni nada en absoluto. Tal vez ella le diga algunas cosas, pero eso no significa que él lo entienda.

Kurt se inclinó hacia atrás, sus penetrantes ojos azules en los míos, asegurándose que entendí lo que dijo.

―No te preocupes, Kurt. Ya lo dije, haré cualquier cosa para hacer esto funcionar, para que podamos ser libres un día. Juntos o no.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha, observándome con ojos ensanchados y su cuerpo se tensó de repente. Pestañé dos veces y poco a poco me di cuenta de cómo sonaron mis palabras.

―Quiero decir... nosotros... no haré nada estúpido, no es lo que quería decir. Simplemente... en caso de que no estemos juntos porque eso sería demasiado para ti.

―¿Para mí?

―Sí, para ti. Quiero decir que básicamente te forcé a escuchar y entender como me siento, así que entiendo si quieres terminar esto un día por tu propia seguridad.

Saber como me sentía sobre Kurt, sobre nosotros, era una cosa, pero no sabía cuánto sentía Kurt, cuánto deseaba que esto funcionara. Nunca habló de esto porque esa no era la forma en que Kurt mostraba sus sentimientos. En años pasados había tenido que usar una máscara y fingir que estaba bien, que le importaban cosas que probablemente odiaba. Claro, sabía que sentía algo por mí, sabía que me quería, lo dijo. Pero cuánto sentía, cuánto me quería y lo que estaba preparado a hacer por nosotros, yo no lo sabía.

―Soy... realmente malo para esto, ¿no es así? ―Kurt suspiró pesadamente y apretó mi mano mientras corrió la otra a través de su cabello, mientras lo miraba con cejas arqueadas.

―No... no estaría de acuerdo en... sobre esto, si yo no estuviera seguro acerca de nosotros.

Y entonces le di una gran sonrisa.

―Siempre me haces decir cosas así ―Kurt murmuró y me incliné, besando su mejilla y mirándolo sonreír.

―Lo siento, sé que no te es fácil decir cómo te sientes. Pero siempre es bueno oírlo, porque todo lo que puedo hacer es suponer.

Había algo como culpa en sus ojos mientras estaba mirándome sin decir una palabra. Tenía la boca abierta, moviéndose un poco como si quisiera decir algo pero no sabía cómo o qué y entonces, luego de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, pasó sus brazos gentilmente sobre mis hombros y sentí su cálido aliento contra mi oído. Inmediatamente lo sostuve cerca y escuché su voz―: Confía en mí, como yo confío en ti. Quiero esto... a ti.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente se pasó demasiado rápido. Me encontré a Henry en el teatro y le mostré el club y le expliqué dónde estaba cada habitación, el salón y más tarde hablamos de la obra. Me di cuenta de que este hombre era nada más que un despistado. Sabía cómo funcionaba un club nocturno, conocía suficiente de obras y teatros y me recordaba a mi madre. Su interés era el dinero y ser exitosa y el interés de Henry era el mismo y le encantaba el teatro y la música clásica. No tenía ni idea de lo que él quería aquí cuando le encantaban las artes, ya que este era un club nocturno y un teatro cuando Roxanne se iba. Pero no pregunté porque todos estábamos ocupados ya que nuestra vieja vida comenzaba de nuevo y mientras preparábamos todo para la noche, mi mente siempre volvía a Henry. Él era un extraño y yo tenía un mal presentimiento sobre él. Claire y Francis intentaron calmarme y convencerme que sólo estaba preocupado de que algo fuera mal entre Kurt y yo, y mi mente me estaba jugando bromas. De alguna manera esperaba de verdad eso, a pesar que sabía que podía confiar en mis sentimientos.<p>

Tras el espectáculo regular, tuvimos un pequeño descanso. Me senté junto con los otros músicos, bebiendo mi agua y siempre mirando hacia el primer piso donde mi madre y Henry estaban sentados. Estaban hablando, inclinándose más cerca el uno al otro para susurrarle y realmente quería saber de qué se trataba. Me desagradaba, cada vez más y me molestó que no supiera por qué me sentía de esa manera. Mi padre siempre dijo que había algunas personas en este mundo que simplemente desagradaban pero sin una razón. Él lo llamaba ninguna química o simplemente una mala aura a lo que hace que nos desagrada una persona sin conocerla. Algo como esto realmente nunca me pasó, ni siquiera me desagradaba mi madre tanto como Henry y eso era decir algo.

Mientras el espectáculo especial comenzó supe que era el momento donde necesitaba estar calmado, tener una cara seria y no actuar sospechoso. Mis ojos necesitaban estar alejados de Kurt tan pronto como llegara al escenario. Tal vez mi madre estaría mirándome y sospecharía. Una última vez alcé la vista, viéndolos esperar a que el espectáculo comenzara y vi a Francis, sonriéndome e intentando calmarme. Afortunadamente ayudó un poco y mis manos tomaron el violín cuando la luz se hizo tenue. Comenzamos a tocar mientras las cortinas se abrieron y me arriesgué a dar un atisbo a Kurt, viéndolo vestir esa ropa azul claro, su cabello peinado perfectamente y eso me calmó más porque sabía que era mío y yo era suyo, y eso nadie me lo podía quitar. La multitud estaba gimiendo con asombro mientras Santana y Kurt comenzaron a bailar la música lenta, caminando uno junto al otro luego, mientras la música se volvió más rápida brincaron fuera del escenario a la multitud con los otros bailarines y haciéndolos marearse con sus movimientos, voces, miradas burlonas y toques. Mis labios formaron una sonrisita cuando vi por un segundo como Kurt levantó la vista hacia mí, haciéndolo parecer parte de su actuación y estaba aliviado, mientras movía mis dedos y mi arco.

Justo antes del final del número pensé que sería bueno ver a Henry y a mi madre, sólo para ver su rostro y averiguar lo que pensaba del espectáculo especial. Estaba seguro que él nunca vio algo así ni siquiera oír de ello y me encontré con un montón de gente extraña y lugares. Sabía que hombres amaban hombres y mujeres amaban mujeres, pero nunca fue algo que me interesara o un tema público. Nadie hablaba de ello en público, todos lo ignoraban pero sabían de eso. Y justo en el momento que vi el rostro de Henry, me arrepentí en mi decisión de mirarlos. Sus ojos estaban ensanchados, su boca formaba una «o» y se inclinaba hacia delante, como tratando se acercarse lo más posible al escenario. Me recordó a mí mismo y sentí cómo mi mente se quedó en blanco, cómo este sentimiento de inquietud recorrió mi cuerpo. Mis manos estaban sudando, mi frente y necesité recordarme respirar. No, probablemente lo veía así porque nunca vió un espectáculo como este. Él no estaba mirando a Kurt, no se estaba enamorando como yo. No había manera de que estuviera pasando, era sólo mi mente dándome lo que trataba de encontrar, una razón para enloquecer, para huir con Kurt. Pero no había una, nada, todo estaba bien. Era sólo que mi mente y corazón no iban por el mismo rumbo. En el fondo de mi ser lo sabía, sentía que algo estaba mal.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	9. La cena

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9. La cena<p>

La gente estaba aplaudiendo, vitoreando, saliendo del salón y yo simplemente corrí, rápido, sudoroso y traté de no toparme con una de las personas que vinieron por el espectáculo. Mi corazón dolía porque estaba latiendo tan rápido y bombeando sangre a través de mi cuerpo que pensé que me iba a desmayar. Era pánico, absoluto pánico lo que sentí y no entendía por qué. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era a dónde iban mi madre y Henry. Necesitaba saber qué le estaba diciendo, sólo necesitaba saber que lo que sentí fue una falsa alarma. Pero antes de que pudiera ir escaleras arriba al primer piso me encontré con Francis, que me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Guau, ¿qué pasa?

No podía decir nada, mi quijada no se quería mover, mis manos temblaban y mis ojos miraban tras Francis a la escalera y los vi, caminando y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus caras. Luego se habían ido por el corredor y Francis tomó mi brazo y me sacudió.

―¿Blaine? ¿Qué pasa?

―Na... nada ―expiré.

―Sí, nada. Por eso parece que acabas de ver a un fantasma.

Me llevó a través del salón, cerca del muro para que nadie nos notara ya que la multitud estaba ocupada saliendo. Mis ojos se movieron al escenario buscando a Santana, a Kurt, a alguien pero también se habían ido probablemente a hacer su trabajo. Mierda, pensé, Kurt estaba trabajando de nuevo, lo que significaba que se veía con algunos hombres. Hombres que no conocía, hombres que quería tener tiempo a solas con él, tocarlo, pagar por los servicios de Kurt y mi cabeza comenzó a girar hasta que me desmayé.

* * *

><p>Me levanté a mitad de la noche con un extraño sabor en la boca. Mi cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente y mi estómago se sentía enfermo. Poco a poco noté que estaba recostado en mi cama, en mi cuarto y había velas ardiendo sobre mi escritorio. Gimiendo me sostuve con mis codos, tallándome la cabeza y vi a una figura sentada en mi cama, pero mi vista estaba completamente borrosa por el sueño.<p>

―¿Cómo te sientes Blaine?

Noté que era la voz de Julia la que me habló.

―Como si mi cabeza pudiera explotar en cualquier minuto ―respondí, tallando mis ojos y por fin pude verla. Se sentó, escurriendo una toalla – que estaba en un cuenco con agua – y colocando la tela fría y húmeda en mi frente. Se sentía bien e hizo al dolor soportable.

―¿Qué... qué pasó?

―Pensé que me dirías lo que pasó. Te desmayaste de repente y Francis te trajo.

Gemí, murmuré una disculpa y cubrí mis ojos con mi palma. Poco a poco recordando lo que pasaba cuando me desmayé. Estábamos trabajando, el espectáculo estaba ocurriendo y el que Julia estuviera aquí significaba que aún era de noche, todavía estaban trabajando. Ella como costurera no tenía trabajo en la noche como Francis que era un guardián, o Clare quien cuidaba de las prostitutas e incluso de Kurt y Santana, su apariencia, maquillaje. Philip y Maurice cuidaban de los músicos y bailarines.

―Demonios... ―Gemí cuando el dolor creció, corriendo por mi cerebro como si tuviera garras y luego, lentamente recordé a mi madre y Henry, por lo que tenía pánico, por lo que aluciné y sentí miedo en mi interior. Fue sólo por su rostro, ya que lo vió como yo la primera vez que vi a Kurt y pensé, que quizás se enamoró. Tal vez estaba interesado en él y lo quería, comprar su libertad, alejarlo de mí. Pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta lo estúpido que este pensamiento era. No había evidencia, ninguna prueba de que estuviera en lo correcto, nada más que mis sentimientos que me lo decían, así es como tenía que ser. Por eso no dije nada, me lo guardé. Decirlo a mis amigos causaría más problemas, más por ocultar, más mentiras y quizás – y lo esperaba – estaba completamente equivocado y él estaba impresionado por el espectáculo, por su actuación, por todo lo que nunca antes vio, Sí, así era, así tenía que ser.

―Creo que sólo necesitaba algo de descanso. Los últimos días fueron bastante agotadores.

Julia me sonrió, se puso de pie y pude mirar fuera de mi ventana. Ahí, en el tejado del club estaba la roja luz encendida, la que le decía a cada persona – que sabía lo que significaba – que podían visitar a las prostitutas, podían visitar a Kurt y obtener algo por dinero. El rojo era un color que usualmente me encantaba. Era cálido, una señal del amor – bueno, para mí – y jamás pensé que me pudiera desagradar un color tanto como en este momento. Esta luz significaba que alguien estaba con Kurt y podía hacerle cosas que sólo yo estaba permitido a hacer, ver y tener. Tal vez era posesivo, quizás era egoísta, pero demonios, pensar que en realidad él no quería hacerlo me enojaba y enfermaba. Y en algún punto me culpaba por ello. Fui yo quien dio el primer paso y le dije a Kurt como me sentía, lo besé, lo hice entender que lo valía, que debíamos intentarlo y a pesar que Kurt me dijo que era una mala idea, que sería difícil, nunca pensé que lo sería tanto. No había arrepentimiento de lo que sentía, simplemente era injusto que tuviéramos que vivir bajo estas circunstancias. Un profundo suspiro salió de mis labios mientras Julia volvía y me daba algo de agua para tomar y un poco de sopa.

―¿Quieres ver a Kurt? Quizás entonces te sientas mejor ―sonrió, su rubio cabello brillando dorado a la luz de las velas y su expresión tan cálida, tan relajante, como una madre.

―Él... está trabajando así que... dudo que tenga energías para verme ―dije luego de moverme para sentarme, apoyado en la cabecera y tomando el tazón. Con una sonrisa linda y cálida pasó su mano por mis rizos, besó mi frente y salió del cuarto.

Tras terminar la sopa me sentí un poco mejor y caí en un sueño sin descanso. Afortunadamente no soñé con nada o al menos no podía recordar lo que estuve soñando y a veces me despertaba, oyendo la lluvia pero todavía estaba oscuro así que me daba la vuelta y trataba de dormir.

―¿Blaine?

Oh, eso era agradable, pensé. Podía oír la voz de Kurt mientras dormía. No veía nada, todo estaba oscuro pero podía sentir su calidez, su mano en mi brazo. Se sentía tan real, tan autentico y entonces me di cuenta que tenía mis ojos cerrados y no estaba soñando. Lentamente los abrí, una vela estaba encendida en algún lugar de mi cuarto y la mano de Kurt aún estaba en mi brazo.

―Oye, ¿estás bien?

Giré mi cabeza a la derecha, viéndolo, su hermoso rostro, sus ojos azules y la preocupación.

―Sí ―ahora que él estaba aquí, ahora que podía poner mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y estar cerca de él, estaba bien. Como un niño lo abracé cerca, respirando en la esencia que amaba tanto y estaba feliz de aspirar a Kurt y no algo o a alguien más.

―Francis dijo que te desmayaste. Estaba preocupado, pero no pude venir antes ―se disculpó, corriendo los dedos en mis rizos y sosteniéndome con el otro brazo y besó mi frente― ¿Qué pasó?

Por unos segundos simplemente disfruté estar cerca de él, respiré todo dentro, queriendo mantenerlo en mi mente para recordarlo y luego pensé en decirle lo que vi, por qué estaba tan asustado y sabía que no tenía ninguna prueba. Todo lo que hice fue asentir y nada más.

―Supongo que simplemente fue demasiado. Ya extraño el tiempo en que podíamos pasar así todo el día.

Me apretó cerca y no dijo nada. No tenía por qué, sabía que lo extrañaba también.

―Si es demasiado para ti, podemos parar.

―No ―dije sin pensarlo y me alejé para mirarlo a los ojos―: Nunca dejaré de querer estar contigo, no importa cuán difícil sea.

Y Kurt sonrió, gentilmente besó mis labios y sus manos haciendo movimientos tranquilizadores.

―Lo sé... es lo mismo para mí. Pero lo que sea que pase, por favor cuéntamelo. Estamos en esto juntos, ¿cierto?

―Por supuesto.

* * *

><p>Las dos semanas siguientes fueron extrañas para mí. Todavía mantenía la mirada cerca de Henry, pero nunca vi nada que me preocupara. Así que me cuestioné si simplemente exageré o si básicamente quería ver algo que pudiera interponerse entre Kurt y yo. Este lugar de verdad me hacía pensar en una manera dramática que no tenía idea era posible. Nunca me sentí tan nervioso e inseguro y como si miles de ojos estuvieran mirándome, a cada paso que daba. O quizás me sentía así porque estaba enamorado y temeroso de que pudiera perderlo antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de tener una vida «normal». Pero hice lo mejor para esconderlo y hacer lo que mi madre me pidió. Durante el día le mostraba a Henry el club, las recamaras, explicando todo y saliendo con él a la ciudad. Él quería conocerlo todo, dónde comprábamos las cosas, qué clase de clientes visitaban el club y le respondí todo, todo lo que podía. A veces simplemente me quedaba en su habitación por una hora o dos, mientras que él estaba escribiendo y leyendo o hablando con mi madre mientras tocaba el violín en un segundo plano. Luego tenía descanso por algunas horas y pasaba mi tiempo con mis amigos o Kurt. Especialmente con Kurt.<p>

Era una enorme diferencia para mi comparado con los días en que mi madre no estaba aquí. Nos levantaríamos en la mañana, Kurt junto a mí, desayunábamos juntos, luego volvíamos a la cama, hablando, abrazándonos y besándonos. A veces tocaba mi violín, mientras él estaba leyendo o hablamos de la obra, riendo con nuestros amigos y sin nada por lo que preocuparnos. Ahora sólo teníamos una o dos horas juntos durante el día o no, pero lo veía cada noche actuando, bailando con otros hombres y de alguna manera podía lidiar con ello, pero no con la otra parte que ocurría en su alcoba. Cada noche que veía la luz roja encendida sabía que alguien estaba con él y ya no podía dormir. Y las noches que la luz roja estaba apagada, deseaba simplemente ir con él, recostarme a su lado y encontrar el pacifico descanso que nunca tenía cuando él no estaba conmigo.

Pero quería ser agradecido, quería ser humilde porque podría ser mucho peor.

Fue así por un mes hasta que todo mi mundo se volvió una pesadilla.

* * *

><p>―Dijo que quería vernos. Cena con Roxanne ―Santana dijo mientras estábamos sentados en la cocina―: Y puedo decir que él está bastante interesado en el espectáculo especial. Quizás nos dé dinero para más ropa o algo.<p>

No me gustaba. No en absoluto. Todos los recuerdos de la noche en que lo vi observando su actuación, su rostro, su expresión igual a la mía. Estaba temeroso pero no podía decir por qué. Sólo apreté a Kurt más cerca de mí, presionando mi mejilla contra su hombro mientras él dejaba correr sus dedos lenta y gentilmente sobre la piel de mi brazo.

―Él quiere ser un inversor, eso es seguro. Ha estado aquí ya por un mes y esto no pasa muy seguido por aquí ―Philipp dijo mientras Julia estaba arreglando el cuello de su camisa y Claire estaba sentada junto a ellos, mientras nosotros estábamos sentados junto a Santana.

―Entonces seguro será un inversor para nuestro espectáculo. Me refiero a que quiere conocernos y cenar conmigo y Kurt. Como dije, nos compró nueva ropa.

No lo quería cerca de Kurt. Deseaba que simplemente se fuera, hacer lo que hizo en el pasado y nos deje en paz. Ni siquiera importaba que nunca actuó como esa noche, y no importaba que él estuviera genuinamente interesado en nuestra obra. Quería que se fuera y nunca volviera porque había algo que me incomodaba de él. Como si no fuera el tipo que parecía.

Escuché a Santana y Claire discutiendo pero no escuché de qué. Oí a Julia riendo, Philipp suspirando y luego sentí los labios de Kurt en mi frente y levanté la vista, justo en sus ojos azules y la cálida sonrisa que tenía sólo para mí.

―¿Cansado?

―Hm ―tarareé y cuando quiso levantarse la puerta se abrió y Francis me miró.

―Roxanne quiere verte.

Y cuando esto pasaba, me sentía incluso peor. No importaba cuan cuidadosos Kurt y yo fuéramos, no importaba cuantas veces me llamara y no tuviera nada que ver con nosotros. Cada maldita vez sentía un frío miedo en mi cuerpo y rezaba porque ella no supiera nada de nosotros.

Lentamente mis brazos se alejaron del cuerpo de Kurt, mientras él tomaba mi mano, una mirada preocupada y entonces fui yo quien sonrió, intentando calmarlo y dándole un beso, gentil pero asegurándome que supiera cuanto lo quería. Nunca se lo decía, nunca le dije que lo amaba pero estaba seguro. Nunca en mi vida estuve más seguro de algo. Pero cada vez me arrepentía de no decirlo. ¿Qué si esta vez ella realmente sabía de lo nosotros? ¿Y si era la última vez que podía verlo? ¿Si todo terminaba ahora? Como fuera, no dije nada.

Caminé escaleras arriba, al primer piso, yendo directo a la oscura puerta de madera y llamé. Me hizo pasar, sentada en su escritorio como siempre, pero esta vez era sólo ella. Esas paredes rojo oscuro me recordaban a la sangre, sentada ahí escribiendo algo y sus ojos oscuros mirándome.

―¿Quería verme? ―dije parado frente al escritorio y sonrió, asintiendo lentamente y poniendo el trozo de papel de lado.

―Sí. El viernes por la noche tendremos una cena. Henry, Santana, Kurt y yo, y quiero que toques tu violín para nosotros.

Intenté esconder mi disgusto.

―Henry es importante para nosotros y quiero que lo hagas perfecto. Él me dio estas notas, algunas de sus melodías favoritas.

Avance, tomando las notas de su mano y dando una mirada rápida. Afortunadamente conocía estas melodías y no tenía que practicarlas.

―No la decepcionaré.

Y luego nos miramos, en silencio, sin tensión pero algo le hizo a mi corazón. Tras esa faz seria, tras la frialdad que nos mostraba, vi a una mujer, una madre y a la mujer que caminó junto a mi padre por algunos años. Era sólo un recuerdo, simplemente cruzó mi mente dejando dolor en mi corazón.

―¿Te has establecido aquí? ―preguntó todavía sonriendo.

―Sí, Madam. De verdad me gusta este lugar.

―Y, ¿he escuchado que eres de Londres?

Asentí.

―He estado ahí hace muchos, muchos años. Espero poder volver. Extraño el teatro inglés.

―Todavía es tan hermoso como siempre ―dije para evitar que mi boca dijera algo estúpido como, debiste estar cuando te necesitábamos, o, nunca debiste dejarnos. Y ahora escuchando que extrañaba el teatro, a Londres y no a si familia, me hizo olvidar lo que vi hace unos segundos.

―Bueno, puedes contarme más algún día. Ahora todavía tengo trabajo y no olvides el viernes.

* * *

><p>Estábamos en un enorme lugar con grandes mesas café oscuro, paredes pintadas de azul oscuro y una enorme lámpara de araña colgando del techo. Siempre se utilizaba para algunas personas importantes. Henry estaba sentado junto a Kurt y de frente a Santana y mi madre. Las mujeres llevaban vestidos hermosos y Henry uno de sus caros trajes de color rojo oscuro. Kurt llevaba un traje también, pero en negro y era simplemente difícil no mirarlo y tratar de hacer contacto visual con él. Este no era el lugar correcto, era peligroso, por lo que sólo toqué mi violín mientras esperaban su cena y realmente traté de no ver cosas que no estaban allí.<p>

―¿Tiene familia, señor Henry? ―Santana preguntó.

―Oh no. No me gustan los niños y francamente, me encanta mi trabajo demasiado. ¿Qué hay de ti? ―respondió y los miró. Santana y Kurt negaron con la cabeza y mis ojos deambularon a mi madre con curiosidad por lo que tenía que decir. No dijo nada, sólo sonrió y comenzó a comer la sopa que Claire trajo y sirvió.

―¿Ni siquiera tú, Roxanne?

―Bueno, considero a la gente de aquí como mi familia.

Jaja, pensé y de verdad traté de no bufar o reír. ¿Con esas estúpidas reglas seguía considerando a estas personas como su familia? Si eras así, entonces por qué hizo estas reglas e hizo sus vidas en una jaula de oro. A parte, ¿qué había de mi padre? ¿De mí? ¿Realmente nos olvidó? O quizás no dijo nada para que nadie supiera que tenía un punto débil – bueno, esperaba que mi padre y yo fuéramos su punto débil.

Terminaron su sopa, el plato fuerte y luego el postre, haciendo preguntas a Henry sobre donde había estado, que hacía y descubrí que no sólo era un inversor, él era un duque, interesado en un nuevo negocio. Un club nocturno.

―Gracias por la cena, Roxanne y dile a tu cocinera que estuvo delicioso.

Santana sonrió complacida, Roxanne asintió y le dio a Henry una mirada de complicidad mientras Kurt me daba una mirada y una sonrisa. De verdad creí que no lo haría, pero ahora me sentía mucho mejor. Esperé que Henry dijera algo, hiciera algo que no me gustara pero sólo su sonrisa fue suficiente para mí, para calmarme.

―Bueno ahora lo importante ―dijo mi madre, luciendo de alguna manera emocionada y realmente contenta. Simplemente toqué, tratando de enfocarme únicamente en mi arco y dedos.

―Su espectáculo especial es realmente interesante y ustedes son muy talentosos. Nunca vi algo así antes y tampoco dos personas como ustedes.

Vi a Santana sonríe con aire de suficiencia, la sonrisa de Kurt fue pequeña y sus ojos mirando Henry mientras mi madre básicamente estaba brillando con orgullo. Y yo sentía lo mismo por Kurt. Claro que era bueno, por supuesto que era talentoso e incluso más. La persona más hermosa que alguna vez había visto.

―Por eso quiero invertir en su espectáculo y en ustedes dos. Quiero que puedan tener todo lo que necesiten y mostrar su talento.

Sonrieron, dieron las gracias y, Roxanne y Henry comenzaron a hablar de negocios. Seguí tocando, sonriendo a Kurt quien me miró porque esto era bueno. Mientras más dinero tuviéramos antes podríamos dejar este lugar e ir a América.

* * *

><p>Tal vez estaba equivocado acerca de Henry. Quizás no era tan malo y era nuestra manera para salir de aquí. Con más dinero, Kurt podría pagar sus deudas y conmigo podría comprar su libertad. Bueno, este era mi plan «B» si no podía hablar con mi madre y cambiar la vida aquí. Todos se pusieron de pie y salieron, mientras Claire recogía los platos y limpiaba la mesa. Tomé mi violín, preguntándole si necesitaba mi ayuda pero Claire dijo que no, así que dejé la habitación y caminado por las escaleras, pero deteniéndome cuando llegué al primer piso y escuché a mi madre hablando y a Kurt respondiendo.<p>

―No puedo dejar de trabajar, Roxanne. Ya sabes por qué.

Presioné la espalda contra la pared, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante para echar un vistazo y la vi frente a Kurt con una expresión tranquila. Kurt sin embargo parecía un poco indeciso.

―Piensa en ello, Kurt. Es lo mejor para el club y para ti. Si no funciona, puedes trabajar de nuevo. Sólo, usa tu talento ni siquiera necesitas ser honesto.

Mis ojos miraron al suelo, al otro lado mientras mi mente intentaba encontrar el contexto. ¿Por qué Kurt debería dejar de trabajar? ¿Y por qué sería lo mejor para el club y para él? Claro que yo haría cualquier cosa para que Kurt no tuviera que dormir con otros tipos o lo que fuera que hiciera con ellos. Pero mi madre era parte de ello, lo que sólo podía significar una cosa. Él tenía que hacer algo a cambio.

―Lo entiendo, Roxanne. ¿Puedo tener un tiempo para pensarlo?

―Por supuesto, ángel ―suspiró, acariciando su mejilla y se fue a su habitación. Cuando fuera que ella lo llamaba algo así, ángel, cielo, cariño; sabía que le importaba su opinión y además quería lo mejor para él. Usualmente debería haber estado calmado y no preocuparme, porque ella nunca haría nada para lastimar a Kurt o Santana. Fue sólo que, cuando salí al pasillo, sin esconderme y Kurt me vió, supe que algo pasó y no era bueno. Lo supe debido a su rostro, por su sonrisita y cansados ojos. Lo supe porque se acercó a mí, listo para rendirse en mis brazos pero no pudo, así que lo seguí escaleras arriba a su alcoba. Nadie nos seguiría, nadie estaba trabajando esta noche, todos estaban en sus camas, durmiendo, leyendo o cualquier cosa.

Dentro de su recamara cerré la puerta silenciosamente, girándome para mirarlo y lo abracé mientras su cuerpo se colocó contra el mío. Sus labios besaron mi cuello, su cuerpo estaba temblando y no pregunté nada ni intenté presionarlo. Todo lo que hice fue darle lo que pedía, sin palabras. Mis labios besaron su mejilla, mis manos corrían de abajo hacia arriba por su espalda y luego de un rato tomó una respiración profunda y susurró―: Lo dijiste en serio, ¿verdad? ¿Fue en serio lo que dijiste de nosotros, Blaine?

Hasta este punto pensaba que Kurt confiaba en mi, creí qie no tenía duda de mis palabras y tal vez así era y tan sólo necesitaba oirlo de nuevo. Cualquier cosa que lo hiciera decir esto, mi respuesta siempre sería la misma y nunca cambiaría.

―Por supuesto. Todo. Prometo que es en serio.

Mis brazos lo apretaron cerca de mi cuerpo, mis labios besaron la comisura de su boca y lo susurré otra vez, justo en su oído―: Prometo que es en serio. Pase lo que pase.

―Bien ―retrajo la cabeza, miró con sus cansados ojos azules en los míos y enmarcó mi rostro con sus manos―: Porque... te necesito, nosotros... necesitamos permanecer fuertes... probablemente.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	10. Tango Parte 1

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10. Tango Parte 1<p>

Caminé arriba y abajo por su habitación, me froté los dedos sobre la frente, mis labios y el frío sudor que cubrían mi piel. Hablamos de los problemas, de cómo las cosas podían empeorar y creí que estaba listo para enfrentarlos. Pero sabía que, no importaba cuan lista se sintiera una persona para enfrentar una situación, no importaba cuan seguido imagines los escenarios que nunca estás listo para enfrentar y nunca sabes lo que te harán. Y para mí era como una pesadilla.

―De acuerdo ―pero, quién era yo para no intentar siquiera para ver las cosas positivas―: Sólo tienes que acompañarlo, ¿cierto? Y tienes que complacerlo pero no… en la manera que sueles hacerlo, ¿cierto? Y nunca dijo que está interesado en ti como... yo.

Kurt estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, mirándome con lástima en los ojos.

―Sí. Pero nadie apoya a un cortesano sin tener intenciones ocultas.

―No, Kurt. No empeores las cosas. Ya es suficientemente difícil, no necesitamos más ―dije y caminé hacia él, con preocupación en mis ojos y tomé sus manos en las mías. No quería pensar en eso, la posibilidad por la que Henry quería pasar tiempo con Kurt o apoyarlo con dinero.

―Míralo de esta manera. Él quiere conocerte, quiere apoyarte con dinero y necesitamos el dinero. Tal vez compre tu libertad y entonces te podrás ir de aquí y te seguiré tan pronto como pueda.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, sus labios separados y vi como dudó de mis palabras.

―¿Tú… no lo dejarías pasar? ¿Dejarle comprar mi libertad y esperar?

―Claro. Es más fácil para él hacerlo de lo que es para mí. Si yo lo hiciera, ella sabría por qué y no sé si lo dejaría pasar o lo vería como una manera de romper las reglas.

Pensé en eso tras el regreso de mi madre, como podría comprar nuestra libertad, como podríamos salir esto sanos y salvos. Y además como podía cambiarla, como hacer para hacerla ser la adorable mujer que una vez fue. Pero no era fácil, en absoluto.

―Blaine, si él comprara mi libertad, le pertenecería. Si compra mi libertad y simplemente me voy, se enojará, se sentiría traicionado y puede arruinar el club y todas las personas aquí perderían más que sus trabajos.

Solté sus manos, resoplé molesto y comencé a caminar de nuevo. ¿Por qué él era tan pesimista? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente creer que esto terminaría bien para nosotros? ¿De verdad era porque vivió aquí, por años en un lugar donde el drama era vida?

―¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro, Kurt? ¿Qué te asegura que él quiere más?

―Lo vi, Blaine ―dijo molesto, tan molesto como yo―: No es la primera vez que esto pasa. Si un duque o cualquiera quiere apoyar a alguien aquí, usualmente quieren estar con ellos, quieren comprar a esas personas y conservarlas. Ni siquiera importa cuánto signifique para Roxanne cuando el pago es correcto.

No quería creer esto, simplemente no podía creerlo. Mi madre vendía a las personas aquí como si fueran simples productos, como una silla vieja, como algo que no necesitaba en absoluto con tal que ganara dinero para comprar algo mejor.

―No puedes saber eso, Kurt. Todo lo que sabemos es que quiere apoyarte y conocerte. Eso es todo.

―¿No confías en mí? ¿Crees que no sé cómo funciona este club?

Por supuesto que él lo sabía, claro que lo conocía mejor que yo.

―No digo que sea verdad. No estoy diciendo que él quiera hacerlo. Pero es posible, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente es posible.

Sus ojos se aguadaron, su cuerpo tenso y apartó de mirada de mí. Había dolor y desesperación en su rostro, y me tragué mi enojo. Dios, no, no quería lastimarlo o llamarlo estúpido ni nada. No es lo que quería hacer y mi corazón dolió tanto porque lo hice verse así.

―Lo siento ―dije me apresuraba hacia él, sentándome y tratando de verlo a los ojos. No me lo permitió.

―Kurt, por favor. Si confió en ti, te creo, de verdad. Estoy simplemente... asustado. Significas mucho para mí, que sólo pensar que alguien pudiera alejarte de mí, me vuelve loco.

Oh si, nunca intenté ocultar como me sentía, nunca tuve que hacerlo hasta que llegué aquí. Pero frente a Kurt no podía esconderlo. Quería que viera cuanto significa para mí, cuanto me lastimaría no poder estar con él. Necesitaba que lo supiera, que me creyera y viera, que no estaba bromeando, no lo estaba engañando, era honesto con todo mi corazón y preparado para dejarlo romperse. Tal vez era estúpido y quizás no tenía sentido actuar así porque las cosas podían romperse fácilmente. Pero lo valía, siempre lo valía y sabía que me arrepentiría si no dejaba a mi corazón hablar. Si no intentaba todo completamente. Se sentía como si ya estuviera loco porque lo necesitaba, lo quería y probablemente era posesivo cuando se trataba de Kurt. Y lo peor era que, no me importaba si era real porque se sentía real.

―Ni pienses que no siento lo mismo ―siseó y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. No quería pelear con él y no quería hacerlo llorar. Pero a veces me era difícil saber cómo se sentía él y cuánto quería estar conmigo. A veces la parte fría de él, la parte que lo protegía a sí mismo, me ponía inseguro.

―No digo que no te sientas como yo... pero el que seas tan pesimista no es de ayuda Kurt.

―No soy pesimista. Soy realista e intento ayudarnos.

Sollozó, lucía enojado y no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer, lo que podía hacer. Nunca quería pelear con él y nunca quería sentirme tan inseguro. Por eso no dije nada, simplemente limpié las lágrimas de sus mejillas sonrojadas y besé su hombro, cuidadosamente sin esperar ir más lejos y ponerlo incluso más incómodo o triste. Maldición... no debió ser así.

―Lo siento Kurt. Te entiendo pero es sólo que...

―Por favor... vete.

Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás con ojos ensanchados y lo miré, sus rojos y vidriosos ojos, sus sonrojadas mejillas y sus labios, presionados en una línea delgada. Sus palabras fueron como un cuchillo, cortando justo en mi corazón. ¿Qué... qué significaba? ¿Vete? ¿Como si ya no quisiera estar conmigo? O, ¿sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas? No pregunté porque temía la respuesta.

―Bien... ―exhalé, alejando mis manos, poniéndome de pie y saliendo con una sensación de gran vacío... pensaba que me iba a romper. Se sintió como si una pieza de mi simplemente se hubiera ido.

* * *

><p>Por casi dos semanas no hablé con Kurt ni lo vi a solas. Nos evitábamos y eso tenía un gran impacto en mi humor, cuando no tenía que trabajar simplemente volvía a mi cuarto y trabajaba en la canción que Maurice me pidió. Toda mi frustración y enojo – especialmente enojo por Henry – influyó en la canción. La parte del violín era tensa, rápida, de notas altas y los primeros días mis manos dolían tanto que cada noche después del espectáculo caía en mi cama y dormía. Estaba agradecido por cada distracción así no mordería a mis amigos, o lloraría o haría oras cosas que no quería hacer. Claire intentó calmarme y seguía diciendo que Kurt volvería. Francis trató de decirme que fuera y hablara una vez más, pero no haría eso. Era suficiente para mí verlo con Henry. Verlos hablando, sonriendo, riendo y la estúpida manera en que Henry estaba mirando a Kurt. Siempre estaba sorprendido o impresionado y miraba de la misma manera a Santana pero nunca... nunca con tanta intensidad como cuando observaba a Kurt. Nunca se tocaban, nunca actuaban como una pareja y Kurt nunca le devolvía esas miradas – lo que era una pequeña cosa que mantenía mi cordura – pero no podía verlo por mucho tiempo. A veces me preguntaba si iban a propósito al salón donde yo estaba trabajando con los otros músicos. Me preguntaba si Kurt intentaba probar que tenía razón, quería hacerme ver que había más. Honestamente lo dudaba porque así no era Kurt y le dolía verme tanto como a mí. Al menos quería creer en ello, eso era lo que me molestaba más que nada. Kurt no decía cómo se sentía directamente – como yo – y siempre estaba mencionando lo malo que podía pasar, haciéndome dudar si sentía tanto como yo. Sí, me hacía dudar a pesar de saber que él no estaba jugando conmigo. Pero a veces deseaba que simplemente lo dijera, que me abriera su corazón y me diera siquiera el consuelo que necesitaba escuchar.<p>

El sábado a mediodía Claire me pidió que le llevara algo de comer y beber a Julia que estaba trabajando desde hace días. No la habíamos visto en el desayuno ni almuerzo y cuando cenamos, estaba demasiado cansada como para estar con nosotros y se iba directo a dormir. Un sándwich y café colocados sobre una bandeja y fui al club y bajé al sótano donde ella seguía trabajando, cosiendo tres diferentes vestidos. Orejas bajo sus ojos, su rubio cabello un desastre y luciendo como si fuera a caer dormida en cualquier minuto.

―Deberías tomar un descanso Julia ―dije con una sonrisa y puse la bandeja junto a ella en la mesa.

―Gracias, Blaine ―sonrió pero seguía trabajando, así que gentilmente alejé sus manos del vestido azul oscuro y empujé el vestido, la aguja y el hilo lejos de ella.

―No te hará daño comer y beber ―dije mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

Julia suspiró, me sonrió y tomó la taza de café―: Eres casi como Claire.

Ambos reímos porque era cierto, Claire era como una madre para nosotros cuando se trataba de tomar un descanso, comer y tomar algo. Su corazón era tan grande y cálido, como el de Julia.

Miré alrededor, notando el desastre que Julia usualmente no tenía y luego mis ojos se enfocaron en los tres vestidos en que estaba trabajando. Uno era azul oscuro, otro rojo y el último negro. Todos estaban hechos de seda o algo, bueno, lucían bastante caros y a algo que mi madre usaría.

―¿Estos vestidos son para mi madre?

―Sí. Quería tres nuevos vestidos. Los usará para el espectáculo especial. Supongo que quiere impresionar a Henry por lo haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Henry. Todo era sobre Henry. Claire tenía que cocinar comidas especiales para él, Francis tenía que ser su guardián – Thomas tomó su lugar mientras Francis estaba con Henry – y Philipp le daba lecciones de baile. Lo que era una broma porque él no tenía idea de cómo bailar. Y Julia tenía que arreglar sus trajes casi todos los días y estaba sorprendido que no le pidiera hacerle uno nuevo. Bueno, probablemente pasaría de cualquier manera. Incluso Maurice estaba molesto con él porque quería cambiar las canciones que tocábamos. Nunca vi a Maurice así. Claro que era estricto pero además era un buen amigo y nos apoyaba, pero cuando estábamos hablando de Henry, básicamente comenzaba a arder de furia. Nunca hablé con él de otra cosa más que música porque él no sabía por qué estaba yo aquí en primer lugar. Como todos los otros en el club, excepto por Claire y los otros tres chicos.

―Maurice estuvo aquí y se quejaba como niño sobre Henry y Roxanne. Especialmente de Henry ―dijo Julia y comenzó a comer su emparedado.

―No es el único, eso seguro.

―Lo bueno de él es que trae más dinero al club. Técnicamente no necesitamos el dinero pero ya sabes, tu madre toma cada oportunidad para ganar más dinero.

Dinero. Con dinero las personas podían complacer a mi madre. Con dinero podían conseguir todo. Con dinero Henry podía comprar la libertad de Kurt. No tenía idea de cuánto dinero quería ella por Kurt o si quería vender a Kurt, pero estaba seguro que sería demasiado. Muchísimo dinero que me tomaría años reunir.

―¿Kurt y tú, siguen peleando?

―Nosotros... no estamos realmente peleando. Es que... no puedo soportar a Henry y que Kurt tenga que acompañarlo y piensa que lo quiere poseer. Pero eso nunca se ha dicho.

Me lo seguía diciendo, una y otra vez. Las cosas ya era lo suficientemente difíciles e injustas, y que Henry quisiera a Kurt dolía más que nada. Yo tenía dinero, él tenía dinero y con el tiempo tendríamos suficiente para comprar nuestra libertad. Henry lo tenía, Henry tenía suficiente y podía hacerlo ahora, lo que estaba bien porque quería que Kurt fuera libre pero sin pertenecerle a Henry.

―¿Crees que está bien?

Julia comió lo último de su emparedado, dándome una mirada triste y tomando su tiempo para responder.

―No me sorprendería que esté bien. Mucha gente quiere comprarlo y que Roxanne este de acuerdo en que Kurt debería acompañar a Henry es algo grande. Nunca le da a un extraño tanto crédito como se lo da a Henry.

Resoplé, mirando al piso y estaba inseguro de lo que sentía. Primero había culpa porque no creí en Kurt, luego había furia hacia Henry y mi madre, y luego estaba esta tristeza porque no tenía idea de qué hacer. No le podía decir a Henry retrocediera y dejara a Kurt en paz, no podía mostrar a todo mundo que Kurt me pertenecía. Pero – y por un segundo está loca idea cruzó mi mente – no podía ir a mi madre, gritarle, contarle la verdad sobre mí, lo que hizo y cuanto me lastimó y a mi padre. Quizás esto la despertaría, tal vez le importaría el hijo que dejó tan pronto. Quizás me daría lo único que quería y necesitaba para ser feliz. Bueno... esto nunca pasaría.

―Iré a practicar ―fue todo lo que dije y me fui del sótano.

* * *

><p>watch?v=iW71-sVyMzM<p>

Estábamos en el salón, los músicos practicando la canción que escribí para el receso en nuestra obra. Maurice sentado frente al escenario, escuchándonos de cerca, mientras a mí no me importaba él ni nadie más. Todo lo que hice fue concentrar mis sentimientos en mi violín y dejarlos salir. Cada uno de ellos, enojo, tristeza y especialmente la desesperación que sentía. Entendía que este no era un buen lugar para tener esperanzas o sueños o – Dios no lo quiera – amar a alguien. Este lugar era una jaula de oro, un campo de batalla si lo querías. Este lugar hacía a lo más hermoso del mundo parecer un pecado, algo que no debería estar permitido, que era malo. Pero sabía que no lo era y pase lo que pase no podía rendirme con Kurt. Eso era todo... eso era lo que obtenías cuando estabas dispuesto a tomar un pecado, a amar un pecado. Un pecado, tan hermoso que incluso el cielo azul estaba celoso. Oh malvado cielo, a Roxanne no le gustaran tus celos.

―¡Alto! ―Maurice gritó y los tonos descendieron hasta que todos estuvimos en silencio―: Eso suena bien Blaine... pero, ¿no tienes ninguna letra?

Sequé el sudor de mi frente y miré a Francis quien estaba sentado junto a Maurice.

―Le pedí a Francis cantar junto con las líneas que quiero cantar, pero todavía no estamos listos. Eso... no encaja como... desearía.

Francis se encogió de hombros cuando Maurice lo miró y corrió su mano a través de su oscuro cabello.

―¿Sabes que sólo quedan tres semanas, Blaine?

―Lo sé, prometo que la próxima semana estará terminada. Ya tenemos el baile y la música, sólo falta la letra.

Algunos de los músicos me dieron miradas tranquilizadoras, Francis me sonrió y los bailarines detrás tomaron sus lugares. Era una buena sensación, a sabiendas de que muchas personas estaban detrás de mí asegurándose que yo estaba bien, mientras que el resto no lo hacía.

―Muy bien, entonces miremos el baile con la música ―Maurice suspiró sentado y Francis le palmeó el hombro. Maurice no era un mal tipo y nos apoyaba a Kurt y a mí. Simplemente era un perfeccionista cuando se trataba de música, letras y actuaciones. Tomamos nuestros lugares, Francis y Maurice haciendo espacio al dejar la pista de baile. Cuando estuvieron sentados de nuevo y las mujeres y hombres parados en el escenario, comenzamos a tocar y ellos a bailar, tango. Estaba completamente enfocado en mi violín, las rápidas y altas notas, el cambio de notas y se sentía bien sacar todo con la música. Pero luego ahí estaba Henry, justo junto a Maurice mirando a los bailarines, escuchándonos y no podía apartar mis ojos de él. Nuevamente vestido con un traje caro, otra vez se aseguró que todos pudiéramos ver que pertenecía a la clase alta, que tenía dinero y un montón de poder. Apreté mis labios, tratando de regresar mi concentración al violín y cerré los ojos y los abrí de nuevo a la derecha... tragué duro. Ahí estaba Kurt, luciendo cansado, mirándome con tan intensos ojos azules que casi soltaba mi violín y corría hacia él. Pero no podía. Tocamos más rápido, más alto, luego lento y de nuevo rápido. Los bailarines estaban alrededor de la pista de baile, faldas volando, brazos, piernas. Los músicos concentrados en sus instrumentos y los ojos de Kurt aún sobre mí. Estaban cavando en mi cabeza, casi podía oír su voz en mi cabeza, como intentaba llamarme, hacerme entender algo y yo intentaba ignorarlo. Traté de enfocarme en cualquier cosa menos en Kurt... bueno, eso no era posible. Tan pronto como la música se acabó, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear sobre lo bien que sonaba, lo buenos que fueron bailando, dejé el escenario, llevé a Kurt tras la cortina y lo presioné contra la pared, atacando sus labios con los míos. Y para mi sorpresa, me correspondió, con tanta necesidad y desesperación como yo. Mi violín cayó al piso, mis manos presionándolo contra mi cuerpo y sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cuello. Estaba abrazándolo, él me abrazaba y moví mis caderas hacia adelante, nuestros penes medio erectos rozándose a través de la tela. Jadeamos, dejamos de besarnos y todo lo que hicimos fue sólo respirar, abrazarnos estrechamente y esperar a que nuestros cuerpos se calmaran. Dos semanas... ¿cómo me fue posible estar lejos de él por dos semanas? MI dolorido cuerpo, lagrimas, desesperación sobre todo esto... cómo fui capaz de manejar todo esto cuando en estos momentos... ahora mismo lo único que sentía estaba todo tan bien y era lo que necesitaba.

―Te amo, Kurt... te amo ―dije en un apuro, besando su mejilla, su nariz y sólo abrazándolo cerca. Dios, sí, lo amaba tanto yo haría cualquier cosa por él.

―Te amo... también te amo, Blaine.

* * *

><p>Corrimos escaleras arriba, sin importar quién nos viera, que dijeran algo. Sólo estábamos apresurando en su habitación, pusimos seguro a la puerta y sin importar nada más que nosotros. En su habitación no nos estábamos cayendo uno sobre el otro, no, estábamos sonriendo, con ojos llorosos, nuestro corazón palpitando rápido y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, tomando un profundo respiro y mirando a sus claros ojos azules. Oh si, el cielo tenía muchas razones para estar celoso.<p>

―Dilo otra vez ―susurré besando su mejilla, sintiendo su sonrisa ensanchándose.

―¿Qué? ―casi se echó a reír y plantó un beso en mi cara también.

―Que me amas. Dilo de nuevo.

Kurt nunca decía como se sentía, nunca quería ser vulnerable así que no reconocí completamente sus palabras cuando las volvió a decir. Era como si mi mente únicamente me dijo esto porque quería escucharlo.

Dejamos de besarnos, estaba acariciando mi mejilla, respirando satisfecho y lo dijo otra vez―: Te amo.

Sonreí contra su cuello, sintiendo una punzada de felicidad tal que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Oh si, estaba feliz, tan feliz como nunca antes en toda mi vida.

―También te amo.

Nos mirábamos a los ojos de nuevo, sonriendo estúpidamente y abrazándonos cerca. Deseaba que pudiéramos quedarnos aquí, para siempre y decirnos cuanto nos amábamos. Deseaba que esto fuera todo lo que necesitaba para vivir.

―Muéstrame cuanto ―exhaló, besándome en los labios gentilmente―: Muéstrame cuánto me amas.

Oh Dios... tragué con dificultad, sentí cuán difícil se volvía respirar, como luciría completamente desnudo, para mí, estar en su interior, volverme uno con él. Santo Cielo...

―Joder... si por favor.

―Blaine ―Kurt se rió entre dientes―: El lenguaje.

Moví mis caderas hacia adelante, sintiendo su duro pene contra el mío y sonreí sintiendo su sonrisa contra mi boca. Así que ahí estábamos, listos para dormir con el otro, listos para mostrar nuestro amor finalmente confesado. Pero era difícil para mí, demonios, estaba nervioso. Nunca dormí con un chico. Dios, la última vez que tuve sexo fue hace como un año. Por eso bajé la mirada a mis manos, que estaban sosteniendo su cintura y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. No tenía ni maldita idea de que hacer y Kurt, quien tenía demasiada experiencia, tenía expectaciones, ¿cierto? Oh Dios, no quería decepcionarlo porque ya era suficiente que fuera un simple violinista, no un famoso músico, no tan bonito, sólo un tonto profundamente enamorado de él. Kurt, quien encelaba al cielo, que era codiciado por todo el mundo, que era tan hermoso que lo hacía casi irreal. Pero me amaba, dijo que amaba a mí y a nadie más.

―Yo... no sé qué hacer... nunca he dormido con un chico.

―Sólo ámame y no harás nada mal ―Kurt dijo, intentando calmarme porque estaba tan duro como piedra, pero nervioso como un niño. Sus manos estaban sobre las mías, levantando su cuerpo, a los botones de su camisa y comencé a abrirlos. Lentamente desvestimos al otro, primero la camisa, luego los cinturones, pantalones y cuando se puso de pie ahí, sólo en sus calzoncillos me desplomé hacia adelante, besando su clavícula y mis manos estaban corriendo de arriba a abajo en su espalda desnuda, sintiendo la suave piel bajo mis dedos. Kurt hizo lo mismo, tocando mi pecho, hizo lo mismo, acariciando suavemente y luego sus manos se movieron más abajo, a mis calzoncillos y sentí sus dedos alrededor de mi pene.

―Oh Dios... ―Gemí, mis ojos en blanco y me incorporé abrazándolo.

―Tócame Blaine ―me habló a través de él e hice lo que me dijo―: Muéstrame tu amor.

Nos estaban acariciando mutuamente a través de nuestros calzoncillos, besando con entusiasmo, nuestras lenguas deslizándose dentro de la boca del otro. Estaba este cálido sentimiento, este fuego en mi vientre, en crecimiento, haciéndome sentir tan bien que gemí, profundo y bajo junto con él. Si, Dios si, era tan bueno, tan increíble y era únicamente porque de verdad lo amaba y él me amaba. Compartiéndolo, dando tanto placer a alguien que amas, no se podía comparar con ningún contacto sexual que había tenido en el pasado.

Detuvo su mano cuando oyó que tan cerca estaba de correrme y yo hice lo mismo, bajando sus calzoncillos, junto con los míos y cuando estuvimos desnudos cerré los ojos, apoyando nuestras frentes y esperamos. Lo vería sin ninguna ropa, su entera belleza y eso me ponía más nervioso y excitado.

―Te amo Kurt y siento lo que te dije.

Lo dije porque quería que este momento fuera perfecto. Sin ninguna preocupación, sin nada malo entre nosotros. Quería que supiera que le creía, confiaba en él y nunca dejaría de hacerlo. No, no lo haría. Pase lo que pase, siempre elegiría a Kurt.

―Yo también... demasiado ―con un beso selló nuestras palabras y caminó a la cama, llevándome junto con él. Con una amorosa sonrisa se recostó, mostrándome todo su ser. Su pálida piel era casi blanca por la luz de la luna brillando a través de las cortinas. Era impecable, los músculos finos, como un dibujo estando allí con sus ojos azules en mí. Maravillosas piernas largas y su largo pene duro brillando con líquido pre-seminal. Oh Dios... quería brincar sobre él, violarlo, asegurarme que era mío, que todo mundo supiera que era mío. Joder, las cosas que me hacía. Los pensamientos que me hacía tener. Mi pecado personal. Subí a la cama, moviéndome para estar sobre él y comenzar a besar su rostro, quijada, cuello, Dios besaría cada pulgada de su cuerpo para que él no lo olvidara.

Kurt corrió los dedos a través deis rizos, a mis hombros y bajo mis brazos mientras seguía besando su piel. Clavícula, pecho, su duro pezón izquierdo y derecho, las costillas, el ombligo, vientre y dondequiera que yo lo besé mis manos iban dibujando caminos en su piel. Sin dejar marcas, sólo tocando. No, su piel era demasiado pura, no quería dejar ninguna marca sin su permiso. Besé sus muslos, su cadera y luego su pene palpitante. _Oh..._ lo oí gemir, vi su espalda arqueada y sus dedos estaban de vuelta en mis rizos y lo llevé dentro de mi boca. Sentí orgullo, felicidad, tanto agradecimiento de que me dejara hacerle esto, que me dejara amarlo. Dejarme hacer todo esto a su cuerpo.

―Blaine... ―susurró mientras lo mamaba. Dijo mi nombre de vez en cuando mientras lo hacía, mamado, lamiendo y cuando pensé que se correría saqué su pene y levanté la vista.

Santo Cielo.

¿Cómo podían sus ojos ser más azules? ¿Cómo podía lucir incluso más hermoso de lo que ya era? ¿Cuántos hombres tuvieron la oportunidad de verlo así? ¿A cuántos hombres les mostró este amor? ¿Cuántos hombres cayeron por su actuación? Oh no, no tenía duda que fuera honesto conmigo. Ni una sola duda. Se veía tan complacido, mejillas coloradas, ojos negros pero, oh, tan azules y su sonrisa... Dios su sonrisa. Me moví de regreso a él, besando sus labios y me presionaba contra su cuerpo con sus brazos. Pecho a pecho, latido a latido... era todo mío y yo era todo suyo.

―En el cajón hay una crema.

Extendí la mano al cajón del lado derecho, sintiendo sus labios sobre mi pecho besando justo ahí donde mi corazón estaba latiendo y tan pronto como tomé la botella regresé a él, besándolo y luego sonriendo inseguro y lo entendió. Kurt se apoyó en sus codos, dándome un beso y luego vertiendo la crema en mis dedos. Lo miré, todavía preguntándome que debía hacer con mis dedos resbaladizos. Casi entretenido se dio la vuelta, recostado sobre su estómago y llevado mi mano a su culo, por su fisura a su agujero. Oh... entendí. Me acerqué, besando su hombro y dejé que la punta de mi dedo tocara su agujero y luego presioné al interior, lentamente, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse.

―Lo siento...

―No… está bien... ―canturreó y se instaló en mi tacto.

Jesús... nunca pensé que Kurt en realidad tuvo mucho sexo con otros hombres, o al, menos permitirles hacer lo que yo estaba haciendo pero aun así, era tan jodidamente apretado que sabía que me correría rápido y duro tan pronto como estuviera en su interior. Mi dedo estaba bombeando dentro y fuera, seguido por un segundo, por un tercero y Kurt estaba gimiendo debajo de mí, en tanto placer y tanta devoción que sentía como si pudiera ver su alma. Eso fue lo que me dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Su cuerpo decía todo lo que él no podía decir en voz alta y a veces era suficiente y a veces no. Pero ahora, decía todo lo que nunca pudo.

Mis dedos aún se movían dentro y fuera de su orificio, abriéndolo y Kurt se movía con ellos, adelante y atrás, por lo que podía ver los músculos de su espalda, ver que tan fluido era al moverse, como se entregaba a mí. Santo Cielo, mi pene estaba tan duro que no pude esperar más. Mis dedos lo dejaron vacío y tomamos la crema para verter una cantidad generosa de mi palpitante pene. Escabulléndose hasta que se inclinó, besando su hombro y giró la cabeza, mirando sobre su hombro a mis ojos y me perdí. Esto era demasiado hermoso, él era demasiado hermoso, sus ojos, su sonrojada cara... era irreal, a veces de verdad pensaba que era irreal. Me posicioné, sostuve mi pene y poco a poco lo llevé a su culo, presionando la cabeza contra su abierto hoyo y sintiendo su mano en mí nunca. Kurt comenzó a besarme, profunda y pasionalmente mientras me deslizaba al interior de su culo, alejando mi mano de mi verga y sosteniéndola él mismo, mis caderas moviéndose hacia abajo. Maldita sea, era estrecho, era caliente, estaba básicamente tragándome así que pude estar en su interior incluso más rápido. Había estrellas detrás de mis párpados, fuego, deseo, tanto que tuve que morderme el labio inferior para tragarse el grito de placer. Kurt sonrió tan, tan contento y mantuvo su mano en la parte posterior de la mía.

Dos respiros profundos y pude abrir mis ojos, viendo su deliciosa espalda, sus ojos, su sonrisa y finalmente estaba completamente dentro de él. Mis temblorosos labios besaron su mejilla, mis manos retrocedían, me incliné hacia atrás y eché un vistazo a su cuerpo entero. El brillante sudor en la piel de Kurt lo hacía lucir como si estuviera hecho de porcelana, o pintado, pero no como un humano. Era como un ángel, mi ángel, viviendo en este lugar de pecado, pero siendo lo más brillante y hermoso en la oscuridad. Pongo mi mano sobre su cuello, tocando la piel caliente, sudorosa y la corrió por su espalda, lenta y suavemente, sintiendo la cómo perfecta que era. Ni una sola marca, nada más que piel suave.

―¿Algún problema? ―me preguntó jadeante cuando no empecé a moverme.

―No ―casi me atraganté y lentamente moví mis caderas hacia atrás, sintiendo sus estrechas paredes alrededor de mi pene y deslizándome de nuevo en su interior. De ninguna manera podría manejar esto por mucho tiempo.

―Eres simplemente tan hermoso no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy.

Parpadeó, sus ojos seguían brillado, azul y literalmente tragándose la luz de luna.

―Es porque me amas, tonto.

No, no sólo porque lo amaba. Él era hermoso incluso sin mi amor. Después de un tiempo de sólo probar mis movimientos y mirarlo encontré un ritmo y entraba y salía de él. Lo hice gemir, lo hice arquear la espalda para poder besarme, le di todo el placer que veía en su rostro y esperaba que sólo yo pudiera hacerlo lucir así o hacer que hiciera esos sonidos. Quería ser el único al que quisiera.

Nos estábamos moviendo más rápido, la cama bajo nosotros haciendo silenciosos ruidos y mi mano se deslizó bajo su cuerpo, tomando su pene y comenzando a acariciarlo rápido. Estaba tan cerca de mi orgasmo, demasiado cerca de perderlo completamente y deseaba que se corriera conmigo. Y Kurt lo quería también. Inclinó la pierna, me metí más profundo dentro de él y golpeé un lugar que le hizo gritar. ¡Oh, mí, Dios! Una vez más me metí dentro de él, hice gritar de nuevo y lo oí pidiendo más, más profundo y yo se lo di. Dos, tres estoques más, dos, tres más impulsos y nos corrimos con tal fuerza, con tanta fuerza que me alegré de que Kurt apretó la boca para que nadie nos oyera.

* * *

><p>Con una toalla húmeda limpié su piel, lenta, cuidadosamente y grabando su imagen en mi cabeza. Su pene se estaba suavizando, su expresión calmada y complacida, y sus manos corrían en mi pecho. Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en la cama, a la luz de la luna y compartimos dulces besos, miradas amorosas y cuando estuve seguro de que Kurt estaba limpio se acercó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y lo abracé, allí sentados en la cama. Ambos estábamos cálidos, exhaustos y nuestras pieles estaban suaves y limpias, y todavía no entendía lo que acabamos de hacer. Claro pensé que no lo haríamos después de una pelea, por supuesto que quería que fuera perfecto, como lo imaginé. Pero ahora olvidé como imaginé nuestra primera vez porque esto había sido perfecto. Él estuvo perfecto.<p>

―Te amo Kurt. No puedo dejar de decirlo.

Rió de lado, besó mi hombro y se presionó contra mí, intentando estar tan cerca como fuera posible.

―No quiero pelear contigo de nuevo. No quiero que nadie se interponga entre nosotros. Quiero ser lo que me pediste. Fuerte, contigo, a tu lado.

―Lo sé... sé que lo serás.

Estuvimos en silencio por un rato, simplemente disfrutando de esta sensación saciedad, disfrutando estar tan cerca, respirando el olor a sexo y aire limpio.

―Hice un trato con Roxanne ―susurró―: Tal vez luego él se irá.

Y toda la calma en mi interior se fue. ¿Un trato? ¿Qué trato?

* * *

><p>En realidad espero que estén disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo lo hago al traducirla. Esta nota tiene su razón de ser, posiblemente hayan notado mi irregularidad con las actualizaciones y en esta ocasión he tenido tiempo de avisarles mi "descanso" debido a mis exámenes finales. Espero poder volver lo más pronto posible. Cuídense.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	11. Rebelde

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: Rebelde<p>

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

* * *

><p>Kurt me miró con tanta esperanza que era difícil para mí decir lo mucho que estaba en desacuerdo con el trato que él quería hacer con mi madre. Quería, todavía no lo hacía y eso era lo único que me mantenía calmado y cuerdo, y su toque. Estábamos recostados en su cama, aún desnudos, seguíamos viviendo en nuestra burbuja de amor, paz y sólo de nosotros. Sus dedos corrían por mi brazo, gentiles y cálidos, y sus ojos miraban a los míos. Azul, como un diamante y llenos con tanta tranquilidad y amor por mí, me era difícil escuchar y pensar. Mi mano descansaba en su pecho, mi pulgar corriendo sobre la piel donde su corazón estaba escondido y sintiendo su notorio latir. Latiendo por mí, latiendo junto con el mío y mostrándome que esto era real, que estábamos despiertos y no soñando.<p>

―Todavía no estoy seguro de lo que él y Roxanne quieren hablar. Pero como te dije si él está dispuesto a ayudarme, darme dinero y hacerme más famoso, de seguro quiere algo más.

No dije nada. Kurt sabía lo que pensaba de eso, así que sólo escuché sus palabras.

―Y si dejo este club por un año, viajo y actúo para él, dará algo del dinero que genere y tal vez luego nos deje en paz. Si eso es lo que quiere. Observarme y ganar dinero a través de mí.

―Él es rico. ¿Por qué querría eso?

Kurt se rió entre dientes y pasó sus dedos por mis rizos.

―No entiendes a los ricos, ¿o sí? A ellos no les importa cuánto tienen ya, sino cuanto pueden ganar. Y a Henry... no creo que le gusten los hombres. Creo que sólo está fascinado de que algo así en realidad exista y quiere ver más de ello e intentar algo.

―¿Qué? ¿Quiere verte dormir con otro hombre?

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sonriendo divertido e inclinándose hacia adelante para plantar un suave beso en mis labios y apoyando su frente contra la mía, nuestros ojos cerrados.

―No. Roxanne no lo permitiría. Aquí soy un cortesano pero fuera soy un simple actor, un artista, un intérprete. ¿Crees que me dejaría ir solo? Francis o Thomas vendrían conmigo y me cuidarían.

Era extraño ya que mi madre lo trataba como a un hijo. Lo mantenía a salvo, le daba todo lo que quería. Pero le permitía dormir con otros hombres, quería que pagara sus deudas y no le daba ninguna libertad ni le permitía amar a nadie. Este era un juego tan perverso.

―¿Qué piensas? Un año no es mucho tiempo.

Claro que mi respuesta era no. Por supuesto que no podía estar lejos de él por un año. No después de esta noche, no tras decirle que lo amaba y el me dijera lo mismo. ¿Quién era yo para dejar ir a mi amor? ¿Y si no regresaba? ¿Si lo mataban? Habían tantas probabilidades que mi corazón comenzaba a doler con la sola idea de no poder ver su rostro cada día y asegurarme que estaba bien. Lentamente lo envolví en mis brazos, acercándolo y besando su mejilla antes de susurrar en su oído―: Te amo, Kurt. Te amo tanto que sólo pensar en que puedas irte por un año y no pueda besarte o abrazarte o incluso verte, duele tanto que no puedo soportarlo.

Estaba temblando, aferrándose a mi cuerpo y no era porque tuviera miedo sino porque me amaba. Me aseguré que lo sintiera en cada beso, palabra, toque. Todo lo que compartía con él y le daba, debía mostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

―Pero ―tragué saliva sintiendo el nudo en la garganta―: Si esto es lo que me lleva a estar contigo para siempre, te apoyaré.

* * *

><p>―¡Eso fue simplemente estúpido! ¡Tan estúpido Blaine! ¡Todos estaban ahí y si Thomas no los vió... simplemente Dios, Blaine! ―Francis caminó de un lado para otro en mi cuarto, erizando su cabello y estando verdaderamente enojado conmigo. Bien, tenía razón. Correr hacia Kurt en mitad de la práctica mientras todos estaban ahí no fue lo más inteligente pero no pude evitarlo. Thomas se sentó a mi lado en una silla mientras yo estaba sentado en la cama y con una leve sonrisa.<p>

―¡Deja de estar sonriendo¡ No es gracioso.

―Lo siento ―dije y Thomas rió entre dientes en voz baja. Después que corrí hacia Kurt y nos escondí tras la cortina, Thomas tomó mi violín y se aseguró que nadie nos viera. No pensé en nada cuando corrí con Kurt y no me importó nada en absoluto. Todo lo que quería era dejar el silencio entre nosotros y sólo estar con él, mostrarle cuan difícil era estar lejos de él y cuanto significaba para mí. Que él era todo lo que necesitaba y quería.

―Gracias, Thomas ―dije y apreté su hombro.

―Oh, de nada Blaine ―sonrió con brillantes ojos azul intenso. Tenía veinte años pero lucía mucho mayor por su muscular y alto cuerpo. Como un guardián debía ser físicamente fuerte, pero sus ojos y rostro terminaban mostrándome cuan joven era.

―No puedo dejar que ningún daño le suceda a nuestra única esperanza en este momento, ¿cierto? Y ya que no se me permite hacer nada, me aseguro que estés bien y Kurt también.

―Espero mantengas tu palabra, Thomas. Tú y Blaine me causaran un ataque al corazón, en serio.

―Si no te sientas y calmas, te provocaras un ataque al corazón. ―dijo Thomas y corrió una mano a través de su rubio cabello.

―Y si no dejas de ser un pequeño rebelde, te encerraré ―Francis gruñó y se sentó en mi escritorio, mirando a Thomas con los ojos estrechos.

―¿Rebelde? ―pregunté y mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

―Thomas salió con la gran idea de reprocharle a tu madre.

―Bueno no podemos dejar que Blaine haga todo. Si todos nos levantáramos en su contra ganaríamos. Casi somos el doble de personas de las que ella tiene para asesinarnos.

―Nadie va a ser asesinado, ¿entendido? Esperaremos y veremos lo que Blaine puede hacer y entonces, si no funciona pensaremos en algo más.

El pánico se arrastró hasta mi columna y giré hacia Thomas, mirándolo con ojos ensanchados.

―No puedes hacer eso Thomas. Pensaré en algo.

―Vamos Blaine. No podemos simplemente sentarnos, esperar y verte poner en peligro.

―No... no, Thomas ―corrí mi mano a través de mi cabello―: ustedes... ya se aseguraron que nadie averigüe sobre Kurt y yo. Está bien, quiero hacerlo. Ella es mi madre y esto es... mi responsabilidad.

Era extraño que el hijo tuviera que cuidar de sus padres. Yo cuidé de mi padre luego que ella nos dejó y ahora me tenía que asegurar que dejara sus las reglas y parara de arruinar la vida de las personas.

―Si necesito ayuda la pediré.

―¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo hacerlo? ―Francis eventualmente preguntó.

―No… todavía no ―con Henry todo era incluso más complicado y no tenía idea de lo que realmente quería―: Se irá en unas cuantas semanas y entonces lo pensaré. Henry complicó todo incluso más.

―¿Él quiere comprar la libertad de Kurt?

Bajé la mirada, mis dedos entrelazados unos con otros y me encogí de hombros―: No sabemos. Kurt piensa que quiere hacerlo, pero no estoy seguro. Justo ahora está hablando con Roxanne sobre un trato así que espero que Henry se vaya pronto.

Thomas murmuró algo y Francis me miró con confusión.

―¿Qué trato?

―Él... quiere irse por un año y acompañar a Henry. Qui... quiere actuar para él, porque Kurt piensa que está fascinado con que un hombre pueda atraer a otro hombre y... quiero decir, miren a Kurt. Es tan hermoso y talentoso, y claro que cada hombre se enamorara de él.

Oh, lo sabía porque me pasó a mí. Me enamoré tanto de él, pero la diferencia era que él me correspondía y nadie tendría alguna vez lo que teníamos. Era lo único que me daba la fuerza para soportar que esto debiera pasar.

―No sé si Roxanne lo dejará pasar. Es realmente protectora con Kurt y Santana.

―Lo sé... sólo quiero que se vaya. No puedo soportar la cara de Henry y la manera en que mira a Kurt.

Thomas inhaló bien y profundamente, y captó mi atención. Había alarma en sus ojos que se movieron a Francis y me miró de la misma manera, lo que me incomodó de verdad. ¿Sabían algo que yo no? ¿O era mi deseo demasiado loco?

―¿Qué?

―Blaine... estás celoso ―Francis susurró.

―¿Qué? No, no tengo motivo para estarlo. Kurt es novio y eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

―Blaine, debido a tu amor no fuiste capaz de contenerte ayer. Está vez tuvimos suerte y sé que debido a tu amor por Kurt no harías algo tan peligro de nuevo. Pero los celos son algo diferente. No digo que sean más fuertes que tu amor pero... son complicados y mucho más peligrosos―Francis explicó y me reí nervioso. No, no estaba celoso, no tenía motivo para estarlo. Kurt me amaba, sólo me besaba y quería a mí. Henry podía tratar lo que fuera que quisiera pero nunca obtendría lo que quería. Nunca.

―No… en serio. Sólo estoy preocupado.

Pero vi en sus rostros que no pude convencerlos.

Y de alguna manera en lo profundo de mi alma tampoco podía convencerme a mí mismo.

* * *

><p>Casi era agosto y todavía no descubría lo que Henry quería y Kurt no habló con mi madre. El motivo era que teníamos más espectáculos de lo usual. Nuestras presentaciones eran las noches de miércoles y de viernes a domingo. Ahora mi madre las había cambiado, así que trabajábamos de martes a sábado. Ni siquiera fue su idea, era cosa de Henry porque quería ver a Kurt actuar. Quería verlo tanto como pudiera, oír su voz y ver su talento. Sólo había algo bueno en todo este desastre. Kurt no tuvo que dormir con ningún hombre desde que nuestro horario cambió, pero eso no significaba que no estaba agotado. Lo estaba, tanto que cuando nos veíamos lo dejaba dormir en mis brazos y nunca pedí sexo o nada a pesar de que lo quería. Cada vez que se sentía de humor lo hacíamos, pero nunca íbamos de vuelta a su habitación porque no nos sentimos seguros allí. Sabiendo que agosto estaba cerca y que mi madre y Henry se irían, me emocionaba y me daba tanta esperanza el que pudiéramos estar juntos con nuestros amigos y a solas. Como la primera vez.<p>

―¡No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto! ―Maurice gritó a través de la cocina y un plato se rompió. Me quedé quieto, ya que quería abrir la puerta del sótano y oír la voz enojada de Claire.

―¡No tienes que destruir mi cocina! ¡No es mi culpa, Maurice!

Esperé, oí pasos tras de mí y vi a Julia y Philipp bajando las escaleras. Philipp me miró con preocupación en los ojos y Julia abrió la puerta, entrando rápido y furiosa.

La seguimos dentro mirando la roja cara de Maurice llena de enojo. Claire estaba más preocupada por su cocina y recogía las piezas del plato junto con Julia.

―Contrólate, Maurice. Tampoco estamos felices.

―Y ni siquiera es oficial. Tal vez cambie de idea ―fue Philipp quien intentó calmarlos mientras yo seguida sin entender qué demonios pasaba.

―¿No es oficial? ¡El momento en que Roxanne huele dinero, se olvida de todo y actúa con locura sin importar lo que signifique para nosotros o el club!

¿Mi… madre?, entré, ahí pie y esperando que se calmarán para así poder preguntar lo que pasó.

―Kurt aún está hablando con ella. Sabes la influencia que tiene sobre ella e incluso Santana está con él ―dijo Philipp y Maurice apretó los labios mientras Julia calmaba a Claire.

―¡Hice té! ¿Alguien quiere té? ―Oh… vi que estaba realmente enojada. En cualquier momento que Claire estaba a punto de perderse, hacía té para todos y alzamos la mano, en acuerdo. Habríamos sido estúpidos de lo contrario. Julia se sentó, al igual que Maurice y la tensión se desvaneció poco a poco, pero todavía estaba allí, esperando para crecer. Esperé, y esperé hasta que todos estuvieron callados y parecía que realmente podía hablarles sin que alguien me mordiera.

―¿Kurt está hablando con ella?

―Sí. Desde hace una hora creo ―Julia me sonrió y me senté junto a ella.

―Y... ¿por qué están todos tan molestos? ¿Qué hizo mi madre?

Oh, eso fue un error. Los puños de Maurice estaban temblando y su rostro se volvió profundamente rojo de nuevo pero no dijo nada ya que Claire le disparó una fría mirada de advertencia.

―Le preguntó a Maurice lo que pensaba acerca de que a Henry le perteneciera el club.

―A él... ¡¿qué?!

¿Henry? ¿Dueño del club? De ninguna maldita manera iba a pasar.

―Pero... ¿qué hay de ella?

―¿Cuánto crees que va a ganar por este club, junto con todos nosotros, el espectáculo y el especial?

Mis ojos se agrandaron y miré a Julia como si ella tuviera la solución para esto.

―Exactamente. Tanto que tu cabeza se marea.

―Pero... no va a pasar, ¿cierto? Ella sólo habló del tema.

Si esto pasaba, si Henry de verdad poseía este club, sabía que no habría manera de cambiar las reglas o hacerlo cambiarlas. Él podía arruinarlo todo y mandaría a todos y todo. Podía alejar a Kurt de mí, podía hacer la vida de mi familia incluso peor de lo que ya era y no podía hacer nada contra esto porque él no tenía conexión conmigo. Nada.

―Sí. Y dudo que ella este de acuerdo. Este club es su vida, ella lo hizo el club que es ahora.

Claire dio a todos una taza de té y Maurice resopló, cruzó sus brazos ante su pecho y miró a Philipp.

―¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?

―Porque Kurt y Santana no lo dejarán pasar ―dijo Julia.

Me sentía tan mal... tan mal y culpable. Debí hablar con ella antes de que todo esto pasara. Debí decirle quién era yo y lo que hizo. Debí intentarlo al menos porque, ¿qué me podía hacer? Nada. Era su hijo, fui el niño que tuvo dentro de su cuerpo por nueve meses y no había manera que hubiera olvidado la época conmigo y mi padre.

―¡Hablaré con ella! ―me puse de pie y Claire corrió hacia mí y tomó mi brazo, forzándome para volver a tomar asiento.

―No vas a ningún lado. Esperamos a Kurt y Santana, y saber si de verdad lo quiere vender. Luego puedes ir si quieres.

―Pero...

―Nada de peros. No me hagas enojar más de lo que ya estoy. Maurice sólo está exagerando.

Maurice la miró, esperando decir algo pero ella le devolvió la mirada y decidió cerrar la boca y mejor tomar su té.

―Esperamos a Kurt y Santana ahora, y no te atrevas a hacer algo más que sentarte aquí y tomar el maldito té.

Estábamos en silencio, bebiendo y ni siquiera intentando decir algo pero nuestras mentes estaban dando vueltas. No tenía idea de que era peor. Que Kurt me dejara por un año sólo para complacer a Henry para que así nos dejara en paz o estar con Kurt mientras Henry mandara en nuestras vidas. Ambas eran terribles y no quería que pasaran. No quería que Kurt se fuera o que Henry se quede aquí para siempre. Todo lo que quería era estar con Kurt, darnos libertad y simplemente vivir. Sólo quería vivir como solía hacerlo. El tiempo antes de que viniera se sentía tan irreal para mí después de estos meses estando aquí. Se sentía como si sólo estuviera soñando y en realidad nunca experimenté todas estas cosas. Como presentarme en un teatro y hacer a las personas felices, correr por las calles y tocar donde quisiera o pasar la noche en un establecimiento con otras personas riendo y bebiendo. Deseaba que Kurt y yo nos hubiéramos conocido bajo otras circunstancias y simplemente estar. Por un sólo segundo realmente deseé que esto nunca pasara porque me sentía tan impotente y perdido, pero por otro lado sabía que nunca lo querría de otra manera. Las persona de aquí eran mi familia, Kurt era mi amor y quería que todos estuvieran seguros.

―Ya vienen ―Thomas dijo mientras abría la puerta y todos levantamos la vista con cejas arqueadas. Rápidamente dejé mi lugar al segundo que vi a Kurt y corrí hacia él a pesar que no estaba tan lejos de mí. Ignoré la risa burlona de Santana, ignoré el que Thomas tuvo que retroceder dos pasos para que yo pudiera tomar el rostro de Kurt entre mis manos y besarlo. Sólo presionando mis labios contra los suyos, sintiendo como me correspondía y sólo necesitaba sentirlo, a él, de verdad. Pasó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, manteniéndome cerca y rompí nuestro beso, acariciando su mejilla y mirando a sus ojos inquisitivamente y Kurt negó con la cabeza

―¡Es una perra! ―Santana gruñó y nadie estuvo en desacuerdo―: Y Henry es un bastardo enfermo. Espero se vaya pronto.

Kurt sonrió... una aguada sonrisa, besó mis labios y tomó mi mano para que volviéramos al banco y nos sentáramos. No dijo nada pero seguía dándome miradas como si me fuera a decir algo después.

―¿Qué dijo? ―Maurice preguntó con su voz todavía enojada.

―Kurt ofreció pasar un año con Henry porque quería apoyarlo y a su talento, pero dijo que no y Roxanne nos dijo que él se quedaría algo más de tiempo. Pero lo bueno es que no le venderá el club. Le pertenece a ella y eso nunca cambiará.

Exhalamos de alivio y por fin los vi sonriendo, realmente sonriendo.

―Oh esperen, aquí viene la mejor parte. Él se irá con ella a buscar gente nueva y cuando estén de regreso, tendremos algunas geniales noticias ―gimió y se sentó, junto a Philipp―: Geniales noticias. Permítanme reír, probablemente él quiere ser dueño de una parte del club y regirlo junto con ella. Si no lo supiera bien, diría que se aman.

Por alguna razón todos rieron menos yo que estaba más enfocado en Kurt y lo que mantenía dentro de sí. Algo pasó, lo sentía. Lo sentía por la manera en que apretaba mi mano, por lo rígido que estaba su cuerpo y cuan pálido estaba. Usualmente su pálida piel lucía hermosa pero ahora sólo se veía enfermo y preocupado.

―Él le dará dinero, le comprará algunas personas y creará su propio negocio ―Philipp dijo.

―Sí, pero la cuestión es que sólo está interesado en el espectáculo especial y sólo tenemos a Kurt y a mí aquí. Así que, no sé pero yo no me iré y tampoco Kurt, y Roxanne nunca estaría de acuerdo con eso.

―¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ―Thomas dijo y todos giramos la cabeza hacia él. Entendí lo que Francis dijo sobre que Thomas era un rebelde. Lo tenía en los ojos, las ganas de pelear, la convicción de que esto era lo correcto. Era más valiente de lo que yo fui en el pasado.

―No podemos dejar que pase. Ya ha estado mandando sobre nuestras vidas por años y, de acuerdo, tenemos una buena vida aquí cuando seguimos las reglas pero no es vida en absoluto. No nos dejan amar, no podemos mostrar ninguna emoción, sin celos, nada. Tenemos que controlarnos y actuar como marionetas. ¿Y qué hay de nuestra libertad? Libertad para irnos, decidir lo que queremos hacer. Muchos de nosotros tenemos familia allá afuera, amigos. Muchos tenemos sueños que queremos realizar. Y todos esperamos por... ―miré a Thomas con ojos ensanchados, mirándolo y suplicando que no dijera una palabra sobre que Roxanne era mi madre. Kurt no tenía idea y nunca nadie lo mencionaba cuando él estaba cerca. Kurt no lo podía saber y preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba y no debía descubrirlo de esta manera. Yo tenía que ser quien se lo dijera.

―... que un milagro suceda.

Estuvimos en silencio por un tiempo, mirándolo a él o a nuestras tazas y Santana rompió el silencio.

―Tiene razón, lo saben. Quiero decir, Kurt y yo tenemos una buena vida aquí pero no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida aquí.

―¿Y qué deberíamos hacer Santana? En el momento que uno de nosotros se revele, puede incluso matarse porque ella lo hará ―Maurice dijo.

―¿Hablar con ella? Somos muchos aquí, si todos nos revelamos, ella no tendría oportunidad ―Thomas dijo con tanta convicción en su voz y una sonrisa en el rostro―: Si todos queremos lo mismo, si todos peleamos, sólo podemos ganar.

―No la conoces Thomas. No tanto como yo o todas las personas de mi edad. ―Claire suspiró y vi a Julia y Philipp asintiendo―: Eres joven, quieres ser libre, lo entiendo, pero no podemos ir contra ella sin un plan.

Julia y Philipp negaron con la cabeza hacia Claire, mirando a la sonriente mujer con sorprendidas y abiertas bocas.

―Así que, ¡¿lo haremos?!

―Bueno, ¿qué piensan ustedes chicos?

Mi corazón estaba acelerando mientras los veía asentir, Thomas brincó, celebró y corrió hacia Claire besándola en la mejilla y fue como si... como acordar ir todos a la guerra. Era como si la carga sobre mis hombros se volviera menor y a pesar que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, vi como algunos no creían que lo estuvieran haciendo.

―Pero no hoy. Esperaremos hasta que se vaya y luego pensaremos en algo juntos.

De repente todos estuvieron hablando alto y al mismo tiempo. Estaba paralizado, mirándolos y sin realmente creer que estuviera pasando. Que todos fuéramos contra mi madre y no sólo esperaran que yo me moviera.

―Blaine, ¿podemos ir a tu cuarto? ―Kurt susurró en mi oído y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

―Claro ―suspiré, mando a su rostro cansado y tomé su mano.

* * *

><p>Los dejamos en la cocina, subimos las escaleras y entramos a mi cuarto donde estaba simplemente en silencio y la puesta de sol inundando la habitación con una luz cálida. Tomando su mano lo seguí hasta la cama, nos sentamos y me incliné hacia él dándole un beso en la mejilla y sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba. Si, se veía mucho mejor con un poco de color en su pálida piel.<p>

―¿Qué más pasó? Veo cuán exhausto estás.

Mi amor mordió su labio inferior y evitó mis ojos por un tiempo, aspirando y expirando, y viéndome con ojos llorosos. Oh... joder.

―Kurt... estás asustándome.

―Simplemente estoy feliz de tenerte. Yo... soñé por mucho tiempo con dejar este lugar, pero nunca pensé que se haría realidad. Soñé con irme volando y vivir, ya sabes.

Todavía me asustaba porque toda está plática sobre ir y ser libre estaba tan lejos de mí ya que todo esto pasaba por mi madre y Henry.

―Y... ―sollozó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas―:... y sé que contigo puedo ser libre.

―Oye, no llores Kurt ―susurré, sintiéndome un poco desamparado y honrado porque se estaba abriendo a mí, el que no sólo me mostrara sus sentimientos sino que llorara, me ponía tan... no tenía idea de que hacer. Sequé sus lágrimas, besé su mejilla húmeda y lo retuve cerca.

―Claro que serás libre. Todos lo seremos. Lo prometo. Sé que... prometo demasiado, pero mantendré todas mis promesas.

Sonrió de lado y su aguada sonrisa dio calor a mi interior. Buen Dios, esto debe ser una buena señal, ¿cierto?

―No sólo es eso, Blaine ―se apartó, mirándome a los ojos y corriendo los dedos en mi cabello, acariciando mi rostro y besándome dulcemente, tan dulce que tuve que contener un gemido que se arrastró hasta mi boca. Esto fue... diferente... mejor, más real, en carne viva, honesto como si su corazón hubiera salido de su pecho a mis manos y esperando que lo sostuviera cerca y a salvo para que nunca nadie pudiera tocarlo o lastimarlo. Me abrazó, simplemente me abrazó y susurró en mi oído, mejilla contra mejilla:

―La noche que hicimos el amor... nuestra primera noche... me mostraste cuánto me amabas. Me mostrarte que el amor existe y cuánto puede curar mi alma. Cuánta esperanza puede dar ―pausó por unos segundos―: Nunca pensé que podría sentirse así... cuando duermes con alguien... y nunca pensé que alguien pudiera hacerme feliz con un sólo toque, un beso. La manera en que... me besaste y... únicamente te preocupaste por mí. Nunca supe que podía sentirme así... o sentir tanto por alguien y alguien por mí.

Me sentí mareado… tan mareado porque me hacía tan feliz que no sabía si debía llorar con él o besarlo sin sentido. ¡Porque si! Sí, todo lo que quería darle y mostrarle era esto y saber que podía hacerlo, que lo hacía bien, me dificultaba respirar. Estaba feliz, tan feliz y tan enamorado de él que sólo podía ser un pecado.

―Te amo por eso y... te amo ―susurró, esnifó y lo abracé, frotándome contra su cuello y respirando su aroma.

―También te amo.

Volvió, besándome de nuevo y sosteniendo mi rostro. Sus labios estaban húmedos, su rostro estaba húmedo pero no me importó en absoluto. Siempre lo besaría sin importar que estuviera llorando, gritando, riendo durmiendo. Siempre lo besaría.

―Me asustaste... de verdad. Luces tan exhausto que pensé que algo pasó. Algo que Santana no mencionó.

―No. Todavía no. Pero no importa. Lo que sea que pase... mientras me ames y...

Y allí estaba su antiguo comportamiento de nuevo. El Kurt que tenía tantos problemas abriéndose pero que esperaba pudiera entenderlo de todas maneras. Sonreí y él lo intentó de nuevo, sin abrir nuestros ojos, sólo abrazándonos, con las frentes tocándose.

―Te amo y sé que... seremos libres un día.

Si, seríamos libres. Dejaríamos este lugar pronto, iríamos a América y viviríamos nuestros sueños juntos. Envejeceríamos juntos, tal vez encontraríamos personas como nosotros y ¿formaríamos una familia? Dios... cuánto deseaba que pudiéramos empezar a vivir así mañana. Hasta ahora lo único que podía hacer era canturrear en acuerdo y besarlo, susurrando―: Pase lo que pase.

Y Kurt sonrió contra mis labios.

―Pase lo que pase.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	12. Mío Tuyo Nuestro

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12. Mío. Tuyo. Nuestro.<p>

Estaba nadando en amor. Lo respiraba, lo saboreaba y lo necesitaba como al aire. Las palabras de Kurt grabadas a fuego en mi corazón y nunca me dejaron. Aunque nada cambió entre nosotros, a pesar que el infierno estaba a nuestro alrededor, me mantenía cuerdo y centrado. Sólo quedaban tres días. Tres días para que mi madre y Henry se fueran por tres semanas. Entonces podríamos ser quien somos realmente, decir lo que queríamos, hacer lo que quisiéramos sin temer que nos descubrieran o castigaran. O peor, matarnos. Kurt y yo podríamos pasear tomados de la mano, besarnos cuando y donde quisiéramos, abrazarnos, decir lo que queríamos y simplemente estar. Ya había planeado muchas cosas que quería hacer con Kurt. Como ir al jardín y disfrutar del Sol de verano o ver las estrellas en la noche desde su recámara. Podíamos quitar las cortinas del pabellón y recostarnos ahí, cerca y contando las estrellas o simplemente observarlas. De cualquier cosa que planeáramos hacer, sólo me importaba que él estuviera conmigo.

Pero esto no significa que me encogía de hombros todo de mí.

Sé que no es posible que Henry supiera de Kurt y de mí, pero lo que le hacía a Kurt me enfadaba mucho. No estuvo de acuerdo con el trato de Kurt pero insistía en que debía pasar los últimos tres días con él. Todo el maldito tiempo y yo tenía que tocarles el violín. No era nada nuevo, pero diferente.

Le preguntó a Kurt, sobre los papeles que soñaba interpretar, lo que se sentía estar con un hombre, si tenía miedo de vivir una vida así y que el mundo pudiera verlo. Siempre respondía con un educado sí o no e intentando evadir las respuestas largas sin darle a Henry ninguna idea o mala impresión. Kurt estaba tranquilo, actuando perfectamente a pesar que yo sabía que se sentía incómodo e irritado. Deseaba tener un poco de su talento para mostrar un gesto como ese, porque mi sangre estaba hirviendo. Todas esas preguntas eran demasiado personales, ninguna de su asunto y su maldita sonrisa cada vez que respuestas, me dificultaban quedarme ahí y tocar mi violín. Ya era una tortura para mí, pero empeoró.

Fue el día antes de que Roxanne y Henry nos dejaran por tres semanas. Era el último día de julio y estábamos sentados en el jardín, rodeados de la belleza de la naturaleza. Tantas veces deseé que Kurt y yo pudiéramos haber estado ahí cuando las flores comenzaron a retoñar y las hojas verdes llenaban los árboles. Simplemente nos recostaríamos ahí, abrazados y hablando de todo y nada. Asombrado por sus ojos, cuan azules se volvían cuando veía al cielo mientras el cielo estaba celoso. Tocaría su hermosa piel y lo vería sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente. Sólo seríamos nosotros y nadie más. Pero nunca lo hicimos. Claro que no. No con mi madre cerca.

Y mirarlos, a mi madre, Henry, Kurt y Santana sentados alrededor de la mesa blanca y tomando té, y platicando, me hacía casi enloquecer.

―Tienes una piel realmente hermosa y la luz del sol la hacen lucir incluso más hermosa ―dijo Henry mientras su mano descansaba sobre la de Kurt. Mis manos seguían tocando mientras mis ojos no sabían a dónde mirar. Mirarlos me enfurecía y todo lo que quería era empujar su mano y decirle que no tenía ningún derecho de tocar a Kurt. Ni siquiera tenía derecho de decirle estás cosas y tratar lo que fuera que quería lograr.

―Cuido mucho de mi piel ―sonrió, muy en serio y me era difícil decir si estaba actuando o no. Pero lo sabía, simplemente sabía que estaba actuando. Veía lo bueno que era en ello. Kurt no apartó su mano, no mostró ninguna vergüenza, nada, como si fuera algo que hacía a diario con Henry y eso me enfurecía todavía más.

―Puedo verlo. Al igual que Roxanne y Santana. Podrían ser sus hijos ―sonrió a Kurt y Santana y al fin apartó su mano.

Sí, pensé, y luego simplemente los dejaría en su miseria y sería la mujer egoísta que decidió ser. Pero, ¿mi madre sonrió con orgullo? Sonrió con orgullo y asintió―: De verdad los veo como mis hijos. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

Una fría y dolorosa sensación se quebró dentro de mí, que iba desde el corazón hasta mis ojos, la cabeza y haciéndome sentir adormecido. Aun así, como nada pasó, seguí tocando y mis oídos se cerraron de golpe, mi alma se cerró y no los miré, ni a Kurt, ni a nadie más. Miré a la nada e intenté contener este sentimiento en mi interior, intentando no demostrar que sus palabras me afectaron. Mis manos sólo se estaban moviendo, parecía como si sus palabras tocando y todo este enojo, todo el disgusto que sentía por ella ardió en mi interior. No pudo estar ahí para su hijo, para su marido, su familia. Consideraba a dos personas que trabajaban para ella, a quienes mantenía así y les prohibía amar o ser libres mientras los llamaba ¿sus hijos? Decidió llamar así a dos personas que conocía por algunos años, nunca los vió como bebés o niños, nunca los vió crecer en su interior, mientras su hijo no entendía porqué se fue, porqué dejó de amarlo a él y a su padre. Al hijo que tuvo en su cuerpo por nueve meses, su propia carne y sangre. Esta mujer era fría, tan fría y todo lo que quería hacer era contarle esto a Kurt. No tenía idea si él sabía de mi familia o si se sentía de la misma manera por ella, como ella por él y Santana. Sólo esperaba que no fuera así.

Después de una hora finalmente decidieron volver al interior, empacar sus cosas porque tenían que irse muy temprano al día siguiente. Mi madre se puso de pie, sonriendo a Santana y sosteniendo su vestido rojo para que así no tocara el piso. Su cabello negro era liso ese día, haciendo su cuello más largo, adelgazando sus hombros y su ya pálida piel lucía incluso más pálida. Pero no era tan bonita como la de Kurt. No, Kurt tenía la piel más hermosa del mundo. Las dos mujeres caminaban por delante y dejé de tocar, mirando a Kurt pararse y Henry justo tras él, tomando la mano de Kurt y dándole un beso a sus nudillos. Ahí estaba otra vez, este fuerte y ardiente sentimiento que me hacía casi gruñir porque él no tenía permitido tocarlo o siquiera presionar sus labios en ninguna parte del cuerpo de Kurt. No era su lugar, no lo tenía permitido y ni siquiera le preguntó a Kurt si podía hacerlo. Mi novio estaba tranquilo, sonriendo y mirándolo tímidamente. _Está actuando, está actuando_, pensé una y otra vez intentando estar calmado, tratando se ignorarlo. Probando todo para no correr hacia Henry y golpear su estúpida cara. Susurró algo y sonrió a Kurt, inclinándose sobre su mejilla y por un segundo pensé que quería besarlo pero luego retrocedió y se fue, dejando a Kurt y a mí solos. Todavía no podía hablarle o ir a él y hacer lo que tenía permitido hacer. Todo lo que podíamos hacer era intercambiar miradas y articuló un a _lo siento _y los siguió.

Caminando de regreso a mi cuarto todavía sentía esta extraña sensación dentro de mí. Francis lo llamaba celos pero me decía a mí mismo que no podía ser. No había razón para estar celoso porque sabía que Kurt me amaba y quería estar conmigo. Me dijo que lo hacía sentir con ganas de dejar este sitio, lo hacía sentir amado, seguro y le daba esperanza. Nadie más que yo podía dárselo y sólo él podía darme todo lo que quería y necesitaba en correspondencia. Pero incluso cuando sabía que nuestro vínculo era fuerte, que nos amábamos, no impedía el sentimiento dentro de mí. Era ardiente, me dificultaba pensar bien o completamente. Todo lo que quería hacer era quitar la estúpida sonrisa del rostro de Henry de un golpe y decirle que Kurt me pertenecía y él no tenía permitido tocarlo. Demonios, ni siquiera debía mirarlo tanto, me molestaba. Está sensación era tan fuerte, tan ardiente y en algún punto me asustaba, entonces me hizo insensible y luego casi me volvió loco.

Ya había roto una regla y apenas podía esconder mi amor por Kurt. Queríamos romper la otra regla - conseguir nuestra libertad sin importar lo que mi madre dijera o hiciera. Sabía que no debía amarlo aquí, sabía que no debía hablar y soñar, y finalmente pelear por nuestra libertad pero no podía evitar romper está reglas. Y me rompían, en algún profundo lugar de mi interior rompían parte de mí y me desesperaban y debilitaban pero lo ignoraba, nunca hablaba de ello y jamás lo mostraba. Sabía que lo lograríamos. Lo sabía en lo profundo de mí ser. Pero si Francis tenía razón, si estaba celoso... honestamente... no quería pensar en lo que eso podría hacerme a mí, a nosotros. Todos decían que era peligroso, decían que los celos eran lo más peligroso que una persona podía sentir. Los celos podrían arruinar todo decían, y... también podían arruinar todo.

Para mí.

Para ellos.

Para nosotros.

La noche llegó rápido y esperaba a Kurt en mi cuarto. Sabía que mi madre ya se había despedido de Kurt y Santana y no los visitaría nuevamente, así que me preguntaba qué lo entretenía tanto. No quería volver y buscarlo porque si mi madre me veía y me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ahí, no tendría una buena explicación. Aunque seguía preocupado ya que Kurt nunca llegaba tarde y me volvía loco. ¿Qué si algo pasó? ¿Y si la razón era Henry? Durante todo el día estuvo muy atento con Kurt. Demasiado, y quizás todavía no había terminado. Quizás, ¿quiso a ver a Kurt de nuevo? Tal vez quería hablar más o... ¿hacer algo? A pesar de que nunca tuve la impresión de que él estuviera interesado en los chicos o algo así, hoy me di cuenta cuán equivocado estaba. Claro, quizás Kurt tenía razón y está era solamente la manera en que Henry mostraba su apoyo por Kurt o algo así. Pero ni siquiera importaba porqué le interesaba o no. Lo que importaba es que se acercaba demasiado y lo odiaba. En realidad me tomó por sorpresa como simplemente me afectaba. Cuanto me dolía, molestaba y enfadaba. Sabía que Kurt dormía con otros hombres mientras estábamos juntos, o al menos hacía cosas con ellos que solamente debería hacer conmigo. Me molestaba, claro que me molestaba y me enfermaba pero podía manejarlo, lidiar con ello porque... porque nunca lo _veía_. Estaba completamente consiente de su trabajo, de lo que estaba haciendo... pero nunca sentí nada cercano a esto que sentí cuando lo vi ocurriendo. Imaginar cosas y en realidad verlas, eran dos cosas diferentes y lo que le hacían a mi humor y corazón, estaba fuera de mis expectaciones.

Deseaba que Kurt no tuviera que hacer eso. Deseaba que tan sólo dejará de hacerlo y fuera sólo mío. Besos, abrazos, palabras amorosas y verdaderas, cuidarlo, hacerlo sentir hermoso y amado, yo podía darle todo eso y quería ser el único capaz de hacerlo. Nadie más, no Henry, ningún tipo que quisiera un trozo de Kurt. Únicamente yo y además esto me asustaba. Lo amaba tanto que temía que mis acciones pudieran convertirse en algo que no pasaba no debido a mi amor por Kurt, sino porque lo quería y necesitaba. Temía que mis acciones pudieran convertir todo en... egoísmo cuando todo lo que quería hacer era porque amaba a Kurt. Amar a una persona significa hacer lo que sea para que esa persona fuera feliz sin importar lo que la persona necesitara para serlo. Si significaba dejarlo, lo haría; si era dejarlo ir porque alguien compró su libertad, lo haría. Si alguien o algo más lo hacía feliz y yo no era parte de ello, tenía que dejarlo. Esto era amor, hacer todo por esa persona para que él o ella pudiera ser feliz.

¿Yo podría hacer eso? ¿Mi mente todo el tiempo estaría tan clara para siempre decidir lo mejor para él sin importar lo que significara para mí?

Corrí mis manos a través de mi cabello y miré a mis pies, exhausto, sintiéndome de algún modo derrotado. Mis ojos regresaron a la puerta, esperando algo, me sonaba a que alguien entraría pero nada pasaba. Era silencioso, una vela estaba encendida y suprimía un poco de la oscuridad. Mi mente era tal desastre que quería llorar por ello. No estás celoso - me dije a mi mismo - sólo lo extrañas más de lo usual. Después que Kurt me dijo todas esas cosas que yo le hacía sentir, no podía evitar amarlo más y... eso me daba certeza. No es que necesitara ninguna certeza, pero el que Kurt dijera estas cosas me daba nueva fuerza. Le prometí que sería fuerte y le prometí libertad y - respiré profundo - Kurt sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo mientras me dijo todas esas cosas. Él sabía que me estaba dando fuerza, lo sabía y no me dejaría tomar este camino solo. Sonreí débilmente, sentí el ardor tras mis ojos y presioné mis manos contra ellos. Kurt sabía que su silencio me lo dificultaba, sabía mucho más de lo yo pensaba. Darme cuenta de esto me golpeó tan fuerte que comencé a llorar ya que por primera vez entendía lo que se sentía al estar enamorado. No sólo amar a alguien, sino ser correspondido. Sus muros se cayeron sólo por mí. Desechó su protección personal únicamente por mí. Hizo tanto sin demasiadas palabras, sólo para asegurarse que yo sentía lo que él sentía por mí. ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego y no ver cuando pasó?

No oí cuando mi puerta se abrió, no oí sus pasos sobre el piso de madera. Lloré silenciosamente, cubriendo mis ojos con las manos y mientras sentía como él se sentaba en mi cama, como colocaba su mano sobre mi pecho justo encima de mi corazón, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba solo. Quitó mi mano de mis ojos, arrodillado en la cama y estando sobre mí y sólo lo veía a través de mi mirada borrosa porque todavía había lágrimas en mis ojos. Sus pulgares secaron mis lágrimas besando mi frente y parpadeé hasta que mi vista fue clara nuevamente y pude ver su cálida sonrisa. Sin decir ni una palabra Kurt se recostó junto a mí y me acercó, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y simplemente abrazándome mientras besaba mi cabello y mi sien me presioné contra su cuerpo hasta que nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente seguimos cerca del otro por alguna extraña razón. Era como si este amor que ambos entendíamos, nos hiciera casi imposible estar separados por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera nos besábamos mucho ni hacíamos nada que pudiera molestar a otras personas. Nosotros simplemente... estábamos. Los hombros tocándose, oyendo el respirar del otro, tomándonos la mano, rodillas o piernas tocándose, sólo para asegurarnos de tanto en tanto - mientras hablábamos con otros, mientras nos reíamos con las otras personas - que el otro estaba aquí. Teníamos permitido hacer eso y probablemente, ya que Henry y mi madre se habían ido, necesitamos y queríamos hacerlo. Nos despertábamos juntos, nos bañábamos, ayudábamos a Claire a hacer el desayuno o almuerzo. Pero, él estaba siempre junto a mí, como si a él o a mí tan sólo al dar un paso lejos pudiera herirnos.<p>

Pensé que era así porque sabíamos que sólo teníamos tres semanas de esta libertad y porque ambos entendíamos simplemente... lo que era el amor. Lo que el amor entre nosotros era. Queríamos disfrutar y usar cada segundo. Después del almuerzo llevé a Kurt al jardín a donde siempre quería ir con él. Sólo nosotros dos, tirados en el césped entre las flores y observando el cielo azul, las nubes blancas o simplemente a nosotros. O podíamos recargarnos contra un árbol y lo abrazaría o él a mí. No importaba lo que estuviéramos haciendo aquí tanto como simplemente estuviéramos aquí.

Estábamos sentados sobre el césped y recargados contra un árbol, escondiéndonos de los cálidos rayos del sol. Kurt recostado entre mis piernas, su cabeza en mi regazo mientras acariciaba su cabello con mis dedos y con la otra tomaba la suya, mientras miraba a través de las hojas hacia el cielo. Pero mis ojos sólo lo estaban mirando a él, viendo a su pestañas pestañeando, observándolo respirar, sintiendo su suave cabello y piel. Todo estaba tan tranquilo, tan perfecto que deseaba que pudiéramos hacerlo todos los días.

―Podemos ir a Inglaterra, ¿sabes? ―Kurt suspiró y apretó mi mano.

―Creí que querías ir a América ―sonreí.

―Quiero... pero... además quiero ver dónde viviste y como fue tu vida.

Imaginando que podría mostrarle donde viví y como era mi vida antes de que nos conociéramos, daba calidez a mi corazón. Y yo quería ver los lugares donde él creció antes de llegar a aquí. Quería conectar nuestras vidas lo más posible.

―¿Me contaras de eso? ―Me preguntó y bajé la mirada con cejas arqueadas.

―¿Contarte qué?

Echó la cabeza para atrás, mirándome―: ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que yo era una de las razones por las que estabas aquí?

Oh... eso. Ignoraba totalmente el echo de que todavía tenía que contárselo a Kurt. Acerca de mi madre y mi padre, y porqué vine aquí en primer lugar y probablemente ahora era el único momento en que podía decírselo. Ella se había ido y también Henry, y no volverían en las próximas tres semanas. Teníamos tiempo para hablarlo, tenía tiempo de explicar todo y cuando él supiera todo podría quizás ayudarme. Pero... esto significaba que lo pondría en más problemas de los que ya teníamos.

―Lo recuerdo y... yo... Creo que era en realidad era cuestión de tiempo.

Lo vi moverse de mi regazo y sentarse hacia mí aun tomando mi mano y mirándome con calmada expresión.

―Te conté de cómo mi madre nos dejó y sólo fuimos mi padre y yo. Ella nos dejó cuando yo tenía... ocho años y ninguno entendió la razón. Ya sabes... éramos felices, de verdad. Mi padre era profesor, muy inteligente, amable y nos amaba más que a nada. Mi madre era maravillosa y todo estaba simplemente bien. Pero entonces nos dejó un día en octubre y nunca volvió. Esperamos días, semanas y eventualmente años, pero nunca volvió. Me rendí con ella y no esperaba que con los años volviera. Pero mi padre sí.

Sonreí y tomé la mano de Kurt con las y mías, y pasé mi dedo sobre su piel, su palma.

―Él me contaba sobre ella todos los días. Cuánto él la amaba, como amar a alguien y ser correspondido era lo mejor en este mundo. Él... creía en el amor con todo su corazón, con todo su ser y nunca dejó de creer o de amarla.

Me pregunté cómo hizo eso. Claro que supe y vi cuánto le dolió que ella ya no estuviera con nosotros, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan vivo y tan optimista a pesar que se rompía día a día. Yo creía en sus palabras, en el amor y todas esas cosas, pero tan sólo deseaba que él hubiera encontrado otro amor y no... esperará a alguien que nos había olvidado.

―Nos mudamos y me enfoqué en ser violinista. Toqué en teatros y las calles, en todo lugar, pero principalmente en teatros y tenía un buen trabajo. Entonces, el año pasado mi padre murió y dejó catorce cartas para mi madre y me pidió cumplir su último deseo. Encontrarla y darle las cartas.

―Ahora sé de dónde tienes todas estas ideas del amor ―Kurt sonrió y yo igual, y lo miré tomando mis manos en las suyas. Se acercó, besando mi mejilla y frotándose contra ella para animarme a continuar hablando.

―Comencé a buscarla, hablé con personas que la conocían y podrían saber dónde estaba. Muchos me dijeron que ella quería volverse actriz en Inglaterra. Seguí todas las pistas y terminé aquí, en el club nocturno.

―¿Ella está aquí?

Asentí y bajé la mirada a nuestras manos. Este era, era el momento en que él sabría quién soy, quién es Roxanne y por qué estuve aquí en primer lugar. Intenté desesperadamente imaginar cómo reaccionaría Kurt, pero no podía escoger un pensamiento que se viera más probable a suceder. Inhalé profundamente acariciando sus dedos y dije―: Su nombre es Rose Anderson.

―Rose... no tenemos a nadie aquí que se llame Rose. Y nunca tuvimos.

Uh, sí. Francis dijo que ella se cambió el nombre en ese entonces y casi todos la conocían bajo el nombre de Roxanne. Ja, claro que se aseguró que no todos supieran quién fue una vez o lo que hizo.

―No. Ya no. Ella cambio su nombre.

Tomé un último respiro profundo, apreté sus manos y él tomó las mías más fuerte y entonces volví la vista a sus ojos y dije―: Es Roxanne.

Kurt me miró como si estuviera bromeando, ojos ensanchados, la cabeza entre sus hombros y sin moverse en absoluto. No estaba seguro si él quería decir algo o esperaba que le explicara más, así que continúe hablando porque ese silencio me ponía incluso más inseguro.

―Ella vino a aquí hace diez años. En realidad quería ir a América y convertirse en actriz pero ya sabes... este lugar está lleno de pecados y lo encontró aquí, y nunca se fue. Ella era una cortesana, como tú y luego que el propietario murió, a ella le perteneció el club y cambió...

―Sí... ―Kurt suspiró, asintiendo lentamente y mirando nuestras manos―: Recuerdo a las personas hablando de cómo cambió.

―Por eso no podía encontrarla. La encontré gracias a Francis. Nos conocimos por accidente y fue Claire quien me contó toda la historia.

Estuvimos en silencio de nuevo y luego Kurt comenzó a hablar.

―Ella... ¿sabe quién eres?

―No ―fue todo lo que dije. Dolía, claro. En algún profundo lugar me dolía que mi propia madre no reconociera a su hijo.

―Entonces... ¿por qué no le has contado sobre ti? Querías encontrarla.

Un profundo suspiro salió de mis labios y besé sus nudillos, le sonreí y dije―: Eso quería, sí. Pero no es tan fácil. Francis y los otros me pudieron ayuda, para cambiarla y a la vida aquí. Soy su punto débil, sabes.

―¿Quieres... ayudarnos? ¿A todos?

Le di un débil asentimiento como respuesta y entonces gateó más cerca de mí, tirando de mí en un fuerte abrazo y besó mi mejilla antes de susurrar, justo en mi oído―: ¿Por qué no me contaste esto Blaine? Yo puedo ayudarte.

―Ya... ya te he metido en suficientes problemas. Yo... pensé que... que esto sería demasiado para ti. Preocuparte por mí y... eres tan cercano a ella y su amigo, no quiero que la odies o algo.

Bueno, hace unas semanas no me preocupaba por eso en absoluto. Hace algunas semanas no tenía idea de que él realmente me amara, cuanto me amaba y que no estaba jugando conmigo ni actuando. Claro que tenía mis dudas, por supuesto que a veces estaba lleno de dudas y precauciones. Pero ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda sobre Kurt y lo que sentía por mí. Y... al decirle todo esto me hacía sentir como si pudiera respirar otra vez. Ya no había nada que tuviera que ocultar. No había nada que él no supiera. Le dije todo y con Kurt, abrazándome tan estrechamente y preguntando por qué no se lo dije... buen Dios, estaba tan feliz de tenerlo. Hizo de toda esta carga, todo esto que yo llevaba conmigo algo más fácil.

―Siempre estaré preocupado por ti.

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo cerca y besando su hombro. Se sentía más fácil, mucho más fácil que casi me puse a llorar.

―Y sólo para que lo sepas ―dijo Kurt y retrocedió para que pudiéramos vernos―: Soy su amigo, sí. Pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con ella en todo lo que dice. Lo que te hizo y a tu padre no estuvo bien y lo que hace aquí tampoco.

―Sabes... lo que más me duele es que... él la amaba. La amaba tanto que nunca dejó de hacerlo a pesar que nos dejó y eligió estar aquí. Estoy tan... tan enojado por ello y...

Algo dentro de mí se rompió. Algo que mantenía oculto arrastrado a la superficie de mi alma y me hacía sentir esta... tristeza, este profundo dolor que tuve oculto por tanto tiempo. Se arrastró sobre mi corazón, lo hacía sentir tan pesado y triste que pensé que me rompería en muchos pedacitos. El ardor tras mis ojos, las lágrimas que intentaba contener eran tan fuertes y Kurt lo sentía. Vio lo que le pasó a mi rostro y se acercó, dándome un gentil beso y abrazándome a su lado para que no me rompiera. Eso fue todo, sólo me abrazó, corrió su mano de arriba a abajo en mi espalda, con dulzura y calidez, manteniéndome unido.

―Él murió... Kurt. Murió y fue por su corazón roto... me dejó con esto... este... su último deseo y encontré a una fría mujer que ni siquiera nota a su propio hijo.

Hubo un sollozo, lágrimas y me aferré a Kurt. Lo abracé con mis manos temblorosas, con mis dedos fríos y lloré contra su hombro, mientras me calmaba, besó mi mejilla y susurró, _déjalas salir, está bien._

―La odio por eso. Yo... la odio tanto por lo que nos hizo... lo que hizo aquí y... a ti.

―Lo sé, Blaine.

―Lo extraño tanto... yo... a veces quiero preguntarle si estoy... si hago lo correcto. A veces tan sólo desearía que estuviera aquí y... y me dijera que todo estará bien.

Ya no pude hablar. Mi garganta estaba seca y cerrada, y dolía demasiado que todo lo que pude hacer fue llorar apoyado en Kurt, dejarlo abrazarme y abrazarlo, y simplemente dejar todo salir. Todo el odio, frustración, todo el dolor que escondía dentro de mí por la pérdida de mi padre y porque a mi madre no le importamos. Ella no se preocupaba por nada en absoluto y siempre lastimaba a las personas que yo amaba más. Siempre mostrando una sonrisa, siempre siendo optimista sobre el futuro, el fuerte y con un plan para distraerme de todas las emociones que mantenía dentro de mí. Pero ahora me rompí en muchas piececillas, las dejé salir antes de que me volvieran loco y Kurt las mantuvo juntas.

Tras mi decaída regresamos a mi cuarto. Kurt me dijo cuánto sentía lo que mi madre me había hecho y también que lo considerara a él y Santana como sus hijos. Lo que no era su culpa en absoluto y nunca culparía a Kurt por eso, claro que no. Dentro de mi cuarto me sentía tan cansado, tan exhausto que caí en la cama y me acurruqué junto a Kurt como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él sólo me abrazó, corrió sus dedos por mi cabello, acariciando mi brazo y besando mi frente mientras yo intentaba estar despierto pero simplemente me sentí tan somnoliento, tan cansado y adormilado que apenas oía sus palabras.

―Te ayudaré, Blaine. Encontraremos una manera y luego podremos vivir. Sólo tú y yo.

Sonreí y soñé sobre nuestro futuro. Tendríamos una casita, en algún lugar fuera de la gran ciudad y cocinaríamos juntos, leeríamos juntos, disfrutar todas las estaciones juntos y viviríamos nuestro sueño. Tocaría para él en mi violín y él actuaría todos sus roles para mí y preguntaría mi opinión. Iría a sus obras, sería el más ruidoso y el fan que más lo apoyaría, sentado en la primera fila. Y en la noche nos veríamos en nuestra casa, nos recostaríamos en nuestra cama y nos abrazaríamos porque tendríamos todo lo que necesitamos. Oh, cuánto deseaba que pudiéramos empezar esa vida cuando nos despertáramos.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	13. El trato

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 13. El trato<p>

Esta noche soñé con mi padre. Mi padre que me sonreía y estaba feliz por Kurt y por mí. Nunca supe lo que mi padre pensaba de dos hombres estando enamorados, pero sabía que quería mi felicidad. Kurt me hacía feliz, más feliz de lo que había sido en mi vida entera. Viviríamos junto a mi padre, cada noche cenaríamos y durante el día Kurt iría al teatro conmigo y haría su papel mientras yo tocaba la música de la obra. Justo después de eso volveríamos a casa, pararíamos en algún callejón sombrío sin salida e intercambiaríamos besos, nos enrollaríamos y cuando se volviera muy caliente, iríamos a casa y haríamos el amor. Era una vida tan simple y hermosa que deseaba poder dormir para siempre y finalmente estaría junto a la persona que más amaba.

Pero mi padre ya no estaba vivo y nosotros no éramos libres. Cuando abrí mis ojos todavía estaba en mi cuarto, Kurt junto a mí y sus ojos azules mirándome.

―Buen día ―murmuré y me acurruqué más cerca de él, presionando mis labios contra la piel de su cuello y oí su risa, sintiendo la vibración contra mis labios.

―Duerme un poco más. El sol ni siquiera está brillando completamente.

―¿Hm? ―tarareé, eché la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos, alrededor la aún oscura habitación y veía el cielo que ya no estaba oscuro pero era azul marino, morado y en el horizonte rojo. Debían ser alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y obviamente demasiado temprano como para levantarse.

Mi cabeza cayó contra la almohada y mis ojos en Kurt, mirándolo sonriendo pacíficamente, su cabello despeinado en la frente y haciéndolo lucir tan adorable y apuesto.

―¿Por qué no estabas durmiendo? ―Le pregunté todavía dormido mientras mis dedos corrían a través de su suave cabello.

Se sostuvo en sus codos, bajando la mirada a mí y su otra mano quitó la mía de su cabello, besando mis nudillos―: Te ves tan pacífico y hermoso... que quería mirarte por un rato.

―No soy... hermoso, comparado contigo.

No era como si no tuviera autoestima o que me odiara o pensara que era feo. Nada de eso, pero comparado con Kurt y su talento, y simplemente cuan hermoso era y lo hizo con una simple sonrisa, me pregunté, cómo tuve tanta suerte. Sabía que era talentoso y sabía que era bien parecido pero comparado con él, sentía que nunca podría hacerle justicia y nunca estaría a su altura. No es que lo necesitara porque sabía que me amaba por lo que era, por todo lo que era. Aunque, él era mejor que yo, para mí.

Me miró como si no me creyera, sonriendo y dijo―: Creo que algo pasó dentro de tu cabeza ayer como para que creas eso.

Se sostuvo, ambas manos a los lados de mi cabeza y me moví al medio de la cama para que él pudiera recostarse sobre mí.

―Eres hermoso. No pienses lo contrato.

Besó mi frente, mi nariz, mis labios y sonreí contra sus labios. Si yo era hermoso para él, era suficiente para mí. Kurt siguió besándome, ni siquiera tratamos de detenernos y por alguna razón ambos reímos de lado, sonreímos o reímos sofocadamente mientras nos besábamos. Me sentí alcoholizado, alcoholizado por los besos y la felicidad que sentía se avecina dentro de mí. Nuestros ojos estaban cerrados, mis manos en su espalda, las suyas en mis hombros y entre besos frotando la cara del otro, gentilmente, simplemente porque podíamos hacerlo.

―Desearía poder comenzar así cada mañana ―tarareé, sintiendo su sonrisa en mi mejilla.

―Tenemos tres semanas para disfrutar de esto cada mañana.

―Hm… tres semanas no son suficientes. Pero deberíamos sacar lo mejor de ellas ―puse una sonrisa y me moví para que él se sentara en mi regazo y sintiera a lo que me refería. Carraspeó cuando mi pene medio duro tocó el suyo a través de la tela de nuestros pantalones.

―Pensé que estabas ¿cansado? ―Rió y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa.

―Puedo dormir después ―dije y me incliné hacia adelante, colocando mis manos en su espalda para evitar que se cayera y cuando estuve seguro que no lo haría, comencé a desvestirlo. Me miró a los ojos, dándome una última sonrisa y luego besándome otra vez. No amablemente, no desanimado sino con pasión y amor, profundo amor. Su lengua salió, mordiendo mis labios y quién era yo para no dejarlo entrar. Nuestras camisas cayeron al piso y pusimos las manos sobre la piel del otro. Sólo tocando, simplemente corriendo sobre la cálida piel para sentirla, para saber que era real porque tras nuestra primera vez, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hacer algo tan siquiera cercano a esto de nuevo. Adoraba como pasaba sus delgados dedos por mi pelo o solamente tomaba mi rostro y me besaba lentamente en mis labios, frente, nariz, todas partes. O cuando tan sólo miraba en lo profundo de mis ojos, sonriendo tan cálido y feliz. Eran todas estas pequeñas cosas que adoraba verlo hacer porque entonces sabía que las cosas estaban bien. Y ahora, poder hacer incluso más que no fuera solamente un acto para tener placer o alivio. Me prometí que, cuando fuera que pudiéramos tener sexo, quería asegurarme que sintiera mi amor por él incluso más.

Besé su pecho, justo sobre el corazón y abrí sus pantalones y se movió en mi toque, sus dedos corriendo entre mi cabello. Kurt estaba tarareando felizmente, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte y rápido contra mis labios y luego lentamente se puso de pie y se quitó los pantalones. Hice lo mismo, sentándome desnudo en la cama y empujando la manta blanca lejos mientras él volvía con la loción que ambos manteníamos en nuestros dormitorios. De vuelta en mi regazo, completamente desnudo se arqueó, besándome, mordiendo mi labio inferior amablemente hasta que nuestras lenguas estuvieron bailando nuevamente. Tras nuestra primera vez tenía más confianza de hacer esto y hacerlo bien. Mientras nos besamos, mientras jadeábamos y gemíamos dentro de la boca del otro me serví un poco de la loción en los dedos y deslicé mi mano entre las piernas de Kurt, pasé sus testículos y di golpes sobre su entrada. Él se bajó, moviendo sus caderas con mis dedos y sosteniendo mi rostro, presionando sus labios contra los míos y respirando por la nariz. Probé con la punta de mi dedo, poco a poco deslizándome dentro, sintiendo la estrechez, el calor y fui más lejos, lentamente.

―Blaine... ―gimió.

―Recuéstate ―susurré y lo besé cuando vi su mirada confusa. Eventualmente sólo sonrió, confiando en mí y recostándose, sosteniéndose con sus manos y sus rodillas a mis costados y su pene erecto justo frente a mí. El sol todavía era una pequeña luz en el horizonte, haciendo sólo una tenue luz en mi habitación, pero todavía podía ver sus costillas, su pecho subiendo y bajando, sus duros pezones y lentamente me agaché, lamí la cabeza de su pene antes de engullirlo y meter mi dedo más en su culo, sintiendo cómo se apretó alrededor de él. Kurt gimió, lujurioso, en el fondo y movió sus caderas, no estaba seguro si quería más de mi dedo dentro de él o más de mi lengua que estaba haciendo círculos alrededor de su pene. Con mi otra mano jugué con sus testículos, dándole más placer y juzgando por los sonidos que hacía, lo estaba haciendo simplemente bien. Pensando que él sabía tan bien, en cuánto disfrutaba chuparlo, dándole todo este placer, hace meses no sabía que esto era posible pero ahora me sentaba ahí y no quería parar.

―¡Oh Dios, Blaine! ―Chilló cuando usé dos dedos, luego tres y se estaba moviendo, más rápido, más fuerte y aún no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería más. Eventualmente Kurt dejó de moverse, casi cayendo porque sus brazos estaban temblando y di una última succión antes de que me apartara sobre mi regazo, justo en mis brazos. No hice caso de mi palpitante pene, ignorando cuánto quería estar por fin dentro de él. Pacientemente froté suaves círculos sobre su espalda mientras Kurt temblaba en mis brazos y me abrazaba como si fuera su salvavidas, bajando a pesar de que ni siquiera se corrió. Después de un tiempo cuando ya estaba respirando a la par de mi mejilla izquierda y sus brillantes ojos, miraban en los míos. Había amor, había excitación, todo estaba en sus ojos y sonrisa. Su cabello se pegó en su frente, sus dedos amasaron mi cuello suavemente y besé la comisura de sus labios, frotándome contra su cuello y simplemente respirando todo. Olvidada estaba mi necesidad de estar dentro de él o cuánto dolía estar así de duro. Lo que más importaba era solamente esto, este vulnerable y honesto momento entre nosotros. Él se abrió al igual que yo tomando el riesgo de que pudiera romperme y a todo mi ser, ya que él podía dejar de amarme un día. Aquí sentado, abrazándolo, sintiendo sus dedos, sus labios en mi frente y escuchando su respiración, sus latidos y sabiendo que nunca podría estar sin él. Mi vida nunca sería tan maravillosa sin Kurt. Cerrando mis ojos presioné mi mejilla contra su pecho y lo escuché tarareando―: También te amo.

Sonreí y me besó otra vez, esta vez dulce, amable y poniendo cada palabra que nunca podría decir en él. Se sentó a horcajadas tomó mi pene en su mano resbaladiza - nunca me di cuenta cuando usó la loción - y lo lubricó con una generosa cantidad. Nos seguimos besando, acariciaba nuestros penes juntos por un tiempo hasta que besó mi mejilla, mi frente y levantó sus caderas lentamente y se hundió, la cabeza de mi pene empujando su entrada y luego, lentamente, hundiéndose dentro del estrecho y aún apretado anillo de músculos. Kurt me estaba besando de nuevo, mi mano izquierda me alzó pues necesitaba inclinarme hacia atrás para que tuviera más espacio para hundirme, profundo y más profundo hasta que sus nalgas estaban al ras contra mí regazo. Era tan caliente, tan apretado, tan perfecto estar dentro de él, siendo uno con él que no podía detener el largo gemido. Kurt comenzó a circular sus caderas, su erecto pene tallándose contra mi pancita, su mano en mi hombro y me moví con él, besando su pecho, chupando sus duros pezones y escuchando los lindos sonidos que hacia cada vez que empujaba de nuevo dentro de él y golpeando el lugar que casi lo hacía enloquecer. La cama estaba crujiendo, las sábanas desplazándose y no tomó mucho cuando sentí su caliente corrida en mi piel. Se corrió sin tocarse, sin ruido y yo también cuando su interior se puso más apretado a mí alrededor.

Sacudiéndose tomó mis hombros mientras me presionaba contra su cuerpo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, intentando pensar cuerdamente y se sintieron como horas cuando besó mi frente y me trajo de vuelta a mis sentidos.

―Somos un desastre ―se rió en voz baja.

―Hm, podemos bañarnos juntos. Sería una pena que tu piel no estuviera limpio para que el mundo la viera.

―Quieres decir, para que tú la veas.

―Uh huh, eso suena mejor.

Nos bañamos juntos y regresamos a mi cuarto sin pensar en ponernos ropa. Todavía era verano, hacía calor y estábamos solos aquí así es que no molestaría a nadie. Con risitas y besos caímos en mi cama y sólo eso hicimos, compartiendo nuestro amor con toques, con besos y disfrutando el poco de libertad que teníamos para las próximas semanas. Por fin era día, el sol estaba brillando y oímos a las primeras personas caminando por las calles mientras que simplemente estábamos recostados en mi cama, piernas enredadas y los dedos corriendo por el cabello del otro o sobre la piel. Era tan fácil ver en sus ojos, sonreírle sin sentir pena alguna, sin sentir ninguna molestia. Sólo amor.

―¿Tocarías para mí? Quiero decir que la ciudad ya está despierta así que no molestaríamos a nadie siga dormido.

―Lo que quieras ―dije y besé su nariz.

―Hm, ¿incluso desnudo? ―pregunto y trató de no sonreír satisfecho.

―Incluso desnudo ―respondí y rodé sobre nosotros. Rió cuando lo presioné, mis labios sobre los suyos y luego salté fuera de la cama y tomé mi violín. watch?v=IprPq6eGxAU

Mientras comencé a tocar y observar a Kurt, recostado sobre su estómago, completamente desnudo y sólo las sábanas blancas cubriendo su culo, le sonreí de lado y comenzó a sonreír mientras oía la melodía.

―Blaine... oh Dios mío.

Sus manos cubrieron sus ojos juguetonamente mientras puse un gesto serio y bailé por el cuarto, sabiendo cuán ridículo debía parecer. Desnudo, mi pene balanceándose o brincando de arriba a abajo mientras seguía tocando. Honestamente, no me importaba. Estaba demasiado feliz como para preocuparme por algo tan lejano en el futuro. Todo lo que importaba éramos nosotros Kurt riendo y disfrutando el tiempo que pasábamos juntos.

―Blaine, por favor... ―rió y rodó, todavía observándome. Negué con la cabeza y me senté, junto a su cabeza y no dejé de tocar incluso aunque él me miraba, intentando convencerme de parar. Aun así Kurt se rindió y se sentó atrás de mí, asegurándose de no golpear mi arco ni mi violín y besó mi hombro, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. La vida era buena. La vida era hermosa.

* * *

><p>―¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo? ―Me preguntó cuándo bajamos las escaleras - completamente vestidos - al primer piso por algo para desayunar.<p>

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Estoy hablando de las cartas. Bueno en realidad, de cuando quieres decirle quién eres.

―Estoy... esperando el momento perfecto. No sé mucho sobre ella y... en realidad no es un libro abierto.

Claro que no sabía cómo luciría este «momento perfecto» o cuando sucedería. Aunque justo ahora no se sentía correcto.

―Blaine, espera ―tomó mi mano antes de abrir la puerta de la cocina y giré, mirándolo con cejas arqueadas.

―Déjame ayudarte.

―De ninguna manera. No dejaré que eso pase.

―¿Por qué no?

Había preocupación en sus ojos y algo más que realmente no podía decir que era. Tal vez se sentía... ¿impotente? Algo así.

―Kurt. No quiero que te lastimen o, peor, te asesinen. Y ella puede hacerlo, sabes que sí. ¿Y si le digo la verdad y estás conmigo? ¿Qué si no cambia y decide matar a uno de nosotros? No podría decir si elegiría a su hijo o a ti. ―No, no podía decir eso porque no podía imaginarlo que diría y como se sentiría sobre mí. Yo eres su hijo, siempre sería su hijo y en algún lugar debería estar mi madre, ¿cierto? Sé que ella es cruel, sé que no le importábamos una mierda pero aun así... aun así tenía, tenía esta esperanza y significaba que tal vez había la oportunidad de salir. Y si ella no estaba lista para cambiar estas reglas, pero tener misericordia de mí significaba que Kurt podría estar en peligro, demonios ya estábamos en peligro. Pero al actuar como si no estuviéramos juntos, al no mencionarlo o tenerlo conmigo, ella podría no saber de nosotros y Kurt estaría seguro.

―Tengo que hacer esto solo. Si soy capaz de llegar a ella, entonces nada va a pasar a mí. Quizás, incluso pueda cambiarla. Pero... perderte me mataría y no puedo arriesgarme. No puedo vivir sin ti.

―¿Y si te envía lejos? ¿Qué si nos perdemos de todos modos? Blaine, yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti.

Lo atraje a un estrecho abrazo, abrazándolo y besando su mejilla.

―Te lo dije, compraré tu libertad. Haré cualquier cosa para sacarte de aquí, lo que sea para ayudarte y a los otros.

―Por favor, permíteme ayudarte. La conozco, puedo ayudarte.

Me apretó más cerca, me pedía que lo dejara ayudarme. Pensar en Kurt herido era tanto para mí como para él perderme y por un lado tenía razón. En realidad no importaba lo que quería hacer o cómo. Ambos nos lastimaríamos, ambos podíamos perder algo y tal vez era mejor perderlo juntos.

―Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero él no estaba convencido y eso no lo detendría de ayudarme.

* * *

><p>Durante nuestra primera semana sin mi madre o Henry, no hicimos nada más que estar juntos. Íbamos al jardín, y su recámara o la mía. Leyendo juntos, durmiendo juntos, hablando sobre esto o el otro, o a veces soñábamos con nuestro futuro. Afortunadamente Kurt nunca me preguntó de nuevo si estaba de acuerdo con que me ayudará y estaba agradecido que no lo preguntara. Cada noche nos encontrábamos con los otros en el club y cenábamos juntos dentro del teatro. Reíamos, bailábamos, hablábamos y disfrutábamos este poco de libertad que teníamos. Era liberador no ver la luz roja encendida y saber que Kurt tenía clientes. Liberador no ver a Henry o a mi madre. Liberador ya no fingir y actuar como si Kurt y yo fuéramos nada más que amigos.<p>

Un día fuimos a la alcoba de Kurt y contamos el dinero que hizo durante los meses pasados y estaba sorprendido por cuánto hizo. Tenía exactamente 100.000 francos y me dijo que Henry dejó 25.000 en la oficina de Roxanne - un adelanto porque quería apoyar a Kurt. Yo tenía algo así como 10.000 más los 20.000 que mi padre me dejó. Nunca le pregunté cuánto tenía que pagar para finiquitar sus deudas pero, el día que me lo dijo, que con su dinero y el mío sería más que suficiente.

―¿Cuánto quiere por tu libertad? ―Le pregunté cuando escondí mi dinero dentro nuevamente bajo la cama, seguro en mi maleta cubierto por varias camisas y pantalones.

―No estoy muy seguro pero... pero debe ser algo alrededor de los cincuenta mil. Para comprar tu libertad probablemente quiera unos cinco mil.

Oh, vaya, esa era una muy enorme diferencia, pero claramente mostraba lo que pensaba de mí y de él. Cuan preciado e importante era él y cuán simple era yo.

―Así que, si no funciona, podemos comprar la libertad del otro el próximo año ―suspiré y arrastré sobre la cama, descansando mi cabeza en su regazo y observándolo mientras no decía nada. Sólo miraba hacia abajo, corriendo los dedos entre mi cabello y suspiré. Bueno, sabía que lo diría de todas maneras, así que, por qué esperar.

―Muy bien... te dejaré ayudarme.

―¿En serio?

―En serio ―Dios, se veía tan adorable cuando se emocionaba―: Pero no harás nada por tu cuenta ni yo tampoco. Estamos en esto juntos, como tú dijiste.

―Lo estamos ―sonrió y besó mis labios. Era estúpido pensar que pudiera rechazar cualquier cosa que él quisiera de mí y - nunca lo admitiría - se sentía bien que quisiera ir junto a mi sin importar lo que pasara.

La primera semana decidimos no abrir el teatro para nuestra obra, lo que significaba que el domingo era día de ensayo. Había terminado la canción que Maurice me pidió escribir e incluso tenía letra para ella. Francis me ayudó demasiado y de alguna manera se volvió una canción que sacaba toda la frustración que sentíamos desde hace tanto. Con algo de suerte mi madre nunca oiría esta canción ya que su nombre estaba en ella y además algunos pensamientos que llevaba conmigo, cuando vi a Henry y Kurt juntos. Esta canción los sacaba todos, todo lo que teníamos que esconder para estar seguro de que no nos asesinaría. Maurice estaba más que feliz por la canción y no podía esperar para ver la reacción de las personas durante el intermedio de nuestra obra. Cerca del mediodía habíamos terminado con nuestro ensayo y los actores salían juntos, charlando, riendo y usando los vestuarios.

―¡Tienes treinta minutos antes de que empecemos! ―Maurice gritó.

Poniendo mi violín en mi silla fui a la mesa con agua y comida, y tomé un sorbo de mi agua, dando la vuelta y buscando a Kurt. Él no estaba entre los otros actores y Santana tampoco. Con el dorso de mi mano me quité el sudor y seguí buscándolos porque era inusual que ambos se retrasaran. Ellos estaban en ninguna parte y no estaba seguro de cómo sentirme acerca de eso. No estaban entre los otros actores, o junto a Francis o Julia. No estaban en el primer piso ni en el escenario y me ponía nervioso, casi asustado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Dejé el salón, caminando por el corredor - que se dirigía a la puerta principal del teatro - y vi que la puerta estaba abierta. Thomas no estaba ahí ni ningún otro guardia, lo que también era raro y me puso incluso más nervioso. Lentamente caminé a la puerta principal y miré fuera sólo para ver algo - a alguien - dudaba de mis propios ojos. Thomas y otro guardia tomaban las maletas de Henry y regresaban al teatro con el caminando por delante.

No… no, no, no. ¿Por qué estaba de regreso? ¿Por qué demonios regresó y sin mi madre?

Me dí la vuelta y corrí, corrí de vuelta al salón para advertirles antes de que Henry entrara. Primero no me creyeron, me miraron como si bromeara pero no era así. Nunca bromearía con algo así. Francis les gritó, sacándolos de su rigidez y toda la calma, toda la maravillosa atmósfera se convirtió en la tensión que siempre sentíamos cuando no podíamos ser quién éramos o hacer lo que queríamos.

―¿Dónde está Kurt? ¿Han visto a Kurt? ―pregunté a Francis, tirando de su brazo.

―Está en el sótano, arreglando su vestuario.

Sótano, Julia, está debajo del salón. Brinqué del escenario, caminé tras las cortinas y abrí la puerta del sótano. Casi cayendo y de alguna manera quedándome de pie y lo vi sentado por los espejos y cosiendo los pantalones café que usaba cuando interpretaba a Benjamin.

―Oye ―su rostro se iluminó cuando me vio y dolió incluso más―: Estaré arriba en... ¿Blaine?

Lentamente bajó los pantalones, se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, enmarcando mi rostro con sus manos.

―¿Cariño? Háblame.

―Está de vuelta, Kurt. Está de vuelta.

―¿De vuelta? ¿Quién está de vuelta?

―Henry.

Kurt contuvo el aliento y sentí la descarga de conmoción que corrió a través de mi cuerpo. Mientras podía moverme otra vez y pensar, puse mis manos en su cintura, abrazándolo demasiado fuerte.

―¿Por qué está de vuelta? Debería regresar en dos semanas.

Claro que Kurt no respondió a esto.

―Yo... necesito ir con él.

―¡No! No puedes ―negué con la cabeza y no lo dejé irse.

―Blaine, tengo que hacerlo. Me buscará de todas maneras y podemos meternos en problemas.

No podía, no lo quería y él lo veía en mis ojos y en mi rostro, cuánto quería que esto no pasara. Dos semanas, se supone que tenemos dos semanas más de libertad, de nuestra burbujita y ser felices.

―Nos veremos más tarde. Prometí que estaría contigo está noche.

Y se fue.

* * *

><p>Ya era casi medianoche y todavía estábamos sentados en la cocina y no de la manera en que solíamos cuando mi madre se iba. Usualmente estábamos riendo, tomando, cantando, todas esas cosas buenas. Pero esta vez era diferente y cada uno de nosotros estaba molesto. Thomas y Maurice estaban peleando con Claire sobre lo que deberían hacer y lo que no. Los dos hombres querían obviamente que Henry se fuera mientras Claire les dijo lo estúpido que sería porque Roxanne estaría furiosa si lo hacían. Todo el club pagaría por ello y todos podíamos beber un vaso con veneno porque nos mataría de todas maneras. Philip intentó calmarlos pero sólo lo miraban o le espetaban así que se rindió tras un rato. Francis estaba observando la puerta y sin decir nada mientras Julia corrió círculos suaves sobre mi espalda, porque yo era un desastre. Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, mi corazón dolía y mis ojos ardían. Sentía las lágrimas de furia y desesperación tratando de salir, tratando de mostrarles justamente cuan roto me sentía a pesar de que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba o la razón de su regreso. No, me sentía así por el tiempo en que Kurt y yo fuimos felices por su ida. Simplemente se había ido, de repente sin ninguna advertencia. Teníamos dos semanas más, dos malditas semanas más para estar juntos, para amarnos, ser simplemente libres y nadie podría hacer nada contra ello. Y ahora este imbécil estaba de regreso y arruinó todo. Y... por primera vez de verdad quería matar a alguien. Matarlo y me aterraba que estuviera preparado para tal cosa.<p>

Seguimos esperando y esperando, pero incluso tras una hora todavía no estaban aquí. Sólo era yo, Julia y Francis los que quedábamos mientras los demás se fueron ya sea a dormir o de regreso al teatro para asegurarse que las cosas estuvieran bien. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentarme a la mesa y sostener mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no regresaba? ¿Qué pasó que no regresa? Kurt me prometió estar conmigo esta noche. Dijo que regresaría, regresaría a mí y me daría un beso de buenas noches. El pensamiento de que esto probablemente no sucedería me rompía y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No estaba sollozando ni gimiendo, estaba en silencio y dejé a mis lágrimas caer mientras Julia intentaba calmarme.

Francis le dijo algo que no escuché y salió de la cocina.

―Blaine, deberías ir arriba y esperarlo en tu cama. Estoy segura que estará ahí pronto.

No confiando en mi voz, sólo negué con la cabeza y la escuché suspirando. Todo en lo que podía pensar era él, sólo él y desear que tan sólo regresara. Desear que estuviera junto a mí y no con tipos que tenían permitido besar su mano en público, coquetearle, actuar como si Kurt les perteneciera. Porque no era así. Ni un poco de Kurt les pertenecía. Él se pertenecía a sí mismo y decidía quién podía tenerlo. Ese era yo, solamente yo y nunca lo compartiría. Nunca querría compartirlo con un tipo como Henry. Ese rico que no tenía idea de la vida, quien quería tener a Kurt porque tenía talento y hermosura. ¿Apoyarlo? Mi trasero, probablemente era como cualquier otro tipo, loco por él, queriéndolo y no consiguiendo estar lejos de Kurt por tres semanas.

En algún punto Julia se puso de pie y me dejó solo en la cocina, con una sola vela encendida. La puerta se cerró y entonces hubo una mano diferente en mi espalda, la mano que anhelaba sentir. Mi cabeza giró tan fuerte que mi cuello dolió pero no me pudo importar menos.

―Oh, Blaine ―susurró y secó mis lágrimas―: Lo siento. Intenté estar aquí antes.

Era Kurt, sus ojos, su rostro, su pálida piel y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo tanto que el oscuro y frío sentimiento dentro de mi pudo irse. Era cálido, era mi luz y me estaba volviendo loco tan sólo porque se había ido... tan de repente. Se sentía extraño no estar con él a pesar de que debíamos y podíamos estarlo. Tal vez era debido a este vínculo que ambos compartimos desde hace un tiempo, que, cualquier momento en que estaba lejos de mí, sin saber lo que pasaría, era lo que me hacía sentir así. Perdido, solo y con un hueco en el corazón.

―Estás aquí ahora. Te quedaras… ¿cierto?

―Te dije que me quedaría.

Bien, esto estaba bien. Se quedaría, dormiría junto a mí y me abrazaría.

―¿Qu… qué pasó? ¿Por qué está de vuelta? ―Aunque me sentía muy cansado para esto, necesitaba que me dijera todo. Necesitaba saberlo ahora y no mañana. Porque justo ahora estaba demasiado exhausto y demasiado feliz para realmente entender nada más que Kurt restaba aquí.

Sus labios me besaron, amablemente y su nariz corrió por mi mejilla, sus labios cerca de mi oído y no pude resistir besar su mejilla antes de que la presionara con la mía.

―Prométeme que no estarás celoso.

―Kurt, yo...

―Por favor... dime que no estarás celoso.

Ambos sabíamos lo imposible de eso. O alguien estaba celoso o no. La única manera de lidiar con ello era si la persona podía controlarlo o no, y, nunca me sentí tan celoso y nunca tuve una razón para estarlo y nunca la tendría. Al menos... me decía esto una y otra vez.

―Lo prometo ―y supe que con mi promesa tenía que aceptar lo que sea. Cualquier cosa que él tuviera que hacer. Respiró profundo, tomó mis manos en las suyas y las apretó, intentando calmarme, darme consuelo. Mostrándome que estaba aquí, que era tan difícil para él como lo era para mí el lidiar con todo esto.

―No lo estaré, Kurt. Lo prometo.

―Tengo que dormir con él.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	14. Tango Parte 2

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>¡Hola chicos! ¡Ya que durante este capítulo puse una canción, quería decir que la mujer en el vídeo es exactamente como me imagino a la madre de Blaine y además cambié un poco la letra! ¡Disfrútenlo! Y nos estamos acercando al final.<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 14. Tango parte 2<p>

Ser un cortesano significaba dormir con personas, o al menos darle algún tipo de placer cuando los clientes pagaban por ello. Me refiero a que esta persona nunca te pertenecería completamente y solamente a ti. Significaba que tenías que estar callado cuando el cortesano estaba trabajando. Era aceptarlo, afrontarlo y esperar hasta que acabara. Un cortesano no tenía permitido amar y no porque fuera una regla o ley entre estas personas. Sólo estaban ahí para mantener la cordura, para no arruinar su trabajo. Tenían sus razones para estar haciendo esto. Aun así, un cortesano, un prostituto, cada persona que seguía este negocio nunca le pertenecería realmente a alguien. Algunas personas podían vivir con ello, algunas no y yo era una de ellas. Al principio fue fácil para mí aceptarlo porque mis sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como ahora tras estar meses con Kurt. Cuando fuera que él estuviera trabajando, me decía a mí mismo que nunca dormía con otros hombres, sólo les permitía tocarlo o algo pero nunca realmente dormía con ellos. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más era incapaz de soportar la idea que alguien realmente lo tocara de una forma que sólo a mí se me permitía tocar a Kurt. En el fondo de mi corazón quería huir con él y nunca dejarlo hacer eso de nuevo. Simplemente escapar, muy lejos y nunca regresar. Lo habría hecho sin pensarlo dos veces pero hice una promesa que me mantenía aquí. Y... había estado de acuerdo. Sabía lo que hacía. Conocía su trabajo y le dije que lidiaría con ello. Sólo que era difícil... tan difícil lidiar con ello porque mi corazón estaba llorando, todo mi ser estaba ardiendo y llorando, se sentía como si me rompería en cualquier segundo o haría algo realmente estúpido.

Y ahí estaba Henry con quien tenía que dormir, lo hacía incluso más difícil para mí. Odiaba a este tipo, de verdad lo odiaba.

―¿Recuerdas la gran noticia? Aquí viene. Henry quiere abrir un segundo teatro sólo para el espectáculo especial. Nada cambiará realmente excepto por el hecho que Kurt y yo tendríamos que trabajar en dos lugares. Aquí como cortesano y allá como profesor para las personas que Roxanne comprará para Henry. ¡Profesores! ¿Puedes imaginarlo? Kurt le mostrará a un chico como complacer hombres y chuparla y... ew.

―No ―Santana se quejó. Kurt blanqueó los ojos, de pie junto a ella mientras yo y los otros estábamos sentados en la cocina y escuchábamos la razón por las que Henry volvió.

―Pero esto solo pasará cuando Kurt duerma con él, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Claire y yo ni siquiera levanté la vista de mis manos porque ya sabía todo. Fuimos a mi cuarto y le pedí no decir nada más sobre Henry o el trato o nada. Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir y sentirlo cerca. Fue una noche sin descanso. Siempre me levantaba para asegurarme que Kurt estaba todavía ahí y a veces ambos estábamos despiertos y mirábamos a los ojos del otro compartiendo una sonrisa, un beso y volviendo a dormir. Luego, cuando la mañana llegaba y el sol estaba saliendo, nos levantamos y me explicó todo mientras tomábamos una taza de café.

―Si ―Kurt respondió―: Si no lo hago el trató no sucederá y Roxanne me escribió una carta diciendo que tenía que hacerlo, o de lo contrario, él arruinaría el club.

Los escuché dejar de respirar, Maurice hizo un ruido molesto y Francis se burló.

―Sabía que era problemas desde el momento que lo vi ―Thomas gruñó―: Deberíamos simplemente matarlo y decirle que fue un accidente. Que se cayó del primer piso y se golpeó la cabeza o algo.

―No seas ridículo. No podemos simplemente matar a una persona. Roxanne necesita hacer un contrato con él. Dormir con Kurt no es un contrato ―expresó Philipp.

―No. Pero si no duermo con él sería sospechoso, ya que es mi trabajo.

Estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, sin mirarme, sin importar lo que estuviera pensando y ni siquiera estaba molesto o enojado por eso. En los meses pasados no hice gran cosa acerca del trabajo de Kurt o lo que hacía dentro de su alcoba. No lo veía, así que pretendía que no me molestaba o hería. Como fuera, ahora ya no podía fingir más y simplemente aceptarlo. No cuando tenía que dormir con Henry, quien podía alejar a Kurt de mí porque tenía dinero, tenía el poder de arruinar todo. No podía dejar que pasara. Debía irse. Ahora.

Mientras seguían hablando, salí de la cocina y regresé al teatro, y me senté en una de las muchas sillas dentro del enorme y vacío salón. Todo era un desastre. Todo era un gran desastre. Pensé que Kurt y yo teníamos tres semanas para nosotros, sólo nosotros para estar juntos, para hacer las cosas que no podíamos hacer cuando mi madre estaba aquí. Pensé que no tendría que lidiar con la estúpida cara de Henry por tres semanas. Pensé que podríamos pensar en algo en esas tres semanas. Ahora todo se había ido y hecho una mierda. ¿Si Kurt dormía con Henry nos salvaría? Dormir con un tipo que obviamente sentía algo por Kurt, que quería algo de Kurt, que – y estaba bastante seguro que era el caso – quería tenerlo, llamarlo suyo y ¿yo debía sentarme aquí y dejarlo pasar? Por el bien de todos, sí. ¿Por mi propio bien? No.

Francis me advirtió que no estuviera celoso. Kurt me pidió no estar celoso. Celos... creí que podría controlarlo, pensé que mi amor por él sería más fuerte que este oscuro y ardiente sentimiento que corría a través de mis venas y que me dificultaba pensar. Era difícil de controlar y antes de que gritara o algo, me puse de pie y pateé la silla, luego otra, una más y me jalé el cabello.

Esto era demasiado para mí. Demasiado para manejar y demonios, no podía aceptarlo. Dejarlo dormir con ese imbécil, con ese idiota asqueroso. ¿Qué clase de novio era yo?

Me dejé caer en una silla, esnifé y cubrí mis ojos con mis manos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

No sé cuánto tiempo simplemente me senté ahí y lloré, pero, en un momento Kurt vino y posó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y sólo me abrazó. Su presencia me calmó un poco, aun así no tanto como desearía. Exhausto e impotente descansé mi frente en su hombro y todas mis lágrimas se fueron. Lo que dejó a mis ojos irritados y a mi cabeza adolorida.

―Lo siento. Por favor... no llores.

Pudo decir lo que sea, como que sabía que esto pasaría y no le creería. Podía culparme por ser tan optimista y ni siquiera considerar que esto pasara. Pero no, dijo que lo sentía y me pedía ser fuerte.

―No quiero que duermas con él... no puedo... no quiero que duermas con nadie más que conmigo ―mi voz era ronca por el llanto. Sí, era egoísta de mi parte pedirle algo así porque era su maldito trabajo hacerlo. Entregarse en a otros hombres era la forma de Kurt para ganar dinero.

―Es sólo una noche. Una noche con él para estar por siempre contigo.

Por siempre... como deseaba que por siempre empezara justo ahora. Kurt retiró los brazos de mis hombros y tomó mi mano, guiándome al escenario, tras las cortinas para que no nos vieran si alguien entraba al salón. Sí, claro, casi olvidé que teníamos que ejecutar nuestro juego de nuevo. Escondiéndonos, fingiendo, evitándonos. Sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas y me dolió un poco porque mi cara estaba hinchada y sabía que tenía un aspecto horrible. Pero él me sonreía cuando lo miré. Siempre estaba sonriéndome porque me amaba.

―Lo prometiste ―me besó y dijo―: No estar celoso.

―Lo sé ―susurré y lo besé otra vez sólo para tener un poco más de este sanador sentimiento―: Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que vas a dormir con él.

―Yo no quiero. Blaine... de verdad no quiero. Pero si no lo hago, probablemente nunca seamos libres. Él es muy cercano a Roxanne. Tan cercano que me asusta. Si no duermo con él, se lo dirá a Roxanne y ella sabrá que algo pasa. Una vez que me acostumbré a este trabajo, nunca rechacé a un cliente y si lo hago ahora...

―Entiendo ―lo interrumpí, no pudiendo oír más de como durmió con otros hombres. Kurt suspiró y besó mi mejilla gentilmente.

―Si lo hago, estará complacido y quizás se irá de nuevo porque no puede hacer nada sin ella y tenemos nuestra obra que hacer así que... estaremos ocupados de todos modos. Y una vez que esté de vuelta, Santana y yo hablaremos con ella.

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que teníamos que volver a la vida que no queríamos vivir.

―¿Cuándo... con él? ―ni siquiera podía decirlo.

―Está noche.

―De acuerdo... ―mis manos tomaron las suyas, las apretaron gentilmente―: Cuando... mi madre regrese y Santana y tú hablen con ella... le diré quién soy.

―¿Estás seguro de eso?

―Si. No… no podemos esperar más. Tenemos que intentarlo todo y... si tú y Santana no tienen éxito o yo, aún tendremos a los otros aquí. Pero, sé honesto, no quiero que nuestros amigos se vuelvan un grupo de rebeldes y quien sabe lo que pasará luego.

Kurt asintió y bajó la mirada, con miedo, tristeza e inseguro si era lo que debíamos hacer. Como fuera nuestras opciones eran limitadas y dejar a Kurt ir y hacer eso... era demasiado para mí y haría cualquier cosa para que nunca tuviera que dormir con otros hombres.

―Blaine ―susurró y todavía no lo estaba mirando―: Me prometiste que no estarías celoso. ―susurró, justo en mi oído y sentí sus labios contra mi mejilla―. No estés celoso... no dejes que los celos llenen tu corazón.

Era difícil, tan difícil ignorar mis celos, no dejarlos arrastrarse a la superficie. Todos tenían razón, Francis tenía razón. Estaba celoso, tan celoso y estaba asustado de mostrarlo... siquiera ver a Kurt y mostrarle lo mucho que me rompía y lo difícil que era manejarlo.

―Te amo. Sólo a ti.

Estás palabras… eran importantes. Eran importantes y más fuertes. El amor siempre era más fuerte que nada más. Mi padre me dijo una y otra vez cuan hermoso y fuerte era, y que con amor podría hacer cualquier cosa y afrontar cualquier cosa. El amor que sentía por Kurt era fuerte, lo era todo para mí y confiaba en él, con todo mi corazón.

―También te amo.

Sonrió, su frente apoyada en la mía y sonreí en correspondencia―: No lo olvides.

―Sabes... debería ser yo diciéndote eso.

―Hm, hm. Pero… me cambiaste.

No estaba seguro si era bueno o malo que lo haya cambiado.

* * *

><p>Era como una cita, como una gran cosa que Kurt tenía que hacer. Estaban cocinando la cena, decorando el comedor y era casi como si el rey estuviera aquí. Henry era todo menos un rey. Era un idiota, con una careta y nos hacía creer que sólo tenía la mejor intención. La que era apoyar a Kurt y trabajar con mi madre para que el club creciera incluso más grande. Afortunadamente no me pidió tocar para él y Kurt en la cena porque sabía que no podría controlarme y probablemente lo mataría. Oh si, estaba seguro que lo haría cuando no pudiera controlar los ardientes celos. Lo que me calmaba era que Thomas estaría con ellos y mantendría un ojo sobre Kurt, aunque... él sentía tanto desagrado por Henry como yo. Quizás era la más sabia decisión elegirlo pero Thomas sabía que tenía que comportarse y controlarse. Tras todo lo que fue hecho todos estábamos juntos, sentados en el escenario, sillas y esperando. Eso era todo lo que podíamos hacer e intenté no pensar en ello, traté no decir nada... bueno, ¿a quién estaba engañando? Mi mente siempre estaba con Kurt.<p>

―Sabes... ―Santana dijo y me giré, mirándola caminar hacia mí y sentándose a mi lado, vistiendo un bonito vestido rojo―: Pensé que te volverías loco.

―Cuéntame de eso. Casi me lo pierdo ―reí de lado y bajé la mirada, observando mis pies.

―Lo estás haciendo bien. En serio. Nunca es fácil amar a un prostituto o cortesano. Lo hemos visto con los años aquí y mucha gente se vuelve totalmente loca. Primero está este deseo y piensas que puedes lidiar con ello, luego sospechas, te enojas y te sientes traicionado. Los celos los vuelven locos y olvidan que es el trabajo de un cortesano el vender su cuerpo. Pero tú, mi amigo... lo estás haciendo bien ―chocó su hombro contra el mío y me dio una cálida sonrisa.

―Gracias, Santana.

―No hay necesidad. En realidad es bueno ver que... no termina como pensé que lo haría. Normalmente cuando te enamoras de una persona como Kurt siempre termina mal. Y, honestamente, pensé que matarías a ese idiota.

Reí cansadamente y tallé mis ojos―: Estaba… apunto de hacerlo. Pero confío en Kurt y lo amo, y quiero que estemos a salvo.

―Sí, me lo contó y no te preocupes, no le diré quién eres. En realidad creo que eres nuestra salida de aquí. Bueno no estoy planeando dejar este club pero estoy cansada de estas reglas.

―¿De verdad crees eso?

―No tengo duda ―me sonrió y de alguna manera no había duda en sus ojos.

―¿Crees que Henry y Roxanne hicieron semejante contrato?

―No estoy segura. Espero que nos deje en paz pero ya sabes, el momento en que Roxanne huele dinero, se vuelve totalmente loca.

¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto de cualquier manera? Kurt estaba con Henry y realmente no quería pensar en lo que estaban haciendo justo ahora. Pero él fue ahí para salvarnos, pero realmente no cambiaría nada. Complacer a Henry no significaba que el contrato nunca sucedería. Todo podría ser... para nada y Kurt dormiría con él por nada más que dolor y más mentiras. Que durmiera con el significaba dolor para mí y para Kurt, y que Henry tuviera el control sobre todos nosotros. Incluso sobre mi madre.

Me puse de pie, tratando de calmar los profundos celos ardientes y la oscura furia que sentía.

―¡Tenemos un baile! ―Dije en voz alta y todos en el lugar se callaron y me observaron bajar del escenario para tomar mi violín.

―¿Bailar? ¿En serio Blaine? ―Maurice me preguntó mientras yo tomaba mi violín, tirado entre otros instrumentos―: Tu novio está allá arriba con ese imbécil y ¿quieres bailar?

―¿Quieres a un demente, Maurice? ¿A un hombre que celoso vaya allá arriba?

No, claro que no me dejarían ir allí y arruinar todo justo ahora. Todavía teníamos un plan, aún teníamos una oportunidad y quería tomarla. Confiaba en ellos, confiaba en todos y confiaba en Kurt.

(watch?v=Te2MytD1Mlg)

―Un baile sobre nuestra vida aquí ―les dije, lo suficientemente alto para que todos pudieran oírme y el pianista tocó notas graves y el guitarrista con él―: Una canción sobre lo que muchos de nosotros pasamos aquí. ―Seguí tocando las notas bajas mientras los bailarines se paraban, caminando a la pista de baile y los músicos tomaron sus instrumentos cerca del escenario. Le di a Francis una mirada, brinqué al escenario y escuché la guitarra y piano.

―Una canción sobre ella, que nos hizo vivir en una jaula de oro ―dijo y tomó la mano de Santana encaminándola a los bailarines. Necesitábamos dejar todo. Todo lo que estábamos escondiendo. Todo el enojo, toda la tristeza, todo. Comenzamos a tocar, los bailarines presentando su actuación, fuertes y rápidos pasos, hacia atrás y adelante. Como lo habíamos practicado, como quería que pasara. Como todos nos sentíamos.

―Una canción sobre cómo esta vida nos vuelve loco ―Francis dijo con una profunda y vibrante voz, y bailando el tango con Santana. Mis dedos ardiendo en las cuerdas de mi violín.

―Una canción para ella, para detener su locura.

Silencio y entonces comenzó a cantar. La canción que decía todo.

_Roxanne, you don't have to put on that red light__  
><em>Walk the streets for money<em>  
><em>You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right. <em>_

_Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight.__  
><em>Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night. <em>_

Solté mi violín, bajé del escenario, lentamente a través de los bailarines y cantando. Todo lo que hacía a mi corazón arder, me dolía tantísimo, todos los celos que deseaba se dejaran de comer mi mente y alma. Bailaban lentamente.

_His eyes upon your face__  
><em>His hand upon your hand<em>  
><em>His lips caress your skin <em>_

_It's more than I can stand _

Mi voz en alto, mis manos corriendo por mi cabello al intentar mantener mi cordura a pesar de todo lo que podía pensar sobre dónde estaba Kurt y lo que tenía que enfrentar. Cantaron conmigo y bailaron el tango.

_(Roxanne)_

_Why does my heart cry?__  
><em>(Roxanne)<em>_

_Feelings I can't fight._

_You're free to leave me__  
><em>But just don't deceive me<em>  
><em>And please<em>  
><em>Believe me when I say <em>_

Regresé al escenario, levantando la vista a donde sabía que estaba y canté, esperando que lo oyera.

_I love you._

Comencé a tocar otra vez, sintiendo como mi cuerpo estaba temblando, como salía todo lo que estaba escondiendo por tanto tiempo, tan difícil. Los bailarines pararon, abrazándose y Francis habló en voz baja.

_And I who wants his life back; what am I going to do?__  
><em>You rule over me...you treat me like a thing<em>  
><em>My soul has left me; my heart has left me<em>  
><em>I no longer wish to live because I cannot convince you<em>  
><em>To stop this madness you do, Roxanne. <em>_

Toqué y toqué, silenciosamente levantando la vista y esperando algo. Pero nadie vino, nada cambió, el salón seguía sin Kurt. Sin puertas abiertas, nadie caminó al primer piso. Nada más que nuestra música, nuestra música y toqué más alto, más rápido y paré de nuevo para cantar con Francis.

_(Roxanne – you don't have to put on that red light) _

_Why does my heart cry? _

_Feelings I can't fight _

_(You don't have to wear that dress tonight)_

_(Roxanne – you don't have to put on that red light)_

_Why does my heart cry? _

_(Roxanne – you don't have to wear that dress tonight)_

_Feelings I can't fight _

_Roxanne_

Y todos cantamos, y bailamos y toqué, y toqué hasta que mis dedos dolieron tanto que pensé que se caerían de mis manos.

* * *

><p>Tras esperar otra hora regresamos a nuestros dormitorios - ya que Henry estaba de regreso, no teníamos el teatro abierto para seguir con el negocio usual como si Roxanne estuviera de vuelta en realidad no quería dejar el teatro o estar demasiado lejos de Kurt, pero tenía que volver a mi cuarto. Esperarlo era peligroso, estúpido y de seguro él no quería eso. Todos estábamos cansados de bailar y cantar pero aun así mis amigos me preguntaron si necesitaba compañía. Sólo negué con la cabeza, sonreí y se los agradecí, pero quería estar solo y esperar. Esa canción y ese baile aclararon mi mente y ya no me temía. Los celos estaban callados, mi furia era sólo una flamita porque lo sabía, ahora estaba hecho y no podía cambiarlo. Hace tres hora Kurt vino a verme y de seguro ya había pasado. Como fuera no podía dormir o siquiera pensar en ello. Todo lo que hice fue sentarme en mi cama y mirar por la ventana, escuchando la lluvia caer del cielo nocturno. Thomas estaba con él y mantenía un ojo en Kurt. No había necesidad de preocuparse por algo que pudiera pasarle, pero eso no cambiaba la necesidad de verlo. Tenía que verlo y asegurarme que estuviera bien, con mis ojos, tocarlo con mis manos y sentir que él estaba vivo y bien. Todo lo que deseaba era poder regresar el tiempo. A antes de que Kurt y yo sintiéramos tanto por el otro. Luego mi mente estaba concentrada en dos cosas y no sólo en una. Entonces, si hubiera hablado con mi madre y quizá cambiado su manera de pensar ahora seríamos libres, felices y podríamos estar juntos cuando quisiéramos. Justo desde el momento que lo vi supe que estábamos destinados y ahora me arrepentía de no haber hecho nada hace meses. Mis manos tallaron mi rostro mientras suspiré profundamente y luego sentí una conmoción como mi corazón cuando subo corriendo las escaleras, la puerta se abrió y me puse de pie, mirando a Kurt entrar corriendo, su cabello era un desastre, su rostro mojado en lágrimas y corriendo hacia mí, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.<p>

―No pude ―sollozó justo en mi oído, abrazando y sujetándose a mi ropa y poco a poco lo entendí. No se acostó con él, pero estaba llorando. Estaba llorando tanto, demasiado que me espantaba a pesar que sentía alivio. Kurt retrocedió, mirándome a los ojos, tocando mi mejilla y respirando tan rápido.

―Está bien... cariño, estás aquí, está bien.

―No ―sollozó, anhelando aire y su voz―: Los escuché a ustedes. Te escuché y le dije que no podía hacerlo. Él te escuchó, escuchó la canción y estaba furioso. Blaine, estaba tan molesto y sin Thomas yo -

―Todo está bien. Estás aquí, está seguro ahora.

Lo atraje de vuelta a mis brazos, presionándolo al ras contra mi cuerpo y lo dejé llorar y calmarse. Besé su mejilla y su cuello intentando hacer cualquier cosa para que pudiera sentirme, darse cuenta que ahora estaba seguro. Thomas se paró en la puerta, mirándonos y articulé un gracias y él me dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

* * *

><p>Como habrán notado, hay cosas que no suele traducir por norma propia, como la letra de la canción utilizada en el capítulo. A grandes rasgos es un ligero recorrido por las acciones que realiza Roxanne en el club. Una disculpa si es un inconveniente el que no haya traducido esa parte.<p>

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.


	15. Sacrificio

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15. Sacrificio<p>

Intenté calmar a Kurt, traté todo para que dejara de llorar y sacudirse, y entonces iría con Henry y... no tenía tiempo para pensar en lo que le haría pero de seguro no sería agradable. Justo ahora lo importante en mi vida era Kurt.

―Vamos Kurt. Siéntate.

Caminamos a mi cama, sentándonos y todavía lloraba, se presionaba contra mi cuerpo y sólo lo abrazaba, mirando a Thomas como si tuviera la respuesta a lo que estaba pasando o cómo podía ayudarlo. Kurt ya había llorado frente a mí cuando se vio con ese asqueroso tipo, pero en ese entonces no lloró tanto.

―Henry lo sabe.

Oh... ahora tenía sentido.

―Lo golpeé con un candelabro cuando agarró a Kurt y comenzó a sacudirlo, a gritarle sobre cómo pudo estar contigo y traicionarlo. Como si, de verdad creyera que Kurt estaba interesado en él, y entonces comenzó a gritar que rompió las reglas y que Roxanne lo mataría.

―Sí, bueno eso no pasará, porque si ella mata a alguien, será a mí.

Oh, mierda. No debí haber dicho esto porque Kurt comenzó a negar con la cabeza, abrazándome más cerca y susurrando algo que sonaba como, _No puedes morir_, y, _Te necesito._

―No moriré, Kurt. Lo siento. Vamos, por favor, recuéstate y estaré aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

De alguna manera sólo hizo eso. Todavía sollozando me dejó recostarlo gentilmente, justo en las almohadas y envolver la sábana blanca en su cuerpo. Tomé su mano, dándole un apretón de vez en cuando para mostrarle que estaba aquí, que no estaba soñando y luego seque sus lágrimas, lo besé con suavidad y finalmente sonreí, completamente exhausto.

―¿Puedes traer a Francis y Claire? ―Pedí a Thomas, que asintió y salió, y me giré hacia Kurt. Dios... lucía tan exhausto, tan cansado, sus ojos tan rojos y su rostro le debía doler de tanto llorar. Lenta y amablemente acaricié su frente, regresé su cabello a su lugar y lo besé otra vez, tomando con mi otra mano la suya.

―No podía hacerlo Blaine. Te... te escuché cantando y eso casi rompe mi corazón.

―¿Él te lastimó?

Kurt negó con la cabeza y su pulgar corrió por mi piel―: No. Thomas estuvo ahí antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Pero... lo sabe Blaine. Sabe sobre nosotros, que rompimos las reglas y se lo dirá y ella... ella -

Su labio inferior comenzó temblar y nuevas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

―No, cariño. No ―me acerqué, besando sus labios nuevamente y luego apoyando mi frente con la suya―: No lo hará. No dejaré que pase y nuestros amigos están con nosotros. Nada pasará. Los oíste, pelearán con nosotros.

―Tengo miedo, Blaine ―susurró.

―No lo tengas. Estoy aquí. Siempre estaré ―besé sus labios de nuevo―: Te amo Kurt. Recuérdalo.

―También te amo.

Tan pronto como calmó a Kurt inmediatamente cayó dormido y obtuvo el descanso que tanto necesitaba. Ese bastardo, pensé cuando mi mente regresó a Henry pero no dejé crecer mi enojo. Ir y golpearlo o algo sus estúpido porque, justo ahora, necesitaba encontrar una solución a esto. Él sabía de nosotros, sabía que estábamos juntos y conocía las reglas, y que rompimos dos de ellas. Estábamos enamorados, yo estaba celoso y no pude controlarme y dije todo en una canción que él pudo escuchar y quería golpearme a mí mismo por ello. Kurt debería ser el único en escuchar lo que canté pero simplemente olvidé a Henry y ahora era mi culpa que estuviéramos en esta situación, que Kurt tuvo que pasar por eso. Todo se sentía como si, y tal vez era cierto, fuera mi culpa y me hacía sentir tan débil porque no podía proteger a la persona que más amaba. Lentamente bajé la mirada a Kurt, me incliné y besé sus labios, susurrando―: Lo siento, amor.

Diez minutos después Francis, Claire y Thomas vinieron a mi cuarto y me dieron la misma mirada preocupada. Claro que no me culparían, no, me darían el valor para seguir y francamente, era todo lo que necesitaba. Solo no había manera en que encontrara la fuerza para continuar.

―¿Cómo está? ―Claire preguntó preocupada, viniendo a nosotros y tocando la frente de Kurt, suspirando cuando sintió que no tenía fiebre.

―Creo que está mejor ahora que está dormido. Estaba tan asustado y cansado.

―No te preocupes chico ―dijo y besó mi frente― Él estará bien pronto.

Esperaba que lo estuviera. Nunca jamás quería verlo así de nuevo.

―Así que... ¿Henry lo sabe? ―Francis preguntó y miró a Thomas y luego a mí, y ambos asentimos.

―¿Alguien está con él? ¿Cuidándolo? ―Francis preguntó a Thomas y él murmuró algo y asintió nuevamente―: Bien. Muy bien, así que... ¿ahora qué?

―Deberíamos matarlo y decirle a Roxanne que fue un accidente. Hay suficientes perturbados caminando por ahí en la noche y le robarían en cualquier segundo.

Claire rodó los ojos, Francis entrecerró los ojos y para mí fue como... la única solución. Él le contaría sobre nosotros de todas maneras, incluso antes de que regresara y ¿luego? No tenía idea como mataba a alguien o si alguien siquiera lo veía. ¿Era en algún lugar de este club? ¿En algún oscuro lugar de esta ciudad?

―Deja eso de matarlo. No somos como Roxanne.

―Oh, ¿así que darás un paso atrás y la verás matando a Blaine? Porque obviamente no matará a Kurt.

―Claro que no ―Francis siseó y me miró―: Ahora esperaremos. No es como si él pudiera hacer nada. No le pertenece el club, todavía es de Roxanne. Y el diablo sabe dónde está ella ahora.

Thomas estaba claramente insatisfecho. Sabía cuánto deseaba que las cosas cambiaran y rápido, realmente lo entendida. Deseaba que esta pesadilla terminara y tan pronto como fuera posible.

―Kurt dijo que él y Santana hablarían con ella cuando vuelva. Si no funciona, le diré quién soy ―dije y Claire me frotó la espalda con suavidad.

―Por ahora creo... quiero decir que... no podemos cambiar el hecho de que sabe sobre Kurt y yo y, como dijiste Francis, él en realidad no puede hacer nada contra nosotros más que ser un imbécil más grande de lo usual. Así que... esperamos.

Odiaba esperar. Lo odiaba tanto porque era todo lo que hacíamos aquí. Esperar, esperar el momento perfecto para hacer algo pero nunca llegaba y me dije que no esperaría más. En cuanto volviera, haría lo que debí haber hecho desde hace meses.

―Nos mantendremos vigilando ―Claire dijo y obtuve una pequeña sonrisa de ella.

* * *

><p>Claro que nadie estaba calmado, nadie actuaba como solían hacerlo cuando mi madre se iba. Todos eran precavidos, todos vigilaban de cerca cuando Henry caminaba por ahí – ya que se recuperó en un día del ataque de Thomas. Todo era frustrante y casi sentía como si estuviéramos de vuelta en la jaula de oro. Especialmente cuando Kurt despertó, sólo sentía cuan frustrante era todo. Estaba recostado junto a él, observándolo dormir, tomando su mano y cuando despertó, poco a poco miró alrededor hasta que el recuerdo lo golpeó y miró a nuestras manos, luego a mí y se calmó.<p>

―¿Descansaste un poco amor?

Estábamos acostumbrados a estos sobrenombres cariñosos, no mucho. Sólo en situaciones como esta cuando sabíamos que el otro estaba herido o triste... o temeroso.

―Un poco ―su voz dormilona dijo y luego se giró, encarándome y presionándose contra mi cuerpo.

―Lo siento Kurt ―susurré, besando su frente y abrazándolo fuerte.

―No lo estés. Ambos sabíamos que no sería fácil y pedirte no estar celoso no fue justo ―sentí esa respiración contra mi cuello y cerré mis ojos sólo inhalando su esencia. El fresco viento, los rayos de Sol, esta pureza. Para mí él era tan puro como la primera nieve en el invierno.

―Temo que romperé la última regla también.

Oh, me tomó por sorpresa que lo dije en voz alta porque de verdad intentaba ignorar ese pensamiento que seguía molestándome por un tiempo. Bueno ahora no podía retirarlo o decir que no era nada. Prometimos decirnos todo, sin importar que fuera. Prometimos que no nos mentiríamos.

―¿Quieres... escapar? ―Kurt preguntó en voz baja, girando la cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

―Si pudiéramos... lo haría. De una vez y nunca miraría atrás. Pero hice una promesa.

Huir para estar con él por siempre era todo lo que realmente quería. Sólo nosotros en algún lugar de América y haciendo lo que queríamos. Soñaba demasiado con esos días pero luego recordaba a mis amigos y a mi madre, y a pesar que amaba a Kurt más que a nada en este mundo, aunque únicamente lo necesitaba a él para ser feliz, también era un hombre de palabra. Y él lo entendía. Mi precioso, hermoso y talentoso novio lo entendía sin ninguna palabra.

―Kurt, estuve pensando y... no quiero que escondamos nuestra relación. Me refiero a cuando mi madre vuelva, claro que lo haremos. Pero... Henry lo sabe de todas maneras y al igual que tú, tengo miedo.

Me acerqué, presionando mi rostro contra su hombro y simplemente abrazándolo y el abrazándome, sólo asintiendo, sin palabras, nada porque ambos sabíamos que quizás este podía ser nuestro último momento juntos. Tal vez mañana no despertaría y me encontraría en algún otro lugar. Cielo, infierno o lo que sea. Dudaba que pasara pronto, pero era posible.

―Nunca me apartaré de tu lado. Lo prometo.

―Yo tampoco del tuyo ―dije y nos quedamos así por un rato, sólo abrazándonos, únicamente deseando que terminara pronto. Que pudiéramos ser libres pronto.

* * *

><p>Hicimos lo que dijimos. Durante la siguiente semana no nos escondimos. Roxanne no regresó y Henry no apareció. Tres de nosotros siempre nos ocupábamos de él, darle comida y cosas que necesitaba pero nunca dejara su recámara. Lo que era bueno pero todavía no abrimos el teatro de nuevo. Era mejor concentrarse en el futuro en lugar de poner algo en escena. Y no quería ver esa obra porque me asustaba aún más.<p>

_Elisa, una hermosa mujer casada con un tipo rico, Louis, y teniendo una buena vida. Él podía darle todo lo que quería y asegurarse que su vida era perfecta. Por mucho el dinero podía hacer la vida perfecta. Hasta que Elisa conoció a Peter, un simple chico, no era rico pero con suficiente dinero para comprar comida y pagar su renta, él le mostró lo que era la vida. Y así se enamoraron. El tipo de amor que todos quieren. Verdadero, fuerte y que hace al corazón latir tan fuerte que no se puede soportar. Todos tus sueños son sobre esa persona, todo lo que necesitas para sonreír es imaginar a tu amor. Eventualmente tuvo una aventura con él, adicta a su amor quiso poder hacerlo y quedó embarazada. Todavía mantenían sus encuentros mientras ella seguía con su marido y su hijo Benjamin, fingiendo que era hijo de Louis. _

_Dieciséis años pudieron verse, para esconder su amor a pesar que no deseaban nada más que mostrar al mundo cuando se amaban. Hasta que Benjamin los descubrió y su madre le explicó lo que sucedió en el pasado. Le explicó a su hijo la belleza del amor, su importancia y Benjamin les ayudó a esconder su relación y a robar dinero a su padre para que pudieran irse un día. Todo parecía bien, tan bien. Benjamin estaba ganado algo de dinero, Peter encontró un mejor trabajo y cuando Elisa decidió dejar a su marido, Amber, la hermana de él, sorprendió a Elisa y Peter, y fue con su hermano a contárselo. Planearon matar a Peter, pero afortunadamente Benjamin alcanzó a escuchar su conversación y alertó a su madre y verdadero padre._

_Empacaron todas sus cosas, todo su dinero y querían escapar a América. Pero nunca lo lograron. Amber y Louis los detuvieron, listos para matar a Peter con un disparo y cuando Louis disparó fue Elisa quien se interpuso frente a la pistola y tomó la bala. Louis conmocionado dejó caer el arma y se quedó mirando a Peter que abrazaba al amor de su vida. Entonces la furia creció, tomó la pistola y disparó a Louis. Amber, furiosa, perdida mató Peter y después a sí misma. El único que quedó fue Benjamin que los encontró muertos en la casa de Peter. Enterró los cuerpos y tomó todo el dinero que habían dejado y aprendió una cosa de todo eso. Vió a su madre por dieciséis años con Louis y pensó que eso era amor. Pero con Peter realmente entendió como era el amor y cuan equivocado fue que su madre decidiera estar con un hombre rico porque estaba embarazada, ya que era lo mejor para el niño. Pero nunca dejó de amarlo, nunca rompió contacto y Benjamin estaba feliz de que lo tuvo, que encontró al amor de su vida a pesar de que el final fue terrible y triste. _

Y de repente sentí cuan verdadera era esta historia. Cuan cercana era a la vida que estaba viviendo. Como Kurt y yo éramos Peter y Elisa, intentando lo mejor para esconder nuestro amor, tratando de encontrar una salida de este club. Teníamos a nuestros amigos, nuestros amigos que eran como Benjamin. Ayudándonos, dándonos todo lo que teníamos sólo para que todos pudiéramos ser felices. Me asustaba... me asustaba tanto que nuestra vida pudiera realmente volverse como esa historia. Que mi madre o Henry pudieran matar a uno de nosotros, que pudieran herirnos aún más. No quería que nadie muriera. No Francis, o Claire o Julia, nadie.

La única cosa que era realmente diferente de nuestra obra y mi vida, era que yo tenía una oportunidad. Yo tenía algo que podía detener a mi madre, que podría, quizás, cambiarla. Esa era mi última esperanza y sabía que tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que hacerlo porque se estaba saliendo de control.

Pero seguíamos sonriendo, continuábamos bailando y una noche, simplemente lo hacíamos. No había una razón para celebrar sino son simplemente a la vida. La vida misma y su belleza. Claire cocinaba demasiadas cosas para nosotros, Francis y Thomas compraron el mejor vino que pudieron y todos estuvimos bebiendo, riendo, comiendo, cantando y bailando. Nada más importaba, nada más que vivir el momento. En algún momento algunos de nosotros estábamos tocados y durmiendo, otros riendo y hablando, y un par de parejas bailando en la pista. Como Kurt y yo. Lentamente, con la hermosa música del piano. watch?v=0UWfMe0utQc

Olvidé todo a nuestro alrededor. A Henry, a mi madre e incluso a nuestros amigos. Todo en lo que podía concentrarme era la música y que él estaba cerca de mi cuerpo. Sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, su frente contra la mía, mi mano en su espalda abrazándolo tan cerca de mi cuerpo como era posible y lentamente moviéndome con la música. Algunas veces me inclinaría, dándole un beso en los labios, luego Kurt sonreiría y correspondería al beso. Era simplemente como imaginaba que sería el cielo. Calmado, sintiendo amor y felicidad, y teniéndolo a él cerca de mí. Si quisiera bailaría cada noche con él, le dejaría tener la sábana cuando me la robara, lo dejaría tener mi café y haría otro para mí cuando se levantara tarde. Haría cualquier cosa sólo para tener momentos como este con él para siempre. Un amor tan profundo, dispuesto a darle todo con tal que hacerlo feliz y que se quedara, entendía a mi padre. Entendía por qué la esperó, la razón por la que nunca dejó de amarla. Y además entendía su dolor. Estaba cerca de perder a Kurt, tan cerca que me volvía loco y me asustaba demasiado, de verdad deseaba que simplemente pudiéramos escapar. Y Kurt lo sentía, sentía lo que pasaba por mi mente y apoyaba la cabeza en mi hombro, abrazándome fuerte y yo besaba su cuello, moviéndonos al compás de la música por un tiempo más. Lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba y repetía esto una y otra vez, y en algún punto lo dije porque él respondió silenciosamente que también me amaba. Esto era todo lo que necesitábamos, todo lo que importaba. Sin importar lo que pasara mañana o la próxima semana, nadie podía quitarnos esto. Nadie. Suspirando acurruqué mi nariz contra su mejilla, besando la comisura de su boca con los ojos cerrados y girando la cabeza para que nuestros labios se encontraran. Ahí estábamos, simplemente besándonos y bailando lento hasta que la canción se acabó. Pero no dejamos de besarnos. Kurt tomó mi rostro manteniéndolo cerca y mis manos bajaron por su espalda a su cintura sólo para abrazarlo y besarlo con amor, gentilmente y sin importar si a alguien no le gustaba lo que veía. Y entonces alguien aplaudió y nos detuvimos, Kurt abrió sus ojos y miró a sus espaldas, nada feliz, sin conmocionarse, sólo una mirada fría.

―Me pregunto qué diría Roxanne de esto. Tanto como sé, no está permitido enamorarse aquí, ¿cierto? Malo para los negocios ―Henry dijo con una fría pero calmada voz. Sentí la tensión creciendo a nuestro alrededor, oí a Francis acercarse y las manos de Kurt estaban en mis hombros, agarrándome mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Henry que estaba parado ahí, justo en el escenario y mirándonos.

―O quizás, ¿él ha pagado por tus servicios? Debes ser bastante rico para que te esté chupando el pene cada noche.

Casi subí corriendo, casi dije algo de lo que me arrepentiría. I was on the verge to beat the crap out of him but Kurt held me back. Sus labios besaron mi sien, su voz cerca de mi oído diciéndome que tenía que ignorarlo, tenía que quedarme con Kurt y así lo hice. Él bajó del escenario, acercándosenos y Francis se puso protectoramente ante nosotros. Henry le dio una mirada no sorprendida y poco a poco regreso la mirada a nosotros.

―Tus dotes de actuación son impresionantes. Pero sabes Kurt, no puedes engañar a todo mundo y pensar que te saldrás con la tuya.

―No te estaba engañando. Tú sólo viste lo que quisiste ver.

―Y yo pensaba que querías ser libre y cumplir tus sueños. Pero prefieres desperdiciar tu talento por un simple violinista que no tiene nada. Sin casa, sin talento, sólo un violín y un poco de talento.

Kurt rodó los ojos y apretó mis hombros, sintiendo mi furia y haciéndonos girar para irnos antes de que él o yo perdiéramos el control.

―Saben que puedo contárselo a ella ―Henry dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos pudiéramos oírlo y con esto captó la atención de todos. Todavía de pie, acerqué a Kurt y vi el temor en su rostro a pesar de que se esforzaba por esconderlo.

―O quizás no.

Nos giramos y todos lo miramos con sorpresa o disturbio. ¿Por qué no quería hacerlo? Contárselo a mi madre era la manera más fácil y podría tener a Kurt para él. Pero no sería el Kurt que quería. Si alguna vez me mataban, sabía que Kurt simplemente se derrumbaría tanto como yo, y nunca quería experimentar eso o permitir que Kurt atravesara algo así.

―¿Por qué lo harías? ¿De repente te diste cuenta que tienes corazón? ―Dije con una voz calmada y aún de advertencia.

―No ―expiró con voz temblorosa y mostrándonos la mano que mantenía a sus espaldas y tenía una pistola oscura, reluciendo peligrosamente con la poca luz. Escuché afilados respiraciones, una mujer chilló y rápidos pasos dejando el salón. Sin dudarlo arrastré a Kurt tras de mí, permaneciendo frente a él y haciendo de escudo para que nada lo pasara. Francis no se movió, pero se aseguró de estar ahí se era necesario.

―Blaine, no ―escuché su aguda voz, escuché el temor y pánico, pero no me alejé. Lo mantuve ahí tras de mí sin sentir ningún temor, ninguna duda. Si quería matarme ahora, así sería.

―Podría hacerlo chico. Podría hacerlo y decirle por qué lo hice, y ella diría que fue lo correcto.

―Baja el arma, Henry. Esto es una locura ―Francis dijo, pero Henry sólo le gruñó para callarlo.

―Blaine, por favor ―Kurt esnifó y sus manos temblorosas sostenían mis hombros. Lamentaba hacerlo y sentía casi hacerlo llorar pero prometí que nada lastimaría jamás a Kurt otra vez.

―¿Pero dónde está la diversión si te mato ahora, huh? ―Henry bajó la mano, escondiendo la pistola dentro de su chaqueta y escuchando a Kurt suspirar - gracias a Dios - y como su cuerpo se volvía más relajado.

―Quiero a ambos conmigo cuando ella vuelva. Kurt me acompañará como solía hacerlo y tú tocarás tu maldito violín y nos miraras. Si no es así, le diré todo.

¿Qué? ¿Quería torturarme y a Kurt? ¿Hacer nuestras vidas premeditadamente más difíciles? No… no permitiría que pasara. Preferiría morir que verlo tocar a Kurt o lo que sea que quisiera que le hiciera o hacerle.

―¡De acuerdo! ―Kurt dijo antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca―. Lo haremos. Pero ahora nos dejarás en paz.

Y Henry sonrió complacido y me miró, y a mi conmocionada expresión. Kurt no podía hablar en serio. Mi madre ya gobernaba sobre nosotros y ahora ¿le permitiría a este tipo hacerlo también?

―Al menos era más listo que tu noviecito. ―Y Henry se fue y con él la tensión en el salón.

―Kurt yo -

―No, Blaine. Sé que no te gusta eso y así tampoco. Pero dijo que te mataría. Estaba a punto de matarte ―dijo con ojos llorosos y manos temblorosas mientras tomaba mi rostro.

Claro... claro que no lo dejaría pasar. Mientras mi furia hervía a través de mi cuerpo y me decía que me parara y peleara contra Henry, olvidé algo. Olvidé como dijimos que hablaríamos con mi madre en el momento que regresara. Hablaríamos con ella, intentaríamos convencerla y no dejarla mandar nuevamente. Teníamos está oportunidad y casi la pierdo.

―Tienes razón... perdóname.

―A veces eres estúpido, lo sabes, ¿vedad? ―Esnifó y viéndolo así, cerca de llorar hizo a mis ojos arder.

―Lo sé. Lo siento, Kurt.

* * *

><p>Tratamos de disfrutar nuestra última semana pero fue casi imposible. Todo mundo está simplemente temeroso de entrar al teatro con un loco dentro que tenía un arma y podía simplemente matarnos. Thomas todavía quería hacer algo, siempre decía como debíamos matar a Henry porque lo merecía. Y quizás sí, quizás de verdad lo merecía, pero yo no esa del tipo que simplemente mataría a alguien porque creía en las buenas personas. Creía que todos teníamos nuestras razones para ser crueles y tal vez Henry tenía sus razones para ser así. Thomas se rió y dijo que había personas que sencillamente eran crueles y sin corazón sin ninguna razón. Algunas personas mataban por diversión, algunas lo necesitaban como drogas y me pregunté cómo sabía eso, pero nunca pregunté. De alguna manera estaba preocupado por Thomas porque realmente quería ser libre y ayudar a todos. Estaba tan cansado como nosotros y quería vivir. Y temía que hiciera algo estúpido por su cuenta. Claro que le pedí y supliqué no hacer nada estúpido. No te preocupe, era todo lo que decía con una delgada sonrisa.<p>

Entonces el último día llegó y nadie dejaba sus dormitorios sino era sólo para comer o algo o usar las baños. Kurt y yo nos quedamos en mi cuarto, recostados en la cama y simplemente disfrutando de estar cerca. Algunas veces deseaba que pudiéramos ir a su alcoba y recostarnos en su cama o sillón porque era más cómodo y podíamos mirar al jardín, podríamos ver el cielo nocturno a través del pabellón. Eventualmente no lo hicimos debido a Henry. Pero nos recostamos en mi cama, desnudos, a veces besándonos, tocándonos seguros bajo la sábana blanca, se sentía casi como el último día. Como el último día de nuestras vidas. Como el último día que estaríamos juntos y me hacía sentir tan vacío por dentro. No me gustaba. Rompía mi corazón porque se sentía tan real que lo besé desesperadamente. Me correspondió con tanta desesperación y tomó la loción del buró. Aunque esta vez no quería ser el activo. Quería que esto fuera igualitario, especial y hacerlo para ambos inolvidable. Mostrarle lo que siempre me mostró. Confianza y amor. Gentilmente tomé su mano y la posé en mi glúteo y Kurt inmediatamente captó la indirecta y sonrió contra mis labios.

―Date la vuelta ―susurró y así lo hice. Nunca había tenido a alguien tocándome ahí o siquiera dentro de mí, pero no tenía miedo porque él sabía que sería la primera vez para mí y Kurt sería amable y se aseguraría que se sintiera bien. Él tenía el control, lo dejé controlarme y simplemente me recosté sobre mi estómago, sintiendo sus hábiles dedos entre mis nalgas y más loción vertiéndose entre ellas. Luego hubo un dedo y ardió, se sentía tan raro pero tan bien al mismo tiempo porque era el dedo de Kurt. Metía y sacaba su dedo, oyéndome gemir y arqueándome con su toque. Un segundo dedo siguió abriéndome y luego un tercero. Tan bien, simplemente se sentía tan bien tenerlo ahí y llenando el vacío que sentía. Llenándolo con su amor, su cálida presencia, con lo que ambos compartíamos. Luego de un rato cuando estuvo seguro que estaba suficientemente abierto, doblé la pierna para darle un mejor acceso y Kurt alineó su pene, su cabeza sobando sobre mi entrada y poco a poco la deslizó al interior. Lentamente, más profundo y se sentía tan grande, tan caliente que no podía evitar gemir con tanto placer que hacía a mi pene retorcerse.

―¿Estás bien cariño? ―respiró en mi oído y besó mi mejilla.

―Hm... ―tarareé en respuesta, ojos cerrados y una feliz sonrisa en mi rostro―: Te sientes bien dentro de mí.

―Y tú te sientes bien alrededor de mi ―expiró, besando mi mejilla de nuevo y lentamente salió, haciéndonos a ambos gemir y temblar, y volvió a deslizarse al interior ―: Tan - ah - bien. Dios, Blaine.

Se sentía tan bien lo que me hacía, su pene largo y caliente frotando mis paredes interiores, haciéndome gemir y suspirar, y dándome tanto placer y amor. Llenó el vacío de mi corazón y cuando Kurt se inclinó, besando la comisura de mi boca, giré la cabeza para que pudiéramos besarnos propiamente y fue simplemente perfecto. Golpeaba el lugar correcto, me besaba donde yo quería y me tocaba igualmente e incluso sentí más placer que me corrí sin tocarme.

Sólo hicimos eso, hicimos el amor tanto como pudimos hasta que ambos estuvimos saciados, felices y caímos dormidos.

* * *

><p>Kurt dejó mi cuarto temprano para que no lo vieran andando por ahí. Me dio un beso, susurrando que me amaba, que todo estaría bien y quizás hoy seríamos libres. Tal vez hoy todo acabaría. Le dije que también lo amaba, que necesitaba ser cuidadoso y asentí a sus otras palabras. Luego se fue y bajé al primer piso para desayunar junto con mis otros amigos.<p>

Más tarde fuimos a nuestro trabajo. Yo estaba practicando con los músicos y mi madre, y otras personas estaban en la pista de baile hablando y asintiendo silenciosamente. No oí lo que estaba diciendo porque mi violín llenaba mis oídos y mis ojos estaban enfocados en Kurt que estaba parado junto a Henry, haciendo lo que prometió. Pero claro que Henry no sería tan amable con nosotros. Él seguía tocando a Kurt, asegurándose que Roxanne no lo veía y a veces su boca estaba cerca del cuello o mejillas de Kurt, eso requería toda mi fuerza para mantener la calma y no simplemente bajar del escenario y estrangularlo a muerte. Y lo peor era que Kurt y Santana no tenían oportunidad de hablar con mi madre. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada con Henry, con las nuevas personas que compró, que tuve que observar a Kurt y Henry por una semana completa y cada noche él volvía a mí, bañándose y furiosamente limpiando los lugares que Henry tocó o besó. Nunca vi a Kurt con tanto asco en su rostro, con tantísimo dolor. Cada maldita noche me bañaba con él, lavaba los lugares y los besaba amablemente para que lo olvidara a pesar que era casi imposible. Su trabajo se volvió su pesadilla y le pedí dejarme ir con ella y hablar, pero sólo negaba con la cabeza, diciendo que me amaba y necesitaba, y que él lo intentaría primero. Se lo concedí porque no quería lastimarlo también.

Eran mediados de septiembre, todavía no hablábamos con ella, nunca teníamos la oportunidad de hacerlo y estaba lentamente perdiendo todas las esperanzas que tenía. Pero nadie decía nada de eso, actuábamos como si nada pasara y era lo único que nos mantenía con vida y nos daba fuerza. Decir cuan miserable era todo, sólo lo haría peor. Cuando me levanté vi como los arboles poco a poco se volvían dorados y supe que el otoño estaba cerca. El amarillo se iba y la luz del Sol hacía nuestras vidas incluso más difíciles. Como si todos estuviéramos muriendo por dentro. Estábamos exhaustos, asustados de lo que mi madre hablaba con Henry y no sabíamos. Nunca decían lo que pasaría, nunca hacían algo que nos diera siquiera una pista. No, actuaban como siempre. Incluso Thomas estuvo callado, demasiado callado en los días pasados y se sentía extraño. Casi como si una enorme tormenta se acercara. Negué con la cabeza y tomé mi bolsa. Por alguna razón puse todas las cartas que mi padre dejó para su esposa en una bolsa y las llevaba conmigo. Probablemente porque ya no podía confiar en mí mismo y quería estar preparado si simplemente enloquecía.

Dejé mi cuarto y caminé directo al teatro. Pero la tensión nunca me dejaba y era incluso más cuidadoso con la manera en que me movía y lo que veía, y entonces escuché a alguien gritando, Claire gritaba y corría a través de las personas en la pista de baile, brinqué al escenario y vi a Claire llorando, su pálido rostro y Francis la abrazaba con horror en sus ojos. Miraba a atrás del escenario, miraba a un pequeño grupo de personas - Julia y Maurice estaban ahí - y me acerqué, mirando sus caras conmocionadas, viendo cuán pálidos estaban incluso ellos y cuando miré alrededor vi un charco de... ¿sangre? Mi cuerpo se congeló, mi mente se puso en blanco y sentí que me desmayaría cuando vi quién estaba en el piso. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cuerpo demasiado tranquilo, demasiado sin vida y había sangre en su pecho y cubriendo el suelo.

―Thomas ―expiré y caminé hacia él, tomando su pesada cabeza en mis manos pero no se movía, no hizo ruido ni siquiera estaba respirando. Estaba muerto. Alguien le disparó... alguien lo asesinó―. No, Thomas ―susurré y lágrimas esperaban, pero algo todo lo que sentía era rabia, profunda y oscura la ira, y Francis posó una mano en mi hombro, empujándome suavemente a un lado y quitó el cuerpo muerto de Thomas del piso y se lo llevó, seguido por Maurice y Claire. Nadie dijo nada, nadie gritó, era tan silencioso como... si no les estuviera permitido mostrar nada. Y no lo estábamos. Si uno de nosotros se comenzaba a quejar, llorar, hacer algo para juzgar esta acción como equivocada, nos pondríamos en peligro. Julia se paró ahí, intentando no llorar, no gritar y caminé hacia ella, poniendo su tembloroso cuerpo contra el mío y abrazándola fuerte.

―Fue con Roxanne ―susurró―: Fue con ella y... le dijo que no podía gobernarnos, manejarnos como marionetas. Le dijo que quería ser libre y entonces ella simplemente...  
>―Traté de calmarla, traté de calmarla pero estaba temblando, llorando e intenté calmarme pero no podía simplemente no podía. Escuché pasos, vi por el rabillo de mis ojos a Santana y Kurt, y pasé a Julia a Santana que puso sus brazos amablemente alrededor de los hombros de Julia y la guío a una de las incontables sillas que conservábamos tras bambalinas. Kurt aunque sólo me miró con la misma expresión que Francis tenía y luego pidió disculpas, casi rogándome que conservara la calma. No, ya no estaría calmado. Ella mató a mi amigo, mi amigo que quería ser libre, ayudarnos a todos y ella simplemente lo mató porque se alzó por nosotros y él mismo. Kurt se acercó más, tomando mi mano y apretándola, mirando directo a mis ojos y mostrándome cuanto le dolía, cuanto odiaba lo que pasó y además... que también estaba cansado de esto. Estaba tan cansado como yo y lentamente negué con la cabeza como diciendo; no más. No más mentiras, no más reglas, no más sacrificios. Me besó con labios temblorosos y expiró―: De acuerdo ―mientras tocaba mi mejilla y apoyó su frente contra la mía.<p>

―¿Por qué no están practicando chicos? ¿Me perdí de algo? ―escuché a mi madre diciendo lo suficientemente alto para que todo mundo pudiera oírla mientras entraba al teatro. Había ruidos, pasos, sillas moviéndose, voces y escuchaba sus zapatos en el piso de madera, escuché como se acercaba al escenario. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Nada en absoluto.

―Te amo, Kurt. ―dije silenciosamente y le di un último beso antes de perderme.

―Te amo. Te veré en tu cuarto ¿cierto?

―Cierto ―asentí y luego se echó hacia atrás, dejó mi mano y giró hacia Santana, yéndose con ella y Julia. Claire, Maurice y Francis regresaron, viendo como los otros tres de iban y entonces se dieron la vuelta y me miraron y vieron la furia, la confianza y que no cambiaría de idea sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

―¿Estarás conmigo, sólo en caso que pierda todo el control? ―Pedí a Francis y asintió mientras Claire y Maurice se iban, de regreso al edificio donde estaban nuestros dormitorios. Eso era, nunca regresaría o cambiaría de idea. Era el hijo de mi padre, era el hijo de mi madre y tenía que hacer lo que un hijo debía hacer sin importar que le agradaran sus padres o no. Pero no tomaría otro minuto viéndola herir y matar a las personas que me importaban. Lentamente me di la vuelta, viéndola caminar al escenario y usando su vestido rojo, hombros desnudos y cabello negro suelto, ojos fríos.

―¿Dónde está Philipp? Sé que les iba a mostrar los nuevos pasos.

―¡¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando te necesitamos?! ―Dije lo suficientemente algo para que pudiera oírme. Poco a poco mi madre dio la vuelta mientras yo entraba al escenario y sostenía la bolsa en mis manos. Ella sólo me miró, fría, como si no tuviera idea de lo que yo estaba diciendo. No, claro que no.

―Tengo trabajo que hacer-

―¡No estoy hablando de tu maldito negocio! ―Siseé y mientras todos se callaban. Sí, seguro, nadie nunca intentó interrumpirla, nadie, todos estaban asustados y hoy supe la razón.

―Estás cruzando la línea chico.

―Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y cuántas líneas cruzaste en los pasados catorce años? ¡Dejando a tu hijo y esposo solos!

¡Ahí! Ahí estaba. Conmoción y confusión en su rostro y eso la calló. Sólo me miraba, sin palabras, nada más que mirando y creí darme cuenta de algo.

―Oh, ¿los recuerdas ahora? ¿Tu hijo? ¿Tu marido? ¡Como dejaste a dos personas que te querían tanto y esperaban por ti! Oh, claro que no. No tienes idea de que te estaban esperando.

Ella retrocedió un paso y vi sus manos temblando.

―No siquiera sabes lo que estás haciendo. Lastimando personas, matándolas por catorce años. Mataste a mi amigo como mataste a mi padre y actúas como si no importara. ¡Como si fuera parte de tu maldito negocio!

Le arrojé la bolsa, vi como caía a su lado y respiré profundo. No debía, pero se sentía tan bien, tan bien sacarlo todo y hacerle saber que tan cruel era, cuan despiadada.

―¡Y él esperó y escribió esas malditas cartas para ti! ¡Nunca dejó de amarte o creer que volverías con nosotros! Pero no te importa, ¡nunca te preocupaste por nadie más que tú! ¡Estás tan enfocada en tu maldito dinero que ni siquiera reconoces a tu propio hijo! ¡De hecho sigues lastimándome, lastimándome todo el maldito tiempo y simplemente no te importa!

Francis me contuvo cuando di un paso, inseguro de lo que quería hacer.

―Blaine, es suficiente. ―Susurró mientras mi madre miraba a la bolsa y no se movía.

―¡No eres nada más que un frío monstruo! ¡Tratando a las personas como marionetas, como objetos! ¡Y mi padre te amaba! ¡Te amó cada maldito día hasta que murió porque ya no podía soportarlo más!

Francis me arrastraba pero intentaba liberarme, ir hacia ella, sacudirla, hacerle algo para que sintiera cuánto dolía.

―¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por lastimar y matar a las personas que amo!

Francis me tiró de los hombros y dejamos el teatro mientras comencé a llorar tanto, toda fuerza abandonó mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	16. Amor

Traducción autorizada por **just-an-artist-pl**.

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: No se asusten al final. ¡Prometo que este fic tiene un final feliz!<strong>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 16. Amor<p>

Thomas lo hizo por todos y por él mismo. Se puso en peligro y pagó por ello. Un precio que todos temíamos pagar demasiado pronto. Y para Thomas fue demasiado pronto. Tenía solamente ¿qué? 21 años y nunca tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar la vida. Me pregunté si esto habría pasado si nunca hubiera venido a este lugar, nunca haber conocido a Francis ni hacerle esa promesa a mi padre. Me cuestioné, si nunca me enamoraba de Kurt, ¿todavía estaría con nosotros? Bueno, nunca lo averiguaría. De regreso en nuestro edificio caí en los brazos de Kurt y simplemente lloré en silencio, susurrando lo que hice, que le dije quién era yo y esto era lo único que me permitiría respirar. Podía respirar, podía dejar ir a mi padre y mirar hacia adelante. Ella ya lo sabía, tenía las cartas y ahora todo lo que teníamos que hacer era esperar. Esperar que dijera algo, que hiciera algo y esperar que cambiara su manera de pensar.

Ese día, cuando Thomas murió, todos se juntaron y abrazaron en el teatro cuando ya estaba oscuro afuera. Personas a las que sólo veía pero nunca les hablaba me abrazaron, personas que no me agradaban mucho, y claro personas que me importaban. Todos éramos uno, abrazados, llorando y yendo al jardín. No había razón para esconderse, para fingir, porque con mi confesión sobre quién era y lo que pensaba de mi madre, nadie sentía realmente la necesidad de trabajar, de hacer lo que ella decía. De hecho, mi madre no dijo nada. Se fue a su alcoba y nunca salió de nuevo luego que le grité. El teatro estaba cerrado y no teníamos intención de abrirlo hasta que mi madre dijera algo. Francis encabezó el camino, llevando a Thomas en sus brazos a la hoguera que los demás construyeron tras saber que estaba muerto. Esto era algo que solían hacer, ya que Thomas no era el primero en ser asesinado aquí. Se convirtió en un tipo de... tradición. Una cruel y significativa tradición. Nadie debería acostumbrarse a esto... incinerar a una persona. Sabía de dos personas que murieron aquí y en realidad no quería saber cuántas mató mi madre. No importaba porque matar a una persona ya era demasiado. El cuerpo de Thomas estaba envuelto en una tela blanca y Francis bajó el cuerpo, gentilmente y con cuidado sobre la madera. Todos lo veíamos, parados uno cerca del otro y escuché a Santana sollozando, la vi con la mano sobre la boca mientras Claire intentaba calmarla. Julia se paró junto a Philipp, ojos brillando pero sin llorar y Maurice sostenía la antorcha, ardiendo brillante y con ganas. Nadie dijo nada, sólo habían sollozos, hipos y el sonido del crepitar del fuego. Kurt se paró junto a mí, cerca, tomados de la mano, dedos entrelazados y simplemente parados ahí y observando como Francis colocó la antorcha en la hoguera y comenzó a arder, brillante, caliente y tratándose el cuerpo de nuestro amado amigo. Sólo miré al cuerpo, en el fuego y sentí las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Él era demasiado joven, demasiado joven para dejar este lugar pero esperaba, deseaba, que, donde quiera que estuviera, fuera un mejor lugar.

* * *

><p>Dos días después todavía nada cambiaba y algunos de nosotros comenzamos a empacar nuestras cosas sólo en caso de decidir huir. Nadie podía decir lo que pasaría en la siguiente hora o mañana, lo que mi madre haría, pero todos quisieron asegurarse de dejar este lugar de ser necesario. Ninguno de nosotros quería ser asesinado y lo entendía. Al tercer día mi madre comenzó a llamar personas a su oficina una tras otra y mientras lo hacía, todos esperábamos en el teatro, esperando que nada malo pasara, que nadie fuera asesinado. Eran apenas las 11 de la mañana y todos nos estábamos volviéndonos locos porque no teníamos idea de lo que quería. Todas las personas que llamaba y regresaban, no decían nada porque ella les dijo que no tenían permitido decir ni una palabra a nadie. Algunos estaban más tiempo dentro de su oficina, otros sólo por unos minutos y eso me confundía mucho. ¿Por qué estaba llamando a mis amigos? Le dije quién era, lo que le pasó a mi padre, pero no me llamaba a mí ni a Kurt ni a otras personas a las que era bastante cercano.<p>

―No te preocupes, Blaine ―Kurt que estaba sentado junto a mí en el escenario dijo y tomó mi brazo, besando mi mejilla cuando vio mi tenso rostro.

―No entiendo lo que está haciendo. Nos llama y vuelven, y ¿no pueden decir nada? Sólo quiero saber qué está pasando.

―Escucha a Kurt, Blaine ―Francis dijo por primera vez, luego de la muerte de Thomas, lo vi sonriendo.

¿De... de acuerdo? Mis cejas se alzaron y lo vi, luego a Philipp, a Julia e incluso ellos sonreían. Santana estaba incluso sonriendo satisfecha y yo no entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando para que estuvieran tan calmados? Incluso otras personas en el teatro estaban sonriendo y giré la cabeza a la derecha, mirando a Kurt y verificando si incluso él estaba sonriendo. Lo estaba. De repente sentí esta enorme emoción en mis venas, sentí cómo se bombeó directamente a mi corazón.

―¿Me perdí de algo?

―No quiero gafarlo ―me besó―: Verás a lo que me refiero.

Dos horas más tarde seguíamos sentados en el teatro y todas las personas que ya habían llamado se fueron a sus cuartos a comer algo o lo que fuera. Cuando vi como Santana fue llamada, me puse realmente nervioso y todavía no entendía la razón por la que era yo el único nervioso. Kurt intentó calmarme con sus manos en mi espalda, corriendo sus dedos por mi cabello o plantando gentiles besos en mi rostro o labios. Pero simplemente no podía relajarme. Ni por un segundo. Estaba tan nervioso y literalmente estresado de que Kurt insistiera en que debía tomar una pequeña siesta y estuve de acuerdo en que de otra manera me volvería loco. Apoyé mi cabeza en su regazo, pasando mis brazos por su cintura y presionando mi rostro en su estómago para sentirlo y asegurarme que no se iría.

En mi sueño - que era bastante real así que no me di cuenta de que estaba soñando - estaba en mi casa. Era la casa donde mi padre y yo solíamos vivir. Era la misma cálida casa, la misma cocina, la misma sala de estar con un librero tras otro. La misma esencia, todo. Incluso los mismos sonidos como nuestra vieja puerta al jardín, el mismo ruido grave de cuando el viento la abría o el agua hirviendo y olía la familiar esencia del café. El café que mi padre solía tomar cada mañana. Seguí el aroma hasta mi cocina y cuando vi a mi padre ahí, de pie en la barra y llenando su taza con café, estaba sorprendido de verlo. Dio la vuelta, luciendo más viejo, su cabello perdió un poco de su color pero su sonrisa era cálida, amable, como siempre fue. Con un suspiro me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta, viéndolo caminar a la mesa donde sus libros estaban esperando y sonriendo cuando dijo con un gesto de mano que me sentara. Lentamente lo hice, mis manos sobre la mesa y sonriéndole mientras y llenando su taza con café, no se sorprendió verlo. Se dio la vuelta mientras movía su café con una cuchara.

―Supongo que lo encontraste, ¿hm? ―Me preguntó y levanté la mirada.

―¿Te refieres al amor? ―Oh lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien y su amplia sonrisa me mostraba que estaba en lo correcto―. Sí, lo encontré. Además encontré a mi madre.

―Lo sé. En realidad la encontraste mientras estaba pérdida en sí misma.

No tenía idea por qué, pero asentí y seguí sonriendo. Tenía razón, sabía que tenía razón porque mi padre siempre tenía razón, pero no entendía cómo.

―¿Aun planeando ir a América?

―Si esto funciona, entonces sí ―dije y mi padre soltó una risa, tomando un sorbo de café y abriendo su libro mientras se ponía las gafas.

―Siempre hablabas de América. Sobre ser un violinista en esos teatros.

―Todavía quiero. Pero sólo lo haré cuando Kurt pueda ir conmigo. En realidad no me importa donde pueda tocar mientras que él esté conmigo.

―Nunca esperé nada menos hijo. ―Ambos reímos en silencio y luego un profundo suspiro cayó de mis labios.

―Desearía que pudieras verlo papá. Es verdaderamente asombroso y me hace tan feliz.

Mi padre dio la vuelta a un lado y asintió lentamente, tomando otro sorbo y diciendo―: Lo sé. Veo cuan felices se hacen y se aman. Nunca lo dejes ir Blaine. Viste lo que eso me hizo a mí y a tu madre.

Dejé de sonreír y miré a mis dedos. Nunca pensé en eso... quizás ya que mi madre no nos tenía, cambió. Tal vez estaba tan triste como nosotros, pero fue ella quien nos dejó. Se fue, cazando su sueño y nunca volvió la vista. Nosotros no la arrojamos a esta vida. Por supuesto, entendía a mi padre, entendía todo mejor pero eso no cambiaba como me sentía respecto a ella.

―Creo que entiendo pero... no cambiará como me siento sobre ella y lo que me hizo y a las personas que me importan.

―Lo sé, Blaine. Lo sé y no quiero que lo hagas. Todo lo que deseo es que nunca dejes de estrechar a esas personas que quieres y te hacen feliz. No hagas lo que yo, ¿de acuerdo?

―No lo haré. Lo prometo.

Y le sonreí, una sonrisa llena de despedida y orgullo, entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Cuando desperté todavía estaba con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Kurt, sintiendo sus dedos en mi cabello, la otra en mi brazo y entonces susurró―: Oye, despeinado.<p>

―¿Se acabó? ―pregunté y tomé su mano en la mía, besando sus dedos.

―Te está esperando.

―¿A... mí? ―Fijé la vista en sus ojos y sólo sonrió de vuelta. Como si no hubiera razón para estar temeroso, como si fuera algo que hacíamos todos los días. Mientras me movía y sentaba junto a Kurt, vi que incluso más personas dejaron el teatro y vi como mis amigos estaban sonriéndome. Como... ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

―Ve Blaine, irá bien ―Kurt se puso de pie y apretó mi mano mientras me ponía de pie con él―: Te estaré esperando aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

―De acuerdo ―fue todo lo que dije y entonces me besó, animándome y lentamente dejé el escenario y caminé a la puerta por el corredor. En realidad no pensé en nada cuando subí las escaleras, ya que todavía estaba pensando en ese sueño. Sobre cómo mi padre me sonrió y simplemente lo sabía. Como si mis amigos supieran algo, al igual que Kurt. Sabían algo que los hacía sonreír y relajar, y simplemente no podía averiguar qué. En realidad pensé que estaría enojado o temeroso de verme con mi madre luego que le grité, pero incluso yo estaba calmado y esto me volvía loco porque no quería estar calmado, no quería sentirme seguro cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la jaula del león. Cuando llegué a su puerta no lo pensé dos veces. Golpeé la madera y la escuché llamarme y simplemente entré. Mis ojos inmediatamente fueron hacia ella, mirándola sentada en su escritorio, su cabello hecho un desastre y todas las catorce cartas estaban abiertas. Para mi sorpresa no estaba usando sus vestidos de lujo. Usaba un agradable vestido blanco y una chaqueta para cubrir sus hombros desnudos y en realidad parecía una mujer normal. Pero no le permitiría engañarme. Me paré cerca de la puerta, mirándola y entonces levantó la vista, directo a la mía y dijo―: No tengas miedo.

No tengas miedo... me burlé y esperé a que reuniera las cartas y las puso devuelta en la bolsa, extendiéndomela. Cuidadosamente caminé hacia ella quitándole la bolsa de las manos y esperando que dijera algo.

―No diré que lo siento porque no cambiaría nada.

―No, seguro no cambiará nada ―murmuré y la oí suspirar mientras se sentaba y corrió la mano por su cabello. Lucía exhausta, casi como si hubiera llorado por horas pero no me conmovió, simplemente no me conmovió en absoluto.

―¿Quieres oír la razón por la que me fui?

Me encogí de hombros, crucé los brazos y estaba listo para escuchar pero sabía que no cambiaría nada. No cambiaría como me sentía sobre ella o que nunca la querría devuelta en mi vida. Pero yo no era frío, no era desalmado así que la escuché ya que mi padre habría hecho lo mismo.

―Estaba... no estaba lista para ser madre y esposa. Los amaba a ambos, todavía los amo pero era demasiado para mí. Tu padre y yo nos enamorados, demasiado rápido y entonces me embaracé y me casé, y pensé que me acostumbraría. Pero en cualquier momento que veía esas obras en los teatros o leía libros, de verdad quería intentarlo.

Oh genial, así que nos dejó porque no estaba preparada para tomar ninguna responsabilidad.

―Sé que estuvo mal, pero era demasiado joven, Blaine. Joven y soñadora. Y estaba cerca, estaba realmente cerca de volver con ustedes pero me perdí en algún lugar del camino.

―¿Y crees que eso disculpará todo lo que hiciste? ¿Como comprar a Kurt y forzarlo a convertirse en prostituto?

Mi madre estuvo callada por un tiempo, sólo mirándome y jugando con el anillo que tenía en su dedo. Un anillo que nunca lo vi usando aquí. Bueno, claro que no porque cuando nos abandonó, dejó el anillo en la mesa de la cocina. Mi padre probablemente puso ese anillo en una de esas cartas y ¿tuvo el coraje de ponérselo? Vaya, sí, me sentía incluso más disgustado.

―Tú y Kurt están juntos. Quién sabría que eso pasaría.

―Cierto, ¿huh? Quién pensaría que podría enamorarme y hacer cualquier cosa por él tras ver lo que tú amor le hizo a mi padre. Y mira, no estoy escapando. Estoy aquí, lidiando con todas estas malditas reglas, sabiendo que cada día podría ser mi último día aquí. Estoy aquí ya que lo amo y no puedo estar sin él. Sabía en lo que me metía, lo sabía y tomé la responsabilidad.

Todavía me miraba, sin pestañar, nada, simplemente mirándome sin realmente mostrar una expresión. Bien, pensé, no quería hablar con ella de todas maneras.

―Como dije, perdí mi camino aquí y lamento lo que pasó.

―Dudo que cambiaría algo. Nos dejaste y nunca regresaste, y estuve solo con el hombre que te casaste. Luego viniste aquí y abriste este club nocturno y compraste muchas personas y les robaste su libertad. Nuestra libertad.

No, eso no hacía que las cosas que ella hizo se deshicieran.

―Bueno, entonces te diré lo que les dije a todos los que estuvieron aquí. Las reglas ya no existen y eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

¿Huh? Mi boca se abrió, mis ojos se ensancharon y todavía esperaba la trampa, todavía esperaba por lo que ella quería para cumplir su palabra. Pero sólo me miraba, exhausta, casi molesta y se encogió de hombros―: Eso es lo que todos quieren, o ¿me equivoco?

―¡No! ―Fui rápidamente―; Eso es lo que queremos pero... no entiendo por qué ahora... por qué no...

―Lee las cartas y tal vez entenderás.

Miré a la bolsa en mis manos, curioso de lo que estaba escrito en ella que cambió su manera de pensar en es estos días y... no podía creerlo realmente. Sonaba tan fácil, tan imposible que simplemente pudiera tomar la mano de Kurt, mis cosas e irme de este lugar. No teníamos que pagar por nuestra libertad o sus deudas. Podíamos simplemente... Kurt.

―¿Qué hay de Kurt?

―Puede irse también. Como todos los demás si así lo desean.

Algo dentro de mí explotó. Algo que corrió muy rápido a través de mi cuerpo, mi alma e hizo mi cabeza girar. Quizás era felicidad, tal vez era alivio, pero demonios se sentía tan bien, tan bien que quería llorar. Y por primera vez, probablemente por última vez, ella me sonrió. Esa sonrisa que no había visto en años. Esa sonrisa que sólo mi madre podía darme y sonreí en respuesta. Sólo por un segundo, sólo por un momento fue como hace tantos años y entonces me fui sin importarme la razón por la que cambió, no importándome en absoluto nada más que éramos libres, que podíamos irnos. Bajé las escaleras corriendo, corrí como nunca en toda mi vida y sonriendo, sonriendo de verdad y mis mejillas dolían tanto pero no me podía importar menos. Ahora entendía la razón por la que sonreían, por qué Kurt estaba sonriendo. Sabían lo que estaba por pasar sin haberlo oído. Lo sabían porque sentían como todo cambió aquí, sentían como este club nocturno volvió a ser el mismo en el que vivieron por tantos años. Brinqué las últimas escaleras, abriendo al teatro no lo suficientemente rápido y vi a mis amigos sentados ahí, todavía sonriendo y corrí hacia Kurt que estaba de pie, bajó del escenario y estiró los brazos para que lo atrapara. La bolsa se cayó, mientras pasaba mis brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt y lo levanté, girando y simplemente sonriéndole mientras me sonreía, abrazando mi cabeza. Lo bajé, chocando mis labios con los suyos para un profundo, beso sin aliento y él estaba tan ansioso como yo.

―Podemos irnos, Kurt. Podemos irnos de este lugar.

―Lo sé, sé que podemos.

Tome su rostro y le planté un beso―: Te amo ―otro beso―: Demasiado. ―Él rió jadeante y dio la vuelta, mirando a nuestros amigos y todos comenzamos a celebrar, brincar y abrazarnos. Era tan irreal pero así, oh tan bien que se sentía.

Estuvimos celebrando toda la noche, básicamente nos pertenecía todo el club e incluso invitados a personas ajenas. Celebramos ruidosos, más pesado y completamente vivos. Bailando, riendo, cantando, haciendo todo esto mientras mi madre estaba ahí y no nos podía importar menos. Nunca los vi tan felices, tan en paz y, más aún, tan vivo. Detuvimos nuestra fiesta justo antes del amanecer y nunca estuve más feliz por mi cama. Kurt y yo éramos un desastre, sudando, labios hinchados de todos los besos, pies ardiendo por todo el baile y mareados por el alcohol. Esto era lo que queríamos, como la vida debería ser. Todos felices y libres. Por primera vez en meses podía realmente respirar, de vedad suspirar y disfrutar lo que tenía. Mi libertad, mi amor y mi futuro sobre el que tenía control.

* * *

><p>―¿Todo mundo se está yendo? ―Pregunté a Claire durante el almuerzo con mis amigos y Kurt.<p>

―No, algunos de nosotros no tenemos un lugar a dónde ir y disfrutamos lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Yo me quedo también. Soy vieja, sabes y Roxanne todavía es mi amiga.

Asintiendo estiré la mano por la última salchicha mientras Kurt robó la mitad de ella de mi plato. Sí, por lo general iría con esto, pero esta vez estaba contento de que él estaba tan en paz y nunca tenía por qué hacer su trabajo nuevamente. Está vez simplemente lo ignoré.

―Nosotros, Julia, Maurice y yo que, en realidad pensé en hacer de este club nocturno un teatro a tiempo completo ―Philipp dijo―: Sólo necesitamos hablar de ello con Roxanne.

En realidad no me importaba lo que pasaría con este club, pero sabía que nunca sería el mismo y mis amigos se ocuparían de ello. Kurt y yo teníamos nuestros planes. Antes de que empezáramos a celebrar nuestra libertad fuimos a su alcoba y hablamos de lo que queríamos hacer y ya que no tenía que pagar por sus deudas acordamos en usar el dinero para ir a América, como planeábamos hacer y comenzar ahí. Teníamos suficiente dinero, de verdad suficiente como para salir adelante por cuatro meses sin trabajar. Y dijo que incluso conocía a alguien en New York que una vez estuvo aquí y lo invitó a ir a América. Era realmente tan irreal que por fin tuviéramos lo que queríamos. Libertad, América y una vida juntos para siempre.

―¿Qué hay de Francis?

Él sólo nos sonrió y lucía bastante emocionado, y cuando escuché lo que estaba diciendo, mi boca, básicamente, quedó abierta.

―Quiero volverme un vinatero. De verdad quiero hacerlo.

Ni en un millón de años había imaginado a Francis como un vinatero. Él era alto y fuerte, y podía ser un acróbata o algo, pero quería volverse un vinatero.

―¿Qué estás mirando, Blaine?

―Nada. Sólo estaba sorprendido. Imaginando a un gran oso haciendo vino.

Entonces se puso de pie, tomó mi cabeza y comenzó juguetonamente a frotar el puño en mi cabeza.

―¡Por favor detente! ¡Acabo de ocultar mis rizos!

Se rieron de nosotros, rieron cada minuto porque sentíamos como si esto fuera sólo un sueño. Pero era real, tan real.

Kurt y yo fuimos a la ciudad, por primerísima vez. Claro que no podía tomar su mano o actuar como al interior del club porque nunca sabíamos qué clase de personas estaban a nuestro alrededor. Como fuera, simplemente poder hacerlo finalmente se sentía como el cielo. Compramos algunas cosas que él no necesitaba, como joyería y bufandas. Teníamos suficiente dinero para el tren y el barco, y todo lo que quedaba era empacar lo más pronto posible e irnos. Santana ya estaba fuera del club, diciendo que tenía algunos negocios en París y lentamente, más y más gente se iba. Esa noche caminé al primer piso, me senté dónde lo había hecho por primera vez cuando llegué aquí y bajé la mirada al escenario. Aquí todo comenzó. Desde aquí vi a Kurt por primera vez y me enamoré de él. Aquí encontré lo que estaba buscando y de alguna manera me entristecía dejar este lugar ya que nuestra obra era realmente asombrosa y la disfrutábamos mucho. Tuvimos verdaderos y varios buenos momentos, pero no podía quedarme. No con mi madre por ahí y quién sabe, quizás cambiaría de idea. Bajé, en el escenario y miré a la vacía pista de baile. Sin pensar en nada particularmente sino simplemente recordando los bailes, las risas, el público mirando nuestra obra. Sí, entre toda esta oscuridad y tristes recuerdos, teníamos suficientes que nos hacían sonreír.

―¿Kurt y tú todavía están aquí? ―Francis me preguntó mientras entraba al teatro acompañándome sobre el escenario.

―¿Tú también?

―Sí, bueno... sólo poniéndome un poco melancólico y dando un último vistazo a todo.

―Huh, extraño, ¿cierto?

Era extraño dejar este lugar. De verdad lo era y sabía que para Francis y todos los otros que estuvieron aquí por años - no como yo sólo por algunos meses - debía ser un verdadero desafío. Querían ser libres, pero este lugar era todavía su casa. Aquí tenían algo para comer, una cama para dormir y quién sabe si tendrían eso inmediatamente tras irse.

―Un poco, es verdad. Pero es el momento, sabes. Además de dejar ir a Jean.

Sí, claro. Él y Jean se enamoraron aquí, como Kurt y yo. Pero nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de ser libres y posé mi mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo y diciendo―: Gracias Francis. Tú... me trajiste aquí y me ayudaste demasiado... y sin ti, probablemente nunca habría conocido a Kurt.

―¿Vas a llorar ahora?

―¡No! ―Reí y nos abrazamos. Lo quería tanto, tanto que probablemente él no tenía idea.

―Quién sabe qué clase de tiernos chicos anden en otras ciudades. Tal vez encuentre a alguien más.

―Claro que si ―dije―: Y me escribirás de ello y regresaremos un día a visitarte y quiero el mejor vino que tengas.

―Trato ―sonrió de lado y miró detrás de mí, mirando como Kurt se nos acercaba sonriendo, además abrazando a Francis y despidiéndose.

―Muy bien chicos, de verdad debo irme o-

De repente hubo el sonido de un disparo y la puerta se abrió, y vi a Julia corriendo hacia nosotros, seguida por otras personas.

―¡Julia! ¿Qué-? ―Francis exclamó y la abrazó mientras ella intentaba hablar. Di la vuelta y miré a Kurt que observaba a Julia y Francis, y luego escuché pasos rápidos, vi una figura en las cortinas que salía de las sombras. Vi su furioso rostro, sus grandes ojos, la boca, los dientes apretados. Henry estaba ardiendo de furia, sostenido una pistola y mirándonos, luego a mí. Por instinto estiré mi brazo, intentando mantener seguro a Kurt y vi otra figura tras Henry, corriendo entre la oscuridad y entones reconocí que era mi madre. Había miedo y desesperación, ella lo tomó del brazo rogando―: ¡Déjalo! ¡Él no hizo nada!

Pero la aventó, demasiado fuerte y la apuntó con el arma - ¡Bang!

Julia se cubrió los oídos, presionándose contra Francis y gritando conmocionada. Pasó tan despacio, para mí fue tan lento como apuntó la pistola a mi madre, la forma en que sus brazos y piernas se estiraron y luego se cayó y se movió. El aliento salió de mis pulmones demasiado rápido, mi cabeza estaba girando y no podía entender lo que realmente estaba pasando. No entendía que fue asesinada, justo frente a mis ojos y nunca se podría de pie nuevamente.

―¡Todo es tu culpa! ―Escuché a Henry gritando y esperaba oír otro disparo, esperaba sentir algo que me golpeara, que ardería dentro de mi pecho y me diera un dolor sin fin. Pero no sucedió. Otra cosa sucedió que me hirió incluso más sin realmente saberlo. Kurt gritó mi nombre, presionando su mano en mi pecho y empujándome. Giré la cabeza hacia él, vi sus ojos mirando a Henry y - ¡Bang!

Cayó de espaldas, los brazos extendidos, sus pies perdiendo el piso y Kurt se desplomó en el suelo. Sin moverse, sin respirar. Estando completamente sin vida y entonces mi mente volvió y grité―: ¡NO!

Caí de rodillas, mis manos sobre el cuerpo de Kurt inseguro de dónde tocarlo, de qué hacer. Sólo veía sangre, había sangre sobre su cuerpo y me aterraba.

―¡No! Nonono, ¡Kurt! Por favor no ―comencé a gritar tomando cuidadosamente su cabeza con mis manos y besándolo, sus labios, su frente, echando atrás su cabello, acariciando su mejilla pero simplemente no reaccionaba. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca ligeramente abierta y parecía que estaba durmiendo. ¡Pero no lo estaba! No estaba jodidamente dormido.

―¿¡Kurt!? Cariño, ¡por favor no me hagas esto! Te amo, Kurt. Abre los ojos, por favor ―sollocé, lloré con tanto dolor, tanto como si alguien me hubiera arrancado el corazón y quisiera verme sangrar. Mis temblorosas manos presionaban su cabeza contra mi pecho, besando su frente y cabello mientras las lágrimas caían por mi rostro e incluso entonces no se despertó. No se despertaría.

―Blaine, déjalo irse.

Philipp estaba de repente arrodillado frente a mí y tomando a Kurt en sus brazos, levantándose y llevándoselo como a... ¡no!

―¡No! ¡Por favor! ―Casi grité intentando ponerme de pie pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado pesado, mi corazón dolía demasiado y simplemente no podía caminar. Julia se acercó, envolviendo sus brazos a mí alrededor y abrazándome, sólo abrazándome y haciendo ruidos calmantes.

―¿A dónde va? ¿A dónde va con Kurt? ―grité tan alto que ni siquiera noté lo que pasó con Henry, o Francis. No me podía preocupar por nada más que el profundo dolor que sentía. Me estaba destrozando, estaba partiendo mi corazón... se sentía como si alguien estuviera comiendo mi alma y quisiera matarme. Algo sobre lo que no tenía control. Algo que la gente llamaba muerte.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favoritefollow.


	17. El teatro

Gracias a **just-an-artist-pl** por haber autorizado esta traducción.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17. El teatro<p>

Estaba frío. Simplemente frío y vacío dentro de mi alma y corazón. Y dolía, dolía tanto que no sabía que hacer o a dónde ir. Cada paso y cada respiro dolía y yo lloraba y lloraba. Lloraba tanto que me preguntaba si alguna vez dejaría de llorar porque no sentía que pudiera hacerlo. Y no estaba llorando silenciosamente. Hacia un escándalo, mi voz gritaba hasta que sollozaba y luego gritaba como lo haría un animal. Pero trataba de ahogar mi voz en mi almohada, intentaba calmarme pero no podía. Simplemente no podía controlarme. Kurt estaba muerto, había estado en mis brazos pero no se movió. No respondió a mi súplica, no me correspondió cuando lo besé. Nada, simplemente nada y me rompió, a mi corazón y alma. Teníamos nuestra libertad, teníamos todo lo que necesitábamos y sólo una maldita noche y habríamos dejado este lugar para siempre y juntos por siempre, viviendo nuestro sueño. Ahora todos estos sueños estaban destruidos, todos esos sueños no tenían significado... nada lo tenía, nada en absoluto.

Fueron Julia y Claire las que me llevaron a mi cuarto porque no podía caminar, no tenía fuerza para hacer nada. Claire me sostuvo por debajo de mis brazos y Julia tomó mis piernas y en el momento que sentí mi cama abajo de mí, Me acurruqué en posición fetal, sollozando, agarrando mi almohada. No tuve idea de cuánto tiempo estuve recostado en mi cama pero en algún momento Julia regresó junto con Francis y no pude mirarlos.

―La policía se llevó a Henry y lo arrestaron por asesinato.

Henry... Henry mató a Kurt y a mi madre. Asesinó a las personas que quiero más que a nada y con eso me mató, a mi alma, a todo mí ser. ¿Y ahora él vivía? Arrestado, mi trasero, deseaba que estuviera muerto, deseaba que sintiera tanto dolor como yo.

―Si necesitas algo, llámame, estaré en mi cuarto.

Necesitaba a Kurt. Solamente necesitaba a Kurt y nada más―: Quiero verlo.

Pero Francis negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie frente a mi cama―: Necesitas calmarte y dormir, Blaine.

―¡Quiero verlo! ―Casi grité y abracé mi almohada, más fuerte pero Francis cerró la puerta.

Nunca dejé mi cama por casi tres días. Me traían algo para tomar y comer, pero no podía mantener nada dentro de mí. Comía un poco o vomitaba todo y caí de nuevo en mi cama, inhalando la esencia, la esencia de Kurt y se desvanecía, cada maldito día y hacía todo incluso más doloroso.

El tercer día dejé de llorar, me paré, bañé y cambié de ropa. Mis ojos estaban pequeños y rojos, mi cara se veía maltratada y no me importaba. Quizás luciría así para siempre. Con piernas temblorosas bajé a la cocina para encontrar a Francis y Claire hablando de algo. No estaba escuchando. Francamente no me importaba si hablaban de algo importante o no, porque quería ver a Kurt.

―¿Dónde está? No me digan que ya quemaron su cuerpo.

―Blaine, cálmate.

―¡No me calmaré un carajo! ¡Quiero verlo!

No podían hacerme esto. No podían alejarlo de mí. Necesitaba verlo, yo... necesitaba verlo y despedirme. Un adiós real y no sólo... comencé a llorar otra vez y caí de rodillas porque, ¿cómo podría despedirme de él? ¿Cómo podía dejarlo? No podía, no quería. Él era mi todo, mi corazón, mi alma y mi vida. Era mi futuro y acababa de perder todo. Claire vino a mí, envolviendo mi tembloroso cuerpo y siseando―: No seas tan grosero con él, Francis.

―Necesito verlo, Claire. Por favor... sólo déjenme verlo. ―Rogué mientras la miraba a los ojos y vi cuánto lamento tenía. Con una delgada sonrisa me ayudó a levantarme y me guío al banco para sentarme.

―Come algo, ¿de acuerdo? Pareces demasiado débil como para hacer algo.

Y me rendí porque de verdad no tenía fuerza para hacer nada. Francis salió de la cocina.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt y yo comenzamos a ser una pareja siempre me pregunté, ¿y si lo perdiera? ¿Si tuviéramos que romper para mantener al otro a salvo? Creo que quizás habría sido más fácil al principio simplemente romper pero por más tiempo que pasábamos juntos, que nos enamorábamos más, más difícil se volvía imaginarlo y entonces él se volvió parte de mí. Teníamos este vínculo, este algo especial que a veces no había necesidad de palabras para que me entendiera perfectamente. Cuando fuera que no estuviera a mí alrededor, podía básicamente sentir lo que él sentía y en cuanto yo sentía alguna clase de dolor, sabía que algo pasó. Era un vínculo que me asustaba pero además me daba suficiente fuerza y coraje para vivir aquí, estar con él y pelear por nuestra libertad. Él de verdad era una parte de mí que necesitaba para vivir. Como el aire, como la comida y agua. Él era la parte de mi vida que me hacía feliz, me hacía vivir, la cuerda de salvamento. Pero imaginar que simplemente se había ido era irreal. No podía ser verdad, no se sentía que lo fuera. ¿Nunca oírlo reír otra vez? ¿Nunca escucharlo cantar? ¿O decir mi nombre? Dios, me encantaba cuando decía mi nombre sin importar si se burlaba o lo gemía. Cuando sea que dijera mi nombre se sentía como si le perteneciera. Oh y sus ojos, sus ojos azules que ponían tan celoso al cielo y su piel impecable y sencillamente él. Su corazón, su todo. ¿Cómo era posible que nunca lo nunca pudiera verlo de nuevo? Cuando mi padre murió me dolió, me desmoroné frente a Kurt pero también sabía que podría seguir y vivir. Amaba a mi padre, pasé 20 años con él y todavía pude continuar a pesar que era una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Pero perder a Kurt se sentía tan diferente. Como si me convirtiera en algo que no quería ser. Un hombre afligido y enojado con tanto odio por una persona. Realmente no quería convertirme en tal persona.<p>

Al cuarto día encontré la fuerza para regresar al club, pero no estaba preparado para entrar al teatro y ver el lugar donde todo sucedió. No, quería ir a la oficina de mi madre y simplemente... distraerme. De camino a la oficina me encontré con Philipp que me abrazó y sonrió, y cuando le pregunté dónde estaba Kurt y no dijo nada, y siguió. Nadie quería decirme dónde estaba, lo que le hicieron y en algún lugar, profundo en mi interior me seguía diciendo que ya habían quemado su cuerpo pero no podía aceptarlo, me lastimaba más porque quería verlo. Prefería escuchar la verdad para entrar en la oscuridad. Mientras caminaba a la oficina, miré a través de sus estantes no estaba seguro de lo que quería encontrar, pero simplemente... necesitaba una distracción y mi madre era la única. Pensar que no estaba viva, que Henry también la mató, no me dolía. Tal vez me cuestionaba si esto me hacía ver como una mala persona ya que la muerte de mi madre no me provocaba nada. ¿Honestamente? Ella no había sido parte de mi vida por 14 años, claro que no me importaba. Ahí no había nada más que algunos libros y su joyería, así que di la vuelta y busqué en su escritorio. Cartas, papeles, bolígrafos y cosas, y entonces dos sobres captaron mi atención. Una tenía mi nombre y el otro el de Kurt, y no parecía que fueran viejos. No, sólo podían ser de hace un par de días ya que ella no sabía quién era yo antes de que se lo dijera. Suspirando me senté en la silla y abrí el sobre, desdoblé la carta y comencé a leerla.

_Blaine,_

_Probablemente estaré muerta cuando leas esto y sé que no te importo. Lo entiendo, de verdad. Yo haría lo mismo. Pero quiero que sepas algo. A veces cometemos errores aunque no queramos y luego que los cometemos sentimos vergüenza, porque sabemos que estuvo mal. Así me sentía, Blaine, de verdad sentía tanta vergüenza por abandonarte y a tu padre, y actúe como una chiquilla egoísta aunque era madre y esposa. Alguien con responsabilidades, con personas que me necesitaban pero fui egoísta, tan egoísta y sabía que tu padre lo lograría incluso sin mí._

_Pero lo que nunca entendí fue el amor. Pensé que sabía lo que significaba pero ahora veo que no tenía ni idea. Tú y tu padre, ambos lo saben. Lo vivieron y encontraron la manera de seguir. Yo lo perdí en algún lugar durante el camino. El amor no es fácil, es difícil y no fui lo suficientemente fuerte así que elegí otro camino, uno más fácil y me encontré aquí. De alguna manera esto se volvió en mi vida, Blaine. En algún lugar me perdí y acepté esto como mi vida. No vi mis errores, no vi nada y pensaba que hacía lo correcto. El dinero, el club nocturno, todo eso me hacía feliz, llenaba el hueco dentro de mi alma y se volvieron mi vida, me hicieron olvidar todo lo demás. Rose se volvió Roxanne. _

_Tengo que decir que la primera vez que te vi no tenía idea de quién eras. Pero oír tu nombre me hizo algo. Aunque simplemente era imposible que fueras mi hijo. ¿Ves? Estaba equivocada otra vez y luego que me dijiste quién eras, tras leer las cartas de tu padre, vi lo que había perdido y lo que tú, y tu padre habían encontrado. Espero que nunca lo dejes ir y nunca dejes de creer en el amor porque viste lo que eso me hizo. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para el amor, para amar a alguien y ser correspondida._

_Rose Anderson_

Espero que nunca lo dejes ir. ¿Cómo podía retener algo que ya no estaba? Él estaba muerto, se había ido y todo lo que quedaba eran recuerdos. Leí la otra carta que estaba dentro del sobre y encontré un... ¿contrato? Lo leí, rápidamente y no pude estar auténticamente feliz por ello. Mi madre me daba el club y total permiso para hacer con el lo que quisiera. Sí, si Kurt todavía estuviera con vida podríamos hacer algo aquí o no. Como fuera. No importaba ya que no me quedaría aquí. Casi me sentí un tonto por creer que podríamos salir de aquí vivos. Sentía que todo terminaba con Kurt no estando conmigo. Se sentía como si soñar fuera algo que no debiera estar permitido ya que se rompía. Se rompía tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p>Llegó el quinto día y mientras bajaba las escaleras escuché a Francis hablando con alguien en la puerta. Me paré en las escaleras, mirándolo hablar con la policía pero no podía oír nada. Asintieron, dijeron algo y luego se fueron, y Francis dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y luego sonrió. Él malditamente sonrió como si toda su carga simplemente se cayera de sus hombros.<p>

―¿Qué pasó? ―le pregunté cuando me vio.

―Nada. Todo está bien. Henry obtuvo lo que merecía y nos dejarán en paz ahora.

―¿Quieres decir que puedo verlo ahora?

Francis hizo un extraño gesto y entonces camino pasándome, hacia al sótano.

―¡Francis! ¡Necesito verlo! ―Lo seguí y tras todos estos días de llanto y negación, sentía enojo. ¿Por qué no me dejaban verlo? Sabía cómo lucía, vi la sangre, sabía que no estaba desfigurado e incluso si así fuera no me importaba porque todavía era Kurt.

―Dicen que no volverán. Todo está bien ahora y que podemos irnos ―lo escuché decirle a Philipp, Julia y Claire que estaban sentados en la cocina y sonriéndole. ¿Por qué estaban sonriendo? ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el castigo de Henry fuera todo lo que importaba. Comenzaron a hablar, reír y me perdí. Simplemente me perdí porque sentía que estaba en un lugar con extraños mientras todo lo que podía sentir era dolor, pérdida y sentía como si estuviera solo. Simplemente solo con todo.

―¡¿Pueden simplemente dejar de ignorarme!?

Y funcionó, se callaron, girando la cabeza para poder mírame.

―Quiero... ver a Kurt. ¿De acuerdo? ¡Necesito verlo! Todos pueden sonreír y reír todo lo que quieran pero _necesito_ verlo. Perdí al amor de mi vida, ¿bien? Necesito verlo y decirle... ―no podía decirlo en voz alta. Sólo quería verlo, nada más... sólo eso y acabar con este dolor sin fin. Los vi intercambiando miradas, vi como Philipp se puso de pie y apretó mi hombro.

―Sígueme ―fue todo lo que dijo y simplemente lo hice sin vacilar.

Caminamos de regreso al club, al teatro y en el momento que entré al lugar, me golpeó tan fuerte, aún necesité quedarme parado. El escenario, el escenario donde todo pasó y donde acabó. Aunque el suelo estaba limpio, a pesar que parecía que nada había pasado, sabía lo que pasó ahí y lo que perdí. Cuando mis pies se pudieron mover lo seguí sobre el escenario, tras el escenario y abrió la puerta al sótano. Abrió la puerta y vi la luz ardiendo ahí pero Julia no estaba ahí ya que estaba con Claire y Francis y miré a Philipp que me sonrió y luego se fue. Muy bien... esto era realmente extraño pero no me podía importar menos. Lo que necesitaba estaba ahí abajo y me dije que no importaba cómo luciera, siempre lo recordaría como fue cuando estuvo conmigo. Cuando estaba vivo, cuando sonreía, todos esos hermosos momentos. Con piernas temblorosas bajé las escaleras, vi los espejos, las largas mesas, los trajes y - casi me caigo. Mis manos agarraron el pasamanos y que me contuvo de caerme sobre mi culo porque... él estaba sentado ahí. Estaba sentado ahí y... ¿vivo? Y comenzó a moverse, ¡se puso de pie! Kurt se estaba moviendo y sonriendo, sonriendo tristemente. ¿Qué? Mis ojos se ensancharon, tanto que dolía mantenerlos abiertos y antes de realmente entender que era real, que estaba vivo, que caminaba hacia mí, caí de rodillas e intentaba no desmayarme.

―Kurt... ―respiré y el dolor simplemente abandonó mi alma, mi cuerpo y sentía simplemente cuán cansado estaba, como todo esto era una tortura para mi cuerpo. Él cayó de rodillas, deslizando sus brazos a mí alrededor y comencé a llorar. No por el dolor, no porque me sentía solo. Porque él estaba vivo y abrazándome, y podía olerlo, tocarlo. Podía sentir cuán cálido estaba su cuerpo y lo abracé, enterrando mis dedos en su camisa y sin importarme que le doliera o no.

―Lo siento cariño.

―Kurt ―sollocé y toqué su cabello, su rostro y apartándolo gentilmente para ver sus ojos y si, ahí estaba el azul que amaba tanto―: Oh Dios mío... ―mi voz se quebró, me quebré y sólo quería acurrarme y posarme en su regazo para siempre.

―Lo siento Blaine. Lo siento tanto ―susurró enmarcó mi rostro―: Oye, mírame.

Levanté la vista, a sus ojos y temí que esto sólo fuera un sueño. Temía que me dijera que estaba soñando y que debía dejarlo irse. Pero hizo algo más y lloré incluso más fuerte.

―Estoy vivo, Blaine. Estoy bien y te amo.

―También te amo ―mi voz era demasiado grave, demasiado rota, pero que no importaba.

Luego de un rato me calmé de alguna manera y me ayudó a levantarme y salimos del sótano, caminando hacia su alcoba y nunca solté su mano. Nunca me aparté. Claro que tenía preguntas, por supuesto que no entendía nada más que él estaba vivo, estaba conmigo, sonriéndome y nada más mi mente podía concebir, más que Kurt. Cerró la puerta y dio una vuelta, y dentro de mi desesperación me acerqué a él, tomé su rostro en mis manos y presioné un beso en sus labios y me correspondió, simplemente tan fuerte y desesperado como yo estaba.

―Estás vivo ―expiré contra sus labios y sentí su delgada sonrisa sobre mis labios. Yo no había sonreído en los días pasados, ni una vez y de verdad se sentía extraño pero bien. Bien ya que él era la razón que me hacía sonreír.

―Lo estoy. Sólo necesitaba esconderme por un tiempo.

¿Esconderse? Me eché para atrás y miré su rostro, a sus ojos que estaban llenos de pena y dolor. Oh, él no quería hacerlo, ponerme en esa situación. Hacerme creer que estaba muerto. Gentilmente toqué su mejilla, corrí mi dedo sobre su frente, cejas, nariz y labios, y lo entendí. Él estaba vivo, estaba vivo y esto no era un sueño.

―¿Qué pasó? Vi la sangre, vi como... como lo dio.

Tomó mi mano, sonriendo y nos sentamos en la cama, tomados de la mano, estando cerca mientras él hablaba y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos. Dios, casi no me importaba lo que pasó ya que él estaba vivo. Pero necesitaba saber.

―Luego que le dijiste a Roxanne quién eres, fui con ella para hablar sobre Henry y lo que hizo cuando no estuvo aquí. Me advirtió que él estaba loco y que probablemente te mataría. Claro que no podía permitir que pasara y Julia creo una vestimenta para mí que me salvaría de un disparo.

―¿Qué? ―Giré la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos―: Pero... ¿Cómo lo hiciste...?

―No lo hice. No teníamos idea si pasaría o cuándo. Simplemente... lo tenía conmigo y el día que estábamos por irnos, simplemente lo supe...

―Pero... ¿la sangre?

Kurt sonrió, todavía mostrándome cuánto lo sentía―: Era sólo un líquido rojo que tenía conmigo para hacerlo parece más... real. Tuvimos... suerte que funcionó. Pero el que Roxanne fuera asesinada no estaba planeado.

Bajé la mirada a su pecho, moviendo mi mano a los botones de su camisa y abriéndola cuidadosamente para checarlo. Y si, cuando vi su pecho desnudo estaba sin cicatrices, ninguna herida, nada.

―Sólo queríamos hacer como si me hubiera asesinado para que la policía se lo llevara y lo arrastrara. Luego de eso nos iríamos de todas maneras y nadie gritaría que estaba vivo para que Henry saliera de la cárcel, ¿sabes? Hiciste mucho por nosotros, Blaine, yo también quería hacer algo. Sabía que era una locura pero-

―Este plan fue una locura, Kurt.

Él quería fingir su propia muerte tan sólo para que pudieran arrestar a Henry y luego ¿condenarlo a pena de muerte? Eso era una locura, tan loco.

―Lo siento. De verdad... lo hicimos funcionar como lo planeamos. Mató a Roxanne y tuvimos el caso real. Pero necesitaba esconderme. Henry pensó que estaba muerto y necesitábamos esperar hasta que la policía nos dijera lo que le pasaría. Ahora que obtuvo lo que merecía ya no tengo que esconderme.

Negué con la cabeza porque esto era simplemente loco, demente y no estaba seguro si debía gritarle por esto y no decirme al respecto o si debía ignorarlo y únicamente estar feliz de que él estuviera aquí y no en algún lugar quemado o enterrado. Los días pasados fueron vivir un infierno para mí. Todo ese dolor, las lágrimas, como mi corazón y alma se rompieron. Nunca quería a volver a pasar por algo así otra vez.

―Ella salió para salvarte, sabes ―Kurt susurró y besó mi sien.

―Lo sé. Pero... lo siento simplemente... no me importa, Kurt. Me preocupo por ti, por nosotros y estos días que han pasado...

―Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé. Te escuché y los otros me lo contaron. Lo siento, Blaine, siento haberte dejado pensar que estaba muerto ―susurró Kurt, besando mis labios, mi mejilla y acercándome y su cuerpo. Lentamente me puse de pie y lo empuje sobre la cama, presionándolo y cubriendo su cuerpo con el mío, necesitando sentirlo, abrazarlo y respirar en él. Dormir, necesitaba dormir y abrazarlo mientras dormía.

―Estás aquí, es todo lo que importa ―murmuré contra su cuello.

―No te dejaré. Nunca te dejaré.

Besó mi cabello, me abrazó seguro y cerca, y caí en un pacífico sueño por primera vez en días.

* * *

><p>Dos meses más tarde.<p>

―Blaine, detente ―Kurt soltó una risita cuando lo hale tras las cortinas y lo besé hambrientamente. Bueno, claro que no podía resistir corresponderme. Ellos podían esperar, la multitud podía esperar ya que todavía teníamos diez minutos de descanso antes de que Kurt saliera de nuevo y les presentara todo su talento.

―Blaine, estás arruinando mi vestuario ―lo escuché suspirando mientras presioné mi palma contra su entrepierna y suspiré pesadamente cuando me dio su mirada mandona.

―Sabes que no mandas en el teatro solo. También soy el jefe aquí.

―En realidad eres responsable de los músicos y yo de los actores y vestuarios. Cualquier otra responsabilidad la compartimos, ¿o me equivoco?

Le hice un puchero porque si, él tenía razón pero todavía quería algo de diversión cuando teníamos descanso entre cada acto de nuestras obras. Especialmente hoy estaba súper cachondo y no podía tener suficiente de él para el descontento de Julia y Claire.

―Bien. Terminemos esta obra y te tendré todo para mí, ¿de acuerdo? ―Gemí y aparté mis manos de él, y besó mi mejilla antes de regresar con los otros actores y hablar mientras yo regresaba con los músicos.

Un mes había pasado y nuestras vidas por fin estaban bien. Éramos libres, podíamos estar juntos cuando quisiéramos y nos pertenecía el club. Le mostré a Kurt la carta que me dejó mi madre y la que dejó para él e hicimos un contrato para que el club fuera nuestro. Primero estuve en contra porque no me quería quedar aquí y enfrentar los mismos recuerdos día a día. Mi madre me dejó algo y no estaba seguro si era un regalo para decir cuanto lo sentía, o si realmente quería que a alguien le perteneciera su club y que supiera lo mejor para él. Eventualmente Kurt me convenció de quedarme y convertir al club en un teatro de tiempo completo. Dijo que podíamos pintar las paredes, cambiar el piso y crear nuestro lugar y me convenció cuando dijo 'nuestro lugar'. Las primeras semanas estuvimos ocupados con la renovación del club y volverlo un teatro de verdad. Luego comenzamos a buscar nuevos actores y músicos ya que muchos de los nuestros se habían ido cuando obtuvimos nuestro boleto de libertad. Después de casi dos meses tuvimos nuestro teatro, actores y músicos, y cuatro espectáculos cada semana. La vida era buena, era maravillosa y la mejor parte era que cada noche iría a dormir con Kurt, en la misma cama, el mismo dormitorio y nadie podía hacer nada contra ello. Si tan sólo pudiera casarme con él, lo habría hecho, pero tristemente eso era imposible para nosotros, pero no nos quejamos. Ni por un segundo.

Tras la última obra de la semana y habiendo comido junto con todos, ayudé a Maurice a limpiar los trastos y luego volví rápidamente a nuestro cuarto, donde Kurt ya me estaba esperando, desnudo y todavía teniendo su mirada mandona, lo que se volvía la mayor incitación para mí. Rápidamente me desvestí y brinqué a la cama, y cubrí su cuerpo con el mío, besándolo profundamente y luego gimiendo felizmente cuando corría su mano a través de mis rizos.

―Por un segundo pensé que tocarías una melodía para mí y me presentarías las habilidades de salto de tu pene.

―Quizás, cuando tenga un buen día te daré el placer.

―Oh Dios, no ―rió, besándome dulcemente y nos calmamos, mirándonos.

―Eres feliz, ¿cierto? ¿De que nos quedáramos aquí? ―Preguntó tras un rato, todavía corriendo los dedos por mi cabello.

―Siempre estoy feliz contigo a mi lado y que ya no tengo que compartirte. ―No más hombres queriendo a Kurt, no más dinero ganado por vender su cuerpo. Nada de eso. Él era lo que siempre quiso ser, un actor con su propio y exitoso teatro.

―Ni siquiera tengo la fuerza para satisfacer a nadie más que a ti. Eres simplemente insaciable.

―Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo. Ya que juzgando por los sonidos que te provoco hacer, eres simplemente tan insaciable como yo.

Respiramos una risa y me moví más arriba sobre su cuerpo para que pudiera darle un beso apropiado en la boca.

―Eso es porque te amo demasiado ―susurró contra mis labios y cerró sus ojos.

―Bien ―otro beso y luego deslicé mi brazo a su alrededor, abrazándolo y respondiendo en un susurro―: También te amo.

* * *

><p>Un mensaje que <strong>just-an-artist-pl<strong> les deja a los lectores de la traducción:

Muchísimas gracias por leer y querer esta historia. Fue muy difícil escribirla ya que no es un tema fácil y es difícil sacar un fic de esta película y todavía tener algunas ideas originales. ¡Espero verlos en mi siguiente fic! ¡Y gracias a Htuiba por traducirlo, para que muchas mas personas que no están familiarizadas con el inglés, pueden leerlo!

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.

Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia. Gracias.


End file.
